


Marooned

by EquinoxWolf



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Culture, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies Cooperating;, Espionage, Explicit Language, F/M, Fantasy, Language Barrier, Magic, Marooned, Science Fiction, Self-Worth Issues, Sexual Content, Supernatural Elements, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 86,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquinoxWolf/pseuds/EquinoxWolf
Summary: Eight years after the Lylat Wars, Star Fox learns that Andross is still alive and has fled to another system. When the mission to hunt him down goes horribly wrong, Fox becomes stranded on an uncharted planet with no hope of rescue. There, he must work alongside his enemy if he is to have any chance of returning home.
Relationships: Andross (Star Fox)/Original Characters(s), Falco Lombardi/Katt Monroe, Krystal/Fox McCloud
Comments: 21
Kudos: 26





	1. Mission Briefing

**Author's Note:**

> The following is a non-profit fan fiction. The Star Fox series is owned by Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto, and their respective development partners. Please support the official release.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star Fox receives a call from General Pepper with dire news and a mission that will take them far from the Lylat System. Unfortunately for Fox McCloud, this mission could prove to be his last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone. Welcome to my newest writing project. This story has taken a lot of hard work to prepare for since I started planning it in May 2020. I'd like to give my thanks to Ultimate Supreme Executive Chairman (USEChairman) over on FanFiction.net, who helped me with many of the ideas behind this fic, and was kind enough to take time out of their schedule to beta read the first few draft chapters. I'd also like to thank Professor Slaad (also on FanFiction.net) for sharing their knowledge about the Star Fox universe and its lore. As a relative novice to all things Star Fox, I appreciate their help, as well as that from the rest of the fandom.

“You’re not getting away this time, McCloud!”

“Keep talking, Lombardi. It’ll make taking you down all the sweeter.”

“You’re dead, Fox! You know that?! It’s just a matter of time before I blow you out of the sky!”

“Not with your flying! I thought birds were supposed to be naturals at this. I guess you must be the disappointment in your genus.”

“Oh, you son of a bitch! You want some of this?! Bring it!”

“Will you two please keep it down!” Peppy barked from across the rec room. “I’m trying to work here!”

In that moment, Fox looped his fighter over Falco’s and locked his missile. With one press of a button, the ship became nothing more than a ball of flames and wreckage. “Fuck!” Falco screamed.

“What did I just say?!” Peppy bellowed again.

Falco glared over the back of the couch. “Damn it, Hare! You totally broke my concentration!” he roared, holding his gamepad in one blue, feathered hand and pointing it accusingly at Peppy. “This is all your fault!”

Peppy wrinkled his rabbit nose in a huff. “You boys take those video games way too seriously. Maybe you should get off your heinies for a bit and do some work. That might cool your jets.”

“Sorry, Peppy. We’ll keep it down,” Fox said with a shameless grin on his muzzle. His own gamepad displayed his new score. “I’ll try not to thrash Falco too badly next round.”

“You got lucky, that’s all!”

“My seven wins in a row say otherwise. You might be able to match me in a real ship, Falco, but you suck at this game.”

“Go to hell, McCloud.”

Fox was about to retort when the PA system crackled to life. “Attention, Star Fox personnel,” a robotic voice announced. “A transmission has been received from General Pepper of the Cornerian Army. Please report to the bridge immediately.”

“We hear you, ROB,” Fox replied. “Tell the General we’ll be up there shortly.”

He and Falco returned their gamepads to their charging stations. Their next match would have to wait. When they arrived in the bridge with Peppy, they found their fourth crewmate, Slippy Toad, already present. The green frog was packing his toolbox next to the ship’s automatic pilot, ROB.

“Hoo, boy,” Slippy breathed in relief. “About time you got here. I thought I’d have to answer the General myself.”

Fox offered him an easy smirk. “I’ll take it from here, Slip. ROB, patch Pepper through.”

“Standby,” ROB advised. His mechanical arms tapped across the control panel. In the centre of a room, the ship’s holographic projector hummed to life. A column of blue light formed between the floor and ceiling. Inside it, the image of an aging hound dog in a military suit manifested.

“General Pepper, sir,” Fox greeted. “Long time, no see. What can we do for you today?”

“Greetings, Star Fox,” Pepper answered. “I am calling you directly to seek your aid once again.”

“We’re happy to help, General. What do you need?” As he listened, Fox’s mind churned. It had been years since the last time Pepper contracted them personally for their services. Usually, the army had someone lower on the ladder to hire mercenaries for jobs. Whatever this was about, it was probably important… and likely came with a lucrative paycheque.

“I must inform you that the matters we are about to discuss are… strictly confidential.” Pepper’s face became replaced with images of various buildings and laboratory rooms. “Three weeks ago, our forces raided a site on Titania, which we suspected to be a secret Venomian base. The facility was being used for various research projects created by Doctor Simon Andross; including bioweapons, cloning, and something referred to as ‘cognitive transferral.’”

“Cogna-wazza?” Falco scratched his head.

“Sounds like putting your mind into another body to me,” Slippy replied.

“Oh, sure. You’d understand what he’s talking about, wouldn’t you, frog boy?”

“Can it, you two,” Peppy scolded. “Sorry, General. Please continue.”

“When we examined the facility’s data archives, we discovered something troubling. Records suggest that Andross created a clone of himself and transferred his own mind into it as a contingency in the event of his demise.”

“Cloned himself?” Fox interjected. “General, if I’m understanding you correctly, that would mean that Andross might have…”

“He has found a way to come back from the dead,” Pepper concluded. The projection returned to him. “And it appears that his attempt was successful.”

A cold tremor coursed through Fox’s body. His teeth and fists both clenched. The blood howled within his ears as thoughts of that bastard ape flashed before his eyes. That man; who murdered Fox’s father, James; who ended hundreds upon thousands more lives; who plunged the entire Lylat Solar System into a decade of war; who died at Fox’s own hands eight years ago; was back from the pits of hell and out there on the loose.

“Where is he?” Fox growled.

“Our analysts found flight plans from around the time after Andross’s revival, as well as documents that were last accessed between those events. We believe that Andross has fled to the Balven System. As to why, we are still in the dark. We suspect that Andross might still be hiding out there.”

“I think I’m starting to see why you’re reaching out to us instead of investigating this yourself,” Peppy remarked, folding his arms.

“Yes,” Pepper nodded sombrely. “The Army’s actions would be restricted in Balven. It would take months to coordinate a joint operation to simply investigate the matter. That in itself wouldn’t be too great an issue. However, this is Andross we are dealing with. Given the amount of time that has passed since he travelled to the system, waiting any longer could put us all in greater danger.”

“How long has Andross been back?” Slippy asked.

“Seven years.”

“What!” Fox exclaimed. The rest of his team expressed their own shock behind him. “General! If Andross has been on the loose for that long, he’d have had plenty of time to…”

“I’m well aware of what Andross is capable of,” Pepper interrupted. “That is why I need your help urgently. I am requesting that Star Fox travel to the Balven System to track down Andross and learn all that you can about his whereabouts and activities.”

“We’ll take the job,” Fox declared. He didn’t need to think about it.

Pepper smiled. “Thank you. The Cornerian Army will arrange your visas and travel plans for you. As we cannot officially operate in Balvenish space without their government’s approval, this mission must be kept top secret. That means that no one can know your true purpose. You will be given a secondary mission as cover to get you there. The Army will pay you for both assignments upon completing each.”

A smile stretched across Fox’s muzzle. Getting a little bonus was always welcome. “Thank you, General. We won’t let you down.”

“Excellent. I will transfer the mission briefing to you shortly. It will provide all the information that you will need to know.”

With a quick farewell, the call ended. Fox turned to face his crew. He saw a mix of worry and anticipation between them. “Andross…” Slippy wrung his hands. “I can’t believe that he’s back.”

Fox sighed. “I know, Slippy. I thought we finished him for good back on Venom.”

“Apparently, not even hell wants him around,” Falco crossed his arms. “What do you reckon Pepper will pay us if we take him out a second time?”

“That’s assuming Andross is still in the system after all these years,” Peppy contested. “He could be anywhere by now.”

Fox’s fist tightened again by his side. “If he is out there, we’ll find him. Then we’ll make sure he never hurts anyone ever again.” Andross can never be allowed to rise to power again, in this solar system or any other. Not while Fox still breathed.

The tension hung in the air until Falco threw his hands behind his head, whistling loudly. “But hey, even if the ape’s still dead, we get an all-expense-paid trip to another system. How cool is that?”

Trust Falco to always find the fun side of things. “Can’t complain about that,” Fox chuckled.

“I can’t wait!” Slippy beamed.

Peppy scratched his chin thoughtfully. “Well… I’ve never been to this Balven System before. Would be a nice change from the last few jobs we’ve taken.”

Falco pumped his fist at Fox. “Dude, we have got to find time to take in the local scenery. They’ve got to have great bars, clubs, casinos… Hell, maybe they got some gnarly hoverbike tracks. I haven’t taken a good spin in ages.

“Don’t forget that the mission comes first,” Peppy chastised him, though Falco merely brushed him off.

“Come on, Old Timer. Have a little fun while you’ve still got some life in you.”

“I’m with Peppy on this one, Falco,” Fox’s smile vanished. “We need to make finding Andross our top priority. We can’t allow him to start another war.”

Falco raised his hands in defence. “Hey, I get that. No problems there. I’m just saying let’s not waste a good chance to see what’s outside of Lylat. We’re not going to be tracking Andross down every single second that we’re out there. Surely, we can squeeze in a little sight-seeing while we’re at it.”

Fox listened and part of him started to see Falco’s point. Sure, the mission was as serious as they came, but the thought of exploring a new region of space sparked a thrill that Fox couldn’t ignore. Opportunities for work had dried up substantially since the end of the Lylat Wars. There were plenty of reasons to take up Pepper’s offer and see what else was out there in the galaxy.

Maybe Falco had the right of it. Putting Andross aside, this mission could end up being kind of fun.

* * *

“This place is incredible!” Slippy gaped. No one disagreed with him. The entire crew gazed around the Lylat System’s first Orbital Gate.

Floating just beyond the planet, Corneria, the massive space station paved the way for instantaneous travel across the galaxy. Its use of space-time manipulation technology was cutting edge. Before the gate’s construction only a few months ago, the voyage to the Balven System would have taken weeks to make. This just made this mission even more exciting.

“Cornerian Orbital Gate Control to approaching vessel,” a call came over the communications system. “Please state your identity and purpose.”

“Gate Control, this is Captain Fox McCloud of the _Great Fox._ We are en route to the planet, Eulethra, in the Balven System, escorting the _Hawkhurst_ to her destination _._ ”

“Acknowledged, _Great Fox_. We have your flight plan on file and verified your documents with your pilot. The _Hawkhurst_ has not yet arrived, so please standby in Waiting Zone Two.”

ROB already downloaded the coordinates from Gate Control. As the _Great Fox_ steered around the station, Fox turned away from the front screen. Jitters made his fur stand on end. “You all ready?”

“Ready!” Slippy declared with one thumb up.

“All clear over this way,” Peppy answered.

“Raring to go.” Falco kicked his foot in the air impatiently. “Now we just got to wait for our ‘client’ to show up.”

They waited half an hour until a mauve-painted cargo ship flew around the gate towards them. The _Hawkhurst_ was twice the _Great Fox’s_ size. A beautiful beast in Fox’s opinion. Her captain called to apologise for the delay and thank Star Fox for their support. Although the protection contract was primarily a ruse, the _Hawkhurst_ was transporting valuable machine parts produced by Space Dynamics. There was a real threat to its crew that pirates might attack them en route. Once they reached Eulethra safely, there’d be a short window for Star Fox to carry out their true mission until the _Hawkhurst_ was ready to return home.

“Attention, vessels _Hawkhurst_ and _Great Fox_ ,” Gate Control called. “You are now clear to proceed. Please make your way to the Zypher Ring and standby for further instructions.”

The Zypher Ring appeared to be the large mechanical hoop floating a few hundred metres away from the station. After the two ships drifted into place, their contact from the control centre ran both crews through the transit procedure. Fox watched in awe as the ring split into three scattering blocks. Arcs and beams of green light spread between them. They melded together until a vast portal opened in space-time. The circular wall of green light rippled like the surface of a pond.

“I’ll be…” Peppy marvelled.

“Mother Ducker…” Falco agreed.

“Gate Control to _Great Fox_. Your gate connection is stabilised and ready for you to proceed. Please take care to pilot your ship as close to the centre of the ring as you can. Have a safe journey, and we thank you for flying with the Cornerian Orbital Gate.”

“Okay!” Fox smiled. “Final check. Is everyone ready?” Nothing but grins and earnest glints from his teammates. “Star Fox! Move out!”

He wasn’t sure what to expect when ROB steered them into the portal. It passed over the _Great Fox_ as gently as a hologram. The bridge broke through the other side instantly. It felt like nothing had happened at all; except there was a great, green planet in front of the ship that had not been there a second ago. The planet’s name was Novellon, one of the Balven System’s centres of power, much like Corneria was to the Lylat System.

“Wow,” Fox gasped.

“Hey, ROB! Put up the rear-view camera,” Slippy called out. Up on the projector, a video feed from the ship’s back end appeared. The gate glistened behind them. However, this side didn’t have a Zypher Ring. That meant they’d have to use a different means to get back home; but that was a matter for later. They cleared the way for the _Hawkhurst_ to fly through.

“Incoming transmission,” ROB notified. “Sender’s language has been identified as Novellonian. Preparing to translate to Cornerian.”

“This is Officer Ban-Yabat of the Novellonian Space Force hailing the _Great Fox_. Do you read me?”

“We read you,” Fox answered. “Captain Fox McCloud responding. I hope that our ship’s interpreter program is working alright.”

An easy, accented laugh followed. “No issues with communication, then. Captain McCloud, please make your way to Screening Zone Five alongside the Intersystem Spaceport. Once we’ve finished scanning your ship, you’ll be free to progress to your destination. Do you have any organic or restricted goods that you need to declare?”

“Yes. Our automatic pilot, ROB, is sending through our forms to you. We’re a mercenary squadron hired by the ship behind us for protection. As such, we’re carrying military-grade starfighters and armaments. All of it should be cleared and accounted for in the paperwork.”

“Thank you, Captain. Please make your way to the screening zone and one of our officers will attend to you shortly. In the meantime, welcome to the Balven System.”

* * *

Fox breathed a little easier after they finally cleared customs. The NSF work a tight ship and declaring that Star Fox was heavily armed meant him being asked a lot of tough questions. Fortunately, everything onboard the _Great Fox_ checked out. Fox made a note to thank General Pepper for taking care of all the logistics ahead of time.

A four-hour flight stood between Novellon and Eulethra. Depending on who you asked on the ship, the journey was either smooth sailing or boring as hell. At long last, the _Hawkhurst_ touched down upon the airfield. The _Great Fox_ docked beside it.

Balven’s sun had just set over the city, so Fox allowed the team to stretch their legs and hit the streets. He, however, spent the night going through Pepper’s briefing one last time. If there was a chance that Andross was still hanging around the system, Fox wanted to have as clear a picture of what to expect as he possibly could. The _Hawkhurst_ was going to be docked for a few days. He’d have plenty of time to squeeze some revelry in later.

Morning came and Fox wished that he had gotten a better night’s sleep than he had. He sat nursing a triple-shot cup of coffee as Falco regaled his latest adventures with Slippy. Fox barely paid attention. When you hear Falco tell his story about how he wooed several beautiful women in a single night, you’ve heard it a hundred times. Slippy called Falco out for one exaggeration after another, so that was also pretty typical.

They took off early to make the most of their available time. Fox explained to the local authorities that the _Great Fox_ experienced issues with its G-Diffusers during their previous flight, so they were going out to run safety tests. That excuse would buy them a few hours. Pepper’s intel would take them to the next planet over, so that was all they’d need.

“Just so we’re all clear on the mission, Andross’s files suggest that he was interested in this planet before he disappeared,” Fox spoke in front of the team. “Here in Balven, the planet goes by the name Purgatory.”

“Sounds like a nice place,” Slippy muttered sarcastically.

“It’s called that because of the dust in its atmosphere. It covers the whole planet and, for some reason, causes electrical systems to short-out when they get too close. As a result, Purgatory is listed as a no-fly zone. Plenty of ships have gone in but they’ve never come out again. So, virtually nothing is known about the planet’s surface. Or if it even has one.”

Peppy frowned at the reports on his monitor. “Sounds like the sort of place Andross might want to lay low.”

“I heard about that planet from some pilots I met at the bar last night,” Falco spoke up. “The locals have a nickname for it: The Pink Hole. A lot of guys want to get to what’s hidden in there; but if you hang around for too long, your life is pretty much over.” He, Fox, and Slippy all then burst into laughter.

“You three really should show some more maturity,” Peppy disapproved. “For crying out loud, you’re all 26.”

“Hey! I’m 27!” Falco protested. “And lighten up, Pep. It’s okay to be a little childish from time to time. Otherwise we end up becoming crabby, old farts like you.”

Peppy sniffed indignantly. He seemed about to bite back with a retort when ROB interrupted. “Alert! We are approaching Purgatory’s orbit. Unknown dreadnaught-class vessel detected.”

“Can you bring it up on-screen?” Fox requested.

In moments, an image of a large battleship appeared. Fox noticed the insignia on the sickly-green vessel’s hull. His blood ran hot. “Venomians,” he hissed.

“That’s one big question answered,” Falco glowered. “Don’t know if Andross is here, but his goons sure are.”

“Get to your Arwings!” Fox ordered. “We’ll surround them before they get a chance to mobilise.”

Peppy hung behind as Falco and Slippy ran for the hangar. “That sounds a bit hasty, Fox. We don’t know what we’re about to jump into.”

Fox’s glare softened. “I know, Peppy. If it were any other ship, I’d wait and see before acting. But if Andross is onboard, we can’t afford to give them the initiative. The only backup we have if things get dicey is from Balven. And if the authorities find out we’re here to hunt Andross under their noses, there’ll be even more trouble.”

Peppy looked at him long and hard. He eventually sighed. “I know. I just wanted to be sure you do, too.”

“Don’t worry,” Fox smiled. “It’ll work out fine.”

The others were ready to launch when Fox entered the hangar with Peppy. Ignoring taunts from Falco to hurry up, Fox raced towards his Arwing. The sleek, blue-and-silver starfighter purred to life. Fox smiled affectionately as he grabbed hold of the controls. It was his pride and joy; his number one partner.

“Star Fox! Move out!”

Fox launched from the _Great Fox_ first. When he steered his Arwing around towards the Venomian ship, he caught sight of Purgatory. It gleamed with a soft, pink hue. A giant pearl in an endless, black ocean. It seemed far too beautiful to be given such a dour name.

“Be on your toes, boys,” Peppy called through the radio. “Fighters heading this way.”

Starfighters shot out from the mothership one after another. “Looks to be about twenty ships so far,” Slippy counted. “They’ve got a mix of light and heavy ones.”

“Thanks, Slip,” Fox replied. “You and Peppy focus on the armoured fighters. Falco and I will take out the rest.”

“Ha! Try not to fall behind, Fox.” Falco took off ahead. Fox hit the thrusters to speed after him.

The Venomian ships opened fire. Veering away from incoming lasers, Fox shot back at whatever target flew in front of his nose. Chaos erupted with lights and missiles speeding all over the place. Fox picked a couple of ships and followed them. They were nimble, but so was he. As soon as he got a lock on the closer ship, Fox launched a missile. Both disappeared in a silent explosion upon impact. Fox lined his sights on the second vessel and blasted through its shields with three laser shots.

“Two down over here,” he notified the others.

One of the heavily armoured fighters had gotten behind Slippy. It was big and clumsy, though its weapons looked like they could tear his Arwing apart if he didn’t shake it fast. Fox fired upon the ship. He took out its mounted cannon.

“Thanks, Fox!” Slippy called.

“Watch yourselves, you two. I’ll finish off this one.” Both Fox and Slippy veered out of Peppy’s firing line. A missile from him struck the Venomian fighter in the afterburners, damaging its engines and causing a fatal chain reaction through the rest of it.

“Nice shot, Peppy!” Fox grinned.

“Fox! Looks like there’s more of them coming out of the mothership!”

True to Falco’s warning, another five fighters emerged from the enemy dreadnaught. Fox grumbled as he flew towards them. “Keep it coming, guys. This isn’t over yet.”

An ongoing fight with at least five to one wasn’t easy. It certainly didn’t help when the Venomians’ dreadnaught started shooting as well. ROB kept the big ship honest with the _Great Fox’s_ main cannons. Fox gritted his teeth as he looped over a group of starfighters on his tail. He quickly took out one of them before they could get away. The rest scattered from his Arwing.

“Could use a little help over here!” Peppy cried out. Fox caught sight of him being chased by another five fighters. They were all getting dangerously close to the planet.

“Hang on! I’m coming for you!”

There wasn’t enough space between Peppy and the Venomians for a nova bomb. Instead, Fox locked a missile on one pursuer and fired. He then shot across two more of them. With only two ships remaining, Peppy was able to manoeuvre out of danger.

Slippy screamed through the comms link. “Fox! Look out!”

Fox glanced at his rear-view. An enemy nova bomb was heading straight for him. Cursing, he slammed his thrusters into maximum speed and began to turn. The bomb went off behind him. It caught Fox on the tail, knocking out his shields. The Arwing shook violently. Thankfully, it stayed in one piece.

“Fox! Are you al-l-r-r-r-r-r…?!”

He shook his head clear. “I’m fine. I just…?”

Suddenly, the monitors on Fox’s dashboard flickered into static. He tried to turn but that last explosion must have damaged his Arwing. Fox then noticed Purgatory straight ahead of him. He pulled the wheel as hard as he could. No dice! He was on a collision course!

“Guys, my steering’s busted! I need someone to pull me out right now!”

No response came from the radio. Not even static. “Guys? Can anyone hear me?!”

Fox could see the pink dust clouds rolling in Purgatory’s atmosphere. Every electrical device onboard started to flicker out and die. “No! No! No-no-no-no-no!” Fox panicked. He jammed various buttons, especially the radio, hoping to elicit a response. Sweating, Fox tried the wheel again. Still no control over his direction. He had no idea if any of his teammates were chasing after him.

“Guys!” he screamed, forgetting the fact that nobody could hear him. “I really need some help here!”

His Arwing began to shake. Without his shields or G-Diffusers working, flames engulfed the hull as the thin atmosphere burned through Fox’s passage. Usually, a rough entry would trigger shrill alarms in the cockpit. Complete silence was a million times more terrifying.

“Not good! Not good!”

The pink dust washed over his ship. Fox couldn’t see anything through the windshield. He prayed that, at any second, a tether would latch onto the Arwing and stop him from crossing the point of no return.

“Not good! Not good!”

Half a minute passed, and Fox realised that point was probably crossed already. A chill washed over him. This was it. This was the mission that finally did him in. The faces of friends and family flashed before Fox’s eyes. Peppy… Falco… Slippy… His mother… Horrified tears streaked down his face. All the while, Purgatory continued to swallow him whole.

“Not good! Not good! Not good!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'm aiming to update on a fortnightly basis, give or take a week or two depending on circumstances. In the meantime, go and check out some of my other fics if you haven't already.


	2. Life or Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fox dreads the fate that awaits him within Purgatory's boundaries.

_‘Damn, these bastards are relentless!’_ Falco turned his Arwing hard to avoid the Venomians trying to pincer him. It took some fancy flying, but he flipped back around just when the enemy fighters were about to cluster. Falco launched a bomb into their midst. He blew up every single one of the scumbags in a bright flash of death.

“Fox! Watch out!”

Slippy’s cry drew Falco to the radar. Their Arwings were all colour coded. Fox’s orange blip moved towards the planet. Falco turned towards it just in time to see the smart bomb hit. “Holy shit!”

It took a few seconds for the smoke to clear. Falco pulled against his seatbelt to get a better look. Fortunately, Fox only appeared to have only been caught in the edge of the blast. _Unfortunately,_ his Arwing was damaged and flying dangerously close to Purgatory!

“Fox! Are you alright?” Peppy exclaimed.

“I… ne… Jus….”

“Turn your Arwing around, McCloud!” Falco growled into the microphone. “You’re going to fly straight into the planet!’

Fox didn’t respond. He didn’t change his direction either. Something must be seriously wrong with his ship. Its afterburners were smoking. One of its wings was broken.

“Shit!” Falco gunned it after Fox. Damned Venomians got in his way, though. He shot down anyone stupid enough to fly straight in front of him. A warning buzzed as his thrusters grew close to overheating. Falco ignored all of it. His mind was set on catching Fox before it was too late.

“Hurry, Falco!” Slippy pleaded.

“Be careful!” Peppy cried.

 _‘Pick one!’_ Falco fumed. His ship started shaking. The engine was nearing its limit. In the corner of his eye, Falco noticed his monitors start to flicker. _‘Crap! Got to do this now or I’ll be in trouble, too!’_

He took a deep breath. Falco lined up his Arwing. Fox’s jostled around in the planet’s upper atmosphere, making it hard for Falco to get a good lock on him. It was do or die. All or nothing. Falco hit the button that would launch his tether to Fox’s ship. It didn’t respond.

“No… NO!!!” Falco jammed the button repeatedly. “Come on, you piece of junk! Save him!” Against his will, his Arwing refused to release the tether. It refused to do anything.

Suddenly, Falco lurched forward. His restraints kept his beak from smashing into the console as the Arwing came to an abrupt halt. He could feel it moving backwards. All the while, Fox became ever smaller until the pink clouds swallowed him entirely.

“No! Fox, no! DAMN IT!!!” Falco slammed both fists against the dash. The sharp thumps rang for an instant before the deafening silence of his failure took hold.

Whatever had caught Falco pulled him away from the planet. Either Peppy or Slippy had jumped in just in time. With no rear-view camera working, he couldn’t see behind him to tell for sure. That meant only the other one was left to fight off the Venomians. Lasers darted all around Falco. The vacuum of space devoured any noise they might have made. His radio still wasn’t working, so no news came from his teammates. He looked around what meagre view of the battle his cockpit offered him. He was helpless. He was useless! Nothing but dead, worthless weight!

“Damn it!” Falco punched the lifeless console again and again. “Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!! DAMN IT!!!”

Something broke. It wasn’t the Arwing. Falco cried out as he clutched his fist, which exploded with pain. Avian bones were delicate. He realised furiously that he must have broken a knuckle or two. Falco took a sharp intake of air.

“FUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!”

He collapsed forward. All the rage and agony he vented through that primal scream left Falco with nothing left inside. Nothing but guilt and grief. “Fox… Fuck… Fox… I’m sorry…”

A sudden push of gravity brought Falco’s head up from his soaking palms. He was back in the _Great Fox._ Slippy’s head soon appeared outside Falco’s window moments before he disengaged the lock. Cool, recycled air chilled Falco’s face.

“Are you okay?” Slippy asked. His voice was soft and gentle, wracked with worry.

“Fox…” Falco shivered. “He’s…”

“I know.” Tears ran down Slippy’s cheeks. “I barely caught you before you fell in too. I thought…” He hung his head, unable to say more.

Peppy’s Arwing flew into the hangar. It crashed across the floor. Multiple sparking holes dotted its body. The canopy burst open. Peppy heaved himself out of his seat, nearly collapsing over the side. “ROB! How’s that distress call coming along?!”

“The distress call has been broadcasted on all frequencies. One response was received from NSF fleet vessel, _Calypso_. Their ETA is 15 minutes.”

“Then we’re going to have to make a break for it and cut that ETA down!” Peppy growled. “Turn the ship around and get us out of here!”

“What about Fox?!” Falco shouted. “We can’t just leave him!”

The anguish on Peppy’s face almost crushed Falco again. “There’s nothing we can do now, son. He’s gone…”

An impact from outside the _Great Fox_ tore them from their misery. The Venomians were hot on their tail. “We’re done for if those guys catch us,” Falco hissed. “What’s our status?”

Peppy slapped his battered starfighter. “That last shot nearly did me in. I’m out, unfortunately.”

“My Arwing can still fly, but it took a lot of damage while I was towing Falco,” Slippy replied.

“And mine’s dead as a doornail.” Falco cursed under his breath. “Okay… _Great Fox_ is all we have. Everyone get to the bridge and man the peripheral guns. We’re not going out like sitting ducks!”

As they ran, Falco glanced over to Peppy. “So, you called for backup?”

“Had to,” Peppy puffed. At nearly fifty years, he could barely keep up with the rest of them. “After your ship broke down and… and Fox…” Peppy choked up too much to speak further.

“Don’t worry,” Falco said. “I get it. Things are just going to get really complicated when the Balvenish guys ask what we were doing out here.”

Peppy nodded. “We’ll save that problem for when we’re not being shot at.”

In agreement, Falco pushed the thoughts of Fox that still lingered to the back of his mind. He had no idea what was going to happen to his friend, but he’d certainly never find out if the rest of their team died out here. Take care of the problem at hand. Everything else can be dealt with later.

 _‘Fox… Whatever the hell happens down there… please be okay,’_ he begged.

* * *

How exactly was this going to end? Several outcomes swam through Fox’s head. Many of them scared him. Was he headed straight for an inhospitable wasteland like Venom? Was Purgatory actually a gas planet, and its gravity would keep pulling Fox in until it crushed him at the core? Maybe the planet’s surface was bathed completely in boiling lava. Fox couldn’t decide which possibility was the worst. How bad did a situation have to get before you began hoping for a peaceful death? This bad, apparently.

The one way that Fox definitely didn’t want to go was with his Arwing being ripped apart in the atmosphere. His hands gripped the wheel tightly, pulling up and willing for his Arwing to respond. The ship’s descent began to ease out. Fox couldn’t see squat through the dust, but he figured he had straightened into a gentler entry angle.

 _‘Okay… Got a little bit of steering in an atmosphere. That’s something going for me, at least.’_ So far, he had managed not to die in a ball of flaming metal. Now Fox just needed to keep not-dying for a little while longer.

The sea of pink seemed to go on for a few miles. It was hard to tell without being able to see in any direction. Fox’s body trembled. He struggled to keep his breathing under control. His throat became tight and dry. His clammy fingers clenched around the wheel. Before long, Fox began something he thought he’d never do since the day his father was so cruelly taken from him by the universe. He prayed.

The dust began to thin out. Eventually, it vanished entirely above Fox. Clear skies stretched all around him. White clouds floated below. Rainclouds… Not the sickly, acidic-looking kind he was dreading. As he glided lower, Fox could make out bits of the surface. There were mountains; forests; wide, green fields; and a magenta sea stretching out from the mainland.

 _‘Better than lava pits,’_ Fox sighed in relief. It was too soon to relax, though. He was still falling fast out of the sky.

None of his instruments were working. Coming out of that dust layer didn’t change things there. A pity that the altimeter was busted. Fox would have felt a bit better if he knew exactly how far he was falling and how quickly. It didn’t matter in the end. Since he couldn’t control the Arwing well, Fox had little chance of landing safely. He’d have to bail. That drove the last nail into the coffin. If his ship crashed, he’d be stranded on Purgatory for certain. ‘ _Better than dead, I suppose.’_

Fox opened the compartment that contained a basic survival pack. He latched it securely to his restraints. Since he didn’t know what the air quality was going to be like, Fox placed his oxygen helmet over his head. He listened for the light hiss to tell that it was sealed under his chin. Lastly, Fox checked that his blaster was holstered at his hip.

The surface was approaching fast now. Fox took one last look around the cockpit. Memories welled inside of him… of the war… of his academy days… of simpler times flying alongside his friends. Fox stroked the dashboard affectionately.

‘ _Thanks for everything. Goodbye.’_

Holding his breath, he then ejected. The Arwing’s canopy blew open. Fox braced as his seat launched him upward. He prepared to pull the manual release, but fortunately the seat’s parachute opened on its own. The sudden deceleration jostled Fox. Sighing inside his helmet, he turned to watch his Arwing plummet into the trees below. Dust rose in thick billows where it crashed. Trees snapped and fell from the ship’s path. A flock of birds fled from the destruction.

Fox took a moment to grieve. He then looked away so that he could study the surrounding landscape. After a few minutes, Fox thought he spotted man-made structures. A city perhaps? It looked too small for any city that he was familiar with. In any case, if it was man-made, that meant there had to be people on this planet. Maybe they could help him. That was assuming they were friendly… A problem for after he touched the ground.

The direction of the wind made it impossible for Fox to glide directly towards the settlement. So, he did all that he could to make the trek later as short as possible. He spied a clearing in the forest. It was small, but it looked safer than drifting into the trees. Fox steered towards it.

He angled his descent as best as he could. With his legs kicked out, Fox braced for the landing. A sudden gust of wind carried him a little further than planned. Fox brought his arms over his head as the thick trunk of a tree came to greet him.

Pain overtook Fox’s senses. His parachute tangled in the lower branches, causing him to dangle and swing a couple of feet from the ground. His seat bounced off the trunk another few times. Fox swore with each new beating he took. At long last, he came to a complete halt. Dizzy and disoriented, Fox unbuckled his restraints and dropped face-first into the soft soil.

As they used to say at the Academy: any landing that you could walk away from was a good one. ‘ _Ten out of ten…’_ he thought sarcastically. Fox groaned as every part of him ached on the way up onto his feet. Nothing felt broken, at least.

Immediately, Fox checked his blaster. The blue light switched on when he powered the sidearm up. Good. It didn’t seem like every device with an electrical circuit had died on him. Fox quickly scoured his surroundings. No signs of people or animals anywhere in sight. He relaxed and brought his wrist comm to his mask.

“Fox to Star Fox, can you read me?” Fox looked at the communicator and discovered it was inactive. He hit the power button to no effect. Fox even pulled out his mobile phone as a last resort. That refused to turn on as well. When Fox checked the battery, he thought he could smell burned wiring. The same went with the wrist comm. Even getting its spare battery from the survival pack didn’t fix the issue.

_‘So, we have blasters but no communication. That’s not what I was hoping for, but better than it could have been.’_

Fox examined the rest of his pack. He had clean water and food. Hopefully, he would be able to find more before he ran out. Fox swore when he checked the spare set of clothes inside. They were all in Slippy’s size. Their packs must have gotten switched during the last inspection. He was going to have to rough it out with just his one flight suit for now.

The pack’s flashlight lit up for Fox with a bright and stable beam. It seemed that the electronics that were switched off during the crash were all still working normally. Everything else he had running at the time was fried. That still didn’t leave Fox much to work with.

“Let’s go see if the locals have a radio that they don’t mind lending.”

He remembered the general direction of the settlement. It stood outside the forest. If he could find his way out from the trees, Fox believed he’d be able to spot it again. He slung his pack over his shoulders. With his blaster held in both hands, Fox began walking eastward.

Above him, the sky was milky pink from the cursed dust layer. It covered the entire planet with virtually no gaps, yet a decent amount of sunlight seemed to pass through to the surface. As a result, the weather was overcast. A little muggy, but not too bad. The wind felt pleasant where Fox’s fur was exposed. He felt the temptation to remove his helmet and test the air. After a few minutes, he gave into it. The helmet’s filters only had three hours before they stopped converting the carbon dioxide from his breath into oxygen. He highly doubted anyone would rescue him within that time.

_‘Here’s hoping that this doesn’t kill me.’_

The helmet hissed as Fox pried it off. He took a brave intake of air. It tasted clean. Rich aromas of the vegetation and soil filled his nose. The wind caressed his face. His ears tilted towards the rustling of leaves and distant bird calls. Without a screen of glass over his face, Fox could see the vivid greens and warm browns of the forest around him more clearly. Golden flowers danced in the breeze among thick bushes.

This place was magnificent. All the reports he’d read made Fox assume the worst in Purgatory, that it could have been devoid of life. Yet, this world was brimming with it. If only the rest of the system outside could see what he did.

The awe on Fox’s lips faded. He started to think about what was going on off-world. His team could still be fighting the Venomians. It aggravated Fox that he was stuck down here, unable to help them. He wished he knew what they were doing. What were they thinking? Had they seen him fly into the planet? How could they know if he was dead or alive? Fox had to find a way to contact them. He hoped they believed he was alright. Of course, they would! They’d never give up on him.

Unless this godforsaken planet didn’t give them a choice… How could they hope to rescue him without their Arwings dying like his did?

Fox shook his head angrily. He needed to focus on himself and surviving. Just keep moving forward. Find that settlement. Figure out his next move there. Everything else was beyond his control for the time being. Fox strapped his helmet to his pack and kept walking.

After navigating down a short ridge and crossing a stream, Fox soon arrived at the top of a cliff facing south. From there, he could see miles of untamed nature ahead. If he had a working camera, this sight would make the perfect picture.

When Fox turned back to the path, he caught movement from the trees. Something big walked out into the open on four legs. It looked like a blue bear with long incisors protruding from under its upper lip. The beast locked eyes on him and growled. Fox tried to remember what to do when faced with a feral bear.

 _‘Avoid eye contact. Back away slowly.’_ Meanwhile, his finger lingered over the trigger. His blaster was aimed low but ready to shoot at any time. The bear followed Fox. He raised his weapon a little higher. _‘Bears don’t normally attack people unless provoked… or really hungry.’_ Actually, did his knowledge of feral bears apply to this species? Mysterious alien world. Mysterious animal behaviours.

“Hey there, big guy,” Fox said in a calmer voice than he felt. “Let’s not turn this into something we’ll both regret.”

_‘Oh boy, McCloud… You are not having a good day, are you?’_

The bear bellowed. Fox stood his ground. His blaster hung almost level with the beast. Suddenly, agony filled his head out of nowhere. Fox dropped to his knees. He cried out as he clutched his skull in both hands. It felt like it was going to split in two. What the hell was this?!

He failed to hear the footfalls thundering towards him. Next thing that Fox knew, the bear was on top of him. Its paw smashed against his chest. Claws tore across his flight suit. The blow threw Fox onto his back.

He lifted his blaster only to find it gone from his hand. The bear lunged again. Another paw broke Fox’s ribs, tearing into more of his flesh. He kicked at the bear’s face. It backed off for a second. Fox crawled away but the agony in his chest stopped him from getting back up.

The bear rose onto its hindlegs. Fox barely pulled his own legs out of the way before the beast slammed on top of them. The bear snarled. It rushed forward with its jaws opening. Fox put his left arm between the bear and his head. Its fangs closed forcefully. Fox screamed as his bones were crushed in seconds. He punched the monster with his free hand. All that did was make the bear bite down harder on his forearm, tearing deeper and drawing more blood.

Another sudden headache blinded Fox. Was that this creature’s doing? How was it doing it? Fox kicked and struggled, but between the pain and his wounds, he was beginning to lose consciousness. He fought desperately to keep his wits. _‘Damn it! I didn’t go through everything else just for this to happen!’_

He punched the bear once more. It lifted him up by the arm and slammed him back into the ground. Fox hit his head on a rock. The rest of his body went limp. All the pain started to fade. Everything around Fox lost focus, too. His arms and legs felt heavier than lead. It became impossible to keep his thoughts straight.

_‘Someone… help me...’_

* * *

It was a beautiful day to be out in the forest. Ilis slipped his light through Arethan’s cloak with great success. The flowers and trees flourished from his loving gift, and the animals took joy from its warmth. On days like this, Krystal loved to spend her time outside away from the city. Her ears and thoughts took in the cheerful songs of the birds. She felt her own heart soaring. Cerinia’s children were all in high spirits. That was the way the world should always be.

Something did seem off, though. She thought she had imagined it at first, but Krystal’s ear picked up a strange sound in the wind. It was like a whine that came from no beast that she recognised. The sound originated from above her. Krystal looked towards the heavens, searching for the source. She extended her thoughts outward. Something was out there beyond her sight. Distress howled within its mind.

Finally, she saw some winged creature fall from the sky. Distance made it seem no larger than a pebble. The creature crashed into the earth. What sounded like thunder echoed over the wind. Panic arose from the wildlife in the vicinity. Yet, the fallen beast’s thoughts were silent. Sadness and pity welled inside Krystal’s heart.

Krystal ran towards where the animal landed. Curiosity drove her. She had to know what kind of beast it had been and whether it might still be alive. If it wasn’t… At least its meat might serve some good for the city.

She jumped and weaved nimbly amidst the tree roots and boulders. Krystal had spent many of her years playing and hunting in the forest and was familiar with its nooks and crannies. Meanwhile, she scanned her surroundings for larger animals. Crossing paths with the wrong kind could result in unwanted trouble.

Fifteen minutes passed with Krystal still not having found the beast. She stopped to catch her breath. Her telepathy continued to touch as many minds as she could within her range. Most of the animals she sensed had forgotten about the falling beast and resulting noise. Her quarry, itself, expressed no thoughts, still. Perhaps it had perished. That would make it more difficult to find.

Suddenly, Krystal felt another distress signal. It was close. _‘Strange,’_ she thought. The call was identical to that of the flying creature’s. Yet how could that be when the two were so far apart from one another? That didn’t matter right now. The thoughts she heard felt like they belonged to a person, and they were in trouble. A horrible scream hit her ears.

Running as fast as she could, Krystal gripped the silver staff she carried in both hands. The blue gemstone in its broad, pointed head gleamed in Krystal’s eye. She had the distinct impression that she would need her weapon shortly.

The person’s thoughts were fading. Krystal broke through the trees and found them on the ground. An ordus held their arm in its jaws, mauling them. Krystal heard the beast’s thoughts. They were close to its den. The male was defending its territory from an intruder. It would kill to do so.

A warrior’s howl tore from Krystal’s throat. The ordus looked towards her as she pointed her staff. Its gemstone shone with the magic power building within. Bluish flames sparked to life around it. Those flames became orange as Krystal released a scorching jet from the staff’s tip.

The ordus backed away from the flames. Krystal rushed to stand between it and the person lying unconscious on the ground. She snarled at the ordus. It roared at her.

 _‘Leave!’_ Krystal channelled her will into the ordus’s mind. A shock from the beast’s telepathy struck her, but Krystal knew what to expect. Her fortitude was mightier. She pushed back the weaker power with her own. The ordus flinched. It took another step back.

‘ _Leave!’_

The beast crouched, ready to charge. Krystal projected another stream of flames, waving it between them. All wise animals feared fire. The ordus dared not to approach her. It stood its ground. Krystal looked it dead in the eye and brought her staff over her head.

“Leave!” she roared. The staff slammed into the ground. The tremors that she created unbalanced the ordus. More flames licked the air in front of its fangs. Finally, the ordus turned away from Krystal. Its glare hung on her as it slunk into the trees. She watched until it left her sight.

Krystal turned to the stranger behind her. He was a fox like her. His clothes were strange, though. Underneath his white jerkin, the green garment that covered his full body was made with a material that she did not recognise. The fur of his head was a warm orange, split by a streak of white from his nose to scalp. Claw marks stretched across his torso. His arm was so badly mangled that Krystal’s stomach almost turned. He bled heavily from his injuries.

Remaining conscious of the ordus in case it came back, Krystal knelt by the man and reached into her pack. She staunched the bleeding with bandages and splinted the arm. However, this man needed more than the help she could give him now if he were to survive. She needed to take him to the shrine for proper treatment. There was no way, though, for Krystal to carry him there all by herself without agitating his wounds. 

She cupped her blue hand against the man’s proud muzzle. His breath was laboured but still strong. Krystal closed her eyes and cleared her thoughts. She thrust her mind into the expanse of the world, towards the city. Her thoughts linked with those of her comrades. Through that connection, she called for their help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Krystal bearly made it in time to save Fox from a grizzly fate. Lucky for him, when it came to the crunch, she protected him after he was disarmed.
> 
> The lesson that I'll leave here is that even after your protagonist is mauled almost to death by a wild animal, it's still okay to demonstrate a sense of humour. Thanks for coming to my TED talk.


	3. First Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peppy and the rest of Star Fox bear the consequences when their mission is revealed to the Novellonian Space Force. Meanwhile, Fox and Krystal meet the most extraordinary person they each had ever seen in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, Fox and Krystal fans. Here's the scene you've been waiting for: the Border Security reference, Star Fox style.

This was not how Peppy wanted this mission to go. It should have been a simple recon assignment. A touch dishonest with the secrecy, granted, but simple, nonetheless. They never should have taken the job. Now Fox was missing. They had almost lost Falco, too. The rest of them barely got out of that dogfight alive.

Fox’s garbled last message haunted Peppy. That boy had flown into the firing line to save his cotton tail. He then paid for it, possibly with his life. The guilt chilled Peppy more than the spartan interrogation room he sat alone in.

Falco’s prediction had been on the money. After the NSF arrived to subdue the Venomians, Star Fox had been asked why they and Lylatian insurgents were fighting in a restricted zone. The _Great Fox_ and the other, disabled dreadnaught were both towed all the way to Novellon. NSF officers stood armed in the _Great Fox’s_ bridge alongside its crew throughout the journey. They didn’t outright say it, but Peppy knew that he and the rest of Star Fox were under arrest. The team’s hands were already tied without the need for cuffs.

The lock outside the room beeped. A rooster in uniform entered with a folder under his wing. He sat across from Peppy and tapped a few buttons on the recording device beside them. “This is Sergeant Sylvester Anders interviewing Mr Peppy Hare of the _Great Fox_ crew.” Anders stated the time and date before locking eyes with Peppy. “Do you understand Novellonian, Mr Hare?”

“My translator is working fine, thank you.” Peppy tapped the gadget plugged into his ear canal.

“Good.” Anders opened the folder. He flipped through the first few pages. “Mr Hare, I understand that you and your crew had travelled to the Balven System for a protection contract with the merchant vessel, _Hawkhurst._ Is that correct?”

Peppy fought the urge to clear his throat. “Yes. That is correct.”

“Yet while the _Hawkhurst_ was docked at your destination on Eulethra, your crew left the planet for a period of two hours. Can you please explain why?”

“As we told the local authorities, we were having problems with our carrier’s G-Diffuser systems on the way to the planet. We took a test flight to rectify them before we returned to Corneria.”

“And this test flight led you into a region of space that is restricted from public entry, where you engaged with another vessel in armed combat? The records from your navigation systems show that you flew directly towards the planet Purgatory before the battle commenced.”

“Yes, well… We are new to the system. We weren’t exactly sure where we were going at the time. We just plugged in the coordinates to the nearest planet and went with it.” Peppy explained. “When we came across the other ship and identified it as a Venomian dreadnaught, our two sides came to blows.”

“You made no attempt to communicate with them first?”

“You have to understand this: Corneria and Venom were at war eight years ago. There are still hostilities between our worlds. My crew was responsible for defeating the Venomians’ leader, Andross, at the end of the war. When we saw them in this system, we knew to expect violence.”

Anders examined another document from the folders. “During the battle, one of your starfighters fell into Purgatory’s atmosphere.”

Peppy hung his head. Tears burned in his eyes. “Yes… Our… Our captain, Fox McCloud.” He took a deep breath. “One of our other pilots, Falco, tried to rescue him but… but he didn’t make it in time.”

Anders sat back in his chair. A look of sympathy gleamed in his gaze. “I’m sorry for your loss.”

“Pardon me for asking, but is there any chance we can save him? Please… Fox is more than just our captain to us. He’s family.”

As the seconds ticked by, Peppy’s hopes faltered that little bit more. “Again, I’m sorry,” Anders sighed. “No one in recorded history has ever flown through Purgatory’s dust layer and made it out again. The particles emit a mysterious energy that interferes with electrical equipment. As far as I’m aware, it’s not possible to mount a rescue on that planet.” Then, cruelly, he added, “That’s the reason why Purgatory is clearly marked as off-limits on all Balvenish star maps; including the one that your ship was using to navigate.”

The news that Fox couldn’t be rescued knocked Peppy down. Anders’s accusation kicked him while he was there. Flipping through the folder again, Anders pulled out a stack of stapled papers and showed them to Peppy. The Cornerian Army’s emblem stood prominent on the cover page.

“We found this while examining your captain’s terminal. Although it doesn’t say as such, the contents imply that your crew were hired by the Cornerian military to track down that Venomian ship you encountered. This goes against the story that you just told me.”

Peppy could not speak. All he could do was stare numbly at the mission briefing. “We have also spoken with your two crewmates. The frog didn’t take long to tell us the true story.”

Peppy’s heart sank like a stone. “Please, go easy on those boys,” he begged. “They’ve suffered enough today as it is. I’m their senior. I take full responsibility for everything that’s happened.”

“I wish it were as simple as that,” Anders said flatly. “The fact that you were contracted by a foreign military power to enter Balven space, for reasons contrary to your visa conditions, creates a lot of complicated problems.”

Peppy nodded grimly in understanding. “So, what happens to us?”

“Had you initiated that battle above Purgatory, we would have grounds to press charges, potentially leading to prison time. However, we know from your carrier’s video records that the Venomians shot first. Normally, we’d count that as self-defence; but your crew came to our system prepared for conflict with them. The Novellonian and Cornerian Governments will need to talk this out to determine what should be done about the situation. Once that decision is actioned, your crew will be deported back to the Lylat System and subject to an exclusion period against re-entry.”

A cold sweat broke across Peppy’s grey fur. Anything could come about from officials bantering about the actions of a small mercenary squadron. Peppy prayed that Pepper would be able to negotiate terms that wouldn’t put him, Falco, and Slippy behind bars. As a friend, Pepper would certainly do all he could to help. As Corneria’s General, however, his options might be limited. Peppy began thinking of his daughter, Lucy. God, he hoped that she wouldn’t end up losing him like she had her mother.

“What about the Venomians?” Peppy finally asked.

Anders’s stare became as sharp as his beak. “Since they have entered the Balven System illegally, the Novellonian Government will prosecute them for the crimes they have committed here. If there are any charges that Corneria wishes to extradite them for, they can do so through the proper channels.”

“And Fox? I know that you said it’s impossible, but we can’t just leave him! What if he’s still alive?!”

Anders became silent again for a brief time. “If he did survive the crash, then that’s the best you can hope for, unfortunately. We know nothing about Purgatory’s surface. If it helps, it might be possible that the planet is habitable. But I don’t want to give you false hope for a rescue attempt. You’ll just end up dooming more people to that place.”

He gathered his papers into a neat stack and closed the folder. “Until a decision is reached on how to proceed with your case, your crew will be transported to the Novellonian Lunar Detention Centre. There, you will be given access to an attorney to represent you.” Anders soon ended the interview. “Once again, I’m sorry about what has happened to your captain.” He then left Peppy alone.

Those last words brought Fox fresh into Peppy’s thoughts. First, he had lost the tod’s father, James, when their former teammate, Pigma Dengar, sold them out during the Lylat Wars. Now Peppy had lost Fox, too; and he had been powerless to stop it. Eyes swimming with tears, Peppy buried his face into his hands. Painful sobs shook his body even as two officers arrived to escort him away.

* * *

Fox awoke to the blurry sight of a wooden ceiling above his aching head. Pain covered his upper body. Fox gasped sharply. The slightest movement caused the agony to spike to unbearable levels. He took deep breaths. All that did was make his chest hurt.

 _‘Broken ribs,’_ he remembered. That’s right… There was that bear. It stood right on top of him. It crunched down on Fox’s arm, throwing him around. Then he blacked out. _‘At least I’m not dead… The winning streak is still going… yaaaaay…’_

Fox twitched his left hand. His arm hurt like hell, but his fingers were still attached. With his right hand, Fox felt thick bandages and something long and firm bound to the other arm. More bandages covered his bare chest. Someone had saved him.

He turned his attention to his surroundings. With the limited view that he had, Fox could see a large room with several low-standing beds. He was lying in one of them. It wasn’t a modern hospital as far as he could tell. There was no medical equipment. Everything looked to be made from wood.

Movement pulled Fox’s gaze to the room’s one doorway. A fox walked in and approached him. Surprise overtook Fox. The minimal clothing that she wore over her chest and waist startled him, sure. Her loincloth and jade necklace gave the woman an island native appeal. But what fascinated him most was that the colour of her pelt was blue!

Fox got a closer look as the vixen placed a clay jug and wooden cup onto the side table. White tattoos decorated her upper arms and thighs. Did she dye her fur that way? It looked so natural. The woman sat down on a cushion beside his bed. Fox focused on her face, which was covered entirely with cloud-white fur. She appeared to be about a similar age to him and wore a smile on her gentle muzzle. Braids of lapis hair hung over her beaded tiara. Her eyes were yet another, softer shade of blue. They gazed upon Fox kindly, drawing him in.

_‘She’s gorgeous…’_

“Yin ma su matan no ral ka jorn,” she spoke. “Hou ku ral deen?”

Fox stared at her blankly. He slowly shook his head. “I don’t understand you.”

The vixen blinked. Her expression became uncertain. “Caita. Yin zu dator ral.” Fox guessed that was roughly the same as what he had just said. She frowned as though in thought.

_“Yin jei: hou ku ral deen?”_

Fox jolted. The action caused his chest to hurt for an instant. It faded after a few moments, though the shock from before lingered with him. He stared at the woman. Her lips had not moved that last time she had spoken. It felt as though her voice had instead come from inside his head! “What the hell was that?”

 _“Hou ku ral deen?”_ she said again. Fox shook his head once more.

“I’m sorry! I still don’t know what you’re saying. My arm and chest hurt if that’s what you’re talking about.” He winced. “My head hurts like hell, too.”

The woman lowered her gaze sadly. Fox hated having made her feel down. He tried to make sense of what had just happened. Somehow, she had spoken directly into his thoughts. It definitely wasn’t the product of a concussion. Was she a telepath; someone who could read minds?

 _‘Wait… Did she hear me think she was gorgeous a moment ago?’_ Fox freaked. _‘Shit! Did she just hear me think that now?! Is she still listening? Fuck! Stop it, Fox! Stop checking her out! Stop staring into her eyes! Just stop everything!’_ In his panic, Fox aggravated the wound on his arm. Pain set everything back to a blank slate. _‘Yep. Okay. That’s good. The pain is good. Safe to think about. Focus on that.’_

“Ka ral dabyet?!” the vixen said in alarm, reaching out to Fox as he clutched his arm.

“I’m fine… Just fine…” Fox groaned, assuming that she was asking if he was alright.

She handed him the cup, which was filled with something green. Fox accepted it from her and held the liquid to his nose. It smelt bitter. Medicine, he guessed. If it made all this pain go away, Fox was willing to drink it. Alas, it tasted as horrid as expected. He spluttered after draining the cup, thrusting it back into the vixen’s hands before he could drop it. She refilled the cup with the jug. This time with water. Fox used it to wash the aftertaste away.

“Thank you,” he told her.

The woman stared at him thoughtfully again. Her expression reminded Fox of her strange powers. So, apparently, she could talk into his mind. It was a pity that they still couldn’t understand each other’s language. Fox poked inside his ear to where his translator should be. It must have fallen out at some point. He huffed in annoyance but decided that it didn’t matter all that much. There was a good chance that the translator, even if it were still working, wouldn’t have any data on her people’s dialect. It looked like they’d have to find another way to communicate.

He could hardly ask her where he was. Fat chance he’d know if he’d get a useful answer. Instead, Fox pointed to his bandages. “What happened to me?”

Since she could still read his mind, Fox wondered if the vixen could perceive more than just the words in his head. He focused his thoughts on memories and feelings; on images that he could recall before he lost consciousness in the forest. Her eyes brightened. She then closed them. Fox’s thoughts distorted. It felt like looking at his computer monitor when Slippy once accessed it remotely to help fix an issue.

The woman took control over what Fox saw in his mind’s eye. He saw the bear attack from an outside view. A chill washed over Fox at the sight of it mauling him all over again. The vixen threw flames at the bear with her staff like it was a magic wand. Valiantly, she stood over Fox and threatened the bear with her powers until it took off. The woman then turned to Fox in his broken, bleeding state. She patched up his wounds and watched over him until more foxes dressed in similar tribal wear arrived to carry Fox on a stretcher.

“You saved me?” he asked, pointing between her and himself. She nodded, smiling. “Thank you. I’d have been a goner if you hadn’t shown up.”

The vixen looked confused. Perhaps Fox had said too much at once. He should have just stopped with thanking her. He stared at the woman again. Having seen all that she had done for him through her eyes, Fox became awestruck. To take on something as nasty as that beast to save a stranger was nothing short of heroic. He learned something new and incredible about this person with every passing minute.

“Thank you,” he said again, concentrating on how grateful he felt. It lifted his spirits to watch her smile again.

Fox’s stomach growled. He was starving. How long had he been out of it? The woman left the room briefly, returning with a bowl of stew. Its scent perked Fox’s ears and made him yearn. She helped Fox to sit up. The medicine must be doing its work since he couldn’t feel the pain from his ribs as badly. She placed the bowl upon his lap. Its warmth bled into him. Fox brought a spoonful of soft meat and broth to his mouth. It tasted wonderful.

He thanked the vixen again as he handed her the empty bowl. Fox’s thoughts soon turned to his team. Peppy and Slippy were probably worried sick over him by now. Falco might be keeping a stiff upper beak about the whole thing, but he would probably end up pacing holes into the _Great Fox’s_ floors. Fox tried asking the vixen about them, recalling the dogfight with the Venomians and how he crashed onto the planet. She expressed moments of astonishment and confusion. It didn’t seem like she knew anything, though. She became dejected when she sensed his hopes fall.

“Sorry,” he sighed. “I’m probably not making any sense to you at all.” By the looks of the room and how she fought that bear, Fox began to guess that her culture wasn’t technologically advanced.

For a while, the two of them simply sat there feeling sorry for themselves. The vixen eventually looked up to Fox and pointed towards herself. “Krystal.”

Was she telling him her name? Fox pointed to her. “Krystal?” She nodded. He smiled and gestured to his own chest. “Fox.”

“Fox,” Krystal repeated.

Fox’s smile widened. There they go; understanding each other a little better one step at a time. “Thank you, Krystal. For saving my life.”

She had a wonderful smile. Krystal projected more visions into Fox’s mind: of him resting while she stood in another room of the building. He nodded to show that he understood where to find her if he needed anything. At last, Krystal got up and walked away. Fox couldn’t help but watch the way in which her hips rocked with each step. Her tail, with its lush fur bound in three golden bracelets, swayed in a gentle, graceful manner that mesmerised Fox.

All alone again, Fox settled back into the bed and stared up at the ceiling. _‘Okay, Fox. Let’s run through everything we’ve learned. You are stranded on an alien world with no one able to rescue you from the outside. You’re in bad shape, but you’ve found friends… even though you can’t really communicate with them well yet. You seem to be safe and have access to food, water, and shelter. Now… what are you going to do?’_

* * *

Krystal walked out of the ward feeling her mind weighed with many thoughts. This man, Fox, was unlike anyone she had ever met. Even with her telepathy, she could not decipher his strange tongue when she asked how he was feeling. All that she could understand were his emotions and the visions that he imagined. Fox learned quickly to use both in order to communicate with her.

The latest memories that she glimpsed from him baffled Krystal. Fox was sitting in a tight metal space surrounded by a black ocean. Strange birds like the one Krystal had seen earlier swam through the darkness, spitting green lights like venom. Fox had felt something powerful strike him from behind. Panic filled him as he approached an immense, pink globe and passed into it.

His memories then showed Cerinia’s landscape as though he stood higher than the tallest mountains. Fox fled his metal space and floated gently through the sky! On his way down, he watched the metal bird he had been inside fall into the forest. That must have been what Krystal had seen before she found him. Had he come from the world above Arethan? What kind of fox did that make him?

Fox’s thoughts eventually lingered on three people who looked unlike anyone Krystal had ever met. An older, grey mammal with long, slender ears. A blue birdman with red feathers around his sharp gaze. And a squat, green amphibian with smooth skin and bulbous eyes. Whoever they were, Fox thought of them dearly. He felt worried; lost; alone without them. Krystal wished that she could understand Fox better. Maybe then she could help him more.

Krystal walked across the shrine floor to where her parents conversed. Her mother, Nomar, looked over to Krystal. “How is he?”

“He’s awake and in pain,” she replied. “Both physical and emotional. I think he’s lost, but I cannot understand a word that he says. His thoughts are… difficult for me to make sense of. I don’t think he’s a child of Cerinia.”

“A foreigner from the heavens?” her father, Thalse, supposed. Krystal nodded.

“I did learn his name: Fox. He’s eating and drinking, so that’s reassuring.” She turned to her mother. “How long do you think he’ll take to recover?”

Nomar frowned. “I’ve done my best to set his bones back into place. His ribs will mend in a month, but that arm will take longer.”

“He’s lucky that you fended off that ordus just in time,” Thalse said. Concern marked his silver face. “Is there something else, Krystal?”

She hung her head. “It doesn’t feel like enough.” Her fist curled by her side. “Fox is hurting deep inside. He’s been separated from people who he cares about. He wants to be with them again but doesn’t know how to go back to where he came. I want to help him.”

A proud smile spread across her father’s lips. “You have a kind soul, Krystal. I’m sure that there must be a way that you can.”

“This man, Fox,” Nomar spoke up. “His situation reminds me of the other foreigner who arrived here all those years ago.”

“You might be on to something,” Thalse nodded, crossing his arms. “I will speak with him and see if he is willing to meet. Perhaps he and Fox can help each other.”

Krystal’s heart soared with joy. “You can?” She threw her arms around him. “Thank you, Papa.”

Thalse returned the hug. His thick, muscled arms, tattooed with dark marks from shoulders to wrists, held her with nothing but gentle love. “I will do my best. It may take some time, though. The Doctor is a busy man, but I’m sure that he will be interested in meeting Fox.”

That would be enough for Krystal. She grinned broadly. If this Doctor was as brilliantly knowledgeable as people say, he might be able to help Fox get home. Yet, Fox intrigued her so immensely. She sensed that there was much more to him than she currently understood. Once he felt better, Krystal wished to learn more about the world where Fox came from before he returned to it. She could not shake the feeling that there was something wondrous above the heavens that she knew nothing about. Fox’s mind was probably full of countless new things that she hoped he might share with her.

Those hopes made Krystal excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've seen a lot of fics demonstrate Krystal learning Cornerian using her telepathy, or in one case teaching Fox Cerinian using the reverse method. Here, I decided to not do either and left a language barrier between them. This decision was inspired from having a German manager who once told me that whenever they count, they always count in German. It made me wonder how much I would be able to understand of the thoughts of someone who could only speak a different language to mine. How much could be communicated with memories and emotions? How much of our thoughts are constructed from the words we learned to speak? It's a surreal concept to think about, and made for a fun first challenge to throw Fox now that he's on Krystal's planet.


	4. Despair and Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon returning to the Lylat System, Peppy dreads his role as the bearer of terrible news. Meanwhile, Fox meets with the only man on Purgatory who can possibly help him get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The EquinoxWolf does not bite, though he does have other ways to hurt you.

Houses and small shopfronts rolled past the window. Peppy stared out towards the scene but saw none of it. His thoughts were far elsewhere. They yearned for the past; glimpsed into the future; and found only heartache in the present.

It had taken a few weeks, but Pepper managed to get Peppy and the rest of Star Fox out of detention. The Novellonian Space Force ferried the team to the Intersystem Spaceport aboard one of their ships, with the _Great Fox_ towed behind them. A gateway was opened for them to return to the Lylat System. It felt wrong to go back without Fox, but they all knew that things would only become worse for them if they resisted.

General Pepper looked a decade older when Star Fox arrived at his office to report their blunder. He didn’t hold any of his hardships on them, yet that did not make anyone feel better. Grief overtook Pepper’s wrinkled face as Falco struggled through telling his first-hand account of Fox’s misfortune. Peppy and James McCloud had both served under Pepper during their military days, and the old hound cared for Fox in the same fashion he had for his father.

Despite the Andross manhunt turning into a disaster and hitting the news across the Balven System, Pepper still paid Star Fox for escorting the _Hawkhurst_ and locating the Venomians near Purgatory. The reward felt hollow and tainted, though. Peppy would give back every credit just to have Fox with them again. He used his cut that same day to head straight to his current destination.

Peppy awoke to his senses when the taxi pulled over. He paid the driver and stepped out of the car. It was summer in this region of Papetoon. Peppy already began to sweat in the hot, arid air. He turned to gaze upon the house in front of him.

Two storeys; cream-painted walls; a thatched orange roof on top. It was a beautiful country home built thirty minutes from the local airfield. Once upon a time, a beautiful family lived here. Now though… Peppy walked through the white picket fence and quaint garden of desert plants. Outside the front door, Peppy straightened his shirt. He took several deep, grounding breaths. Finally, he pressed the doorbell. A delightful tune dinged inside.

He did not wait long before a fennec woman answered. Her eyes lit up in an instant. “Peppy! Hello. This is a lovely surprise.”

“It’s good to see you, Vixy,” Peppy managed to smile to his old friend. He couldn’t decide if it was good or bad that he had caught her at home. “Sorry to drop by unannounced. Do you mind if I come in?” Of course, she didn’t. He was family, after all. Vixy’s reassurances only deepened the pit in Peppy’s stomach.

Inside, the house was neat and orderly. Peppy followed Vixy through to the living room, where his eyes quickly fell upon photo frames displayed on the cabinet. In one of them, Vixy Reinard sat beside her mate, James, on a red-checked picnic blanket. At the time the shot was taken, her face morphed in gleeful shock as James kissed her on a ticklish spot behind her jaw. An eight-year-old Fox sat in front of them, oblivious to his parents’ antics. He was the spitting image of his father. Peppy looked at their smiles. Fresh tears came unbidden in his eyes.

“Peppy…? What’s wrong?”

Drat! Curse him! Peppy quickly dried his face and turned to her. “Vixy… There’s something that I need to tell you.”

Vixy’s worry grew into despair, for those were the exact words Peppy had spoken 13 years ago, when he told her and young Fox that James was never coming home. “No…” she shivered.

As delicately as he could, Peppy told her about Star Fox’s latest mission and how the battle broke out against the Venomian soldiers. “Fox’s Arwing took damage… and he fell into Purgatory’s atmosphere. Falco tried to save him, but his Arwing shorted-out too. We don’t know what happened to Fox after that. We lost him.”

Heavy tears ran down Vixy’s face. “No…”

“I am so sorry, Vixy.”

“No… Fox…” she whimpered again. Vixy sunk to her knees. Her face fell into her hands. “Oh, God! Oh, my God! My baby! My bab-y-y-y-y…”

Peppy held her as she wailed. Vixy’s howls tore his heart apart and crushed the pieces together like a black hole. “I’m sorry,” he wept with her. “I am so, so sorry.”

“No!” Vixy cried. “God, please no! Not again! Not aga-a-ain!”

“Vixy, please listen to me.” Peppy pulled away. Her raw, desperate eyes looked up at him. He stroked her arm gently. “Fox is a skilled pilot. Even if his ship malfunctioned, there’s every chance that he could have survived. He could still have ejected manually and landed safely with a parachute.”

Vixy seemed to calm down a little, but the most awful news was not yet fully spoken. “We want to save Fox. Believe me, we do. But Purgatory’s environment causes some big problems for us. There’s no way for us to fly down there and search for him without our other ships crashing like his did. As it stands right now, we don’t know how to reach Fox.”

Vixy sniffled. She latched onto the only hope he could offer. Peppy fretted over how strong that hope would be. For all that he knew, he was only setting her up for worse agony down the line. “What do we do?” she pleaded.

“I don’t know yet,” Peppy shook his head. “But we’ll figure something out. We always do.”

She clutched his chest, burying her face into his shoulder. “Please, Peppy. Don’t let him be dead. Please don’t let my Fox be dead.”

“He won’t be. Fox is tough and knows how to take care of himself. He’ll survive. I know it.” And yet, shame filled Peppy as he felt like he was telling her nothing but lies. He had no other answers for her. No solutions. All that he could truly do for Vixy was hold her as she wept anew.

* * *

Fox watched Krystal’s hands while hiding his embarrassment as she helped him dress. His own clothes had been shredded beyond repair by that bear. Since he couldn’t use those anymore, or fit into Slippy’s spares, Fox was forced to wear what appeared to be a brown toga lent to him by Krystal’s father. Unfortunately, Fox didn’t know how to put it on, and having one arm in a sling made the process of trial and error painfully difficult.

Krystal had picked up on his frustration and uncertainty. Fox gave up on his pride and let her fit the toga for him. It was better than arguing through Krystal’s telepathy while she could see him in his boxers. She also helped him buckle his old belt with his blaster tucked into its holster. Although she didn’t understand what it was, Fox was grateful that Krystal didn’t leave his weapon behind after he dropped it in the forest.

She stepped back and smiled appreciatively. The top of her head stood just a little bit taller than Fox’s. He glanced around as much of his body as his wounds would allow. The loose garments were lighter and more revealing than he was used to, showing off the bandaged left side of Fox’s torso, but they would serve. He was already missing pants though. It felt a bit too breezy around his thighs.

Fox followed Krystal from his room to the large living space downstairs. Since he couldn’t stay at the ‘hospital’ forever and had nowhere else to go, Krystal’s family had been kind enough to let him into their home. She and her mother were able to continue monitoring Fox’s recovery this way, too. From what he could gather, the pair were not just healers and magic-users, but warriors as well. An impressive family. Krystal reminded Fox of how similarly he followed his father’s footsteps in life.

He wasn’t sure what had her in such a good mood today. The most that Fox could understand was that there was someone who Krystal wanted him to meet. She couldn’t tell him more than that. Like with everything else that had happened over the last few weeks, Fox just ran with it. Wasn’t like he had much of a choice.

When they left the house, Fox kept close behind Krystal. Wonder filled him as they walked through the city. The buildings were mostly stone and clay with wooden shutters and cloth over the windows. Everything looked like it came straight from an ancient history film.

Hundreds of foxes milled about a marketplace. Many of their coats were just as unusual as Krystal’s. Fox saw blue, violet, and even a few people with green fur. There were more familiar colours as well, like browns, reds, and silver, though the latter appeared on young and old foxes alike. Fox noticed the curious gazes thrown his way. He moved even closer to Krystal as he tried to push them out of his mind. If he lost her, Fox would never find his way back.

Their journey took them up the hill on the edge of the city. Fox soon couldn’t believe his eyes. He saw wind turbines turning in the distance. A waterwheel spun in the middle of a river, as well. Cables ran from it into a metal box, where Fox suspected they then tunnelled underground somewhere. Until now, Krystal’s people hadn’t shown any sign of technology more advanced than the iron age. Yet this was clearly electricity being generated here! What did this mean?

Krystal led Fox to a large stone building at the top of the hill. Another metal box stood outside, feeding cables into the roof. There was glass in the building’s windows; the first time Fox had seen such since arriving in the city. He began to suspect that this person they were meeting wasn’t a local.

The door opened before they could knock. Another vixen stood in the entrance. Her fur was a paler shade of blue compared to Krystal’s, and the hair on her head ran longer over her shoulders. Fox noticed that she wore a white lab coat. The vixen crossed her arms across her chest, staring down at them with disdaining, green eyes. Krystal made a noise as though taken aback. The other woman focused her gaze on her.

Krystal said something that Fox couldn’t follow. The other vixen responded in a curt manner. He only had a hunch, but from the way they kept talking, it seemed like they knew each other. The vixen then studied him. There was something calculating in those eyes. He stood tall, against the idea of showing any sign of weakness to whoever this woman thought she was. She then said something else to Krystal and walked back into the building. Fox caught an anxious look from Krystal. He tried to soothe her with a smile.

Since the door was left open, Fox and Krystal followed the woman. Inside, Fox became awestruck. The cavernous room was full of laboratory equipment: beakers, test tubes, tripods, jars of chemicals, distillation tools, and more. Fox stopped when he saw a computer sitting on a table against the wall. It looked as though it had been ripped out of a starship.

The woman led them to the back of the building, where someone sat with his back to them. Fox frowned as he recognised him as an ape. The man stood slowly from his chair and turned to meet them. The second that he saw his face, Fox’s blood boiled over.

“Andross!”

Dr Simon Andross, the former Chief Science Officer of Corneria, and Supreme Emperor of Venom, glared back. “Fox McCloud.”

Fox tore his blaster from his hip and jammed it into the ape’s mug. Krystal yelped behind him. “You son of a bitch!” he hissed. “You should have just stayed dead like you were supposed to!”

“Of all the people in the universe who could have found me here,” Andross replied calmly but with scorn burning in his eyes.

Fox studied his face for a moment. Andross’s silver hair was the same, though he looked much younger than Fox remembered. The mad ape that he fought on Venom had been in his seventies. Of course, Andross had cloned himself. Why come back to life as an old man when you could reset to the prime of your youth?

“Drop your weapon!” the other vixen snarled at Fox. It surprised him to hear her speak in Cornerian. He glanced at her through the corner of his eye. She aimed a staff that resembled Krystal’s at his head.

“That’s enough, Thene. There’s no need for that.” Andross held his hand up to her. Reluctantly, the woman, Thene, lowered her weapon. Fox, however, did not. “Tell me, McCloud. Was it sheer luck that brought you here, or did you learn about my whereabouts from someplace?”

“Shut up!” Fox growled. “You’re under arrest, Andross! I’m taking you back to Corneria, where you’re going to pay for everything that you’ve done!”

Andross bellowed with laughter. “Am I? Really? And pray tell how you plan to do that. Do you have a ship that can fly us off this world?” He gave Fox a chance to answer and frowned when he did not. “No. I thought not.”

“Then fuck bringing you in! Why don’t I just blow your brains out right here?!”

“Because if you do that, you’ll never get off this planet.” Andross’s glare drilled into Fox’s own. “You think your friends from Corneria can rescue you? Don’t count on it. They might have the will, but they have no idea of how to get through Cerinia’s dust clouds. I, however, can offer you a better chance of getting home.”

Fox bared his fangs. “My team will find a way. They always do. I don’t need you.”

Andross leaned forward, pressing his forehead against the blaster’s barrel. His leer did not change. “Then go ahead. Shoot me.”

Fox’s finger held the trigger firmly. His blaster pointed right into the centre of Andross’s forehead. One pull and the laser round would open the bastard a third eye and fry his psychotic brain! Fox would finally avenge his father once and for all; and save this entire planet from Andross’s madness in the process!

James McCloud’s face floated in Fox’s mind. It flickered to his mother, Vixy; his mentor, Peppy; his friends, Slippy and Falco; and everyone else back home whom he held dear. He’d make it back to them. Somehow. But how? If they couldn’t get onto this planet, how were they supposed to get him off it? How would they even find him down here? Even looking for his Arwing would be like searching for a needle in a haystack.

Against his bidding, Fox began to weigh options. Why the fuck was he letting Andross’s poisoned words roll around in his head? The bastard was crazy. This was just a lie. He had to be lying. He _must_ be lying. Tricking Fox into letting him walk free! _‘No!’_ Fox’s breath heaved hot and furious through his fangs. Andross deserved to die. He _needed_ to die! And yet…

“Aaarrrggghhh!” Fox tore the blaster away and swatted it furiously through the air behind him. “DAMN IT!!!”

“I’m glad that you could see reason,” Andross taunted, leaning back in his chair. “In spite of our history, I’m sure that you and I will work well together.”

“Together?” Fox spat. He almost shoved the blaster back between the man’s eyes. “What the hell makes you think that I’ll ever work with you?!”

“Because I’m the only person on this planet who has the knowledge needed to get us back into space.”

“Do you have a plan already?” Fox growled.

“Several, but none that I am able to carry out as I am right now.”

“And why would you want my help? I blew your mutant brain into space dust eight years ago!”

“And fortunately for my sake, I don’t remember those events first-hand.” Andross rubbed his index finger above his brow. Fox then recalled from Pepper’s briefing that the Cornerian Army seized a server that they believed had contained a digital copy of Andross’s mind. God help the Lylat System if Venom had been allowed to keep making clones of their leader.

“To answer your question; although I have ideas on how to get off Cerinia, I lack the manpower needed to execute them. During the war, you proved yourself to be highly capable in situations where the odds were astronomically against you. I’d like to make use of that tenacity.”

“How the hell am I supposed to trust you, though?” Fox snarled. “You’ve killed countless people with your insane war. You had my father murdered!”

“And you have killed many of my loyal soldiers in your pursuit to avenge him. I have no more reason to trust you, either. However, our circumstances don’t offer us the luxury of choice. We either work together to escape Cerinia or we make our graves here together.” Andross then glanced past Fox. “I suggest that you mind your tone from this point forward. Your friend appears quite distressed.”

Fox had forgotten all about Krystal. He turned to find her staring at them anxiously and clutching her staff. Andross spoke to her in what sounded like Krystal’s language. Fox was about to snap at him, to tell him to leave her alone. However, Krystal visibly relaxed. Unsure of himself then, Fox faced his enemy again.

Andross spread his arms out. “Let me ask you a simple question. You might have heard it before, during your school years. Where do you see yourself in five years? Do you want to be toiling the fields with the Cerinians here in Kezamat? Or would you rather be on your home world alongside your friends and family?”

Of course, the choice was easy, but Fox didn’t want to give Andross the satisfaction of an answer. “You mentioned something called Cerinia earlier, and Cerinians just now. Has that got something to do with where we are?”

“Correct,” Andross nodded. “Cerinia is the name given to Purgatory by the natives, after their earth goddess. And we are currently in the city of Kezamat; in case you haven’t figured that out yet.”

It was getting increasingly difficult not to shoot the bastard in his smug mouth. Fox holstered his blaster before temptation overcame his judgement. “Say that I do help you… how do I know that you’re telling me the truth? For all I know, you could be trying to take over the planet to kickstart your next war campaign.”

“Ever the pessimist, aren’t you?” Andross smirked. “Are you aware of the Cerinians’ telepathy yet? They tend to use it liberally here.”

Fox glanced sideways at Krystal. “Yes. But it’s still hard to understand them with it.”

“There are indeed limits to sharing thoughts with another person,” Andross nodded. “However, the Cerinians are able to clearly read emotions; ambitions; mental images. Suffice to say, my intentions are an open book to these people, even if my words were incoherent to them at first. If I were trying to conquer them, the Cerinians would know the second such thoughts entered my head. They watch me like hawks, you see.”

“Not without good reason,” Fox huffed. With powers like Krystal’s, surely the Cerinians would have seen Andross’s crimes from his memories. If they had, it surprised Fox that they’d let him wander freely.

“And thus, my hands have been tied for these last few years. Without the resources I had during the war, I am at the Cerinians’ mercy. I have no way to control them. Nor do I have their complete trust. So, there is nothing that I can do to conquer this world.”

Fox continued to assess Andross. Suspicion crackled inside of him. However, the fact that Andross hadn’t already taken over the continent by now gave Fox pause to doubt himself. Andross had been banished to Venom and left for dead more than twenty years ago. Yet he returned with an entire army behind him in only a few years. Perhaps the Cerinians had a tighter leash on him than Fox gave them credit for.

Andross reached out his hand. “Now, unless you have any further doubts, do we have an agreement?”

Apprehensive, Fox stared at that cursed paw. This was practically making a deal with the devil. He gritted his teeth. Once again, Fox thought of his father and his loved ones who were still alive today. A balance inside of him shifted.

“Fine.” Fox shook. His stomach lurched at touching the ape’s palm. “But mark my words, Andross. The second that we get off this rock, I’m going to drag you back to Corneria or kill you trying. That’s a promise.”

“I expect nothing less,” Andross said evenly. “To commemorate our new relationship, I have a gift for you. Consider it a gesture of goodwill.”

“I don’t want anything from you,” Fox snapped as Andross pulled a drawer from his work desk.

“Oh, I assure you, Mister McCloud. You will appreciate this gift.” Andross found what he was looking for and held out a thick book. Its pages were misaligned and bound at the spine with leather cords and string.

“What is it?”

“A phrasebook that I’ve written over the years. It translates the local language into Cornerian. I have no further use for it, so you are free to keep it.”

It was the last thing that Fox expected, but damn him if he didn’t need help understanding Krystal and her people. Gingerly, he took the book from Andross’s hand.

“I suggest that you start learning as quickly as possible,” Andross advised. “You and I are going to be living here for quite some time.”

Fox shifted the phrasebook under his arm. “So… What do we do first?”

“Before we can do anything, we will first need materials. Your starfighter will be a good source.”

Fire surged in Fox’s blood again. “You want to scrap my Arwing for parts?”

“If it is no longer in working order, then it has no better use to either of us.” Damn him! The least that Andross could do was show some degree of sympathy. “In order to study this planet and learn how to escape its atmosphere, I need the proper tools. To build those, I need the components from your ship.”

“Why don’t you just tear apart your own ship?” Fox snapped.

Andross gestured around the lab. “What do you think I used to make all of this? This is a world in which technology is still in its infancy, McCloud. If either of us want to see the Lylat System before we die of old age, we must sacrifice what we can’t use to create what we can. There is no room for sentimentality here.”

It still rubbed his fur the wrong way. Unfortunately, Fox’s pragmatic side agreed with the ape. “When?”

Andross studied him with a frown. “I would prefer to retrieve the parts before they can rust. Sadly, the city’s chief has tasked me with something that cannot wait. I would also need you to show me where your ship landed. Gauging from your injuries, it would be best to wait a few weeks first. That should give me enough time to fulfill my deal with the chief.”

Fox released a terrible and tired sigh. “Fine. A few weeks it is.”

“I’ll come for you when we are ready,” Andross nodded. “Thalse Sharrde informed me that you are living under his roof for the time being. I will know where to find you.”

That felt like Fox’s cue to leave this place. On his way to the exit, he stopped and glared over his shoulder. “I’ll never forgive what you’ve done, Andross. Nor will I forget it. You are a monster and a madman, and I will see to it that you pay for your crimes.” When Andross said nothing, Fox went on his way with Krystal following close behind.

Alone together, Thene turned towards Andross. “This Fox McCloud… Should we expect trouble from him, Doctor?”

Andross rested his chin atop one fist. “Perhaps,” he frowned. “However, he is desperate, and we can trust that will keep him in check. As long as our goals are aligned, we won’t need to fret over complications.”

Thene nodded and chose not to speak her misgivings. With her telepathy, she watched Fox McCloud and Nomar Sharrde’s daughter descend the hillside with a frown. Should either of them pose a threat to Dr Andross, she will personally ensure that they regret it.

* * *

Krystal’s parents were still out when she and Fox arrived at her home. He sat in the living room as Krystal washed vegetables in a bucket. Every so often, Fox caught her glance at him. She wore a mask of worry. Was it for his wellbeing, or about his sudden outburst at the laboratory? Fox kicked himself. She and her family had gone through the trouble of arranging that meeting to help him, and then he went and dropped that display on her. Krystal probably thought it had come out of nowhere. What did she think of him now?

Fox glanced down at the phrasebook on his lap. He hadn’t opened it once during the hours since Andross gave it to him. Now, though, he really wanted to know how to talk to Krystal about what happened. The pages creaked as Fox opened them.

The words were penned in a set pattern. First, a word or phrase was written in Cornerian, then in what Fox guessed was the Cerinian translation. Under that was a series of odd symbols that were probably how the Cerinians wrote. The front page seemed to break the whole alphabet down into Cornerian letters and phonics.

Fox skimmed the first few translations. Not too far in, his eyes caught a short line that became important to him. It was how to say sorry in Cerinian. _‘Caita.’_ Fox could have laughed at any other time. It was impossible to imagine Andross ever apologising for anything in his life. In this moment, though, it was the one thing that Fox needed to know more than anything else.

“Krystal,” he called. Her hand ceased carving a knife into a white root vegetable. She looked to him curiously. “Caita… about earlier. Caita.” Fox thought about the moment he pulled his blaster on Andross, so that Krystal would understand if she read his mind.

She smiled softly. “Mookun.” Krystal then returned to her preparations.

Fox looked through the phrasebook again. Luckily, her response was just under ‘caita.’ His brow rose. ‘Mookun’ was a single word, though it seemed to carry a lot of meaning in the Cornerian translation. Through it, Krystal thanked Fox for his apology, accepted it, and granted him her forgiveness. It sure came off as more heartfelt than just saying ‘it’s alright’ to someone.

He searched the pages for the phrase he needed to thank her. It was among the first entries in the book. “Baiscah,” he said.

Krystal’s second smile brought one to Fox’s lips. As he watched her work, he started to feel better. Fox turned the phrasebook over and hummed in surprise. Who would have thought that Dr Andross, the most reviled man in the Lylat System, could have made something that didn’t make people’s lives miserable?

_‘Alright, Doc. I’ll give you one point for this. That still doesn’t make up for everything else. As soon as we get off this planet, your ass is mine.’_


	5. Missing in Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Pepper delivers an official announcement to the Lylat System about Fox's accident. Star Fox plans their next move while Fox struggles to adjust to his circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can't spell "depressing news" without "de press."

The conference room was filled to maximum capacity. Lights and cameras pointed towards a raised podium, a nexus for the scrutiny of countless eyes and ears. Silence fell as General Pepper stepped out onto the stage. He gazed over the audience for a moment. The microphone caught the sound of his throat clearing.

“Thank you all for coming. Today I stand here to address the rumours about the Cornerian Army’s recent activities in the Balven Solar System. These rumours have spread many inaccuracies, with many serving as no more than wild speculations of events. I would like to take this opportunity to provide the Army’s honest account of the matter.” The swarm of journalists in front of Pepper pressed pens to notepads in anticipation.

“On the 19th of May, this Cornerian calendar year, the Army contracted the mercenary squadron, Star Fox, to investigate the presence of Venomian insurgents residing in Balven space. Three weeks later, on the 10th of June, Star Fox came into armed conflict with a Venomian dreadnaught and its crew. It is with a heavy heart that I inform you that during the battle, Star Fox’s captain, Fox McCloud, crash-landed onto the nearby planet, Purgatory.”

Pepper paused. “With support from an NSF patrol in the area, the remaining Star Fox squadron subdued and apprehended the insurgents. Unfortunately, the secret nature of Star Fox’s mission created tensions with local authorities. Their crew has since returned to the Lylat System. However, I regret to say that Captain McCloud remains missing in action.”

A murmur rose from the crowd. Pepper continued before questions could spark out of turn. “Rest assured that the Cornerian Government is working with its Novellonian counterpart in order to find and rescue McCloud. He and his team have laid down their lives for the greater good of our fair system. Our sense of comradery will not allow us to forsake such a man of valiant merit. I swear to you all that we will do everything within our power to bring Fox McCloud home.”

After extending his sentiments to Fox’s family and friends, Pepper opened the way for questions. One hyena raised her hand. “General, information about planet Purgatory states that safe travel through its atmosphere is impossible. Does the military have a plan to overcome this?”

“At this point in time, we are assessing the situation and examining our options,” Pepper answered. “The Novellonian Government is sharing all information that they have with us. Once we know more about Purgatory ourselves, we will be in a better position to devise a course of action.”

A mole then spoke up. “General, sir, how soon can we expect for Captain McCloud’s safe return?”

“Given the complications stated previously about the planet, I am unable to provide an accurate estimate today. Rest assured that we will do all that we can to bring him home as soon as possible.”

The next question was given by a vulture. “General Pepper, given the limited amount of information known about this Purgatory, what are the chances that Captain McCloud is still alive?”

* * *

Falco killed the television swiftly after that buzzard opened her damned beak. He stormed around the sitting room, muttering darkly under his breath. A thick brace bandaged his right hand. It took his last ounce of self-control not to punch it through a wall.

He glanced around to the others present with him. Peppy hadn’t lifted his head once since they arrived. Slippy’s eyes darted anxiously around the room. His hands fidgeted in his lap. Falco could barely face Fox’s mother, Vixy, who sat across from Slippy on the sofa. Wearing a black dress, she hunched over a single-use cup in her hand. She had barely touched the water inside it. Her expression bore utter misery. Falco wanted to tear his own heart out.

“This is bullshit,” he hissed. “While we’re sitting here twiddling our thumbs, Fox is out there waiting for us to rescue him!”

“Be patient, Falco,” Peppy told him. “This isn’t your typical planet we’re dealing with. We can’t afford to be reckless.”

“So what?! We’re just supposed to do nothing?! Fox is our teammate! He trusted us to watch his back out there and we let him down!”

“Falco…” Slippy warned in a harsh whisper. He shimmied his head towards Vixy. Falco huffed and looked away. He couldn’t get the wretched thoughts out of his mind. They left Fox behind, hanging out to dry. God damn it! None of this sat right with him!

“The two of you can’t seriously tell me that you’re okay with this!”

“Of course, we’re not!” Peppy snapped. “Damn it, Falco! I’d give anything to go out there and find Fox myself! You know that as bloody well as everyone else here!”

“Then let’s do it!” Falco’s left fist banged the wall. “We’ll fly back to Purgatory and look for him ourselves! I don’t care what it takes. Fox would never have given up on us, so we can’t just give up on him!”

Peppy gave an apologetic look that ruffled Falco’s feathers the wrong way. “I know how you feel, son. But Purgatory is all the way back in Balven. We were lucky to be sent home with barely more than a slap on the wrist. If we go marching back there willy-nilly, we’ll end up in even more hot water than Fox is right now.”

Falco clenched his beak. He hated that the old hare had a good point. Still, there was a part of him clawing at its cage, telling him to screw the law and just do what he had to. If he knew what the hell he was supposed to do next, he’d already be in his Arwing by now.

“I want to rescue Fox too.” Falco and Peppy turned their attention to Slippy. His green hands tightened into shaking fists. “Fox always saved me when I was in trouble. It’s my turn now to save him. That’s what friends are supposed to be for, right?”

A sharp crackle of plastic startled Slippy. Everyone looked in alarm to the crumpled cup in Vixy’s fist. Water spilled over her hands and soaked into the carpet.

“Vixy…?” Peppy said gingerly.

“Fox is my son,” she spoke in a low growl. “It is my job as his mother to keep him safe.” Her grip crushed the cup completely. “Damn it, I’m a planetologist! Studying hostile planets is supposed to be my specialty! If anyone should be trying to get Fox out from that place, it’s me!”

Wow… Falco always figured Fox got those firecracker moments from his old man. “You see, Peppy? Everyone here thinks we should be out there saving Fox as quickly as possible. The longer we wait, the more trouble he could be in.”

“Alright! Alright!” Peppy held up his hands. “I hear you guys and I agree with you. All I’m saying is that we need to be smart about this. As soon as the Novellonians let us back into Balven, we can start searching for Fox.”

“Fortunately, you can get started sooner than expected.”

Four sets of eyes snapped towards the door. Peppy jumped to his feet. “General?”

Pepper walked into the room with his hands behind his back. “I concur with all of you that rescuing Fox is a matter of urgency. Whatever can be done for him should be done post-haste.”

He looked to Peppy. “I’ve reached an agreement with the NSF. They are willing to waive the penalties against your team for breaching your visa conditions on my instruction. They have also granted Star Fox special permission to enter Balven space to conduct your own rescue efforts on Purgatory. You’ll be allowed to come and go freely between our two systems, provided that you keep the NSF informed.”

“That’s awesome!” Falco pumped his fist.

“However, we’ve been given strict conditions for this. Firstly, Star Fox can only reside in Balven for purposes directly related to rescuing Fox. You will not be permitted to undertake any contracts or other kind of work within Balven space.”

“Sounds fair,” Peppy nodded.

“Secondly, the Cornerian Army will not be allowed to assist you there. This debacle has thrown relations between our systems into turmoil. I’ll see what I can do to change that. But in the meantime, you will still have our full support within the Lylat System.”

“So, we’re effectively on our own whenever we’re in the Balven System,” Falco crossed his arms. “As long as we can get there okay, we should be able to manage.”

“We’ll have to keep doing jobs in Lylat, though, by the sounds of it,” Slippy remarked. “We can’t exactly put our business on hold just because Fox is missing.”

“Slippy’s got a point,” Peppy agreed. “If we’re on our own with rescuing Fox, we’re going to have to fund ourselves. I’d hate to put money first, but we can’t exactly find a safe way into Purgatory without some.”

“I will try to assist with that however I can,” Pepper offered. “I can’t offer you infinite funds, though. It would be worth your time considering other sources.”

Peppy scratched his chin. “You might be right. We’ll put our heads together and see what we can come up with. In the meantime, we’re going to have to do something about Fox’s absence. Star Fox can’t simply run without a leader. We need someone to fill his place.” He shifted his gaze. “Falco, I’d like for you to take the helm.”

“Wait, _me?!”_ Falco jolted. “Hold up, Old Timer! You can’t just drop something like that on someone!” He crossed his arms. “Okay, sure. I’m flattered. But I’m not that kind of guy. You’d be way better in charge than I would.”

Peppy’s expression didn’t falter. “It’s what Fox would have wanted, Falco. What Star Fox needs right now is someone who’s sharp and decisive. Back in Balven, you took charge of the situation after Fox went down. I’m confident that you have what it takes to fill in as our squad leader.”

“I’m with Peppy,” Slippy cut in. “Fox always trusted your instincts. If he were here right now, he’d say the same thing.”

“If he were here, we wouldn’t be having this conversation,” Falco grumbled.

“You know what I mean.”

Unable to take anymore, Falco threw up his wings. “Fine! I’ll do it. But this is just a temporary thing, you got that? And don’t expect me to bail you two out all the time like Fox does.”

“Then it’s settled,” Peppy smiled. He turned to Pepper. “Star Fox will begin investigating Purgatory as soon as possible. We’ll search for a way to get Fox back, even if we have to drop a line all the way down to the surface and fish him up.”

“That’s going to take a lot of rope,” Slippy mumbled. No one paid him any mind.

“I’m joining you.” Vixy glared forwards. A frightening resolve burned in her green eyes.

“Vixy…”

“My mind is made up, Peppy. I refuse to sit by and wait for news while my child could be in danger.” Vixy exhaled a ragged breath. “I know that I’m not a pilot and probably of little use on your team. But I need to do _something_.”

Peppy folded his hands atop his lap. “I was going to say we’d be honoured to have you.” He caught Vixy’s surprise. “You said it, yourself. Your profession makes you our best bet of understanding Purgatory. We’ll need every bit of help we can get.”

For the first time since she’d been given the news about Fox, Vixy smiled. “Thank you.”

“And I’ll help,” Slippy chimed. “I’m better in a lab than I am in an Arwing. Between the two of us, I’m sure we can figure something out.” Vixy’s smile grew warmer towards him.

“That’d just leave you and me to rake in some cash, Pep.” Falco grumbled as he scratched his neck.

A frown formed on Peppy’s face. “I think it’d be best for Slippy to focus on working with Vixy. With him and Fox unavailable, we’re going to need to hire a few extra hands if we want to take contracts.”

“Might as well.” Falco loathed the idea of replacing Fox in any capacity. He had to admit they were a little desperate, though.

Pepper swept his gaze across them and smiled. “It appears that you know where you need to start. I’ll leave you to it. Remember that you can always call on me directly for anything.”

“Thanks for that, General.” Falco’s spirits were lifting by the minute.

“Good luck, Star Fox.”

* * *

The press conference spread across almost the entire system. Billions of people watched it live, either on the television or through social media. Lylat fell into a standstill. The older generation could recall a similar sense of loss from over twenty years ago, when the catastrophe in Corneria City led to Andross’s bioweapons laying waste to multiple planets. Katt Monroe had been seven years old at the time. She barely remembered the event itself, known today as the Catalyst, though the fallout had left its mark throughout the rest of her life.

She watched General Pepper’s address from one of the bar’s plasma screens. A hole tore open in her chest. Fox McCloud was declared MIA. Katt watched the rest of the feed and took in every word as though her life depended on it. When a transition to the Army’s emblem marked the end, Katt hung her head in shock.

The ice had melted in her mixed rum. Its chill on her fingers was imperceptible compared to that deeper inside. Fox McCloud had been a friend of Katt’s. She had fought alongside his squadron numerous times over the years, especially during the war. Fox was as spectacular a pilot as they came. Only a few others were argued to be a match for him. That included Fox’s teammate, Falco Lombardi.

Falco… Katt’s pink-dyed, feline tail curled around the leg of her barstool. God… How was he taking all this? Falco never mentioned anything of the sort, yet Katt knew that he and Fox saw each other like brothers. That stubborn bird was probably bottling everything up and poisoning himself with his own emotions. Whenever he got like that, Falco was prone to doing something stupid and reckless.

Katt drained her glass and paid her tab. With a cup of water to sober her up, she hit the streets to head home. Fragments of a plan pieced themselves together. Falco was going to be a pain in the ass about it, but Katt was going to help that idiot whether he liked it or not. After all, despite the snide, proud attitude he wore most of the time, she cared about him. He needed someone to watch his back, and the only guy who Katt trusted to do that was no longer around.

* * *

Night had finally taken over the City of Kezamat. Over the past few weeks on Cerinia, Fox noticed that the days and nights both seemed longer than his body was used to. There was probably an additional two hours each side, he guessed. Every day, Fox felt sleepy as the sun set. And every night, he woke up long before dawn. It became a difficult adjustment to fit in with the Cerinians’ routine.

After finishing dinner and helping with as much of the clean-up as he could, Fox retired to his room. He sat upon his bedroll with Andross’s phrasebook laid open. Instead of candles, the Cerinians used crystals to light their homes and streets. Fox held a small one on his lap to read with. The shard was about the size and shape of a flash drive.

It wasn’t some mere luminescent rock that glowed softly in the dark. The crystal shone as brightly as a halogen lamp. Fox had no way to explain how that worked. After the way he’d seen Krystal conjure fire in her memories, though, he began to believe that science wasn’t at play here. Somehow, this light in his grasp was the product of magic.

 _‘Huh… magic,’_ Fox marvelled for the umpteenth time. It was one of those things that was supposed to be make-believe in the universe. There were rumours that Lylat’s planet Sauria possessed many mysterious phenomena that could only be explained as magic. However, the planet’s dinosaur population was classified as a primitive civilisation not to be disturbed, so excursions to validate those rumours were strictly prohibited. Now Fox held physical proof that magic existed in his hand… and he had no possible means to share it with anyone. Yet.

Fox looked back to his book. Although he hailed from Papetoon, his parents moved to Corneria for their work when he started middle school. As a result, Fox was fluent in the language. Sadly, his Cornerian was a little rusty after a few years of using a translator full-time. It made learning Cerinian a touch more difficult for him.

His efforts certainly weren’t helped by the fact that the translations weren’t well organised. Andross had clearly written each entry as he went. Some lines had been crossed out and revised in places, with the corrections crammed into whatever tiny space was available. Fox found himself growing more frustrated with every sentence that he read. How was he supposed to find the words he wanted to say when he needed them? Fox wondered if the Cerinians had invented sticky tags or highlighters yet.

A knock rattled his door. “Come in,” Fox said in his newly learned Cerinian. Nomar stepped inside and asked how he was doing. She looked every bit like her daughter; beautiful yet notably wiser. Fox fought back a wave of anguish that rolled in as he began to think of his own mother.

Nomar spoke further. Fox understood part of it but couldn’t catch her full meaning. He shook his head. “I’m sorry. I’m having trouble understanding.”

Nodding once, Nomar then tapped her temple. It was the sign they came up with whenever one of the Cerinians wanted to connect with Fox’s mind. Apparently, reading another person’s thoughts without their consent was considered rude, unless that person was a maniacal ape with a history of war and mass destruction. That first time Fox experienced Krystal’s telepathy had been a special case. He had been unwell under her care, and she had needed to communicate with Fox to treat him properly.

Fox tapped his temple to give Nomar his permission. He became aware of her presence inside his head. She had sensed feelings of frustration from him and wanted to check if he was alright. “I’m having trouble understanding,” Fox said again, this time pointing to the phrasebook to show his meaning.

Nomar nodded again. A breeze of sympathy swept through from her. She approached Fox, kneeling in front of him. Taking the book into her hands, Nomar skimmed its pages. A soft hum came from her lips. “Would you like help?” she asked.

Fox heard that question so often he knew the words off by heart. “Yes, please.” It shamed him to ask more from her after her family had done so much for him already. Nomar sensed those feelings as well and placed a tender hand on his shoulder.

He saw a vision of himself and Nomar sitting face-to-face. He said something wordless to her. She replied to him in kind. They conversed in this same fashion as the phrasebook passed between them. Fox realised that Nomar was trying to tell him something.

“You want to teach me?” She smiled. Fox’s eyes became warm. “Thank you.”

However, that single ‘baiscah’ did not feel enough to truly convey his gratitude. He wanted to thank Nomar and her family for their kindness, for letting him stay with them even though he was a complete stranger who couldn’t understand them. He wanted to thank her for trying to help him get home, and for giving him so much when he had nothing to offer them in return.

Another vision entered Fox. In it, Nomar spoke words that he repeated to her. She then spoke aloud, slowly so that he could hear each syllable. Carefully, Fox copied her.

“Thank you for being kind to me,” he believed he was saying. “Thank you for taking care of me. Thank you for helping me. I am grateful.”

Nomar’s smile stretched across her muzzle. She leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Fox. The embrace startled him. Her hold was gentle… soft… warm… comforting… like a mother’s.

A hiccup shook Fox’s chest. His sight misted and swam. The fur on his face became damp as Fox clung his good arm around Nomar’s back. His chin fell atop her shoulder. Strangled sobs broke into a fierce torrent. Fox cried in her arms. In the moment, Nomar was no longer there. His mother knelt in her place, cradling him, stroking his back, promising that everything was going to be okay. He felt safe again.

Nomar released Fox, giving him a chance to dry his face. He thanked her again for comforting him. Suddenly, Fox felt exhausted. Nomar saw this and bade him goodnight. They would find time for her to tutor him tomorrow. As she left, Fox caught sight of Krystal peeking from the hallway. After her mother passed through, Krystal gave Fox a kind smile before disappearing behind the closing door.

Fox felt his heart grow warm as he placed the light stone into its capsule, casting the room into complete darkness. He pulled the blankets over him and thought fondly of Krystal’s family. He soon dreamed of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes to show that even male protagonists need emotional support from time to time, especially when they are trapped on an uncharted planet, recovering from serious injuries, cut off from their friends and family, and can only hold a conversation with the person they most want to shoot in the face. Be sure to check in on your male anthropomorphic fox friends.


	6. Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krystal shows Fox around the city of Kezamat and introduces him to the ways of her people.

The gods took back their gifts of pleasant days from Kezamat. The past week had grown steadily more humid as summer progressed. Krystal felt it in her fur even in the early mornings. She loved the spring better.

It was her turn to fetch water from the river today. Krystal waded through until it reached her knees. She laid the mouth of her jar against the current. Her shoulders strained as she lifted it out again. Water sloshed wildly inside. Krystal held the jar to her chest, clinging to her balance as the contents settled.

Carefully, she returned to the bank. A ten-minute walk home awaited Krystal and her heavy load. Her clan was luckier than most to be so close to the river, yet she detested the hard labour required most days just so her family could have clean drinking water. Krystal envied those parts of the city that were already connected to Dr Andross’s ‘water supply system.’ The people living there didn’t need to fetch their water from a well or stream. Instead, it came straight to their homes on its own. Krystal did not fully understand how that worked. All that she knew was that she’d give anything not to have to haul this tiresome weight in her arms.

“Strong arms make a strong warrior,” her father often told her. To the Void with that, Krystal fumed. Why couldn’t she have brothers and sisters to help with this sort of thing? Of course, that meant that her family would need even more water each day. Krystal couldn’t wait for her house to be connected to the city’s supply system too.

Her arms had almost lost all feeling by the time she got home. Krystal set the jar down behind the house and rolled her shoulders. She rubbed her aching muscles on her way inside. Though just as she entered through the backdoor, Krystal stopped.

Fox had his back to her. He swept a broom across the floor with mostly one arm, only using his left hand to guide the handle. Krystal became still. So far, he had not heard her come in.

He truly was an intriguing sight. His pelt was the light orange hue of autumn leaves. Krystal’s cousin, Sabre, had close to the same colour, though a few shades more vibrant. Fox’s gave him a softer visage. A calming exterior that housed a kind soul. It suited him.

Krystal watched the lean muscles in Fox’s back roll as he moved. Most male warriors were thicker in the arms and shoulders than him, yet his spirit was certainly that of one. Krystal knew as much from his memories.

The weapons and beasts she had seen him harness were beyond her imagination. He wielded such powerful magic, yet Fox lacked all the psychic abilities that her people were gifted with. Once again, Krystal wondered what kind of fox he was. He had flown through Arethan’s cloak like an angel of Ilis. However, no matter which way she looked at him, Fox was a man as mortal as any other. Krystal’s curiosity of him became insatiable.

Her parents believed that Dr Andross could help Fox return to the heavens. They were both foreigners from that world, after all. It seemed that they had been correct, yet horribly wrong at the same time. Krystal had never expected nor felt such hatred from anyone before Fox and Andross first locked eyes with one another. Rage exploded from Fox as he screamed and pointed his strange weapon. Andross withheld his loathing even while threatened, though it boiled vehemently under the surface. Krystal feared the worst until Fox finally stood down. Conflict tore at his mind and heart.

Krystal had wanted to ask Fox about what happened that day ever since. She didn’t know how to though, what with how difficult it was for them to communicate. Worry gnawed at her. Would seeing Andross again make Fox angry once more? Why would that be? And what would Fox then do? His thoughts were usually so gentle around her. Anger was a terrible emotion, though. It could drive even the mildest people into violence if it burned fiercely enough.

Maybe she should ask him now? Fox was starting to learn her tongue. Surely, he could explain even a little bit about it. Would it hurt them to try?

* * *

Filling his days was the hardest part of Fox’s recovery. There wasn’t much that he could do to pass the time. The usual distractions like television, video games, and the internet didn’t exist on this world. He found a modest collection of books in the Sharrde family’s house and tried deciphering them. Fox only managed to translate four pages before brain drain set in. He returned the book to its shelf so that he could take a break.

Krystal went out to fetch water a short while ago. Fox would have gone to help, though with his arm still mending he’d have been useless to her. A waste of space. That was all Fox felt he was. He searched the empty house for something that he was capable of. There had to be some way he could pay Krystal and her family back for letting him stay with them.

Fox found an old broom in a closet. Deciding it was better than nothing, he took to sweeping the floors. The house was large, about as big as the one Fox spent his early childhood in, where his mother now lived by herself. That meant a lot of ground to cover. His arm and chest ached with every brush, but Fox persisted.

Working dust into the centre of the kitchen, Fox turned so he could sweep it all out the backdoor. He leaped out of his skin when he discovered Krystal standing there. She jumped as well. “I’m sorry!” she said quickly.

“Mookun,” he forgave. Fox chuckled. “You surprised me.”

Krystal eyed the broom and dust pile. “You do not need to do that.”

“I want to help.” Krystal wore a conflicted expression for a moment. Eventually, she smiled and stepped out of Fox’s way so that he could keep working.

It took Fox a few minutes to sweep across the short distance to the door. The best he could do were small strokes. Some bits of dirt caught in the grain of the floorboards. Fox’s brow creased as he dug them out with the broom’s head.

“Fox?” He turned to Krystal sitting on a cushion. Her ears drooped a little. Something troubled her.

“Yes?”

Krystal averted her gaze, frowning. “Doctor Andross… Why…?” She hesitated, seeming to struggle to say what she wanted in a way he could understand. Fox smiled as he tapped his head. Krystal’s sapphire eyes darted to and away from him several times before she nodded.

Fox found himself standing in Andross’s laboratory. He watched himself pull his blaster on Andross. His own shouts were garbled in Krystal’s memory. Even Fox couldn’t understand himself. He did understand what Krystal was trying to say, though. She wanted to know why he had acted that way. Why he hated Andross so much.

“That’s hard to talk about,” Fox said in his mother tongue, Papetoonish. Krystal tilted her head. He was only confusing her more. Fox held out an open palm to ask her to wait.

He ran upstairs to his room and retrieved a scrap of paper. Since he knew Krystal would ask this eventually, Fox did his best to prepare an explanation for her about what happened. When he returned to the living room, he sat down across from her. She glanced at his notes curiously.

“Krystal, I’m sorry about my behaviour that day,” Fox read aloud. “I threatened Andross because he is a criminal from my home. He killed many people and started a war. He also killed my father.”

Krystal’s eyes widened in horror. Her hand clasped her hanging mouth. “I was sent here to find Andross and arrest him,” Fox continued. “But because I can’t take him home, I wanted to kill Andross instead. He is evil and dangerous. You must not trust him.”

Once again, Fox saw the scene from the lab. This time he turned away from Andross furiously, then later shook the ape’s hand. Fox prepared that explanation too. “He knows how to get home. He can’t do it alone. I can’t either. We need to work together, even though I don’t want to.”

Krystal nodded slowly. Sorrow marred her face. “I’m sorry,” she said.

Fox saw her leading him to the laboratory. She blamed herself for his anguish. “Please don’t apologise. You were trying to help. Thank you for that.”

She smiled, though it did not stretch far. “Can I help you?”

Scratching the back of his head, Fox let out a sad sigh. “Yes… but I don’t know how.”

Andross hadn’t given him any details about his plan. Fox had a sinking feeling that even if he did, it would be too technical for Fox to pull it off himself. That ape was the smartest person the Lylat System had known in over two centuries. Multiple scenarios came to mind. None of them Fox could be certain about. For the time being, he was forced to depend on Andross and follow his lead. It was the only way he’d be able to see his friends and family again. If Andross betrayed him at the last minute, Fox would deal with that when it happened.

* * *

Fox’s thoughts turned into a maelstrom. Images flashed through them faster than Krystal could make out. She could feel the signals in his mind strike like lightning bolts. Two things stood constant in his flurry: Andross, and the collective thought of those people precious to Fox.

Krystal had heard about Andross’s past sins. Rumours about them spread through the ranks of the Lythan Jad and city guard. She never imagined that Andross had hurt Fox on such a terrible and personal level. Krystal felt awful for ever luring Fox into the same room as that man.

Now that she was aware of it, Krystal could detect Fox’s grief buried below the surface. She reached for his hand, squeezing it gently between her fingers. It startled him. Looking from their hands to her eyes, Fox gave Krystal a small smile. He squeezed back as his thoughts became calm.

Krystal swore a silent oath to Cerinia. She did not know how, but she would help Fox in every way that she could. Krystal would be wary of Dr Andross. She would make certain that he never caused Fox any more pain so long as she could do something about it.

* * *

After Krystal helped him clean the rest of the house, she took Fox out to the marketplace. She intended to buy Fox new clothes that suited him better than Thalse’s. Fox hoped that they might get something simple he can put on without needing assistance.

The air was rich with delicious aromas from food stalls. Some Fox couldn’t recognise. His stomach yearned for whatever they were. Krystal guided Fox to a baker’s tent. Round loaves of bread were on display. Several were sweetened with honey, as well as small pieces of fruit baked inside. Fox’s nose brought him to stare into an oven at the rear. Something beefy cooked within it.

Krystal’s perception was uncanny. Their frequent telepathic conversations gave Fox a faint sense of whenever she was in his head. However, he hadn’t felt her powers once since they left the house. She bought two of the items that were in the oven. The baker handed Fox a large, warm bun. Ground meat welled in its centre, mixed with herbs, spices, and a Cerinian variety of onion. Fox took an earnest bite. The bread was soft and fluffy. His mouth flooded with hearty flavours and his own saliva. The baker grinned at Fox’s astonished delight.

They sat on a bench near the plaza’s well to eat. Fox relished his bun with each bite. It reminded him of one of those Zonessian street foods Slippy once bought during a pub crawl with their friends. The smell had tempted Fox that time as well, though he never did try one himself. He wondered if it would have tasted anything like this.

Krystal savoured her food more patiently than Fox did. Her eyes hung half-lidded as a smile tugged at her chewing jowl. Little flecks of bread and grease stuck to her whiskers. It made Fox oddly happy to see her enjoying herself. When she finished, Krystal wiped her chin clean and licked the mess from her wrist. She then looked to Fox and smirked as she tapped her muzzle. It took Fox a few seconds to realise that he had crumbs still stuck to his face.

With their hunger sated, Krystal led Fox through the crowd again. He caught glimpses of street artists, buskers, and children running wild around startled adults. Krystal ended up having to pull Fox’s hand to keep him focused and moving. There was so much for him to see.

They walked into a small shop. Judging by the number of different coloured fabrics, Fox presumed it was where Krystal sought to buy his clothes. The only completed garments were dressed on stuffed mannequins. This could be one of those tailoring businesses where they made clothes to order.

Krystal spoke with the shopkeeper. They regarded Fox a few times before the lanky, grey man stepped in front to examine him. He fetched a few scraps of cloth from a worktable and held a dark blue one against Fox’s fur. The elderly tailor frowned, though, and switched it with a green cloth. Fox liked that colour much better. It was the same as his old flight suit. However, the other man looked to Krystal. She shook her head. Fox felt his fashion sense fall under attack.

Black and grey both earned straight faces that didn’t suggest passing grades. White cloth finally made the tailor nod. He then pulled out the coloured samples once more. Blue again then purple. Green never saw another appearance. The tailor’s gaze lingered on the red cloth for longer than the others. He spoke to Krystal briefly, after which she smiled. The tailor looked satisfied and set the white and scarlet fabrics to one side.

He then took Fox’s measurements with a knotted length of string. Fox wasn’t sure about the whole process, yet the tailor scribbled notes with each ruling. He seemed to know what he was doing. Fox looked to Krystal for reassurance. He hoped that she understood what was going on a lot better than he did. He had a feeling that his life was once again in her hands.

* * *

Poor Fox was anxious the entire time the tailor fussed over him. It showed in the tightness of his shoulders and bend in his tail. Wary eyes watched the older tod pick through colours that would look good on him. Fox softened with the green cloth, hinting that he liked it. Unfortunately, green represented creation and new life, and was often worn by courting or mated foxes. Krystal shook her head to tell the tailor that wasn’t the case. She didn’t want to give people the wrong impression about Fox when he knew so little about their culture. Fox became somewhat disappointed as a result. It was for his own good, though.

Eventually, the tailor settled on a combination of white and red. “I have an idea for your friend’s garments,” he said. “Do you mind if I share it with you?”

“Not at all,” Krystal replied. A vision soon distorted her view of Fox. The brown of her father’s toga became replaced with the pure white of snow. Rims of scarlet accentuated Fox’s waist and forearm. A delighted smile spread on her lips.

“Could you make it into a full shirt?” she asked. “I think he prefers to dress that way.” The vision shifted so that red capped both of Fox’s shoulders. He looked quite handsome. “I like it. I’m sure that Fox will too.”

“Excellent.” The tailor set the fabrics aside. “I’ll just take his measurements. Any suggestions for the material?”

“Something durable, I believe.” Krystal did not know what Andross might have Fox do during their stay in the city. Clothes that would not tear easily would be the wisest choice.

Fox looked to her with the worried expression of a lost child. Krystal barely refrained from giggling as she sent calming thoughts to him. It would be all over soon.

“He’ll need a few extra sets of clothes. A week’s worth to start with,” Krystal considered. “I think a similar dress with blue trimmings in place of the red. As for the rest…”

“Grey will work for labour. Does he require any formal attire?”

“I shouldn’t think so.” Then again… it might be handy, just in case. Overall cost outweighed the idea. They could always come back later if the need arose.

The tailor stepped away from Fox and made notes about his size. “For what you’re asking, I can have it finished by the end of the week.”

That quickly? Krystal was impressed. Her mother did promise that this man’s telekinesis could sow faster than his hands. “Thank you. Fox is new to the city and doesn’t have much to call his own. We appreciate you helping us.”

They haggled on a price and reached an agreement quickly. It was more expensive than she hoped for, though Krystal believed it would be worthwhile in the end. She explained to Fox as best as she could. He didn’t understand her words well. However, Krystal sensed that he knew that they weren’t going to buy his new wardrobe today. Earlier, she had seen clothes shops in his mind where people measured bodies with strings as broad and flat as bandages. Perhaps Fox’s world had tailors like this one after all.

Krystal needed to pick up some items for the shrine before they returned home. After leaving an apothecary with parcels of herbs, she heard her name be called out. Krystal smiled as she recognised the voice. She turned around to meet the two foxes approaching them.

“Sabre! Uncle Randorn!”

* * *

Fox watched in interest as Krystal embraced the two men who had called her. The younger one had a brighter pelt of orange than Fox, grinning as though the sun shone every day on Cerinia. The man next to him was much older, with grey specks dusting his muzzle and cerulean fur. Fox noted that the elder carried a large, golden staff on his back. Green and blue beads hung around his neck on multiple strings.

Krystal introduced them. All that Fox understood was that the amber tod was named Sabre. The second man called himself Randorn as he clasped his hands together and dipped his head in formal greeting. “Hello,” Fox replied, bowing his head in the same custom.

While Krystal spoke with the pair, Fox tried to guess their relationship with each other. Sabre could have been a close friend. It was harder to consider the same with Randorn due to his advanced age. His fur colour was similar to Krystal’s…

She must have picked up on what he was thinking. Krystal met Fox’s eye and adopted a look of deep thought. She then tapped her temple. Curious, he tapped his. A scene painted itself of the inside of a house. Two kits with blue fur stood next to each other. A boy and a girl. The pair grew progressively older until Fox recognised them as Randorn and Nomar.

A lightbulb switched on. Now Fox understood. Randorn was Nomar’s brother, making Krystal his niece. Nomar quickly disappeared from the vision. An orange pup took her place, again aging beside Randorn until he looked like Sabre. Fox interpreted that to mean Sabre was Randorn’s son.

A third realisation then struck Fox as he studied Randorn’s face. He looked familiar for another reason. “You work at the shrine,” he exclaimed. “You helped me too, when I was injured.”

“Yes,” Randorn smiled.

“Thank you. I’m grateful.”

Fox’s smile soon fell as Sabre started talking to him in a blur. He tried his best to listen, but the tod spoke so many words Fox didn’t yet know that his head spun. Desperately, he looked to Krystal for aid.

* * *

“Fox doesn’t yet know our language,” Krystal stepped in to stop Sabre. “We’re still teaching him.”

“Really?” Sabre threw his arms behind his head and stared at Fox inquisitively. “Huh… Guess that explains why his head’s full of gibberish.”

“Pay respect and stay out of it,” Randorn scolded.

“Well, how else am I supposed to talk to him?”

“You could try asking for his permission first, like I did.” Krystal mirrored her uncle’s disapproval. Ever since they were young, Sabre had always done as he pleased without much regard for manners or good sense. It had been cute while he was a small and rambunctious child. However, that charm had faded long ago.

Sabre tapped his head towards Fox. Although apprehensive at first, Fox tapped back. Krystal watched Sabre’s grin grow while Fox became even more unsettled. “Go slowly and try to visualise what you want to say to him,” she advised. “Keep your thoughts short and simple. Not that it would be difficult for you.”

“Hey!” Sabre snapped indignantly at Krystal. She merely grinned. It was always fun to tease her brash, younger cousin. Randorn chastised her softly, though Krystal caught the faint smirk he wore.

After a few more minutes conversing, Fox began to warm up to Sabre. He even managed to give a few verbal responses. Meanwhile, Randorn knocked on Krystal’s thoughts. _“How is his recovery coming along?”_

 _“Steadily,”_ she answered. _“Fox struggles to sit quietly and rest though. This morning he insisted on cleaning the house because he felt indebted to us.”_

Randorn hummed. _“You might want to find other ways to keep him occupied. I take it that he’s learning to read as well?”_

 _“Not as much as he is trying to speak. I think that’s more important to him right now.”_ Krystal stared at Fox worriedly. _“Uncle… What more can I do to help him get home? Doctor Andross turned out to be Fox’s enemy. I don’t know if I can trust that man to help Fox the way we hoped he would.”_

 _“His enemy?”_ Randorn replied with interest. Krystal told him about the foreigners’ history with each other. _“I see. That would complicate matters.”_

He pondered on her question for a time. _“We’ve always been wary of what Andross is capable of. However, he hasn’t caused us any trouble since he first arrived. I believe the best course of action is to simply observe them for now. We might be worried over nothing. But if Andross does plan to cause harm, we will know of it.”_

Krystal nodded. It was not the advice that she wanted to hear. However, if her dear uncle, the Grandmaster of the Lythan Jad, thought it was wisest to stand back and watch, then she would have to trust his judgement. She only prayed to Cerinia that she was doing the right thing.

* * *

Randorn and Sabre accompanied them for the rest of their trip. Both were nice enough people, though Sabre was a bit livelier than Fox could handle at the moment. For the most part, he simply trailed behind while Krystal conversed with them.

She informed Fox that they had one more stop to make before they returned home. They soon arrived at another shop, which looked like a jeweller at first glance. Many gemstones of different sizes and shapes were displayed all over the walls. Some were fixed into rings, necklaces, and various trinkets. Other gems were as large as Fox’s fist. He had no idea who needed rocks that big or what for.

Fox carried his phrasebook in the satchel over his shoulder. With it, he translated some of the signs on the shelves. _‘Fire; ice; wind; healing.’_ It appeared that several of the gems were imbued with magic. Fox would have liked to get his hands on one of the healing stones, though Nomar had warned him once that trying to mend bones with magic could do more harm than good. That kind of power was better suited to treating flesh wounds and sickness. Fox didn’t fancy having his bones broken again if they healed suddenly and out of alignment.

The shopkeeper brought out a sack for Krystal and Randorn. It jingled as it landed on the countertop. Krystal pulled out a large, blue gem. Fox peered over her shoulder. The stone was slender and about two-thirds the length of Krystal’s forearm. He could see partly through its body. The refraction of light bloated the blurred shape of her fingers to four times their size. Krystal turned the stone around, allowing Fox to marvel at the clean cut of its facets.

“That’s a beautiful crystal,” he remarked in Papetoonish.

Krystal glanced over her shoulder curiously. “Yes, Fox?””

He stared back in confusion. Then he realised where the issue laid. “Oh, no!” Fox replied in Cerinian. “I was talking about the crystal. My word for it just sounds like your name.”

“Oh,” she nodded. “So, what did you say?”

Fox had to consult the phrasebook for a moment. “I said that the crystal is beautiful.” He then caught Krystal’s stare and panic surged through him. “I mean, I’m not saying you’re not beautiful! You are!” He blanched. “Wait! I didn’t mean it like that! Sorry! I misspoke!” Fox flipped through more pages. “What I mean is… Um… Uhhhh…”

* * *

Oh, dear… Fox had worked himself into a state of distress. Krystal watched in amusement as he tore through his book. The meanings in his words contradicted themselves and he struggled to express himself properly. Krystal thought to help him and tapped her temple. Fox shook his head with eyes wider than dinner plates. He quickly looked down to resume his search.

She shouldn’t have, but Krystal laughed. Fox looked too adorable when he was flustered. His earlier comment calling her beautiful did make Krystal blush a little. Fortunately, Fox did not see it. Even if he might not have meant what he had said, she still thought it sweet of him all the same.

He truly was a curious man.


	7. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four souls grieve the loss of family. Four souls wrestle the demons born from their failings. They search for the hope that they will one day find each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope that you enjoyed the last chapter. Because this one is nothing like that. :D

Cerinia’s nights retained much of the warmth from the day. Fox was used to the drier environments of Papetoon and Corneria though. Since the air remained humid after the sun set, it made sleeping quite uncomfortable. He figured a few minutes outside would help cool him down. Thus, Fox made his way upstairs to the roof terrace.

The dust in Cerinia’s upper atmosphere blocked out the stars, rendering the sky pitch black. It was a shame that the Cerinians had no idea that their planet’s twin moons hung above them, or that there was a larger universe beyond them than they imagined. They were literally confined in their own little world.

For Fox, it felt like a prison. He had spent the last ten years free to roam the expanse of space in his father’s _Great Fox._ Each planet he had visited was unique with its own charms and character. He lived for that freedom to explore. Now that thick layer of Arwing-wrecking dust cut him off from everything on the outside. It isolated him. It kept Fox away from his home on the _Great Fox,_ as well as the people who he yearned for.

Where was his team? What were his friends doing right now? How were they? Did they know that he was still alive?

And what of his mother? Fox worried about her most of all. For all that Vixy knew, he could be dead on this rock. He could have taken his last mission and perished where no one could find his body. Just like his father. That was exactly what Vixy had always been terrified of. It was why she had been so adamant against Fox reforming Star Fox and joining the war; that he’d follow his father’s footsteps all the way to an early grave.

They had fought about it so bitterly for months on end. Every day they grumbled at each other, and every night they argued until their throats ran raw. Finally, Fox made his choice and left on the _Great Fox._ He didn’t speak to Vixy again until five months after the Lylat Wars; nearly three years after leaving home; and did so only after two weeks of Peppy badgering him without cease.

A tear ran down Fox’s face. It had taken years for them to mend their relationship. They started with phone calls, mostly on birthdays and special occasions. Then they tiptoed into visits to Papetoon and catch-ups in coffee shops. They spent a Christmas at home together. Some old family traditions rekindled. Fox began calling Vixy on a monthly basis, and more frequently in recent years.

A sob wracked Fox’s chest. It had finally started to feel like things with his mother had gone back to normal again. And now this happened. He was stuck on this world and had no way to let her know that he was okay. She must be worried sick over him. She was probably scared half to death. It destroyed Fox to think of how she might be hurting if she believed he was dead. He bowed his head into his palms. His sorrow broke loose upon them.

“Fox…?”

His ear pricked. Weakly, Fox looked up and found Krystal standing in the doorway. Worry marred her face. She approached him slowly. “What’s wrong?”

Fox dried his eyes. “It’s nothing. Please don’t worry.” Who the hell was he kidding though? She was a telepath. There was no way she would buy that lie. “I miss home… and my family.”

Krystal sat down beside him. Together, they gazed over the neighbourhood and light crystal lamps illuminating the roads. It was a prettier sight to behold than looking straight up. “Would you like to talk?” Krystal asked.

He could take a stab at it. “I want to see them. I want to talk to them.” He wanted to put his thoughts better into words. Alas, his conversational skills were still abysmal. Fox left his phrasebook in his room, so he’d get no help from it this time.

Sighing, Fox tapped his temple. Krystal touched his mind. She floated inside there like a serene ghost. “I feel all alone without them,” he murmured, letting his emotions speak for themselves.

When he looked over to Krystal, Fox saw tears building in her eyes. His heart sank. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Without warning, Krystal pulled Fox into her arms. As she tucked her head past his shoulder, she channelled her own feelings into him. All her life she had been surrounded by her family, dear friends, and comrades. She had never known the sense of loss and loneliness that Fox was experiencing. This pain that she now felt was for him. She didn’t want him to feel alone anymore.

Comprehending all that without words staggered Fox. A wistful smile tugged his lips as he hugged Krystal back. “Thank you. I feel a bit better.”

She pulled away and looked into Fox’s eyes. “Can I help you?”

He didn’t know what else she could do for him. A simple hug could only fix so much. Fox studied Krystal carefully when an idea came to him. “Do you think you could hear my friends’ minds from here?” he asked, pointing to the sky. He imagined the _Great Fox_ floating directly above their heads with his three crewmates waiting for him to contact them.

After some patience and effort, Krystal seemed to understand his question. She closed her eyes and lifted her chin to the heavens. Fox watched and waited. His marvel of her was outweighed by anticipation. After a few minutes, Krystal lowered her head. Her eyes opened to reveal sadness.

“I’m sorry. I cannot hear anyone.”

Fox deflated. It had been a long shot to begin with. An atmosphere’s radius could be as great as the diameter of its planet’s body. It was too much for him to expect Krystal could reach someone’s mind from the other side of Cerinia, much less communicate with someone beyond its orbit. It was simply too far for her abilities.

“Thank you for trying,” he said. Krystal appeared just as disappointed as Fox was. He let out a sigh. “I’m tired. I’m going to bed.”

They rose to their feet together. Before they went back inside, though, Krystal hugged him again. Thoughts of comfort passed from her to him. Fox tightened his arms around her and smiled. “Thank you, Krystal. It helps having a friend like you here with me.”

She smiled as she stepped away. A breeze brushed her hair, making little strands dance around her eyes. Fox’s heart felt much lighter as he followed her into the house. He made a note that as long as he had friends among the Cerinians, he would never truly be as alone as he felt.

* * *

Fox and James smiled up at Vixy. They weren’t her son and mate in the flesh though. Merely memories from long ago captured in a small photograph. She forgot all about the box of possessions that she had started packing in her bedroom. Her plans to move into the _Great Fox_ faded from her mind as the past filled it with heartache.

Vixy brushed her thumb over their faces. She wished she could reach in and touch their fluffy pelts once again, to kiss Fox and James both on the brow and hold them tightly. What she wouldn’t give just to hear their voices one more time. She’d sell her soul for even a few seconds to simply tell her beautiful boys how much she loved them.

When she learned about James’s death, Vixy all but shattered into pieces. Her only reason to keep going with life was Fox. Losing his father to the war hurt him just as deeply. To help Fox through his pain, Vixy had to push past her own. She wore a brave face for him. Though now that Fox was gone as well, Vixy struggled to find her strength. All she had left was the fragile hope that Fox was somehow still alive on Purgatory.

Wiping away her tears, Vixy turned to the next page of the album. More snapshots of a life now lost bared themselves atop her lap. She saw herself on her first date with James. He had always worn his aviator sunglasses since the day she met him during her internship. In the next frame, Baby Fox laid in his crib. His chubby arms and legs flailed in the air as he suckled on a blue pacifier. Further on, James sat inside his starfighter with their four-year-old pup in his arms. Vixy then pointed to Fortuna far below them as Fox pressed his face against the space station’s window.

The last picture that Vixy laid eyes upon nearly choked her. It was the one that Peppy had sent her ten years ago, when he and Fox re-established Star Fox. Fox’s friends, Slippy and the rough-and-tumble Falco, stood beside them. They all smiled proudly in front of their prized carrier.

A rush of emotions struck Vixy. She cried anew. If only Fox had given up on his dream of becoming a mercenary pilot like his father, maybe he would still be with her today. Yet as much as she wanted to curse his stubborn recklessness, Vixy couldn’t help but feel immensely proud of her son at the same time. Defying all belief, Fox’s team defeated Andross and his army. They ended the Lylat Wars and brought about peace. Not just to the system, but to their family as well. James’s soul could finally lay to rest.

She wished she could tell Fox that again: that she was proud of him. Now Vixy feared that she might never get the chance. Her thoughts turned to those bitter months they had fought, to the three long years of silence between them. If only she could have that time back. Rewind the clock and do things differently. But she couldn’t, and Vixy regretted ever driving Fox away. She regretted making him hate her, even though she only wanted Fox to live a safe life instead of chasing a dream that constantly placed him in danger.

Vixy pulled the album to her chest. Her tears rained freely down her cheeks. “Fox… please be okay,” she wept. “Please be okay.”

Prayers alone would solve nothing, Vixy knew. To rescue her son, she needed to crack the secrets of a planet that had stumped the Balven System’s top scientists for generations. It felt impossible but she’d find a way. Even though she and James never married, Vixy was, in spirit, a McCloud. And McClouds never give up. So, neither could she.

“Don’t worry, Fox,” Vixy sniffed, pushing down her pain like she had to learn 13 years ago. “Mom’s coming for you. I promise. Your friends and I are going to save you.”

* * *

It wasn’t often that Peppy spent so much time at home these days. Only his daughter, Lucy, remained to keep their house on Corneria warm. As a teacher’s assistant in the Cornerian Flight Academy’s astrophysics class, she didn’t need her old man around anymore. However, while Star Fox planned their next move, the past few days felt like the right time for Peppy to be with his little girl.

The master bedroom always felt too empty ever since Peppy’s wife, Vivian, passed away from illness years ago. Empty became Peppy’s soul as he sat on the bed with an open box atop his lap. It contained his trinkets of past days: medals of honour; small mementos from Vivian; Lucy’s footprint from the day she was born. A stack of photographs sat beneath it all.

Peppy flipped through the old images. In them he saw his graduating class from the Academy; the shot of James and him taken on their first deployment; the first generation of Star Fox standing outside the _Great Fox;_ several pictures from his wedding day; as well as the Hares’ first family photo. Finally, Peppy’s gaze came to rest on the picture taken of the second Star Fox team. It had been just after they defeated Andross and ended the Lylat Wars. With frothy beers in their hands, they celebrated their victory, as well as their newfound status as interplanetary heroes.

Peppy’s thumb brushed around Fox’s grinning face. His green eyes shone with so much life and pride. If Peppy compared him to the old photos of James, he’d be hard-pressed to spot the difference. If he then compared their current circumstances, where was the difference?

The dark thoughts shook Peppy’s heart. His eyes stung and dampened. He had lost so many people in his life. Foremost of them were the three whom Peppy held dearest. James; Vivian; and now Fox. He couldn’t have protected any of them. He failed them. Peppy felt he had failed James worst of all by repeating his mistakes and losing Fox to that godforsaken planet. Both times, Peppy had fled to save his own tail. He abandoned the father and the son, leaving them to their devices. Not only was Peppy a failure, but he was a coward too.

A gentle knock startled Peppy. He flicked his gaze to the door, where Lucy held it open. She looked at him with a sad expression. “Dinner’s ready,” she said softly.

“Oh?” Peppy wiped his sleeve across his face. “Sorry, sweetie. I’m not feeling that hungry right now. Thank you, though.”

“Are you okay, Papa?” Lucy’s hands wrung together. She approached the bed and sat down beside her father.

Peppy exhaled a heavy breath. “I’m fine,” he lied. “Just… thinking.”

Lucy glanced down at the photos in his hands. “Fox will be okay, right?”

“I hope so, Lucy. I hope so.”

He saw the sorrow build in her eyes. Back when the McCloud family lived on Corneria, Vixy and Vivian often helped each other to care for their children while Peppy and James were abroad. As a result, Lucy and Fox grew up as close as siblings. Peppy wrapped his arm around her. She pulled into his chest and sniffled.

“You’ll bring him back. Won’t you, Papa?”

“I’ll try,” Peppy choked. He stroked her back. “I wish I could promise more than that.”

Her arms squeezed him. “I know you can. Fox would never give up, so I know you won’t either.”

“Thank you, Lucy. It’s kind of you to say that.” He kissed her forehead.

Lucy then pulled away. She reached to wipe a new tear from Peppy’s cheek. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Peppy chuckled. “You don’t need to worry about me.”

“I do though. I know that Fox’s accident is hurting you. I want to help.”

He sighed. God help the parent who needed his child to comfort him. “I just can’t keep that moment out of my mind. I’m the one who pulled Fox into the firing line. He’s stuck on that planet because of me.”

Lucy held him again. “Fox wanted to protect you. He’d have done it anyway even if he knew what was going to happen. That’s just the kind of person he is. And he wouldn’t want you to blame yourself. You did the best that you could, and you’re okay thanks to Fox. That’s all that matters.”

A sob strangled Peppy as he fought it back. “Your mother said the same thing to me after we lost James.”

“That’s because Mama always knew best,” Lucy smiled.

“It doesn’t feel any easier though,” Peppy shook his head. “I failed James. And I failed Fox too. It doesn’t matter if I did my best or not. Either way, it simply wasn’t good enough.”

“Fox wouldn’t say that about you, and neither would Uncle James. They’d want you to keep going; to keep doing your best. And Fox can prove I’m right once you rescue him.”

“I suppose there’s only one way to find out for certain, isn’t there?” Peppy managed to chuckle. The painful feelings didn’t go away, but they did step out of the driver’s seat for a bit.

“I wish I could go out there and help you,” Lucy lowered her gaze.

She had been among the first to offer to fill in for Fox and Slippy. However, Peppy wasn’t ready to put his little girl into the battle zone, even if she had earned her pilot’s license through the Academy. He couldn’t risk losing her too. His heart wouldn’t survive that.

“I know,” he said softly. “But we need you to take care of things here. That fundraiser idea you came up with could make a world of difference to us. We need help on every front if we’re going to bring Fox home.”

That idea had been the _Bring Home Fox McCloud Foundation_. With the news of Fox’s predicament blown up across the internet, teaming with prayers and encouragement from Star Fox fans all over Lylat, Lucy saw the opportunity to put that faith to good use. The fundraiser would allow everyday citizens to contribute towards rescuing their daring hero. Lucy would be the one to drive and manage the campaign in her spare time. That was the compromise that she and Peppy settled on.

“I’ll do what I can,” she promised.

“I know that you’ll do great,” Peppy smiled.

Lucy smiled back. Her eyes soon widened as she looked out towards the hall. “Oh no! We forgot about dinner!”

Peppy blinked. “Oops… I hope I didn’t make us waste it.”

“No. It’s fine. We can just reheat it if it’s gone cold.”

At that moment, Peppy’s stomach growled. He sniggered in embarrassment. “I’d say we best get to it. Looks like my appetite has finally arrived.”

As they made their way downstairs, Peppy took his daughter’s hand into his own. Despite being her father, Peppy found himself relying on Lucy’s support more than anything else during these trying times. For her sake, he needed to find his own strength and make good on his promise. He would find Fox and bring him home.

* * *

The lights were off inside the tiny bachelor’s pad. All save for a single desk lamp in Falco’s living room. It shone through the cluster of empty bottles atop the table, casting green shades across the wooden surface. An addition was made to the bunch as Falco poured its contents into an avian glass. He jammed its narrow spout into his beak, draining the pale beer, and slammed the emptied glass hard onto the table.

His head spun. His stomach heaved like a sea ship on a stormy night. Falco didn’t care. He pulled out the next bottle from the case sitting next to him and refilled the glass. The beer was lukewarm by that point. Who gave a shit, though? Falco deserved to drink warm booze.

Through shifting vision, Falco cast his gaze again on the photo frame in front of him. He didn’t take many pictures, and this one of Star Fox’s post-war victory party was the only shot that Falco owned with Fox in it. The guy was smiling like he had been named king of the universe. Falco’s own expression from the time was no different. They had just punched through wave after wave of Venomian scum to blow Andross to kingdom come, ending a war that Corneria’s army had spent ten years fighting. Why shouldn’t they be grinning their asses off?

Because in eight years’ time, one of them would end up stuck on some hellhole planet with no chance of rescue. And the other would become the useless bastard who fucked up and stranded his best friend there. That was why.

 _‘What the hell have I done?’_ Falco wondered through his drunken haze. The more accurate question was: what the hell had he not done? Falco had been right there behind Fox, ready to catch him. Then his Arwing failed at the last second. It hadn’t been some mere mechanical problem. Falco flew too close to the planet, wasting his one chance to grab Fox in time. He had been the only one who could reach Fox, and Falco screwed it all up!

“It’s my fault…” he whimpered. Not Peppy’s. Not Slippy’s. Not even Fox’s. It was _his_ fault.

That Venomian ship was also to blame, though. If he ever found the pilot who launched that nova bomb, Falco would murder the bastard. Make it slow and painful. Make them beg for the end. Falco wouldn’t give them that release until he was satisfied.

Of course, that still didn’t absolve himself. The guilt made Falco feel sick inside. The sight of Fox disappearing into that pink fog repeated in his mind on loop. Falco could still feel the press of that dead button against his finger. The pain in his fist was the most substantial reminder of them all.

Falco wished he could grab hold of Andross’s cloning tech. He’d use it so he could make a copy of himself and beat the ever-loving shit out of it. Or maybe the clone could beat the shit out of him. Either way worked. After everything that Fox had done for Falco, he couldn’t believe he had let the guy fall to that sort of fate.

The memory of the day they met came clearly. Falco had just left Zoness after disbanding his old gang, the Hot Rodders, and wandered his way into Corneria City. One day he rode his bike beyond the outskirts. Starfighters roared over Falco’s head on a training run. He watched them weave through the sky as free as birds. From that one sight, Falco felt it in his heart. He wanted that too. He wanted to fly fast and free. What kind of rush would that bring? Falco could only imagine.

He enrolled at the Academy. However, the instructors didn’t appreciate Falco’s ‘can do, will do, fuck you’ untameable spirit. They kicked him to the curb barely after his second week. Falco spent the rest of that afternoon tearing furiously around the city on his bike until it ran out of fuel on the highway.

That dream of flying stayed with Falco, even with his best attempts to shake it. Every howl of a distant jet; every poster of a starfighter; every God-damned action thriller that Falco watched burned that itch into his soul. He tried going back to the Academy. His application got shot down.

After that, a grudge harboured inside Falco’s chest. Every time he ran into a group of academy cadets, he’d get the urge to mess with them. Step on their toes and ruffle their feathers. Sometimes, a fist fight broke out. One guy who Falco came to blows with was some high-and-mighty orange fox. The son of a bitch gave as good as he got. A lucky punch sent Falco tumbling into the garbage bags in a damp alley.

“Is this really how you want to spend the rest of your life?” Fox spat blood from his mouth. “Picking fights with people instead of making something useful of yourself?”

“Easy for you fly-boys to say,” Falco nursed his beak. “You feel like you can lord over us on the ground like you’re better than we are.”

Fox shook his head in contempt. “I don’t know where you got that impression from, but I’ve got my own reasons to be in a cockpit. Whether I’m better or worse than anyone else isn’t my problem. I fly in a starfighter because I need to. It’s all that I want for myself.”

“I wanted that too.” Falco clenched his fist. “I tried going to the Academy, but they booted me out. Assholes wouldn’t let me back in. Now it pisses me off whenever I see you pricks have what I don’t.”

“If there’s any reason they won’t let you in, it’s probably because you’re always pulling shit like this. Everyone on campus knows about you, Lombardi. If this is the only side of you that they see, I’m not surprised nobody wants anything to do with you. If you really want to be a pilot, then you seriously need to clean up your act. Maybe then the instructors might give you a second chance.” Fox huffed. “And if you need help with that, I can lend it to you.”

That took Falco for a loop. “Why the hell would you want to help me? I tried to bash your face in, remember?”

A bloody smirk spread across Fox’s fat lip. “Maybe I just know what it feels like to want something when someone doesn’t believe in me.”

Falco hadn’t known what to think at the time. Yet he chose to put his trust in Fox. Something inside him could tell the guy was being genuine. Apparently, Fox had connections up high and managed to get Falco accepted into the Academy again. It took a lot of effort, but he tried to make good on his new friend’s faith in him. He stopped picking fights with people. He started listening to the instructors instead of following his whims. Soon everything started looking up for Falco.

In the end, Falco, Fox, and their buddy, Slippy, only stuck with the Academy long enough to earn their licences. When the call came to join the war effort, they broke off to reform Star Fox with its last remaining founder, Peppy Hare. Fast forward a few years and countless battles, and Star Fox became one of the biggest names in the Lylat System.

Now, their fearless leader, Fox; the man who had stuck his neck out for Falco; was missing in action. The rest of the team had elected to put him into Fox’s place. Falco didn’t deserve it, though. He had no right to it. Not after how he had bungled their last mission and practically cost Fox his life.

“I can’t replace you,” Falco slurred tearfully to the picture frame. “I’m not you. I _can’t_ be you.”

He could never be like Fox. It just wasn’t in him. Fox embodied everything that Falco wasn’t. Fox fought like a demon but didn’t let his passion take over his head. He led with confidence but knew when to stop and think better than Falco did. He gave people chances that they didn’t deserve. Falco didn’t know how to do that. People looked to Fox because he inspired them. They only looked to Falco because he could get the job done. The difference between Falco and Fox was the same as the clouds and the stars. One of them flew higher than the other could ever hope to. That was the simple, irrefutable fact about it.

“It really should be Peppy taking over,” Falco rambled. “I don’t know what the fuck I’m supposed to do. This isn’t a problem that I know how to fix!” He finished his beer and set the bottle aside. “I wish you were here, man. You’d probably figure this out way easier than I ever could.”

Hollow inside his chest, Falco cracked open another drink. He forewent the drinking glass and just poured the bottle into his beak. Much of the booze sloshed over his neck and shirt. Falco didn’t care. He just needed to numb the pain and silence the voices inside his head.

In the morning, Falco awoke to find himself lying on the floor beside an overturned chair. The mother of all hangovers threatened to split his head asunder. Falco failed to recall what he had been doing the previous night, or even what he had been thinking about. All that he knew for a fact was that he was the most miserable waste of life in the entire universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware that I've nerfed Kystal's telepathy a lot with this chapter. She could certainly feel a distress call from Sauria from half a solar system away in the game universe, but this way cuts out the magic fix to Fox's problem.


	8. Scavengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for Fox to guide Andross to his fallen Arwing. Along the way, curiosity leads to Fox learning things from his enemy that he finds hard to swallow.

Over the passing weeks, Fox settled into a routine to help him through the days. Rising early at dawn, he walked around the neighbourhood, learning more of his surroundings. He’d return to the house in time for breakfast. Next, he helped to fetch water for the day, even if he could only carry a small pail in his right hand. Fox would practice his Cerinian on the way with whomever he accompanied. Slowly, he became more confident in making small talk without his phrasebook.

After meeting their water needs, the last of the Sharrde family would set off for work, leaving Fox alone at the house. Krystal and her mother served as ‘lythans’ at the shrine where Fox first awoke in Kezamat. Their profession didn’t have a Cornerian translation as far as Andross could determine. The simplest explanation that his book gave was that lythans are elite guardians who practiced medicine and magic. They spent their days training their bodies and psychic gifts so that they could protect their people in times of danger.

It was much easier to understand what Thalse did for a living. He was a high-ranking officer of the city guard; their second-in-command if Fox understood correctly. He often left home at first light to issue the day’s orders to his subordinates. Thalse’s job was long and demanding, yet he always came home to greet his wife and daughter with a loving embrace.

While their family was gone, Fox spent his solitary hours of the morning teaching himself how to read and write in Cerinian letters. Most days, Krystal came home to eat lunch with him. If Fox had come across a written sentence that he struggled to decipher, he’d ask for her help. She was always happy to lend it. After she left again, Fox retired to his room for a two-hour nap. That was the only thing enabling him to keep up with Cerinia’s longer days.

In the afternoons, Fox studied Andross’s phrasebook. As soon as Nomar got home, they practiced the new words that Fox had learned. She also picked up a few pieces of Cornerian in the process. They’d share a light afternoon meal and walk to the markets together to buy ingredients for dinner. Nomar would then teach Fox about her people’s customs whenever they came across examples in the streets.

On the days when he was off duty, Thalse took her place in this role. It seemed odd to Fox how they each kept track of everything they had both taught him. He never received the same lesson twice. It almost felt like they were the same person wearing different skins, yet their personalities were obviously distinct from each other. Maybe it was just a telepath thing…

In the evenings, Fox spent his time relaxing until dinnertime. The Cerinians were a close-knit people, and mealtimes were important social activities. Fox rarely ate alone anymore, especially since it disappointed his hosts whenever he did so. Still, dinner was the only time that Fox spent with Krystal’s family all at once.

If Fox allowed himself to forget that he didn’t belong to their world and looked past the language barrier, it almost felt like he was one of them. It had been so long since he had last been part of a McCloud family dinner. Sharing these moments with Krystal and her parents made Fox feel closer to his own mother and father again; like they were with him in spirit. What he wouldn’t give for the chance to introduce James and Vixy to these wonderfully kind people. It would make Fox happier than he could ever dream.

* * *

Fox had been in the middle of his reading session one day when the front door knocked. A second, impatient knock rattled it as Fox descended the staircase. “I’m coming!” he called in Cerinian. “Jackass,” he then muttered in Papetoonish.

Perhaps he should have shouted both statements in Cornerian, for it was Andross whom Fox found defiling the front step. His assistant, Thene, stood behind him. Both were kitted with large packs over their shoulders. None of them wasted time with pleasantries.

“It’s time to go,” Andross stated.

“Didn’t think to call ahead of time?” Fox grumbled. “I’m in the middle of something.”

“Your reading lesson is not an urgent task,” Thene challenged evenly. Fox glowered at her. The woman must have read his mind before they showed up to bother him. _‘Great. The one Cerinian who knows a language that I fully understand, and she’s in cahoots with the man I most want to throw off a cliff.’_

Andross threw a spare pack at Fox’s feet. It was smaller than either of theirs. “What’s in here?”

“Water and food rations. You’re welcome,” Andross huffed. “Now come along. We need to find your ship while we still have daylight.”

 _‘Oh, yes,’_ Fox fumed. _‘Today’s the day we butcher my Arwing. How lovely.’_ He glanced suspiciously at Thene. How much of his mind was she reading right now? For all he knew, she could be relaying his every thought to Andross telepathically. “Give me a minute to leave a message for Krystal.”

“I have already prepared one for you.” Andross pulled a scrap of parchment from his pocket and handed it to Fox. He could only read three quarters of the words. Fox did not mask his disdain as he went to place the note where Krystal would find it in an hour’s time. He then slung the pack of supplies over his shoulder and followed Andross.

After leaving the city, Andross unrolled a map of the region. Fox did his best to recall where exactly his Arwing fell. Unfortunately, he had trouble spotting the clearing he landed in on the chart. He should have thought to bring Krystal along. She’d have known which path the Cerinians carried him after saving his life. Rather than go back for her, Andross instructed Thene to pull the memories from Fox’s mind.

“I recognise the clearing,” she told them. “The ship landed north-north-west of it.”

They followed a game trail through the forest. Fox felt stupid as his eyes darted fretfully around them, looking for any sign of an ordus like the one that attacked him when he first arrived on this planet. The most dangerous scientist in the galaxy was walking barely five feet in front of him, and Fox was more afraid of a bear with psychic powers. It was ridiculous. Yet, Fox held his fingers to the grip of his blaster and his gaze firmly to the trees.

 _‘Damn it, Fox! Get it together!’_ Even Andross couldn’t be crazy enough to risk them falling prey to wild animals. He probably had his assistant surveying the area with her mind. _‘Hopefully, she knows how to use that staff as well as Krystal does.’_

_“There is no need for you to handle your weapon, Mister McCloud. I assure you that I’m more than capable of driving off an ordus.”_

Fox flinched as he heard Thene inside his head. She leered over her shoulder with a narrowed eye. In it, he saw confidence in her abilities, as well as the threat to his life should his blaster point anywhere near either her or Andross. Fox frowned. He slowly released his weapon.

After an hour, the trail led them to the clearing. The seat from Fox’s Arwing still dangled from the tree where he left it. “I see that you had quite a rough landing,” Andross remarked.

“Wasn’t my best,” Fox grumbled. “How was yours?”

“Worse, I’d say. I lost consciousness after my ship landed in a river. Some hunters barely pulled me out through my broken windscreen before I drowned.”

 _‘Should have left you in there,’_ Fox thought. “Is any of this useful to us?”

“The parachute, perhaps. The seat, itself, remains to be seen,” Andross scratched his chin. “We’ll come back for it all in due time.”

From that point onward, they walked off from the beaten track and pushed into the wilder forest. Branches scratched at Fox’s arms and legs as he pushed through. His new clothes seemed to hold up against the onslaught without tearing on anything. The light material felt like cotton. It was strong, breathable, and comfortable on Fox’s fur. Krystal had done well to pick it out for him.

Since they still didn’t know the Arwing’s precise location, they relied on Thene’s abilities yet again. Fox wasn’t sure how she planned to find the ship, and neither she nor Andross showed any intent of explaining it to him. It made him wonder what the point of him coming out here was. All that he had done so far was lead them in the correct, general direction.

Fox spent his time glaring at Andross’s back. Something tickled in his brain, eventually making its way to his tongue. “How did you survive on Venom?”

Andross glanced over his shoulder without stopping. “I beg your pardon?”

“When you were banished there, you should have died from exposure. How did you survive long enough to build an army?”

“Ah, yes. I suppose from Corneria’s perspective, what I achieved should have been impossible. It certainly did earn the respect of many of my soldiers. Made them believe that anything was possible if they followed my lead.”

“You haven’t answered my question,” Fox growled.

Andross made a contemptuous noise. “Very well. Since our working relationship needs to be built on trust, I shall tell you. Normally, a typical mammal is expected to survive on Venom for up to four hours without life-support equipment. Some species can last for more or less than that, depending on various factors. Only lifeforms native to Venom can breathe there without concern. In all other cases, exposure to the planet’s atmosphere can adversely affect the body from as early as the first hour.”

Fox hadn’t asked for a science lesson. Where was Andross getting at with this? “How long were you actually on Venom?”

“Four hours, 37 minutes. The Cornerians gave me an oxygen mask when they dropped me onto Venom. They waited for the three-hour supply to run out and then left. After they were gone, a lone ship slipped behind them and rescued me.”

“Who flew it?”

“My sister, Anna. She and her husband abandoned their lives on Corneria to save mine. They took me to MacBeth, where Corneria’s influence was weaker, and cared for me while I recovered. Were either of them still alive to this day, I would not be telling you any of this.”

Fox chewed on this information briefly. The explanation was more mundane than he expected. “Why did you go back to Venom after that? Why build your army’s home base on the planet that almost killed you?”

“Perhaps I saw it as ironic justice against Corneria. Honestly, I can’t tell you the answer for certain.” Andross breathed a sigh that Fox thought sounded anguished. “I believe that being exposed to Venom’s toxins permanently altered the chemistry of my brain. I cannot say how much of my thoughts were sound or fuelled by sickness. After uploading my mind into this clone body on Titania, where the air was clean… I’ve felt my thoughts become clearer than they’d been in many years.”

“Is that supposed to make me believe you’ve changed?” Fox clenched his fist. “New body, new me? Is that how you think it’s supposed to work? Well, it doesn’t! You committed horrible crimes before you were exiled. That’s the whole reason you were sent to Venom in the first place! Or are you going to tell me you weren’t thinking straight, either, when you blew up half of Corneria City and let your bioweapons run loose?!”

Andross stopped and turned suddenly on Fox. His incisors ground together inside a livid snarl. “What happened on that day was an accident! The Catalyst was not my fault!”

“Liar!” Fox shouted. “General Pepper ordered you multiple times to stop your experiments, but you didn’t listen.”

“Every single one of my research projects was fully sanctioned by the military!” Andross refuted. “My creations were supposed to benefit the Lylat System, not destroy it! But a malfunction in the containment cells set them all loose before we could fix their behavioural defects.”

Andross turned away from Fox. His breath vented heavily. “We were testing our warp gate prototype. The creatures broke into the laboratory and charged into the gate. It scattered them across the system. The gate was then damaged in the chaos and overloaded, causing the explosion. That was what actually happened that day.”

“You seriously expect me to take your word over General Pepper’s?” Fox crossed his arms.

“Of course, Pepper would give the version of events as you’ve heard it!” Andross scoffed. “Do you really think that the army would admit that a pack of unfinished experiments rampaged across the system all because of an accident? That millions of people were killed, and entire cities destroyed, because of a single mishap? No! The government wanted to protect their own asses! They needed a scapegoat, and _I_ was the one they chose!”

“And because of that, you started a war that killed even more people?!” Fox raged.

“After I was then poisoned on Venom; yes!” Andross shouted back. “I dedicated _my entire life_ to improving the lives of our people. I cured diseases. I ended famines. I even transformed Fichina into a place that didn’t snap-freeze a man the second he stepped outside! But after I was blamed for that disaster, everyone forgot about all the good I’ve done for them. To them, I became as you see me: a madman; a murderer; a monster!”

He stepped closer to Fox, jabbing a finger in front of his nose. “Put yourself in my shoes for _five seconds_ and tell me that you wouldn’t have been furious. That you wouldn’t have wanted revenge for having everything taken from you, including your family, your success, and your dignity! Because that is exactly what I have had to live through for the last twenty years!”

Andross seethed. “I declared war against Corneria because their selfishness destroyed my life. I swore to burn down everything that was broken in our system and build a better one over the ashes. Now that my mind is clear again, I am not proud of some of the methods that I used. But I am never going to apologise for trying to punish the regime that betrayed me first.”

It surprised Fox that he was unable to speak. Andross huffed. “Still don’t believe a word I’ve said? Ask your lady friend. She can read my mind for you.” With that, Andross walked away. He brushed past Thene, who witnessed without expression from a short distance.

For the next few minutes, Fox could only follow in silence. Andross’s words rumbled around his brain. If there was any truth to his claims, what did that make of the Lylat Wars and the events that led up to them? Fox’s thoughts centred on his father’s murder. Twisted beyond a reasonable mind or not, Andross was still responsible for that sin. Fox’s hatred for the man was unchanged in that respect. Yet for so much else… Fox was no longer sure. If cloning himself had erased the damage done by Venom’s air, what kind of man did that make Andross now? Fox didn’t have a clear answer.

“Why did you come here to Cerinia?” he eventually asked.

Half a minute passed before Andross gave a response. “After the war, Corneria kept a close watch on Venom, as well as our strongholds on other planets. My remaining soldiers were forced into hiding to avoid capture. It became apparent that I couldn’t rally a new army under such surveillance. So, I left the Lylat System to continue my efforts elsewhere.”

“You just gave up and abandoned your troops?” Fox bared his teeth in disgust.

“It was a strategic withdrawal. I haven’t given up. My goal is to bring the entire galaxy under my one rule. It doesn’t matter which solar system I start from. Lylat will become mine eventually. I’ve entrusted my followers to hold the line until I returned.”

“But you ended up stuck here. You still haven’t told me why you picked Cerinia of all places to run off to.”

“Rumours of the planet reached me during my career. I was researching terraformation at the time, so I became intrigued. The Balven System’s aversion to Cerinia also made it an ideal place to continue my work in secret. I thought the planet’s unique dust particles could be useful to me.”

“Let me guess. You got sucked in while you went fishing for it?” A cruel smirk twisted Fox’s lips. Andross grunted tersely. It was close enough to an admission for Fox. “I’m surprised you didn’t make one of your lackeys risk their necks for you instead.”

“I came to the Balven System alone. I could hardly remain inconspicuous with armed soldiers at my back.”

“Oh, really? So, what do you then call the Venomian dreadnaught that my squad found lurking around the planet’s orbit?”

Andross raised his brow at Fox. “I know nothing about that. If my men followed me here, it was on their own volition. It has been years since I’ve last made contact with the outside world.”

“You couldn’t have radioed for help?”

“The dust in Cerinia’s atmosphere insulates the radio waves; and my subspace communicator was destroyed by its radiation. I have no way to repair the device. I’m doubtful it would even work through the cloud cover. We’re completely cut off from the outside.”

“I see.” Fox stared off into the trees. His ears drooped. “It… must have been lonely down here.”

“The first few months were… challenging…” Andross said in a quiet voice. “But I have since made do with the company that I have found.” Thene looked towards Andross as he spoke. A tender smile touched her lips.

There became a change in the forest around them. Trees laid against their neighbours with broken trunks. Shattered branches littered the ground, leading towards a deep scar carved into the soil. Fox discovered broken wings of steel semi-buried amongst the destruction. A pit opened inside his heart. It knew what laid ahead. Fox wasn’t sure if he was ready to see it.

Thene led them to the corpse of Fox’s Arwing. Earth caked its dented hull. Its afterburners were shattered and scorched. Only a single wing remained attached to the body. Fox wept at the sight of his beloved ship. It once again drove home the fact that he was trapped on Cerinia. Any other vessel that tried to rescue him would end up just like this.

Without its canopy, the cockpit became filled with half a tonne of soil from the crash. Andross unhooked a shovel from his pack and began digging the debris out. He soon brushed his hand over the control panel. The surface was cracked. Most of the monitors were broken.

“Just as I suspected,” Andross hummed. “We’re going to need to repair some of the hardware, but we should be able to recycle everything.”

Fox peered in from the other side of the ship. “You think we can get her up and running again?”

“Not without replacing the G-Diffuser parts. The Cerinians haven’t discovered the required elements for that yet.” Andross removed the dashboard with a screwdriver. An acrid stink wafted out as he pried it off. Andross then held a light crystal over the wiring. Fox saw melted circuit boards among the mess.

Andross moved to the back of the Arwing. “Engine appears to still be mostly intact. If we modify it to use another fuel source, we could make a generator out of this.”

“Doctor, have a look at this,” Thene called. She indicated for Andross to inspect the ship’s hull. Fox looked down at a section near himself. All he saw was dirt and scratches in the paint.

“There is dust all over the body,” Thene explained. “It’s not the colour of that you would find here on the surface.”

Andross nodded. “You’re correct. It’s pink. This must have come from the upper atmosphere.” He returned to his pack to retrieve a brush and glass jar. “Here,” he said as he handed both to her. “Collect as much of it as you can into this. Don’t waste anything.” Thene promptly set to sweeping the dust into the bottle.

“Should I be doing something?” Fox asked as he began to feel ignored.

“Just stay out of the way until we’re finished,” Andross waved him off without looking in his direction. Fox glowered. However, with one arm still in a sling, there wasn’t a whole lot he could practically do here. He went to sit upon a nearby rock, where he watched the other two work.

After a tedious and boring hour, Andross and Thene each had an inch of pearl dust in their jars. Andross put them both away carefully. Then he pulled out his map and marked their location. “That will have to do for today. We’ll take back some of the electrical wires and return for the rest when we have more people.”

“You didn’t bring more along for this today?” Fox criticised.

“Chief Gylis owes me a favour for the work I’ve done for him. He will lend me men to transport the parts, but only for a few days. I preferred not to waste any of that time until we found the ship and I could assess its condition.”

“I hope you don’t expect me to help when I’ve got this to deal with,” Fox said flatly. He held up his broken arm.

“Don’t worry. You’ve served your purpose to me for now. Feel free to spend your time focusing on your recovery. I’ll call on you again when you’re no longer dead weight to anyone.”

“Go to hell, Andross. And stay there.”

* * *

Fox sat with Krystal’s family around the low dining table. A pot of stew stood in the centre for everyone to help themselves, alongside bowls of roasted vegetables and fluffy couscous. Fox had helped prepare the latter of the lot. Tonight, he finally managed not to ruin it with clumps or too much seasoning. He had joked to Nomar that he could now make the dish with one arm tied behind his back.

However, his jovial mood fell away during dinner. As the others talked among themselves, Fox’s thoughts turned back to his conversation with Andross. Nothing that ape had said made Fox forgive him for his actions. Yet, hearing Andross’s side of the story behind the Catalyst disaster left an uncomfortable feeling inside Fox’s gut. He couldn’t get rid of it.

“Fox,” Thalse spoke, startling him. “Is something bothering you?”

Fox realised it had been a long time since he had last taken a bite. “It’s nothing. Please don’t worry about it.” He shoved a spoonful of stew into his mouth.

“Does it have something to do with the time you spent with Doctor Andross today?” Nomar asked.

Swallowing, Fox let out a sigh. _‘Fighting a losing battle here, McCloud.’_ He decided to just get it out and over with. “Andross and I talked while we were out in the forest. I asked him how he survived his exile on Venom. We ended up talking about why he was sent there to begin with.”

“And?” Thalse prompted when Fox stalled.

“I always thought Andross caused the disaster on Corneria by disobeying orders. Everyone thought that he put his own ambitions before their safety. But… it turns out that Andross didn’t do anything wrong. He was just blamed for an accident.”

Thalse nodded in understanding. “It must be hard to believe something for so long and then learn that the truth was something else.”

“It doesn’t change what Andross did later, though,” Fox stared into his food. “It doesn’t matter if he was innocent or not. He still chose to go to war with Corneria. He is still guilty of the crimes he committed. And yet… Knowing that Andross didn’t start down that path by his own choice… and lost everything he loved… I feel…”

Fox squeezed his eyes shut, thinking hard. “What’s the word for it?” Nomar gave him the translation for his emotions. “Pity… I feel pity for Andross.”

“Pity is a sign of compassion,” Krystal said beside him. “It shows that you now understand Andross a little better.”

“I’m not sure if it’s right for me to pity him, though,” Fox sighed. “He’s caused so much pain and destruction during the war. I still can’t forgive him for killing my father.” He looked to Nomar. “Is any of what Andross said true?”

“It was Randorn who examined Andross’s mind,” she answered. “I’m afraid you would need to ask him.”

That didn’t help Fox right at that moment. “It doesn’t matter,” he sighed. “Feeling pity for Andross feels like I’m insulting my father’s memory. It doesn’t sit right with me.”

Krystal and her parents looked to each other sadly. Thalse crossed his arms, closing his eyes in deep concentration for a few minutes. “Fox,” he said at last. “I have thoughts on this, and I’ll try to explain them so you can understand. Please forgive me if what I say is not clear.”

Fox nodded. This whole conversation was pushing his Cerinian vocabulary to its limit. “Andross’s actions during that war were evil, I agree,” Thalse continued. “However, since he arrived here, Andross has done us no harm. Instead, he has helped us. Our city now runs clean water to more homes every year. Andross also taught us how to build strong houses that keep us warmer during winter.”

“And he has taught us new ways to treat illnesses,” Nomar added.

“Even though we know he has done terrible things, Andross has also done many good things while he has lived in the city,” Thalse went on. “Do you think, Fox, that Andross is only able to destroy?”

Fox’s gaze hung low. “When you say it like that… No, he isn’t.”

“Do you think, then, that Andross is able to change for the better? That he might one day choose to continue helping people instead of harming them?”

“I don’t think he plans on changing,” Fox muttered. “He said it himself. Once we return home, he wants to try taking over the galaxy again.”

Thalse nodded sadly. “I see. Perhaps that might change one day. It could be that what you are now feeling can be used to find common ground with Andross. I’d like to hope that being appreciated for his efforts might persuade him to reconsider his goals. He might then become able to let go of his pain and seek peace instead.”

“And if he doesn’t, I’ll be there to stop him.” Fox turned his attention back to eating. They did not speak further about Andross. Soon, Fox felt a tap inside his thoughts.

 _“May I talk with you?”_ Krystal asked.

_“Sure.”_

_“Are you okay?”_

Fox had to consciously think of the Cerinian words to answer her. A small smile formed on his face. _“I’ll manage. You don’t need to worry about me.”_

_“You can always talk to me if you want to.”_

_“Thank you. I just need to think about this some more. There’s a lot that I’m not so sure about right now.”_

Krystal’s tail flicked to briefly brush Fox’s. _“Okay. I’ll be here to listen whenever you need me.”_

_“I appreciate that, Krystal.”_

Her gentle touch brought a small amount of peace to Fox’s troubled thoughts. He looked at the faces of the family around him. His worries slowly began to recede. Communicating with them was getting easier; and talking about things with them made his problems easier to deal with. Once again, Fox was grateful for their kind hearts and ears. He'd have probably gone as mad as Andross by now without them.


	9. Shortlist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star Fox assesses a score of mercenaries to find their new squad mates. To help win her spot on the team, Katt makes an alliance with a new friend.

Each of the planets that orbited Lylat had their own qualities that distinguished them from the rest. Corneria was a haven of modern cities, with four listed on the system’s top-ten largest metropolises. Conversely, Sauria was abundant in lush jungles and unexplored ruins. Aquas’s surface was covered 97 percent in seawater, while Titania was nothing but desert. Most sane people avoided planet Venom and its toxic environment. They also rarely ventured to the arctic wastelands of Fichina unless they needed to.

With such a diverse assortment of worlds, it was easy for people to overlook Papetoon. Much of the planet was rocky frontier, with few charms to draw in commerce and tourism. The main reason anyone would ever think about Papetoon was because it was the birthplace of Star Fox’s legendary captain, Fox McCloud. So, it made perfect sense that the squadron picked this planet to test their aspiring recruits.

Katt sat on the hot-pink nose of her _Catspaw_. The sun bared down on her, making her sweat in her flight suit. She eyed the other pilots parked around the barren flatland. Including herself, there were 20 coveting a place on the Star Fox team. Katt was surprised that so many had made it this far through the recruitment process. Either she was up for some stiff competition or Falco had severely low standards.

She recognised a few faces from past jobs. Some were friendly or at least neutral towards Katt. A couple of ships she remembered firing a laser at. Hopefully, their pilots weren’t holding a grudge. A girl needs to get paid and mercenaries worked in a harsh industry.

One of the other pilots approached Katt. She eyed the white monkey carefully. From his nervous gait and expression, Katt didn’t suspect much from him. He certainly didn’t look like he was coming to hit on or intimidate her like plenty of the other men seemed to consider doing.

“Excuse me, miss?” the monkey spoke. Katt raised her brow at him. He cleared his throat softly. “Um… hi…”

He looked young; the youngest out of anyone present. How he got invited to this assembly, Katt could only wonder. “Hi,” she replied coolly.

“Yeah… Hi,” he said again. Ooh, boy. Now Katt really hoped she wasn’t about to turn down some kid working up the courage to ask her out. “Um… Sorry to bother you. But I… I was wondering if I could ask about your starfighter?”

Katt’s brow lifted again. This was a spin into a better direction. She glanced over her shoulder to her baby. “Yeah? What about it?”

The monkey took her response as permission to step closer to the ship. “Is that an Invader class III you’ve got there? I thought it looked like one. But now that I’m standing here, I can see it has a few modifications.”

Katt smirked. “You’ve got a good eye. Customised this bad girl all by myself.”

“Really?” The monkey’s eyes widened. “Wow. The class III is an old model, but I reckon the thruster upgrades would make it as fast as the other ships here.”

“Ha! My _Catspaw_ can fly circles around those piles of junk.” Katt preened the fur on her neck. “She might look old, but her spirit burns as young as mine does.”

The monkey knelt to inspect the ship’s underside. “It could if you’ve upgraded the G-Diffusers too.” He glanced up at Katt. “How did you get your hands on a Venomian starfighter?”

“My last ship got wrecked during the war,” Katt smirked. She petted the _Catspaw’s_ hull. “The people who used to own this were nice enough to give it to me.” In fact, the Venomian soldiers, who had captured Katt at the time, had been so nice that they completely failed to stop her from taking it during her escape with Falco and Fox.

“She’s a beautiful ship,” the monkey got to his feet. He brushed the dust from his hands and held one out. “My name’s Dash.”

“Katt.” She shook with a smile. “You seem to know quite a bit about starfighters.”

Dash beamed. “I know quite a bit. I’ve made my own modifications to my _Monkey Arrow,_ over there.” Katt followed his finger to a fighter that, true to its name, was shaped like an arrowhead. The blue-and-white paintjob somewhat resembled the Arwings that Star Fox used.

“Planning to make an impression with the bodywork?” Katt teased with a crooked smile. “Star Fox is looking for someone who has real skill for their team, though. How well can you fly?”

Dash shifted uncomfortably, avoiding her direct gaze. “Well, I… I haven’t got a lot of experience… I’ll admit.” He scratched the back of his head. “But I was the top student in my class back at the Academy; and I’ve flown solo on a few contracts since then.”

“Huh. Cream of the crop, you say?” Katt nodded. It wasn’t much to put on a resume, but Star Fox proved that you didn’t need years of experience to teach the armies of Venom a lesson or two. “You thought about flying for the military, instead? You’d get a more stable career with them than this.”

“I thought about that… but I wanted to give this a shot first,” Dash chuckled uneasily. “I’m… kind of a huge fan of Star Fox. I mean, who isn’t? They’re heroes, after all.”

Katt smiled. “Yeah. That they are.”

“After I heard about what happened to Captain McCloud, I felt like I had to do something. I wanted to help.” Dash kicked at a stone by his foot. “I know that applying for a spot on the squad is a long shot. I’m amazed that I even made it this far. But still, I thought I’d do my best and see how I go.”

“Well, kudos to you for putting yourself out there.”

“Thanks.” Dash gave a weak smile. “What about you? What brought you out here?”

Katt threw her arms behind her head. “I’ve got some history with the team,” she said nonchalantly. “Suffice to say, I’m here for personal reasons. _Buuuut,_ the current captain of Star Fox isn’t taking volunteers onboard, so I’m going to play by his rules to get in. Let’s see him say no when I outshine every other pilot who he’s got his eye on.”

“You seem pretty confident.”

“I’m just a girl who knows what she wants and has every intention on getting it,” Katt said with an easy shrug.

The roar of large engines drowned their conversation. All the pilots looked up as the _Great Fox_ made its descent. The dreadnaught touched down, throwing up a thick cloud of dust. A murmur of anticipation hummed through the crowd.

“Looks like our potential employers have arrived,” Katt remarked.

Dash chewed his lip as the dust settled. “Hey, Katt? I’ve been thinking about this interview stage since we got here. Do you think it’s odd that there are so many of us out here with our fighters?”

He had a point. Katt did find it strange that Star Fox would call so many pilots out to Papetoon. Even with the market as thin as it was, the most Katt had ever competed against for one contract was ten mercenaries. Clients who shortlisted usually only interviewed two or three. “Maybe,” Katt answered. “Why do you ask?”

“I think there might be more to this thing than testing our individual skills,” Dash frowned. “Star Fox has had the same members for over eight years. A lot of other mercenaries in Lylat either work alone or only team up for a short time. I think with this many pilots, they plan to find out how well we work together.”

That wasn’t too farfetched of a theory. Star Fox did place a lot of value in their teamwork. They had a familial bond that had seen them through countless tough missions. Deep down, Katt had always been a little jealous. “You might be right. But so what?”

“If they want us to work as teams, maybe we should start here.” Dash turned to Katt, becoming anxious again. “Look… I know we just met and all… But would you be okay with teaming up with me for this? We both want to join Star Fox. We could help each other do that.”

Katt watched the ramp extend from the _Great Fox’s_ hangar. That didn’t leave her with much time to consider Dash’s offer. On one hand, cooperating might give her an edge if everyone was pitted against each other. However, this could also be a ploy for Dash to lower Katt’s guard and take her out when her back was turned. She peered into his cyan eyes. Her suspicions melted away the more she read into them. Fortunately, the job notice stated that Star Fox was looking to fill two positions. This could work in both their favour. Katt took Dash’s outstretched hand and shook it.

“Sure,” she smiled. “You watch my back and I’ll watch yours.” Dash grinned brightly. _‘But if you stab me there, be ready for a world of hurt.’_

They separated before Falco Lombardi and Peppy Hare arrived on foot. “Alright! Gather ‘round,” Falco called abruptly. The 20 pilots clustered before them.

Peppy thanked everyone for their interest in the job and for flying so far for this interview. As he went through the dull details about Star Fox and how they operate, Katt’s attention drifted to Falco. He slouched with his hands shoved into his pockets. His eyes caught hers and widened, then narrowed. Katt waggled her fingers in coy greeting.

 _‘This wouldn’t be happening if you had just taken up my first offer,’_ she smirked. Falco looked away in a huff. _‘Same old Falco.’_

“Now,” Peppy stated. “To start with, we’ll split you off into five teams of four. Your goal is to eliminate each of your opponents by securing a missile lock on them. Live ammunition and laser weapons are not to be used during this exercise. The boundaries for the battlefield have all been wired to you, so please upload them into your navigation systems.”

“Shouldn’t need to say any more than that,” Falco said as he crossed his arms. “Group up and take your ships to 35,000 feet. The test starts when we tell you.”

Katt paired up with Dash straight away. She then called over a bear and bulldog who were eyeing each other and made her offer. With their team now formed, they each returned to their starfighters and established their comm links. Ten minutes later, the pilots all flew at level with the _Great Fox._ Katt inspected the map displayed on her monitor. A red circle highlighted the boundary four kilometres wide with the _Great Fox_ in the centre. There was also an altitude limit within airplane range.

“Attention, everyone,” Peppy called over the radio. “I’ll say this again: lock a missile onto your opponents to eliminate them. If a lock has been successfully made onto your ship, you’re to land at the meeting point and wait for the test to finish. We’ll be monitoring everything from here.”

“Spread out and bring your A-game,” Falco said, “because this test starts now!”

All five teams scattered from the _Great Fox._ Two began to chase after the other groups right off the bat. Katt’s, however, followed Dash away from the fighting. “We should start off by letting the other teams weaken each other first,” he had suggested during take-off. “Then we can use our numbers to our advantage later.”

It wasn’t a fun strategy, but Katt saw it was a smart one. She sided with Dash while their bear friend showed quiet indifference. Together, they outweighed the dog’s proposal to dive straight into the battle and prove their skills. “You want to play hero?” she told the guy, “Go ahead. You’ll be on your own though.” He grumbled over the comm link but stayed in formation.

After a minute, their waiting game reached its end. One of the other teams flew towards them. Only three of their ships remained in the air. Katt’s squad scattered to face them. An alarm warned that she was being targeted.

“Oh, hell no,” she huffed. Katt rolled and wove her ship to evade the lock. Once she had flown past her attacker, she turned fully around. A reticule appeared on the Heads-Up-Display in her eyepiece, fixating onto the green ship. Its pilot tried to shake her, but she knew all the tricks she saw and could match them.

A second warning blared. Katt hissed in annoyance. She had almost secured the lock. “Guys, I’m being targeted.”

“Don’t worry,” Dash answered. “I see the guy behind you. I’m making a lock on them.”

“Thanks, sweetie,” Katt smiled. If her pursuer felt pressured like she might have been, that would buy her a few extra seconds. A ping signalled that her missile had locked successfully. Katt immediately made a half-loop and watched upside-down as Dash chased the orange ship tailing her.

“I’m clear,” Katt called in. “Thanks again, Dash. I could give you a big hug for that.”

“Could you maybe help me catch this guy instead?” he replied. “He’s kind of hard for me to lock onto.”

Katt steered the _Catspaw_ to follow him. “Sure thing, partner.”

* * *

Falco and Peppy stood on the bridge. The projector displayed several video feeds on the mock-battle raging outside. One team was wiped out within the first two minutes. Most of the others had lost at least one pilot each. ROB kept track of everyone’s weapons systems and sent alerts to each ship that had been tagged.

Only one team still held onto all four of its members. They appeared to have chosen to hang back and let their competition wear themselves thin. It wasn’t to Falco’s taste, but he acknowledged the tactical sense. His hard glare lingered on the reddish Invader among the group.

“I can’t believe you brought Katt into this,” Falco grumbled.

Peppy gave him a stern, sideways frown. “She’s a gifted pilot, Falco. Of course, she’d make the shortlist. I don’t see what your problem is; other than the fact that Katt likes to ruffle your feathers.”

“And how do you expect the team to function with that going on 24/7?” Falco waved his hands irritably.

“With you finding some other way to deal with that than always taking the bait.” Peppy returned his attention in time to watch Katt perform an Immelmann turn over a pilot pursuing her. She then turned the tables on them, chasing after the ship alongside one of her teammates. A red cross flashed over their display of the orange starfighter, indicating that it had been tagged.

“Fifty percent of the pilots have been eliminated,” ROB reported.

A smirk glinted in Falco’s eye. “Alright! Now we get to the fun part.” He switched on the comm link to the remaining pilots. “Listen up, everyone. Get ready to feel the heat. Because this match is now a free-for-all!”

* * *

“A _what?!”_ Dash exclaimed as soon as he heard the announcement. An alarm rang from his onboard computer. “Katt, I’m being targeted!” By the bulldog who had just been on their side five seconds ago!

“Me too,” she growled. The bear’s ship fell right behind hers. “Try to shake them. I’ll switch us to a private channel.” Katt veered towards the right with the bear hot on her tail.

Dash dived sharply. The bulldog followed him. What kind of jerk turned on their teammate at the drop of a hat like that? Dash made a sudden somersault. His G-Diffusers dampened the gravitational force pressed against his body, but the centrifugal force made him want to hurl. His manoeuvre did the trick. Now Dash was behind the dog.

“I’m safe, Katt.” For now, at least.

“Great. Leave that guy for a minute and come help me out. The bastard behind me is nimbler than he looks.”

“Got it.” Dash cancelled his missile lock and broke the chase. The dog flew off into the other direction, now probably confused as to why Dash wasn’t following him anymore.

As soon as he caught sight of the other two ships, Dash began locking onto the bear. He was too far away for his guiding system to fix a lock. However, Dash could see the bear lose ground on Katt now that his attention was splitting. Katt then did something spectacular. She spiralled her _Catspaw_ into the reverse direction and repeated the manoeuvre soon after. The bear shot straight past her. Now he had both Dash and Katt behind him.

Dash’s system locked first. “Target eliminated,” a robotic voice announced over the comm link.

“Got him!” Triumph rushed through Dash’s veins as he pumped his fist.

“See ya, traitor!” Katt taunted. The bear’s ship began to descend. “Okay. The other guy is on his way. Let’s take him out and go after the rest.”

“I have an idea. You pretend to chase me, and I’ll fake getting eliminated. When that dog comes after you, I’ll circle back, and we’ll take him out together.”

Katt grinned through her camera. “I like the way you think.”

“Going to have to make it look convincing,” Dash smirked. “Try to keep up.”

However, Katt was already flying behind him. “Start dancing, monkey boy.” Dash began to sweat. He wasn’t sure from her tone whether she was still playing along or not.

He made a hard turn to the left. Katt followed him easily. Dash performed an Immelmann turn to bring himself up and around. She copied the manoeuvre as though she had read his mind. He threw in a barrel roll and a somersault. Katt kept up without him gaining distance. _‘Wow, she is good at this,_ ’ he shivered.

“Nice flying, Dash,” she remarked. “Now play dead in three… two… one.”

At her word, Dash brought his fighter into a steady line. He reduced his speed as Katt flew away. The dog’s ship cruised nearby. Dash watched him chase after Katt as he angled his _Monkey Arrow_ downward. Good. He took the bait. Once he dropped to 32,000 feet, Dash began to follow the other two.

“I’m in position,” he told Katt.

“Stay there and keep it casual. I’ll bring him to you. Watch out for anyone else who wants to join in. You’re still coming up on radar as alive.”

“Think that dog has noticed yet?”

“If he hasn’t, he sure is about to.”

In hindsight, that was the gaping hole in Dash’s plan. Fortunately, it seemed the bulldog was relying more on his eyes than his equipment. Katt brought their target around. Once they were over Dash’s head, he pulled up and accelerated. Dash got in close and began aiming. Katt somersaulted at his mark to join him. The dog flew around like a madman, eventually escaping Dash. However, Katt’s missile finally locked.

“You bitch!” the dog snarled over the radio. “You and that damned ape cheated!”

“That was just a little side-act for you. If you had kept an eye on your radar, you would have seen through it.” Katt laughed at his fury. “And if you think I’m a bitch and he’s an ape, you should probably get your eyes checked.”

Dash was horrified by the stream of obscenities the bulldog threw as he flew off to land. He checked his radar. Including Katt and him, there were still six pilots left in the air. “Who do you want to take on next?”

“Wanna go fishing and see who bites first?” Katt suggested. She didn’t give Dash any time to answer, for she took off towards the remaining fighters without him. It didn’t seem like she had any fear. Next to her, Dash felt like a tin of tuna ready to eat. A shiver ran down his spine.

“I am so glad that we’re working together,” he muttered under his breath.

* * *

Aboard the _Great Fox,_ Falco and Peppy watched the battle dissolve into chaos. Even with the number of pilots cut down, it was impossible to watch every single fighter at once. ROB recorded everything for them to review later, but Falco kept his eye on a few contenders. To his chagrin, Katt was among them. Meanwhile, Peppy took notes on anyone who turned against their former teammates as soon as Falco flipped the rules. That was nearly half of the lot, unfortunately. That’d earn them a hard fail on the Pigma test.

“I can’t help but wonder how many of these guys I could take out all by myself,” Falco sighed.

“Under the conditions set for this battle, I calculate an 87.9814 percent probability that you would defeat a maximum number of six pilots before you are eliminated,” ROB replied.

Falco turned a foul glare to the bucket of bolts. “Bullshit! I could take out at least eight!” If it were a fight that he could use lasers and bombs in, he’d make that an indisputable ten.

ROB’s visor blinked red. “Executing FLIC Response Protocol.”

“I thought I fucking told Slippy to change that name!” Falco snapped, knowing full-well that FLIC stood for Falco Lombardi’s Inferiority Complex. That smartass’s program, which made damned sure that ROB would never argue about Falco’s flying skills, was also supposed to run as silent as the void of space.

“He did,” ROB replied. “And Fox changed it back.”

“That bloody prick!”

“You might want to take a look at this, Falco,” Peppy spoke up. “Katt’s up to something interesting.”

“Do I really need to care what Katt is doing right now?”

“Yes. That’s the point of this whole thing. Now shut your beak and watch. See who’s flying next to her?” Falco noticed the second starfighter soaring alongside the _Catspaw._ It bared the same colours as an Arwing. How cute. “Those two were teamed up at the start of the battle,” Peppy explained. “They’re still working together.”

Falco’s brows raised. “Who’s that other pilot?”

“Dash Bowman,” ROB answered. The monkey’s face appeared on the projector. “Ranked top student in the Cornerian Flight Academy last year. Operated as a freelance pilot since graduation. Professional experience primarily consists of low-risk escort and reconnaissance contracts. Completed a bachelor’s degree in engineering at the Cornerian Republic University two months ago.”

“Busy bee,” Falco whistled. “Not much experience as a pilot though.”

“Yet, he must be doing well if Katt’s working with him,” Peppy mused. They continued to watch the pair weave and chase after the lone wolves flying around them. It appeared they were fond of using each other as bait, then hitting their prey with both ships once they were frazzled by the first shot locking onto them. Peppy glanced at Falco. “I think we have our pilots.”

They weren’t doing terribly, he’d admit. However, Falco still wasn’t convinced. “Let’s see how this plays out.”

It quickly came down to four left in the air. The last two pilots had noticed their rivals’ teamwork and decided their best chance of surviving was to pair up as well. It worked to upset Katt and Dash’s tactics, but only for a short while. Going from newly formed teams to every man for themselves probably burned the other pilots out, while Katt and Dash had shared the burden this whole time. After a few minutes, the latter pair were all that remained.

“What do you say?” Peppy asked. “Want to call it in now?”

“Not yet.” Falco opened the comm link when he saw the two ships cruising smoothly. “Don’t stop now! This battle keeps going until there’s only one left!”

“A bit harsh, don’t you think?” Peppy frowned.

“Nah. I want to see how well those two fight on their own.” Falco smirked, particularly towards the knockoff Arwing. “Let’s see how that monkey fares when Katt’s going for his throat.”

* * *

Dash had expected as much, though he had still hoped against it. This was it. He had managed to make it to the last two pilots standing. Now he had to fight against the person who had gotten him this far. “Katt… I….”

“Hey,” she said with a smile in her voice. “Don’t worry about it. Just give me your best shot.”

Strangely, Dash chuckled. Her easy manner towards this whole situation made him feel a lot better. “Thanks. You, too.”

Katt then flew behind Dash’s tail. “Now start running.”

He didn’t feel better anymore. Dash hit his thrusters to full speed. He channelled all his fear through his yoke in the vain hopes that it would make the _Monkey Arrow_ faster. Meanwhile, Katt hunted him with maniacal glee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally one chapter split into two. That's partly why the total number of chapters keeps increasing.


	10. New Recruits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katt and Dash fight for the top spot in the mock battle. Afterwards, secrets are brought to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was going to be something Christmas-y in this story, but sadly I'm not going to be able to upload it in time for Christmas 2020.

Dash flew up sharply. The alarm in his ears told him what his eyes were too afraid to. Katt was right behind him and her missile was about to tag him. He somersaulted and made a hard turn right. She stuck to his tail like glue. After the way that Katt followed him during their pretend chase earlier, Dash did not like his chances now that playtime was over.

“Okay, Dash,” he tried to encourage himself. “Imagine you’re back at the Academy. Time to break out all the stops.”

Thus, he did. Dash executed one manoeuvre after the next to try and shake Katt. He even pulled some advanced stunts that he never truly got the hang of. The endless forces strained his fighter to its limits and Dash almost past his. He eventually had to ease up before he passed out. G-Diffusers weren’t a shield for the living body against reckless flying.

Dash fought back the bile burning in his gut. The last thing he needed was to fly with his vomit sloshing around the cockpit. Tears blurred his vision as he glanced at the radar. Fortunately, he had won a short lead on Katt. She was a skilled pilot, but her old, customised ship didn’t have the hardware to keep up with his for long. Dash had checked earlier on the ground. The added good news was that Katt was no longer targeting him. But that could change in an instant.

 _‘What can I do?’_ he panted. If there was more cloud cover, Dash could try breaking Katt’s line of sight and getting the jump on her. Alas, the skies were clear. The only thing floating around this high with them was the _Great Fox._ _‘Actually… That could work.’_

Dash gunned it towards the carrier. Katt came up close behind. With their straightening flight path, she began to target him again. The _Great Fox_ grew larger with every metre.

“Here goes nothing.”

* * *

“Uh… Pep?” Falco blinked. “What’s that guy doing?”

After a circus performance that would have made most pilots forcibly eject their stomachs, Bowman’s starfighter suddenly made a beeline towards the _Great Fox._ Falco and Peppy stared at the ship’s nose, which looked about to drive into them.

Peppy balked. “Might wanna grab onto something! Just in case!”

Realistically, Falco didn’t think the young pilot would do something too stupid. Then he remembered that _he_ had been a young pilot once. Falco quickly threw his arms around one of the crewmen’s seats. “ROB! Tell that idiot to watch where he’s flying!”

* * *

Dash dived underneath the _Great Fox_ and rose along its opposite side. He then flew over its head and down to complete the loop. Dash quickly applied his G-Diffusers to break, hiding behind the dreadnaught’s hull. A second later, Katt shot past overhead. Dash chased after her.

“How the hell did you do that?!” Katt exclaimed as he began targeting her starfighter.

“Extra G-Diffusers installed across the body,” Dash smirked proudly. They were also what helped him pull off so many more manoeuvres than her a minute ago. Those four months spent digging through scrap yards had finally paid off. Though now that Katt knew about his ace-in-the-hole, that trick might not work a second time. He needed to finish this quickly.

Dash took aim and concentrated. It became Katt’s turn to play the mouse in their game. He followed her manoeuvres, but the accrued strain on his body had worn Dash out. Given how quickly Katt straightened her path again, she was tiring too. He pushed his starfighter to its maximum speed. His modifications made Dash nimbler, but Katt’s ship was slightly faster that the _Monkey Arrow_.

Katt ascended sharply. She didn’t follow through with any loops or turns, leading Dash to wonder what she was doing. The sun shone directly into his face. If Katt thought she could blind him, the filter film on Dash’s windshield nipped that plan in the bud. Yet why did it feel like he was being led?

Suddenly, Katt’s afterburners went out. Her starfighter fell past Dash. He then heard an engine kick-start and alarms blaring from his console. Before Dash could act, the robotic voice called in. “You have been eliminated. Please return to the landing point as soon as possible.” Dash staggered to think. What had just happened?

“Not bad, Dash,” Katt chimed. “You’ve got some mad skills, but it looks like I win this time. No hard feelings, right?”

Dash sagged into his seat. Gears in his brain spun without any traction. “Yeah…” he said blankly. “No hard feelings…”

Peppy Hare contacted him and Katt to congratulate them both on a spectacular display. As they obeyed his instructions to land, Dash digested the last few seconds of the battle and finally understood what had gone wrong. Katt had cut her engines off during the chase. She then used their steep angle and Papetoon’s gravity to fall behind Dash. As soon as she passed him, Katt restarted her starfighter and targeted Dash at the same time. The distance between them was so close, it barely took a second for her missile to lock.

It had been an insane and reckless trap, and Dash flew straight into it. He doubted many other pilots could have pulled off the timing required. To make things worse, Dash had a sinking suspicion that his stunt with the _Great Fox_ was what inspired Katt. He should have seen it coming.

Dash glanced over to Katt flying alongside him at a distance. Back at the Academy, people used to say that he’d become an amazing pilot someday. But when he looked at Katt and the skills she’d shown, he knew that she was already one. There was a wide gap in their abilities. Dash knew he’d never have survived this long if she had been his opponent from the start.

If anyone deserved a place on the Star Fox squadron, it was undoubtably Katt Monroe.

* * *

“Now that was a show!” Peppy whistled. He elbowed Falco to elicit a response.

“Okay, fine. They both did fairly good,” Falco relented. He checked his watch. “Huh… That kid survived four whole minutes against Katt. Not bad.”

“Quite impressive, I’d say,” Peppy nodded. “I don’t think I’ve seen anything like that fighter Bowman’s flying, either. Did you see how he came to a full stop after completing that loop?”

“I was too busy waiting for one of those idiots to hit us,” Falco huffed.

“His G-Diffuser system is more advanced than anything I’ve seen on the open market. I’m surprised to find a freelancer with something like that, especially a novice. He sure knows how to use it well.”

Falco raised his brow. “How do you think he got his hands on it?”

“We might have to ask him ourselves.”

“You sound like you’ve already made up your mind to hire him.”

“And you haven’t?”

“I just want to go over the footage again. Make sure we haven’t missed any other promising candidates.”

“You mean anyone you’d rather have over Katt and the rookie who came second to her, don’t you?” Falco refused to answer Peppy, who wore a knowing smirk.

* * *

After the 20 pilots assembled in front of the _Great Fox_ again, Peppy thanked them all for their time. He promised that they would carefully consider everyone’s performance and advise them of the outcome within the next week. Katt was disappointed she wasn’t invited onto the team there and then. She knew it was only a matter of time though.

And thus, five days later, Katt found the email in her inbox. As to be expected, it was Peppy, not Falco, who offered Katt the job. He asked her to meet them on Corneria. She packed her bags that day and flew straight over.

Star Fox often docked at the airfield alongside Corneria City’s coastline. It was there where Katt found the _Great Fox_. She hailed the carrier and eased her _Catspaw_ into its hangar. Just as she powered down her engine, Katt heard another starfighter approach. She watched it land with a grin on her face. It was the _Monkey Arrow._

“Dash!” Katt called as they opened their canopies. She met the little monkey in the middle and clasped his hand. “So, you made it through too.”

“Yeah! It’s incredible,” Dash beamed. “Congratulations on getting in.”

“Right back at you.”

“Yes. Congratulations to you both.” Katt and Dash turned towards Peppy. He approached them with Falco dragging his feet behind him. Peppy smiled to her. “Katt, it’s good to see you again. Sorry that we didn’t get to catch up on Papetoon.”

Katt shrugged. “Eh, that’s fine. Wouldn’t have looked good if everyone else thought you guys were playing favourites.”

“Trust me,” Falco grumbled. “Nobody hires a little kid and the biggest nuisance known to the Cornerian Army out of favouritism.”

“Aww. I missed you too, Falco.”

“Anyway,” Peppy interrupted pointedly. “Thank you both for accepting our offer. We’ve been short-staffed since the fiasco in Balven, so we appreciate having you onboard now.”

“Hey, no worries.” Katt’s spirits then lowered. “So… how are things with rescuing Fox?”

Falco turned his beak further away from her at his mention. “Slow going,” Peppy sighed sadly. “Slippy and Vixy are out in the Balven System gathering information. They’re due to check in within a week.”

Katt’s ears flattened. “I’m sorry about Fox. I’ll do everything that I can to help.”

“Me too,” Dash promised.

A small smile touched Peppy’s lips. “Thank you.” A moment later, he perked himself up. “But in the meantime, we have some contracts lined up, which we look forward to getting your help with. We’ll give you some time to settle in first and get to know the ship.”

“What a lovely idea, Peppy.” Katt sauntered forward and snatched Falco by the arm. He yelped in protest. “Falco, here, can show me to my room. Then he can take me on a private tour.”

“You’ve already been around the _Great Fox_ before!” Falco growled. “Let go of me!”

“Come on, Blue. Don’t be like that,” Katt smirked. “A gentleman should always escort a lady with proper manners and dignified poise.”

“If you’re a lady, then I’m the President of Aquas!”

“Is… that normal for them?” Katt heard Dash ask worriedly. Peppy chuckled in response.

“You get used to it. Now, Dash; if you have a moment, I’d like to speak with you in private about a few things.”

Katt became curious about the other two, though right now her priority was keeping Falco from breaking loose. When they stopped inside the elevator on their way to the crew’s quarters, Falco finally yanked his arm free. “Jeez,” he fumed. “Is this how you plan to treat your new captain from now on?”

“Maybe,” she winked. He turned his back on her. “Oh, come on. Don’t pretend you’re not the slightest bit happy I’m here.”

“Whatever,” Falco huffed, jamming the button to take them up. “Just remember that we’re paying you to work, not to screw around. We didn’t let you on the team just so you can play damsel in distress and bat your eyelashes at everyone.”

Katt sniffed in offence. “Well then,” she crossed her arms. “See if I ever save you when you get yourself in trouble.”

“Ha! Never happen.”

“How many times have I already saved your tail feathers since you joined Star Fox?” Katt inspected her nails. “Five times now?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Falco’s glare sharpened.

“Funny. I’m sure Peppy remembers how I kept Copperheads from blowing up this carrier.” The elevator doors opened at their destination.

“Yeah, by shooting down one measly missile. Fox and I took out the rest.”

Katt could have gone back and forth over this for a while longer. However, that was not what she was here for. “Are you okay?”

“I was before you showed up and opened your mouth.”

“You know what I mean.” Katt was starting to get sick of Falco’s attitude fast. “I’m talking about what happened with Fox. How are you holding up?”

Falco stormed ahead of her. “I’m fine,” he answered curtly. “Fox is missing, and we’re working to find him. That’s all there is to it.”

“Falco, it’s alright to say if you’re upset about it. I’m worried about Fox too.”

“I’m not upset!” Falco snapped, startling Katt. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Fox can take care of himself. He’ll be fine until we get him off that planet.”

With this kind of reaction from him, Katt decided it was wiser to let the matter go for now. She knew how Falco coped with stress. Poorly. It looked as though he had thrown up a lot of walls around what he was truly feeling. Katt would need time to work them down. He must be badly shaken up on the inside to be so defensive. “Okay. Just know that I’m here for you if you ever need to talk to someone.”

Falco only grunted. They stopped in front of one of the staterooms. “This one’s yours,” he muttered. “Linen’s in the closet. Wi-Fi password’s written down on the nightstand. You know where the showers are.”

“Thanks.” Katt lifted the duffle bag from her shoulder and carried it into the room. There was a double-sized bed bolted to the carpet floor next to a side table. She also had a small desk tucked near the closet built into the wall. “If you guys don’t need me in the next hour, I’ll take a soak and join you later.”

“Don’t want that tour you strongarmed me for?” Falco folded his arms.

“I did, but your grouchy attitude’s put me out of the mood.” Katt threw her bag over the bed. “Besides, I’ve seen the place half a dozen times already.”

Falco turned away. “Whatever. Do what you need to settle in and get a good night’s sleep. We’ll brief you and the kid on the first contract in the morning.”

Katt smirked. “Sounds fun. Looking forward to working with you, _Captain_.”

With a snort of distaste, Falco left her to be. Katt pouted at how little fun he was being. She chose to forgive him this one time. Eventually, he’ll get used to having her around again and maybe, finally, pull that stick out of his ass.

* * *

“Please, Dash. Take a seat.”

Dash followed Peppy into a small office. He sat down on one of the two chairs bolted in front of the desk. Peppy took the seat behind it so they were facing each other. The old hare clasped his hands together. “So, how does it feel to become a member of Star Fox?”

“Sort of like a dream come true.” Dash gave a nervous grin. “I mean, it’s like getting picked to join your favourite team at the LBL.”

Peppy smiled and nodded. “Are you a Cornerian Stars fan at all?”

“Zoness Tigers, actually. My family spent a few years living in their home city. I watched my first game there when they went against the Aquas Sharks.”

“They’ve been hitting a lot of home runs this season,” Peppy remarked. “I, myself, am more of a Paladins fan.”

Although it would be nice to discuss baseball some more, Dash couldn’t help but address the matter that made him so anxious. “Um… Sir? There was something that you wanted to talk about?”

“Ah, yes.” Peppy’s hand moved towards a folder sitting atop the desk. He flipped it open. “There were a few things about your application that I found curious. You declared that you have a blood relation with Doctor Simon Andross?”

Dash swallowed. “Yes, sir. He… he’s my grandfather. I’ve never met him though. My family distanced themselves from him shortly before the Lylat Wars started. All I know about Doctor Andross is from the stories my mother told me as a child.”

“And what kind of stories were they?”

“That my grandfather was the most brilliant scientist of the modern age, and that he did a lot of great things to help people with his research. But then… the Catalyst happened. And Grandfather declared war on Corneria after being exiled for his crimes.”

Dash could see the expression forming in Peppy’s eye. It was the same as when Dash told other people about his connection to Andross, which was almost never. “Please understand! I’ve never believed Andross did the right thing during the war!” he added fretfully. “My grandmother left him after what happened 20 years ago. She’s only ever called him vile and wicked whenever his name got brought up.”

Peppy raised a gentle hand. “It’s okay, son. I’m not assuming anything. We did our background checks, and we know that your family has had nothing to do with Andross or his army. I’m merely curious as to why you wanted to join the squadron that killed your grandfather eight years ago.”

“Yeah…” Dash nodded weakly towards the desk. “It looks weird on paper. But… even though Andross was my grandfather, I don’t feel any attachment to him that’s enough for me to hate you guys. I spent half my life worried and afraid of the war. I just wanted it to end. Killing Andross was just the way that it had to happen.” He chuckled without any humour. “I see your squad as heroes just as much as everyone else does.”

“I see.” Peppy leaned back in his chair. “I’m sorry if we’ve caused you any pain as a result.”

“It’s fine. I’m just glad I could take my finals without worrying about bombs dropping over my head.” Dash felt the old, complex blend of emotions rise within him. “It’s weird though. My mother and grandmother told me different things about Andross. What he did with the Catalyst and after it was unforgivable. Yet, Andross also did a lot of good things before then. Sometimes I feel bad for him that people forget about all that. It doesn’t make up for his crimes… but it’s made me feel conflicted for most of my life.”

Peppy nodded in understanding. “When you mention it, I still remember the days when people looked up to Andross. He was a good man back then. It was a shame that he changed so terribly in the end.”

Dash sighed. “It was. I hope that doesn’t make you think poorly of me or my family. Even though I have some respect for my grandfather’s early achievements, I still idolise Star Fox and Captain McCloud for ending the war, as well.”

“It’s quite alright. I appreciate that you were upfront about this.” Peppy flicked through the folder and pulled out a single document. “Which makes it all the more unfortunate that you lied to us about _this_.”

He placed the page in front of Dash. It was his birth certificate. His _original_ birth certificate! “You wrote on your application that you’re 20-years-old. This tells me that you’re actually 17.” Peppy wore a stern frown. “Care to explain this?”

Dash paled. “I’m sorry,” he said quickly. “It’s just hard for me to work as a pilot since I’m underage. I changed the year on my birth certificate so that people would take me seriously. I swear I never meant any harm!”

Peppy examined the document again. “You know, I did find it strange that your academic transcripts were all legitimate.” He raised a brow at Dash. “Did you skip a year at school?”

He nodded. “Four times, sir.”

“Impressive. And then you studied at university _and_ the Academy at the same time?” Indeed, Dash had. Peppy whistled. “You certainly picked up some of your grandfather’s traits. Let’s hope that they’re all the right ones.”

Dash hung his head low. “I’m really sorry for lying to you. I wanted to be a part of Star Fox so badly. I thought that it wouldn’t matter so long as I proved I could be useful to you.”

“Dash… Please look at me.” He did so. Peppy’s expression softened a little. “We’re more than willing to take people on for their merit.” He chuckled. “I mean, look at us. Fox and Slippy were both only 17 when we reformed Star Fox; and Falco was barely a year older than them. We’re hardly in a position to judge someone for their age.”

A smile touched Dash’s face. “However,” Peppy continued with a stern edge returning to his, “we need to be confident that you are being honest with us. Deceiving your teammates, even with something as trivial as a date of birth, is not a good starting point for building trust.”

Dash nodded shakily. “I understand, sir.”

“I’ll overlook it this one time. After all, you’ve proven on Papetoon that you’d be a valuable addition to the team. But please note that I expect you to be completely truthful with us from now on.”

Swallowing, Dash nodded again. “Yes, sir. I will, sir.”

“Good.” Peppy relaxed. A smile reappeared under his whiskers. “And there’s no need to call me ‘sir’ on the regular. Just Peppy will do fine. We don’t worry too much about rank or seniority here.”

“Understood, sir. Urgh… I mean Peppy.”

Peppy’s smile remained for a moment longer before another darkened look took over. “Now, Dash,” he said softly. “If you’re going to be working with us, there’s something that you ought to know. Something that needs to be kept quiet outside of the team.” Dash felt his heart race. “There are details about our last mission in the Balven System that haven’t been made public, mostly to avoid causing a panic. The real reason that we took that mission was to track down your grandfather.”

“Track him down?” Dash shook his head, not understanding.

“Apparently, he cloned himself and fled to the Balven System. Since we never found him, that could mean several things. Corneria and Novellon don’t believe that Andross has been in contact with his supporters after his escape, so a likely theory is that he’s on Purgatory, just like Fox is.”

This was world-shattering news. Not just for Dash and his family, but for the Lylat System as a whole. “So, what are we doing about that?”

“At the moment, nothing. Corneria and Novellon are continuing the search, in case Andross has gone into hiding somewhere else. We are not touching that investigation again. I’m not allowing it. Our main goal, instead, is to find Fox and rescue him. The only missions that we’re taking are those that can help us achieve that end.”

“Oh…”

“I didn’t mean to worry you about Andross or your family matters. I simply wanted to let you know so that this doesn’t take you by surprise later.”

Dash gave a small nod. “I understand. Thank you for telling me, Peppy.”

“And while we’re still on the topic of Andross, there’s one other thing I feel the need to warn you about.” Peppy leaned in. “In addition to you and Katt, we’ve brought Fox’s mother, Vixy, onboard to help us with the search effort. I imagine you might know this already, but Andross was responsible for her mate’s death during the war.”

“Oh…” Dash paled.

“I’ve already spoken with Vixy about hiring you. She accepts that you have no personal relationship with your grandfather. However, it would be best for everyone if you refrain from mentioning Andross around her, particularly with regards to what you’ve disclosed with me.”

Dash took a deep breath. This was not something he had anticipated. The murder of James McCloud was the one thing Dash always knew was going to create friction with Star Fox. Finding out that he would be working alongside his widow was a more daunting thought. “I’ll… I’ll do my best to respect her feelings.”

“Thank you. That’s all I’ll ask of you.” Peppy tidied the folder away and set it to one side. “Now, I’ve kept you here for long enough. Why don’t I show you to your quarters? We can stop off at the mess hall if you’re hungry?”

“Just the quarters will be fine, thank you.” Dash didn’t feel much like eating right now. As Peppy led him through the _Great Fox’s_ halls, Dash went over everything that they had discussed. The parts about his grandfather being alive, and him having to work with Fox McCloud’s mother stood at the forefront. He felt like he had bitten off more than he could chew by coming here. Yet, Dash couldn’t run away now. The only right thing he could do was see this through.

_‘You made your bed, Dash. Now it’s time to lie in it.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case anyone has questions about the timeline prior to this story, the events that happened during the Lylat Wars won't adhere strictly to any game route. Since there are a lot of characters who only appear on certain routes, I'm basing this story on the idea that Star Fox had time to do every possible mission from Star Fox 64. Though that doesn't mean that every possible route was taken during missions.


	11. Collecting Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on an errand for Andross, Fox tells Krystal more about the world that he came from. High above their heads, Slippy and Vixy collect samples from Cerinia's atmosphere for the rescue mission.

Cold water ran across Fox’s calves. He balanced against the current and carefully lowered his jar into the water. Once it was full, Fox lifted it to his chest. He rested the weight predominately on his right arm.

“Are you okay with that?”

Fox turned to Krystal, who held her own jar. “I’m fine,” he smiled easily. He lifted his left arm, which was finally out of the sling, and flexed it for show. The gentle concern in Krystal’s eyes brightened into a smile.

Together, they returned to the house. Now that Fox could use both arms at last, he worked towards regaining the strength lost in his left side. Fox started by helping to carry a larger share of the Sharrde family’s water than he used to. At the moment, Fox held about 40 percent of what he and Krystal had in total.

“Thank you for your help today, Fox,” Krystal said when they set their jars down inside the house.

“You’re welcome.” He rolled the feeling back into his weaker wrist.

Krystal’s eyes dazzled with her smile. “My life is a lot easier now that you’ve started helping out around here.”

Fox’s heart floated. “I’m glad. It feels good to be useful again.”

In the corner of his eye, he caught Krystal’s tail wag once. It elicited the same action in Fox’s. He reflected on his long road to recovering, as well as to adjusting to this new life on Cerinia. Less than two months ago, he could barely communicate with Krystal and her tribe, and relied heavily on their generosity to survive. Now he could pay them back by pulling his own weight. He could also converse with Krystal if she spoke simply enough. All of that was only possible because she was kind enough to help him through what has been one of the hardest times in his life.

When Fox wanted to ask Krystal what else he might be able to assist her with, a voice invaded his mind. _“Fox McCloud. Doctor Andross has requested your presence at the laboratory. Please come immediately.”_

“Are you alright?” Krystal fretted as Fox keeled over. He gripped his head in discomfort.

“I’m fine,” he grimaced. “That woman, Thene, just barged into my mind. Andross wants to see me.”

“Does she do that often?”

“No, but it’s annoying how she always orders me around.”

Krystal crossed her arms. “She shouldn’t be entering your mind without consent like that.” The dark frown on her face softened. “Will you go?”

“Have to,” Fox groaned. “Otherwise, she’ll come back and won’t leave me alone until I do.”

“I’ll go with you,” Krystal said with her glare renewed. “I don’t like how that woman treats you.”

“She’s still nicer to me than a lot of other friends Andross has,” Fox grumbled. There was a large degree of truth behind the sarcasm. He and Krystal gathered a few items in case this led into running some stupid errand for the ape.

“So, do you know much about Thene?” Fox asked as they left the house. “It looked like you were familiar when I first met her.”

The frown persisted as Krystal nodded. “She used to be a sister in the Lythan Jad, but she was cast out for invading our masters’ minds.”

“She invades my mind quite often,” Fox huffed. He couldn’t even take a dump anymore without wondering if Thene was spying on him. The part about her reading people’s thoughts without their knowing sounded par the course for Andross and his typical company.

“Fortunately, I don’t think she can understand everything I’m thinking. Andross and I grew up on different worlds. I just happen to know his language. Thene doesn’t know mine.” Fox let out an aggravated sigh. “Still, the amount that she can read is more than I’m happy with.”

“I can keep her out, if you’d like.” Krystal glanced away from him as though shy about her offer. “I would… need to be inside your mind to do that.”

Fox chewed his lip as he thought about it. Normally, Krystal only used her telepathy for a specific purpose, then left Fox’s brain as soon as it was satisfied. What she now suggested felt like stepping into uncharted territory, with him giving Krystal the opportunity to gaze at whatever she pleased.

“When we get there,” he decided. Letting her hang around inside wasn’t something he was sure was a great idea. His thoughts weren’t always… proper… when Krystal was around, despite Fox’s efforts to tame them for the sake of their friendship. He’d easily be able to focus on Andross when they arrived at the lab. Seething hatred could have its uses in the right circumstances.

Krystal nodded, smiling though her eyes were as anxious as he felt. She glanced towards Fox’s side. “How does your arm feel?”

Fox flexed his wrist in front of his face. A line of scars arched between it and his elbow where Fox’s fur no longer grew as thickly. The marks bent around the other side of his arm in the same pattern. “It aches sometimes. I still feel sore from carrying the water.”

“Does it hurt badly? Can you move it freely?”

“No, and yes.” Fox rolled his arm around. No loss of mobility to report.

Krystal became at ease. “That’s good. The aches should fade soon. If they don’t, please let Mama or me know.”

“I will,” Fox smiled. He appreciated her concern. She was way better than paying for a physician.

Thene waited at the front door as they marched up towards the laboratory. Fox felt Krystal’s gentle touch and bade her entry. This wasn’t like previous times she had linked to him. There was no narrow presence to relay a specific message. Now, Krystal permeated her thoughts amongst Fox’s. He felt her strong desire to protect him, as well as her disdain towards the vixen who threatened the sanctity of his mind.

Krystal’s aura bristled with her hackles. Her attention fixed on a phantom that Fox could scarcely perceive. She threw her will against the intruder. Thene’s cool glare locked onto Krystal. A standoff hung between them until the other woman turned away into the building. The tension laxed within Krystal, yet she did not drop her guard around Fox.

 _“Learn some respect, you borshtac!”_ Fox did not understand what Krystal called Thene, but it felt like a sufficiently scathing insult.

They found Thene again standing beside Andross. He leered over the setup of some experiment. An electric wire ran between a small lightbulb and a pair of metal strips driven into a round vegetable. Halfway along the circuit, a test tube hung inside a mounted clasp. Pink dust sat within the glass.

“Thank you for coming,” Andross spoke as if the words were only for courtesy. He looked over to Krystal. “Did you bring her to interrogate me some more?”

“More to keep your assistant out of my head.” Fox glowered along with Krystal towards Thene. The woman’s chin remained high and unflinching. “What do you want, Andross?”

He beckoned Fox over. “Come. Stand closer.”

Fox moved alongside the table and looked down at the equipment. It looked like something from an elementary school science fair. The little bulb shone with a weak, red light that slowly flickered in and out. “What am I supposed to take from this?”

“This is a sample of the dust that we recovered from your Arwing,” Andross explained. “It clung to your fuselage as you entered the planet’s upper atmosphere. See how it interferes with the current flowing into the bulb?”

Fox rolled his eyes toward the light on death’s door. “That could just be because of the potato battery.”

“Perhaps this will demonstrate my point better.” Andross moved the dust away from the wire. The lightbulb suddenly shone strong and consistently.

“Okay, colour me impressed,” Fox cocked his brow. “So what?”

“This confirms that the dust particles in Cerinia’s atmosphere have some sort of influence over electrical currents. They don’t appear to have noticeable electromagnetic properties or emit any type of radiation that we’re familiar with. That leads me to believe that their effects derive from a more fantastical phenomenon.”

“Magic.” Fox kept his expression stoic. “You’re trying to say magic.”

Andross waved a derisive hand. “If that’s what you want to call it. There is much in Cerinia’s environment that cannot be explained by our understanding of the laws of nature. Lifeforms with psychic abilities; spirits; magic… Most scientists could never hope to make sense of it all.”

“Wow! Most?” Crossing his arms, Fox tilted his head. “You mean to say there’s at least one out there who can make sense of it? Wherever can we find them?” He took pleasure from the filthy look that Andross threw him.

“By studying these forces in play,” Andross gritted his teeth, “it’s possible that we can find ways to harness them. Or work around them.”

“So, we experiment with the dust until it tells us how to fly home?”

“In a manner of speaking.” Andross picked up a glass jar, which contained more of the dust. “But not with the amount that we have here. We need much more if I’m to analyse it properly.”

Fox straightened as they got into the meat of the matter. “Where do we get it from?”

“That is the first problem we need to solve. We’ve scoured the entire body of your Arwing, but there may be pieces that broke away during the crash. They might still carry traces of dust. Until we discover another way to acquire samples, I want you to go and search for more pieces of your ship. In any event, you’ll be bringing us more materials to build with.”

“I thought you had the Cerinians helping you strip my ship?”

“For a short time,” Andross huffed. “That time has now expired, though. There’s still much of the vessel left out in the forest, and it looks as though we’ll have to fetch the rest of it ourselves.”

“So, you’re expecting me to drop everything to go out into the woods alone?”

“From what I can see, your injuries have healed. You’ll be fine on your own, provided that you don’t make the same mistakes as when you first arrived on this planet. Thene and I will focus on winning the chief’s aid again.” His gaze sharpened. “We need as much pink dust as we can get, and we can’t afford a summer shower washing the leftover ship parts clean.”

Fox grunted in clear discontent. “Fine. I’ll go. But don’t expect me to drag any panels from the hull all the way back here.”

“Just small pieces that broke off the ship will suffice,” Andross answered as he turned away. “We’ll resume the heavy lifting once we have more foxes again.”

With a huff, Fox walked over to one side of the lab, where a set of large baskets sat. He strapped one over his shoulders. Krystal followed him. “What did Andross say?” she asked.

He had forgotten in the moment that Krystal didn’t know Cornerian. “He wants me to go into the forest. I’ll be gathering pieces from my Arwing.”

“The boat that you flew in?” Krystal asked, still learning the concepts of air and space travel. Fox nodded. “I’ll come with you.”

Through the link still overlapping their minds, Fox felt something other than a wish to help. Krystal was curious about his Arwing. She had not seen it since she watched Fox fall out of the sky. He couldn’t think of a reason to refuse her, so he handed her another of the baskets. They then left the laboratory. Fox felt Krystal exit his mind once they were clear of Thene’s range.

He let Krystal read Andross’s map as they left the city, since she understood the layout better than he did. Fox only accompanied Andross and Thene that one time since their excursion together, so his memory of the path wasn’t perfect. Krystal seemed able to orient herself. However, she couldn’t read the Cornerian notes that were scribbled over the parchment. Fox translated them, though the writings themselves weren’t of much value.

The woods were tranquil today. Birds sang throughout the trees. Leaves rustled in the wind with small, tree-dwelling mammals foraging across branches. Fox felt that he could relax, especially with Krystal walking by his side. Simply looking at her blue pelt calmed him. If she were at peace, he could only trust that all was well.

“This… Ar-wing of yours,” Krystal said. “It isn’t alive?”

“No,” Fox smiled. “It’s like a cart. Something you ride in.”

“But if it isn’t alive, how does it fly?”

Fox chuckled. “I’m not the best person to ask that.” If only Slippy was here. He’d explain the nitty-gritty science until deep into the night. Then he would probably mumble the rest of it in his sleep. “My people don’t have magic, but we do know how to build machines: metal objects that can help us do things we normally can’t. Like flying.”

Krystal’s ears perked. “What other machines do your people use?”

Fox unholstered his sidearm. “I have my blaster.” He pointed it at a large rock and pull the trigger. A green bolt of light flashed against the stone, charring its surface. Krystal yelped in surprise. “See? That’s how I use my weapon.”

She stared at the gun with a mix of intrigue and fear. “May I hold it?”

Fox fully expected that if he did, Krystal would then ask if she could shoot it. He tried not to frown at her as he considered the wisdom. Energy weapons were extremely dangerous, and Fox only had three battery cells for the blaster. He didn’t want to expend ammunition unless he needed to. At least one shot was reserved for Andross. Still, Fox decided that it wouldn’t hurt to let Krystal try the blaster just once.

He handed his weapon to her and showed Krystal how to grip it. Fox stood behind her shoulder as he guided her into the proper posture. Krystal aimed at the same rock that Fox had shot. She struggled with the trigger’s resistance at first. Krystal wasn’t prepared for when the blaster did go off. She screamed as she leaped into Fox’s chest. He caught her and chuckled softly.

“I don’t have much ammo though,” Fox said as he took the blaster back, “so I can’t keep using this. I’ll have to find a new weapon while I’m here on Cerinia.”

“You could try a bow,” Krystal suggested. “You can use it from a distance like your blaster.”

“I’ve never used one before.” Fox did like the idea though. He could be like one of those heroic archers from fantasy movies, leaping from high platforms as he fired arrows into multiple foes while in mid-air. Plus, it would be simple to make new arrows. The materials needed were all around them.

Krystal smiled. “I could teach you.”

A similar expression touched Fox’s muzzle. “I’d like that.”

She then asked Fox more about his world’s technology. Not wanting to pass the Lylat System off as a place where people built only for war, he chose to tell her about more commonplace devices. Phones were easy for Krystal to compare to her telepathy. However, Fox didn’t know the words needed to adequately explain what computers do and how the internet worked. When he then taught her about refrigerators, Krystal demonstrated her ability to freeze the air with her staff.

Fox began to understand why the Cerinians appeared so far behind the rest of their solar system. For almost every need that other worlds met with science, Krystal’s people found their own answers through magic. He realised there was nothing wrong with how the Cerinians approached life’s challenges. It was simply what worked for them, and they were happy with that.

Wonder shone brighter in Krystal’s eyes the longer that they talked. She became so increasingly inquisitive that Fox almost forgot what they were out in the wilderness for. They stopped for lunch in the clearing where his parachute landed. The sail and pilot’s seat had been carried back to Kezamat a week ago. As they ate, Fox told Krystal about the miracle of microwave ovens and how they cooked food without flames. She stared thoughtfully at the bun in her hands, though Fox was quick to add that it likely would have baked better in a normal oven. Slippy tried making bread in a microwave on the _Great Fox_ once. It did not come out as well as he hoped.

A path had been carved between the clearing and crash site for easy movement of the Arwing’s parts. When Fox saw his ship, his heart broke all over again. Half of the fuselage was gone. All the electronic equipment was gutted. The starfighter that had seen Fox through the Lylat Wars and helped him defeat Andross all those years ago was no more. Only a skeleton remained.

“Amazing…” Krystal breathed. She approached the Arwing to examine it closely. Her eyes scanned its body as though it weren’t a wreck but instead a priceless treasure. “So, this is what it looks like!”

“It looked much better before Andross ripped it apart,” Fox sighed. _‘It’s all so we can go home,’_ he reminded himself once again.

Krystal turned to him sadly. “I’m sorry,” she hung her head. “Seeing your Arwing like this is painful for you. I should have been more respectful.”

“Mookun,” Fox said so that she wouldn’t need to feel guilty. “It doesn’t matter. I just wish we could have fixed it instead.” He moved beside the ship and placed his hands atop a remaining section of the hull.

Krystal came to his side. She peered into the gaping cockpit. “What did it look like whole?” she asked, looking to him and tapping her head. “May I see?”

Fox blinked. “Um… Sure.” As Krystal reached into his mind again, Fox recalled one of the many times he had seen the Arwing in its glory. Sharp and sleek like a bird of prey with blue and silver plumage. Krystal gasped inside his memories. He imagined his hand brushing across a polished wing. Its cool surface glided under his touch.

 _“It was beautiful,”_ she thought to him.

“Yeah,” Fox nodded. A tear burned within his eye. “It was.”

Suddenly, he felt her palm atop his shoulder. Fox’s attention snapped back to the real world. Krystal’s gaze gleamed with sympathy. He raised his hand and brought it to rest over hers. “Thank you,” Fox smiled.

They separated after a moment. Clearing his throat, Fox glanced around the site. “Andross wants us to look for any parts that broke off the Arwing. Look around for anything that doesn’t look natural. If it’s dirty, don’t clean it. He wants the dust covering it.”

“Fox?”

He stopped midway towards the thick bushes behind the ship. Fox turned back to Krystal. She wrung her wrists in front of her, speaking no further. “Yes, Krystal?”

Krystal did not meet his gaze. “When it’s time for you to go back to your home… can…? Can I please go with you?”

Fox’s brain drew a blank. Had he heard her correctly? “Could you… say that differently?” he replied. “I don’t think I understood.”

The second time, Krystal looked up at him. “I want to go with you to your world. I want to see what it’s like with my own eyes.”

Okay… It wasn’t a case of miscommunication. Fox scratched his head nervously. “I… I don’t know… I don’t even know if it’s possible for me to go back yet.”

“That’s part of why I want to help you and Doctor Andross,” Krystal said. “I want you to be able to see your family, but I also want to see the world you came from. It’s so much different to my home.”

Fox fought the urge to chew his lip. Most planets in the Lylat System _were_ different to Cerinia, to such a degree that it was easier to list what was similar. Everyday life as he knew it was busy, complicated, and made noisy with technology. Lylatian cities were overcrowded and often scant of nature. Their people weren’t nearly as neighbourly as the Cerinians. Many lived only for themselves and maybe those they loved. Strangers were often overlooked. Those doing it toughest in life were ignored entirely by people who took their comforts for granted. If Krystal saw everything that was ugly about the Lylat System, she’d likely be stricken and overwhelmed.

“Are you sure that you want to?” Fox asked hesitantly. “Your home is a lot nicer than where I’m from.”

“Why do you want to go back then?” Krystal folded her arms.

Fox frowned. “Uh… Because it’s my home?”

“Even though it’s not as nice as staying here?”

“Hey! The Lylat System has nice things about it too!”

Krystal smirked. “Then that is what I want to see.”

It took Fox a few seconds to process what had just happened. He couldn’t believe that he had been outwitted by someone who didn’t even know what a microwave was. Krystal’s ears drooped as she clasped her hands in front of her chest. “Please, Fox?”

His will crumpled like wet cardboard. He couldn’t bring himself to say no; not when Krystal was giving him the puppy-dog look. “Alright,” Fox sighed. “If you really want to come along, I guess you can.”

Krystal straightened with delight. Her tail wagged in swift arcs. “Do you promise?”

Fox hesitated again. He really shouldn’t, but damn that look she gave him… “Sure… I promise.”

She shot forward and hugged him. “Thank you, Fox! I promise I’ll do everything that I can to help you get home.”

His arms returned her embrace without Fox thinking. A smile spread across his muzzle. “I appreciate that.”

Of course, getting him home meant finding Andross more of that pink dust. To do that, they needed to find more pieces of the Arwing. Fox and Krystal scoured different sides of the crash site for scattered parts. Worries about what he had promised her circulated through Fox’s thoughts. However, he realised that there wasn’t really anything that either of them could do right now. It could be a long time before Fox had to face the prospect of introducing Krystal to Lylatian culture. He could deal with those problems later. For now, he had to focus on living in this world today.

* * *

Slippy sweated through his flight suit. His throat felt dry, though no amount of water could soothe it. He was nervous. Slippy knew that he wasn’t anywhere near where he’d be in danger, yet he was nervous. Purgatory stared at him with its hungry pinkness. It felt like at any moment, the jamming effect of the planet’s dust would suddenly jump out and snatch him. Of course, Slippy realised how preposterous that terror was.

Unless he misread his star chart and his Arwing was floating within Purgatory’s incoming orbit… Was he in the planet’s path? Slippy checked the chart again. No. He was clear. Slippy wiped his forehead and sighed softly in relief. His hands trembled around the controls.

“Easy… Easy does it…” he murmured to himself. The high-powered camera mounted on his starfighter’s dashboard gave Slippy an enhanced view of the drone floating ahead of him. A long cable stretched from it all the way to Purgatory. Slippy’s monitor displayed a wireless connection still sustained between him and the drone. He pushed a button to retract the cable.

After a few minutes, Slippy could see the large bucket-shaped apparatus attached to the other end. He stopped the reel a metre short from the drone. With a few more taps on the controls, Slippy ordered the drone to return home. He followed at a safe distance behind it.

A small research carrier drifted beyond Purgatory’s furthest moon. Slippy steered clear of the celestial body, knowing that it could similarly shut down his Arwing if he got too close. Slippy could soon make out the Space Dynamics logo on the carrier’s side. He flew in to dock first. The vessel was a relic with a mechanical airlock to separate the hangar from the outside. After waiting for the chamber to pressurise, Slippy landed his Arwing. Then he called the drone in.

Despite being mostly certain that the airlock would work fine, Slippy wore his helmet just to be safe. The drone sat dormant on the floor next to his cargo. He dragged them both into the hangar and detached the drone’s container. Its thick walls insulated the intense heat of its contents.

With his prize loaded onto a trolley, Slippy happily made his way through the carrier. His father, Beltino Toad, had lent it to Star Fox before Space Dynamics shipped it off for decommissioning. The heating barely kept the temperature safe for amphibians, and the automatic pilot was years out of support. Despite those faults, Slippy managed to get the old girl out to Balven without any major issues. So long as he always wore a parka and warm socks, being aboard didn’t feel all that bad.

“I got the last of the samples,” Slippy announced as he entered the ship’s laboratory. The smile fell from his face when he found Vixy staring out through the portside window.

Sorrow filled her distant eyes. One hand clutched at the front of her winter coat while the other rested against the glass. Slippy set the container aside and approached her quietly. “Doctor Reinard…?”

Vixy jolted out of her fur. “Oh?! Slippy! Welcome back.” She pulled her arm away from the wall and rubbed it sheepishly. “I’m sorry. I didn’t hear you come in.”

“Are you okay?” Slippy asked.

She opened her mouth once but closed it. Her gaze returned to the window. Through it, they could see the expanse of Purgatory. “I’ll be fine,” Vixy answered weakly. “You don’t need to worry.”

“Are you sure?”

A haggard sigh escaped Vixy. “It just doesn’t seem fair,” she confessed. “My son is somewhere on that planet, and I have no way to reach him.”

She gripped at her heart. Tears dampened her cheek. “I can feel it. I can feel it in my chest that Fox is out there. But I’m powerless to rescue him. All I can do is stand out here and pray that my little boy is alright.”

Slippy fought against the sniffle that threatened to break him. He had taken a silent oath to be strong for Vixy. She had always been there to comfort him when bullies made his life miserable at school. He and Fox had been friends ever since he saved Slippy from the mother of all swirlies. Nobody else had been quite as nice to him before then, and Fox’s mother was even nicer. Vixy always made sure that Slippy felt welcome at their home. Her cooking was almost as good as his ma’s. However, what Slippy liked most about Vixy was her fascinating and deep knowledge of planetology.

Vixy had dedicated most of her last 30 years to studying planets. Her achievements ranged from discovering resource deposits to assessing what worlds had potential for terraformation. Vixy had plotted the sites for many of the mines on Katina and MacBeth. She had been involved in designing the Climate Control Centre on Fichina. Slippy even remembered her once mention that she had almost helped transform Venom into a garden world. That was before the Catalyst happened and Andross turned the planet into James McCloud’s tomb.

Slippy was counting on Vixy’s expertise to help him make sense of Purgatory’s strange properties. It pained him to see her on the verge of tears. He took a step forward and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Fox is going to be okay,” he told her. “He’s the toughest guy I know. I’m sure that he’s found somewhere safe while he waits for us. And we are going to find him. I know we will.”

Vixy sniffed deeply. She gazed down upon him with a soft smile. “You’re a sweet, young man, Slippy. Thank you.” She stroked her hand behind his head. “You’re right. No one else is going to save Fox but us. And we won’t achieve anything if we just stand around crying.”

They parted and moved away from the window. “Did you get another case of samples?” Vixy asked.

Slippy pointed to the container next to the bench. “It’s right over there.”

Donning a pair of latex gloves, Vixy opened the box. Two litres of Purgatory dust settled inside. The fine granules were quite alluring up close, Slippy thought. Vixy scooped a pinch into a glass tray. “Let’s find out what this stuff is made from,” she murmured.

Vixy inserted the sample into a scanner. The machine’s monitor flickered and glitched for a split second before blacking out. She jammed the power button several times to no avail. “It’s stopped working.”

“But you only put in a little bit!” Slippy exclaimed. “How did it break the dang thing that easily?”

“It is sensitive equipment,” Vixy said, touching her chin. She removed the sample tray and tried booting the scanner up again. It came to life but only showed a corrupted display.

Slippy balked. He made a mental note to keep the dust samples far away from his tech. “So, what do we do now?”

Vixy frowned in thought. “We might have to go old-school to analyse these samples. For that, we’ll need a proper chemistry lab.”

“Dad offered to let us use the R&D labs at Space Dynamics,” Slippy said. “All we have to do is call him when we get back to Lylat.”

“That will help us.” Vixy turned to look at Purgatory once more. The mournful look returned to her face. “There’s nothing more that we can do here right now. Let’s go home so that we can continue studying the dust.”

Slippy hummed in full agreement as he sealed the rest of the samples. The secret to getting Fox back was in these boxes of powder they’d collected. As much as he wanted his best friend home with them again, Slippy couldn’t help but feel excited by the mystery sitting right in front of him. He and Vixy would find out what exactly this stuff was and, more importantly, find a way to beat it. They had to. For Fox.


	12. Mind of the Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On her promise to teach Fox to use a bow, Krystal takes him on a hunting trip into the forest. A sudden upset leads to them growing closer together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas 2020 to everyone.

Cerinia’s dust layer must be thinner above the City of Kezamat today. That supposition derived from the sun shining more clearly than usual. Combined with the absence of rainclouds, it made for a bright day in early autumn. A rare occurrence for the natives. Perfect for hunting.

Fox followed Krystal through the forest once again. They both held slender bows in hand. Krystal’s staff hung alongside the leather quiver on her back. Similarly, Fox carried a humble spear on his; a gift from Thalse to defend himself with. Krystal and her father had each spent as much of the last month as they could to train Fox with both weapons.

The spear was simple to learn, though sparring with the Cerinians left Fox’s body almost as battered as his ego. Often, a flick of her wrist was all it would take for Krystal’s blunted weapon to kiss his throat. Fox knew with dreadful certainty that she never read his thoughts when they fought. Even with that handicap, she could have killed him a hundred times already if she wanted to. Thalse didn’t go nearly as easily on Fox though. Nomar scolded her husband every night for each new set of bruises she found on Fox’s chest. Being the Hero of the Lylat Wars didn’t feel so impressive anymore.

Fortunately, Fox didn’t need to get his ass kicked while practicing with the bow. It still took him longer than he expected. Unlike a blaster, the bow required the combined use of his arms, shoulders, and back muscles to shoot. Learning to gauge the wind and how far his arrow would drop in flight proved an additional challenge. After two weeks, Fox could finally hit his target consistently, but he was far from mastering the weapon just yet.

Thus, Krystal proposed that they go hunting together. Winter was approaching, and the city needed lots of meat to prepare for the long season. It presented the perfect opportunity for Fox to practice on a moving target.

They wandered through the wilderness for half an hour. Krystal eventually brought Fox to a halt. She knelt and showed him the set of tracks imprinted into the soft earth. They were shaped by something with four clawed toes. A menk, Krystal called the maker. She shared with Fox a vision of a capybara-like beast with a long, thick tail.

“Can you find it with your telepathy?” Fox asked.

“I can but I won’t,” Krystal stood. “The menk will flee if it senses me. Wild animals are cautious when other beings use telepathy to find them. Because of that, most predators don’t use their ability to hunt.”

“So, how do we find it? Do we just follow the tracks?”

She smirked at him. “That’s correct.”

“How do you hunt something that has telepathic powers, though? Won’t this menk-thing still sense us from a mile away?”

“It will,” Krystal answered. “Though the trick is to not let it realise you are a threat. You must remain calm while you track the animal and avoid thinking about what you are doing or why.”

“How do I do that?” Not thinking about the hunt felt like it defeated the purpose.

“Just clear your mind and follow the tracks as though you’re only curious about where they lead.”

“And what about when we find it? I’m going to assume that the menk will run the second we think about shooting it.”

“It’s a little more challenging, but you still imagine that you’re doing anything except hunting. Try focusing on a nearby tree that you want to shoot an arrow into, then quickly change your target and act before the menk catches on.”

Fox groaned quietly. “I’m pretty sure that hunting where I’m from is a lot simpler than this.” Krystal giggled. “At least I don’t need to be psychic to find my dinner out here.”

“No, indeed. I suppose that’s a blessing to you,” she smiled in reply.

It was hard for Fox to actively push away the thoughts of tracking and killing a wild animal. Even when he followed Krystal’s guidance, his mind kept turning back to the end result that he hoped for. He didn’t want to spoil their chance at success. So, Fox decided to try focusing on something else instead. He stared at Krystal’s back, letting his mind settle on following her.

She dressed more modestly in the cooling weather. A white cotton shirt covered all that a bra once left exposed. Her legs were clad in long slacks dyed a deep purple. Sandals still protected the soles of her feet for the time being. Fox, himself, was glad to be wearing trousers and boots again. The summer season was too humid to wear so much over fur.

In Fox’s deepening distraction, he failed to notice which direction they had gone or how much time had passed. Krystal signalled for him to stop. He followed her to crouch behind a berry bush. She pinched her nose and chin between her fingers; the Cerinian sign to be silent.

“Remember; calm thoughts only.”

Fox nodded. He curbed his excitement by gazing into Krystal’s bright eyes. Peace filled his soul. They peeked over the bushes and saw a group of three menks chomping away at the berries growing on the other side of a small pond. Two were green in colour with the third boasting spots of brown in its fur. Since they were all as big as pigs, it must pay to be able to blend in with the surrounding foliage.

Krystal beckoned for Fox to try his hand. Remembering her earlier advice, he centred his thoughts on the bush near where the menks were eating. _‘Can I shake its leaves with an arrow from where I am?’_ Fox held on to that question as his hand reached over his quiver. _‘Won’t need to worry about the wind with all these trees around here.’_ His fingers fumbled to fit the arrow onto the bowstring. _‘How high should I adjust my aim?’_ Fox pulled the string back. His shoulder blades squeezed towards each other.

On a dime, Fox turned the bow from the bush to one of the beasts. He let the arrow fly, but it sailed into the trees wildly. The menks jolted at the sudden noise. They scampered into the undergrowth as Fox stood up and swore.

“You did well for your first try,” Krystal consoled him. “The menks didn’t suspect you.”

Fox unleashed an aggravated sigh. “It was still a lousy shot.”

“The only problem was that you tensed at the last moment.” She moved to stand beside him. “Draw another arrow for me and hold it towards the bush you aimed for.”

He did as she instructed. Fox almost let the arrow go out of surprise when Krystal suddenly shifted _much_ closer. Her chest pressed against his back as her hands came to touch his arms. He could feel her breath brush his cheek.

“You just need to stay relaxed as you change from one target to the next,” Krystal said, turning Fox from his initial direction to where the animals had been. She then shifted him back. They repeated the action all over again. “That’s right. Turn with your hips. Just like that. Nice and easy. Take all the time that you need to. Just remember to relax.”

It became quite hard to relax with her practically holding him from behind. Fox’s heart hammered inside his head. He prayed that Krystal didn’t decide at that moment to read his thoughts to add to her point. This felt far more intimate than any other time they touched. Mercifully, Krystal released him. She prompted Fox to take the shot on his own. He took a deep breath, pulled the bowstring back, and swivelled his hips. The arrow flew straight into where he imagined his prey to be.

“That was much better,” Krystal praised.

Fox’s tail swished unbidden. His ears began to feel hot. “Thanks,” he smiled bashfully. “Should we go after those menks again?”

“No,” she said with a sad frown. “They’ll be watching out for us for the next few hours. It will be easier to hunt something else instead.”

Fox’s heart sank. “Sorry for messing up.”

“You do not need to apologise.” Krystal placed her hand on his shoulder. “I failed many times before I killed my first prey. Most people do when they’re learning to hunt. What matters is that you keep trying. That’s how we improve.”

Once Fox stopped beating himself up, Krystal walked over to the pond. “Look! There are more tracks over here.”

“More menks?”

“I don’t think so. I think these are tracks from… A mervet; an eba; and…” Krystal hummed cautiously. “And an ordus.”

“An ordus?!” Suddenly, Fox’s fur stood on end. His heart rammed against his ribs like a jackhammer. A giant mass of blue rage loomed over him, blocking out the sky. It slashed at his chest, tore at his arm, and split his head into a thousand pieces while Fox’s strength fled him all at once.

“The ordus print looks to be the oldest. We might be in its territory, but I don’t think it comes here often.” Krystal then looked to Fox and worry overtook her features. “Fox?! Are you alright?!”

“I’m fine,” he pushed himself to say. With her eyes on him, Fox forced the tremors he felt deep into his core, as far away from his visible self as possible. They compressed like thick springs. It became physically painful to hold the tension in. His skin became cold all over.

“I’m just fine,” Fox repeated. He could hear the strain cracking his voice and knew that even he couldn’t believe it. Krystal hurried to his side. She took his hands into hers.

“Fox, I can feel that something is hurting you,” she said gently. When Fox averted his gaze, Krystal lifted one hand to guide it back to hers. “Please don’t hide this from me. Tell me what’s wrong.”

Damn it! He might as well be wearing a mask made of glass. Fox didn’t want to say anything. Yet at the same time, he felt that he really needed to but couldn’t. Krystal waited patiently, brushing the back of his hands with soft strokes. The walls began to crack.

“Just…” he choked. “Just thinking about that… that ordus… that attacked me…”

Krystal’s ears fell as Fox trembled in her grasp. “Oh, Fox…”

“It all happened so quickly… I tried fighting back…” His voice shook in his throat. “But I dropped my blaster… Nothing I could do worked… If you hadn’t…” Fox’s muzzle clamped shut. He couldn’t get another word out.

Fox felt Krystal’s arms grip around him. She nuzzled his cheek. “I’m so sorry, Fox. If I had only gotten there sooner, none of that would have happened to you.”

“I’m just glad that you showed up at all.” Fox’s arms found their way around Krystal. He held her for dear life. “Fuck! I can’t believe this! Look at me! I fought off dozens of Andross’s monsters with no problem. Why the fuck am I so freaked out by a stupid bear?!”

“It’s okay, Fox.” Krystal stroked his back. “That ordus rendered you helpless and hurt you terribly. I don’t fault you for feeling afraid now. It’s a natural response to suffering that kind of ordeal.”

“If I had just held onto my fucking gun…!” Fox hissed. “None of that would have happened.”

Krystal pulled away. “Fox, look at me.” He did so. “What happened that day is all in the past. It’s over now, and we cannot change it. But you’re still here with me. You’re okay now. You’re safe.” Swallowing the pain, Fox nodded silently. “I won’t let anything hurt you ever again. Especially not another ordus.”

It took a minute, but the thunderstorm inside Fox began to pass. “Thanks, Krystal,” he mumbled. “Sorry for freaking out, there.”

“No need to apologise.” She hugged him again. This time the embrace was tender. “Would you like to keep hunting? Or would you rather we go home?”

Fox let out a tense breath. “We really should bring something back with us. Let’s keep looking.” He looked anxiously towards where Krystal found the tracks. “Just… not the ordus right now. Okay?”

“The mervet’s tracks are fresher,” Krystal smiled. “They don’t have telepathic senses, so we might be able to catch a few of them before the sun goes down.”

Since there wasn’t a risk that he’d tip their prey off with a stray thought, Krystal gave Fox the task of following the trail. It helped take his mind off the embarrassment from his panic attack, as well as what had triggered it in the first place. The footprints alone weren’t enough to rely on. Fox also had to look for other signs of an animal passing: broken twigs; disturbed foliage; scratches on trees laced with warm scents; and others that Krystal pointed out to him. Meanwhile, she kept vigilant for any beasts that they weren’t searching for. Fox felt a lot more at ease with her watching his back.

The tracks led them towards a stream. Before Fox could approach the riverbank, Krystal caught his shoulder. He stopped. Her worried stare pointed towards the water, though Fox could not see what was amiss. “What’s the matter?”

Krystal held his other shoulder and guided Fox four paces to his right. She gestured to the stream. “Shoot an arrow straight ahead. About one pace from the bank.”

Fox had no idea what was going on, but he trusted that Krystal knew what she was talking about. He loaded another arrow onto his bow. He aimed just past where the water touched the land and fired. The arrow barely made a splash as it pierced the surface. Suddenly, the water turned red.

Krystal approached the stream slowly with a knife drawn. She directed Fox to copy her and stay vigilant. When she arrived at the water, Krystal reached into it with her hand. She pulled out a hideous creature with four long, pink tentacles. Fox’s arrow protruded from its brain-shaped head. He nearly retched at the sight of it. “What the hell is that?”

“An egrint,” Krystal frowned. “They lurk in wet places like this and sleep to hide their minds. When their prey uses telepathy to scan the area before drinking, the egrint wakes up, jumps out, and strangles them. They’ll then use their beak to crack open the prey’s skull and eat the brain.”

Great! A new nightmare to add to the collection. “I hate it already,” Fox grumbled.

“Their tentacles are delicious though,” Krystal smiled. “You should be proud. There aren’t many hunters who can boast an egrint as their first kill. Most people try to avoid being killed by one instead. The Wild Alpha would smile upon you.”

“I think it’s going to take a while for the pride to sink in.” Fox decided that he wasn’t quite in the mood for calamari tonight. “If that thing is able to hide its thoughts, how did you know it was there?”

“There was a school of fish swimming upstream. I read their minds and saw the egrint through their eyes. It’s the only way to be certain if one is hiding in the water or not.”

“Sounds stressful every time you want to have a drink.”

“Fortunately, egrints aren’t common. But they are extremely dangerous, so you should always keep a blade handy when you’re this far from the city.” Krystal’s frown returned deeper than before. “I’m going to have to tell Papa about this. He’ll want to warn the hunters that there could be more egrints around here.”

“Should we head back then?”

“Not yet. Since there are fish in the river, we might as well catch a few. They’ll go well fried with the egrint meat.”

“The fish aren’t going to try eating our brains, too, will they?” Fox asked drily.

Krystal giggled. “No. But they might nibble on your tail if you’re not careful.” Without warning, she removed her pants, giving Fox an unobstructed view of the cloth wrapped over her tail region. She waded out with her staff in hand until the water reached past her knees. “Have you ever caught fish with a spear before?”

“Definitely not,” Fox replied, surprised by how little Krystal’s undressing fazed him. He supposed it helped that he’d seen her wearing even less all summer. Still, he wasn’t comfortable about stripping down to his underwear in front of Krystal. Not in this kind of setting. Instead, Fox rolled up his trousers as high as he could and kicked his boots off. He then went to join Krystal with his spear.

It took Fox a few tries to get his timing right. He thrust his spear where a fish swam towards his legs, skewering its fragile body. Although she taught him the technique he used, Fox watched jealously as Krystal froze her fish with magic for easy pickings. Together, they managed to nab a round dozen. Krystal threw the fish all into a sack along with the egrint.

“If I may confess something,” she said as she handled the octopus. “I used to be terrified of these things. Papa once brought me out on one of his hunting trips when I was little, and an egrint grabbed me when we were filling our waterskins. I was so frightened by it, I refused to go anywhere near water after we returned home.”

“You could have fooled me,” Fox replied. It alarmed him to imagine one of those brain squids latching onto Krystal’s throat as a child. “You went out and caught those fish like you were born to it.” He bit his cheek as he thought on whether he should ask the next question on his lips. “How did you get over the fear?”

Krystal pulled the string that closed the sack and smiled. “When I started my training as a lythan, I learned how to gather my courage and hold onto it. I found a reason to stay strong enough to face my fears; not just for someone else, but for myself as well. Eventually, I caught my first egrint all by myself. I stopped being afraid of them after that.”

Feeling a new sense of admiration for her, Fox chewed on Krystal’s words. “Do you think if I can hunt down an ordus, I’ll stop being afraid of them?”

“I wouldn’t recommend it. Even experienced hunters avoid ordi where they can. I was only able to drive off the one that you ran into because of my training. A lot of people in Kezamat don’t study magic like lythans do. Our psychic abilities are also stronger than most.”

That disappointed Fox and frustrated him to no end. He never again wanted to feel those cold, uncontrollable shakes that overtook him at the mere hint that an ordus was nearby. He hated the persisting itch to always glance over his shoulder. He hated the nightmares that plagued his thoughts. Krystal touched his shoulder, bringing Fox back to the world, gazing into her eyes.

“Fox… There’s no shame in feeling fear. Everyone is afraid of one thing or another. I’ve learned that what really matters is how you manage your fear. You don’t have to overcome it straight away, but if you work at it bit by bit, you will be able to face it in the end.”

There he felt it again; that calming effect that Krystal had on him. Fox managed to smile. “You know, you’re a lot stronger and wiser than I am, Krystal. I reckon that if you had been on my team during the war, Andross and his army never would have stood a chance against us.”

Krystal’s ears perked as she grinned. “Ever since I saw your Arwing up close, I’ve wondered what it would be like to fly in one. Maybe when we go to your Lylat System, I could join your team and find out.”

Fox chuckled. “If you learned to fly one, I’d feel sorry for the outlaws and pirates we’d be paid to chase. A Star Fox pilot who can read their minds would scare the life out of them.”

They became aware that the sun would soon set. With their haul slung over Krystal’s shoulder, they made their way home. Krystal had given Fox a lot to think about. He didn’t want to carry this fear with him for the rest of his life, but he wasn’t sure how he should deal with it. The best he could do right now was give himself time. Maybe when he became a better hunter, Fox could walk these woods alone without a worry in the world. For now, though, he greatly appreciated having Krystal there, guarding his left side.

He felt like crap having shown himself so vulnerable to her. As a soldier, even a contracted one, Fox was expected to stand strong no matter what adversity he faced. Emotions like fear were to be sealed away to be dealt with privately, away from the eyes of others. Yet, Krystal’s powers saw through his façade. She immediately dropped everything to comfort him. She didn’t judge, ridicule, or dismiss what he was feeling as Fox did himself. She wanted to help him; to validate and soothe the blind fear that was breaking Fox apart. And thanks to Krystal, Fox managed to pull through to the other side.

Fox stared at Krystal’s back as he followed her. True to her promise, he felt safer around her, and calmer as a result. She’d seen him at his lowest point, held Fox, and lifted him up again. It had been a long time since anyone had seen past the guise that Fox wore for others’ sakes. His soul felt naked. Exposed. However, Fox didn’t feel shamed that Krystal had seen that part of him anymore. She accepted it. She accepted him and how he really felt.

She really was something special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my beta reader, USEChairman, for helping me with Fox's breakdown in this chapter.


	13. X Marks the Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star Fox investigates the presence of pirates in Sector X. A fight for their lives pushes the new team to their breaking point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, everyone. Welcome to 2021. Or whichever year it is when you're reading this.

“Guys, my radar’s acting up.”

“Copy that, Dash. That means we’re inside the sector,” Falco replied. “Everyone, stay together and keep your eyes peeled. Those pirates could pop up anywhere.”

Deep within the darkness of space just beyond Titania, Sector X was among the most dangerous locations within the Lylat System. During the middle years of the war, an unknown catastrophe created a luminous nebula out of nowhere. Many researchers believed that Dr Andross had been responsible, but even the military could only speculate how and why. All that anyone knew for certain was that the irradiated space dust had detrimental effects on navigation equipment and critical ship components.

Ahead of the team, debris floated all around the sector. Much of the steel panels dwarfed their starfighters. Dash caught a glimpse of Venom’s emblem painted against one. “I heard that you guys passed through here on your way to kick Andross’s butt,” Katt remarked. “What did you do to this place?”

“Wasn’t us,” Falco answered.

“The base was like this when we first got here,” Peppy explained. “Andross planned to use a warp gate to breach Corneria’s defences during the war. Unfortunately for him, one of his superweapons malfunctioned and destroyed the base instead.”

“So, what did you do?” Dash asked.

“We destroyed the superweapon, but we never found the gate. The Cornerian Army wrote it off as bad intel until pirates started hitting cargo ships leaving Zoness a few weeks ago. Apparently, they came from Katina.”

“You think that they’re using the gate?”

“The Army certainly does. Otherwise, the scenario would be extremely unlikely. It takes eight hours to fly from here to Zoness. That’s a long and costly way to travel just to steal cargo. It also explains why the local authorities have had such a hard time catching anyone. Those pirates duck out through the wormhole the second they smell trouble.”

“The military have their hands full at the moment,” Falco cut in, “so they’ve asked us to look into this. It helps that Star Fox has been through here before, so we won’t be surprised by Andross’s traps.”

“What’s the plan to find the gate?” Katt asked.

“Look around and see if those pirates show up. That’s all we can do. There’s too much radiation to find anything with thermal scans.”

Falco’s response didn’t give Dash a lot of confidence. However, he honestly couldn’t think of a better strategy. Without their radars working properly and there being any number of hiding places among all this wreckage, they were practically searching for a needle in a haystack. Or more accurately, a bunch of needles that would happily skewer them in a heartbeat.

“Couldn’t the Zonessians find the gate on their side?” Katt pointed out.

“The pirates lost them over in Sector Z. That’s where they think the other gate is,” Falco replied. “So, they’ve got the same problem as us.”

“It’s all the more dangerous given how close Z is to Venom,” Peppy added. “The sector is teaming with even more hazards than this one. Attack drones; mines; not to mention all the space junk floating around. Local patrols aren’t equipped to navigate those conditions safely.”

“But a ragtag gang of pirates is?”

“They’re stupid enough to try, at least,” Falco scoffed.

They scoured the area for three hours without finding anything. Stewing in his boredom and frustration, Dash began wishing they had something that could trace the quantum energy emissions from the warp gate. Slippy might have been able to string something together to the effect, but he was still holed up in a Space Dynamics lab with Dr Reinard.

Peppy suggested that they turn back to refuel on the _Great Fox._ An air of disappointment permeated the team. Dash released a heavy sigh as he brought the _Monkey Arrow_ around. They cruised through the wreckage for a while before something caught his eye.

“Hey, guys? I think I saw movement at my two o’clock.”

“A ship, maybe?” Peppy asked.

“Not sure. I didn’t see it clearly.”

“Might have just been some debris,” Falco commented. “There’s plenty of that around us.”

“Even so, we should check it out to be safe,” Peppy replied. “Dash, lead the way.”

It was tricky to guide towards something that he only saw through the corner of his eye. By the time they circled around, the area was clear. Falco soon ordered to widen the search and split off into pairs. He and Peppy went left. Dash followed Katt towards the right.

He became anxious. He began questioning what it was that he actually saw. Had it just been debris like Falco assumed? Doubt niggled in Dash’s mind; both for and against Falco. He swore he saw an odd colour among the sea of grey.

Perhaps it could have just been the wreck of a Venomian starfighter left from when the base was destroyed. Dash and Katt flew past a group of them drifting to one side. He was impressed that two were still in good condition despite being abandoned in a place like this. They were in very good condition. _‘Hang on…’_ Dash soon realised that they were in too good condition.

“Katt, on your left!”

She noticed the ships and brought her _Catspaw_ up as lasers flashed towards her. They quickly took out her shields. One of them hit the underside of Katt’s starfighter. “Shit!”

The enemy fighters’ engines flared to life. “Run for it!” Dash exclaimed. He and Katt accelerated. The two pirates gave chase. “Falco! Peppy! Katt and I are under attack!”

“We’re on our way!” Peppy answered. “What’s your status?”

“Those bastards almost knocked out my G-Diffuser system!” Katt hissed.

“Can you still fly?”

“I said ‘almost,’ didn’t I? I’m fine.”

“Crap!” Falco yelled. “We’ve got bogeys on our tails too!”

“You and Peppy take care of yourselves first,” Katt told him. “Dash and I will manage.”

Dash certainly would like to know what her strategy was. There was so much junk around, they could barely manoeuvre through it. He swerved around laser fire. A missile soon locked onto his fighter. Tasting his heart in his mouth, Dash rolled quickly. The gravitational vortex generated by his G-Diffusers blew the missile off course and into a cluster of broken toilets.

“Katt, I’m going to try and get behind them!”

“I can see a space where we can loop over their heads. We’re going to have to make it tight, so don’t get too far ahead.”

He saw it too. The debris cleared up over the path ahead. Dash took a shot to his back. The pirates behind them kept shooting. Thankfully, his shield spared him from the worst damage. Next to him, Katt weaved around the assault.

“Ready…? Now!”

After clearing the scrap tunnel, Dash raised his fighter up and over. The centrifugal forces pushed down on his body. He hated this manoeuvre. Yet, it did its job. He and Katt were now behind the pirates. Katt charged her laser to full power, letting it loose and destroying her target in an instant. Dash opted for faster shots, but his enemy kept pulling out of the way. Seconds passed until a missile from Katt snuffed the pirate out.

“Sorry, Dash,” she smirked. “The early bird gets the worm.”

“Hey, so long as the job gets done,” he laughed it off. Though deep down, Dash kicked himself for taking so long that Katt had to intervene.

More pirates quickly arrived. There were eight of them now. “Dash, we’re not going to be able to fight these guys if we can barely move around. We need to find a more open area.”

He agreed. “Where do we go then?”

“There should be a junction ahead of where you two are,” Peppy cut in. “If you fly through there, you should reach the spot where we fought Andross’s weapon. The area is clear there.”

“Thanks, Pep,” Katt purred. “You’re the best.”

They opened fire while the pirates were still in front of them. Dash took down one while Katt destroyed another two. The remaining ships shot back, forcing Dash and Katt to focus on evading. The two sides crossed each other. Dash pushed the _Monkey Arrow_ to maximum speed and followed Katt before the pirates could turn around.

Falco and Peppy coordinated with each other over the comm link. Knowing they were still fighting gave Dash some hope. That hope was tested when automated turrets poked out from the debris. The pirates must have reprogrammed the base’s defence systems since the war. Dash could see through his rear-view that the turrets weren’t hassling their fighters. He kept moving, shooting at each threat in front of him. The ones behind would have to wait.

“Peppy, we’re at the junction,” Katt reported.

“Head right and keep going. We’re right behind you.”

“Damn it! How many of these guys are there?” Falco exclaimed.

Dash turned right alongside a colossal wedge of ruined steel. He did a quick count of the ships behind him. Five more had joined their ranks. “Katt, we’re going to be sitting ducks if we don’t do something!”

“Don’t worry. We’ve got cover coming dead ahead.”

That cover turned out to be a twisting mess of junk that was impossible to see through. The debris was large enough to obscure their fighters from laser fire. Relic drones attacked from the front. Katt shot most of them down.

“Falco?” Dash called. “Where are you guys?”

“Taking a detour. Those pirates drove us the wrong way at the junction.”

“We’ll meet you on the other side,” Peppy reassured.

“We’re almost at the clearing,” Katt advised. “I’m getting tired of this cat and mouse game.”

The pirates seemed eager not to let them get that far. They shot wildly, not caring what they hit. Dash prayed as he dodged and rolled. Each hit that he took wore down at his shield. The final stretch took ages to cross.

At last, he and Katt broke free from the junkyard. The space was wide and clear, save for the battered remains of a gigantic robot. That must have been the weapon his grandfather created. It was a small wonder that the base was in ruins.

“Alright, Dash. Let’s show these jerks who they’re dealing with,” Katt grinned wickedly.

She accelerated into a somersault, straightening at the halfway mark. As soon as Katt flew over and past the pirates, she turned quickly around and launched a smart bomb. Its blast tore half of the ships apart. Dash broke free from the survivors and turned to target one with his missile. The pirate deflected it with their G-Diffusers. However, the warhead spun into one of their comrades, taking out their shields and making them easy pickings for Katt’s lasers.

As the four remaining pirates scattered, more arrived to join the fight. Two Arwings flew ahead of them. “Are you two alright?” Peppy called.

“Better now that you guys are here,” Dash sighed in relief.

“Let’s clear these suckers out so we can head on home,” Falco stated.

“Try to keep up with me, Falco,” Katt chuckled. She steered towards him and Peppy, shooting down a couple of the pirates chasing them.

Every fighter scattered across the battle zone. Dash could barely keep up with where his teammates were at any time. It took all his concentration to keep an eye on the enemies closest to him. He managed to destroy one and critically damage another two. Peppy swooped in to take out another pirate sneaking behind Dash. He returned the favour by driving off another approaching on Peppy’s tail.

“Guys, my fighter is acting up!” Katt cried out. “I can’t shake these guys behind me!”

Four enemy fighters were hot on her heels. Katt tried to turn, but her ship drifted awkwardly in the attempt. Her last few manoeuvres might have overtaxed her damaged G-Diffusers. She was losing control.

“Hang on!” Dash answered. “I’m coming!”

He steered after her pursuers. Dash destroyed one, but the rest flew erratically as soon as they realised that he was chasing them. They still shot at Katt, who could barely dodge. Dash fired one laser after another, each either just clipping the pirates or missing them entirely. He panicked as one of his blasts almost hit Katt by mistake.

“I’m being tagged!” she yelled.

 _‘Not good!’_ Dash finally blew up a second pirate. “I’ve almost got them!”

Dash didn’t know which of the remaining two ships was tracking Katt. He picked at random and hoped for the best. Three of six lasers landed on his target, shorting out their shields and destroying them. Just as he began shooting at the final ship, a missile flew from it after Katt. She spun to deflect it, but the _Catspaw_ couldn’t generate enough force. The missile veered into her wing, detonating against her side. Katt shrieked.

“KATT!!!” Dash screamed. Her ship spiralled through space. Sparks and broken fuselage spewed from the stump of her demolished wing. Dash quickly finished off the pirate and chased after her. Katt made no attempt to straighten out. She was flying right towards the junkyard. What if she was hurt and couldn’t regain control?

Dash locked onto Katt and launched his tether. It latched onto the _Catspaw’s_ side. He led the cable flow so he could stop her spin gently. Dash then reeled the tether back and hit his breaks. Both ships slowed just in time to avoid crashing into the debris.

“Katt! Are you alright?!” Falco yelled in alarm.

She gave no answer. “Katt?” Dash tried. “Are you okay?”

Fretful seconds passed until her weak groan carried over the radio. Dash’s relief was interrupted as warning sirens blared inside his cockpit. They shut off soon after as Falco took out the foes who targeted him.

“Dash! Get her out of here!” he barked. “Peppy and I will cover you.”

Dash swallowed through his tightened throat. “R-roger!” With Katt trailing listlessly behind him, he fled from the battle and back into the field of debris. He had no idea how bad Katt’s condition was. He didn’t have time to worry about the details. All that Dash could focus on was getting her back to the _Great Fox_ as fast as possible.

* * *

As soon as Dash flew them both into the hangar, he rushed to pop open Katt’s canopy. Her eyes inched open while he unbuckled her restraints. Katt moaned his name weakly. Her head flopped over her shoulders. She hissed in pain as Dash tried to move her. Slowly and carefully, he helped her out of the cockpit.

The second her boots touched the floor, Katt lurched forward. She threw up over both their feet. All that spinning must have made her nauseous. Dash rubbed her back while trying not to retch at the sight and smell of it. He thought cat races licking themselves was just a myth… Supporting Katt’s weight on one shoulder, Dash walked her to the med bay.

“What happened?” she mumbled, clutching at the back of her neck.

“What do you remember?” Dash asked.

“I remember getting hit from behind. Not much after that.”

Dash’s throat tightened. “One of those pirates shot your wing to pieces. You spun off into the junkyard. I managed to catch you and bring you back to the _Great Fox.”_

“Where are the others?”

“Falco and Peppy stayed behind to cover our escape. I don’t know any more than that.” The weight building in Dash’s chest surpassed that against his shoulder. “Katt,” he croaked. Tears trickled in his eyes. “I’m so sorry. I took too long to get those pirates off your tail. This is all my fault.”

Katt stumbled one step. She winced as she held her injuries tighter. “Shit happens. Don’t worry about it,” she murmured. “Is my _Catspaw_ okay?”

Dash cracked a small smile. Typical of Katt to be more concerned about her starfighter than herself. “It took a lot of damage. I’ll look at it later for you.”

“Thanks, Dash. You’re a sweetheart.”

As soon as she said that, Dash felt the guilt churn harder inside him. He went back to the moment when he tried to shoot down the pirates chasing Katt. He had chosen his last target wrong. If he hadn’t missed so many shots, Dash would have prevented all of this. Katt was lucky that he hadn’t gotten her killed.

ROB stood in the med bay to greet them. Dash guided Katt to one of the stiff, plastic beds and got her to lie down. ROB was programmed with many first-aid procedures that made him indispensable to the crew. He examined Katt’s eyes, ears, and blood pressure, and probed her body. Her neck was particularly sensitive. Possible whiplash from the missile impact. It didn’t appear too serious, though ROB still put a brace under Katt’s chin.

A few minutes after he finished, the med bay’s door opened. Falco stormed inside with murder in his eyes. “What happened?!”

“Falco, calm down,” Peppy told him as he arrived. He looked worriedly over to Katt. “How is she?”

“Disoriented with minor trauma inflicted to her neck, collarbones, and temple,” ROB reported. “I detect no signs of decompression sickness or internal bleeding. Further examination by a healthcare professional is recommended, though I assess there is negligible danger to her life. I have administered a dose of paracetamol to relieve Katt’s discomfort.”

Peppy let out a breath. “That’s good news.”

“But that doesn’t answer my question,” Falco growled, turning on Dash. “What the hell happened out there?!”

Dash involuntarily stepped back. “Well… I… Katt was being chased by some of the pirates. I think her G-Diffusers were damaged when they started chasing us earlier, so I went to…”

“I saw what was going on!” Falco cut him off. “What I meant was: what the hell did you think you were doing?! That shitshow you pulled almost got Katt blown to smithereens! How fucking hard is it for you to shoot down a couple of stinking pirates!”

“Falco! That’s enough!” Peppy stepped in crossly.

“Is that kind of shooting what they teach at the Academy these days? What a fucking joke!” Falco ignored Peppy. “I don’t know how much handholding you’re used to getting, kid; but when you’re out there in a dogfight, every second counts! What we do is a matter of life and death! And when you fuck around like that, guess which one of those you and your teammates end up with more often.”

Dash’s gaze sank to the floor. “I… I… was doing my best…”

“Really? That was your best? Because I expected more than that from what we saw on Papetoon. Either that was just beginner’s luck, or we really dodged a bullet with those other schmucks!”

“Shut your beak, Falco!” Katt snapped. She pushed herself up from the bed. “Dash did everything that he could out there. And it was enough! I could have been blown up from the very start if he hadn’t spotted that ambush in time! So, lay off him!”

“It was also Dash who spotted the pirates in the first place,” Peppy added. His glare was like a stony wall with a mounted turret. “If it wasn’t for him, we might have been floundering around that sector for days.”

“And that’s great,” Falco flourished his wings. “But when the chips are down and I’m in the middle of a fight, I expect _every single one_ of my teammates to be able to do their jobs! What the hell would we have done if Katt had died out there?”

“Aww, you do care about me.” A coy grin glinted in Katt’s eye.

He jammed a furious finger at her. “Do _not_ joke about this! I’ve already told you lot that I’m not here to play babysitter. If you’re not going to watch out for yourselves or your teammates, and do it _competently_ , then you can go pack your bags and head on home.”

Turning on his heel, Falco left the room. Peppy called after him. He followed Falco into the hallway. When the door closed behind them and muffled their voices, Dash collapsed against the cold wall.

“Hey… Don’t listen to him,” Katt said gently. “Falco’s full of hot air and blows off all the time at the slightest thing. He’ll calm down eventually.”

Dash stared blindly at his boots for a pause. “He’s right though.”

“Dash… you did your best.”

“And look at where that got you!” he hissed. Shame burned in his eyes. He wiped them with his sleeve. “I didn’t stop those pirates in time. I let you down. If that last shot had hit you directly…” He couldn’t finish the thought. “I shouldn’t even be on the team.”

“That’s not true. You belong here, Dash. You’ve earned it.”

“Did I?” A bleak chuckle shook through Dash. “Back on Papetoon, I knew who you were before we met. You’re a local hero on Zoness, after all. I knew you’d get a place on Star Fox, and I offered to team up so you wouldn’t knock me out from the start. I even sussed out what your fighter could do while we were talking.” Dash buried his head into his hands. “God, I’m the worst.”

He expected her anger; her screams; and her insults. Maybe even something hard and heavy thrown at his head. Dash didn’t expect Katt to cackle instead. “I had a feeling back then that was what you were doing,” she said.

“Why are you laughing?” he yelled. “All I did was ride your coattails to get here! I used you! And now I almost got you killed!” Dash hung his head again. “I’m nothing but scum.”

“Dash,” Katt smiled, “when you work in this business, you’re always sizing people up at first glance. That’s how you learn to pick your friends from your foes. I knew you were scheming something, but I could tell that you were an alright guy. So, I gave you a chance. And you made good on it. I was actually impressed with the tactics you came up with that day. You even gave me the best fight I’d had in weeks.”

“You mostly chased me around the whole time,” Dash mumbled pitifully.

“Yeah, but the way you handled your ship amazed me. I wish I could’ve seen Falco’s face when you led us around the _Great Fox_ like that.” Katt giggled at the thought.

“I have a record of his reaction saved to my memory,” ROB interjected, nearly causing Dash to leap out of his skin. He completely forgot that the robot was in the room with them.

“Maybe when my neck stops hurting,” Katt grinned. “Look, Dash. It’s true you’ve still got a long way to go as a pilot, but you have plenty of other skills that make you an important part of the team. You have sharp eyes, you’re clever in a fight, and you know how to rig a mean starfighter. A lot of other mercenaries don’t have those talents, so you should be proud of them.”

“Fat lot of good those did today…”

“It might not seem like it now, but there are things that only you’re able to do. You just need to find out what those things are and go for it.”

Dash dried his face. “Thanks, Katt. I’m sorry I let you down today. I’m really glad that you’re okay.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Katt smiled. “And I, for one, am glad that you’re here on the team. It wouldn’t feel the same if you weren’t around, so don’t let Falco get to you.”

“Right.” Dash pried himself off the wall and stood straighter. “I’ll… I’ll let you rest. Let me know if you need anything.”

After leaving Katt alone in the med bay with ROB, Dash shuffled his way to his room. Her encouragement gave him comfort but did little to cast away the haze of doubt and guilt from his thoughts. He needed to be better than this. He couldn’t fail his teammates again. They had all given Dash a chance to fight alongside them, one that he should never have taken lightly. He had to prove that he deserved it.

* * *

“Falco!” Peppy barked. His whiskers twitched angrily as he chased him down the hallway. “Falco! Get back here!”

“What?!” Falco spat, barely slowing to glare over his shoulder.

“Don’t give me that tone! The way that you acted towards Dash in there was completely out of order!” Falco said nothing. “For Pete’s sake, he’s just a kid! Go easy on him!”

Finally, Falco stopped and turned on Peppy. “You’re right. He is just a kid. Yet, you insisted that we let him join the team. Was this the kind of performance you expected from him? Because you led me to believe that he was more fit for the job!”

“That is enough!” Peppy jabbed at Falco’s chest. “Yes! Dash is inexperienced, and he has plenty of room for improvement. But he does not need that sort of attitude from you! As his squad leader, you should be trying to build him up, not tear him down over every single mistake he makes! It’s not helping anyone.”

“I _am_ trying to help him,” Falco growled. “I am trying to help him see that when he is out on a mission, there is no room to make mistakes. When he screws up, someone could die! If he wants to be a mercenary, he needs to learn to shape up and do it fast! Because you can guarantee that the next band of pirates aren’t going to go easy on Dash for being ‘just a kid.’”

He then turned his back to Peppy and walked away. “I need to contact the army. They’ll want to know about those clues we found about the warp gate.”

Peppy called after Falco but was ignored. He didn’t pursue Falco again though. Peppy let out a heavy sigh and ran his hand through his ears. He did not approve of Falco’s treatment towards Dash. Not at all. Alas, he could see Falco’s point all too clearly. And sadly, Peppy sensed that he also understood why he felt the need to push Dash so hard. Falco didn’t want to lose anyone else on the squad the same way that they had Fox.


	14. Pink Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As winter falls over Kezamat, Krystal takes Fox on a trip filled with new wonders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have liked to have uploaded this chapter around Christmas, but things didn't go that way. Enjoy.

Soft, white powder blanketed Kezamat. It capped every rooftop and dusted every tree. Children ran and dug through the snow on open lawns, racing up hills with wooden toboggans held over their heads. Their laughter rang like bells, making Fox grin as he passed them

His breath misted around his nose. Even as an adult, he never got bored of puffing bursts of fluffy plumes from his lips. He played with the fantasy that he could conjure magic from his lungs. With one blow, the air itself could harden with frost. He became a dragon of winter.

His spirits flew a little higher as Fox approached the stone wall surrounding the city. Before the heavy, wooden gate, he spied Krystal waiting for him. Fox pulled the pack over his shoulders up as he quickened his pace to join her.

“Ready to go?” Krystal grinned eagerly. Her own pack hung over her back.

“Got the provisions like you asked me to,” Fox replied in kind. “So, where is it that we’re going?”

“You’ll see.” Krystal’s playful eye lingered on him as she turned away. Her movement drew Fox to watch her tail sway behind her, poking out from underneath her thick overcoat. Her winter pelt made it fluffier than ever. Fox wrestled against a desire to reach out and touch it.

Due to being half-fennec, his fur didn’t grow nearly as thick in the colder weather. Thus, Fox’s own tail was wrapped up in a third sleeve sewn into his animal-skin pants. He felt jealous of the freedom of exposure that Krystal enjoyed. Fox gripped the front of his cloak a little tighter. It astounded him that Kezamat’s climate could switch from one extreme to the opposite. Must be due to the weak sunlight the region received this time of year.

They bade the guards farewell as they passed through the gate. Beyond it, the snowbound fields were awash with the rosy midday light. Fox could never get used to Cerinia’s strange beauty. He had never seen winter like this on any other planet.

“How was the morning patrol?” Krystal asked as they marched north.

“Peaceful,” Fox replied with a smile. “Almost slipped down the hill on my way back to the barracks though. I’m lucky I didn’t break a leg or something.”

“That would have been unfortunate. I’d then have to make this trip all on my lonesome.”

“Then I’m glad that nothing bad happened,” Fox chuckled. The gleam in Krystal’s eyes made his ears feel hot. Maybe that was just the first warning sign of frostbite setting in. Fox pulled his hood over his head just in case.

Shortly after his recovery last summer, Thalse had offered Fox a job within the city guard. It gave him a means to earn his own money, as well as the chance to get more acquainted with the denizens of Kezamat. After sitting around doing nothing for so long, Fox was grateful beyond measure. Thalse also helped immensely by accompanying Fox on his patrols. They used that time to teach him more about the Cerinians’ laws in practice. The work felt familiar and kept Fox busy when Andross had no need of him, which had been the case for most of the last few months.

With a long way to travel and no one else around, Fox and Krystal talked freely. He felt quite proficient speaking in Cerinian nowadays. It was easy to convey his meaning most occasions, and Fox rarely felt the need to open his phrasebook when he struggled. He now enjoyed talking to people on this planet, especially Krystal. Fox liked these private conversations with her the most. It simply felt nice spending time with her.

A gust of wind made Krystal shiver. “Feeling cold?” Fox chuckled.

“Yes.” She rubbed her arms close to her body. “I miss the warmer seasons already. They change so quickly.”

“Really?” Fox looked to the clouds congregating over their heads. “To me, it feels like it’s taken ages for winter to come.”

Krystal’s ears perked. “Does it?”

“Yeah… It feels like time moves slower here.” Fox breathed a sigh, forming a haze in front of his face. “I asked Andross about it last time I saw him. He says that Cerinia takes longer to travel around your sun than Corneria and Papetoon do around theirs. That’s why the last six months feel like they’ve lasted so long. I’ve probably been here a lot longer than that if we tracked time like my world does.”

A look of deep thought and confusion overtook Krystal. She was still getting her head around the concept that Cerinia and its sun, Ilis, were giant balls of matter floating through infinite space; and that the planet travelled around the sun, not the other way around. Throwing temporal theory into the mix would have fried Fox’s brain in her position.

“That’s so strange,” she finally said.

“Yeah, it is.” It also explained why a lot of Cerinians Fox met claimed that they were younger than they appeared. This was supposedly Krystal’s 19th winter, even though she looked well into her twenties. “I think Andross said that one year here is as long as one and a third on my home planet.”

“I see… That’s simpler to understand.”

“I thought it would be.” The brief smirk fell from Fox’s muzzle. “It probably means I’ve already missed Christmas though,” he sighed.

“Christmas?” Krystal tilted her head. “What is that?”

“Oh! Christmas is a holiday celebrated in the Lylat System,” Fox explained. “Every planet celebrates it at different times, but it’s always on the 25th day of the last month of a planet’s year. My friends and I usually celebrate on Corneria’s date. But Papetoon’s was supposed to be around the same time this year, so I was hoping to spend it with my mom too.”

He felt worse as he imagined his mother sitting at home alone on Christmas, missing Fox, and unsure if he was still alive. Peppy and Lucy would likely keep Vixy company at least. Regardless, not being there for her opened a hole in Fox’s heart, marking a broken promise. He wiped a tear forming in his eye.

“I’m sorry, Fox,” Krystal lowered her gaze. “Being stranded here has been hard on you. I wish there was more I could do to help.”

“Thank you. But I’ll be fine.” He forced himself to smile. “I can live with missing one Christmas. You don’t need to worry about me.” The smile faded the second that Fox looked away from Krystal. “It’s my family I’m worried about though. I wish I could let them know that I’m okay.”

The only sound that followed was the crunching of snow underneath their boots. Eventually, Krystal spoke up. “This Christmas… How do you celebrate it?”

“How do we celebrate Christmas?” Krystal nodded. Fox scratched his head as he considered how he should explain something that he used to think was common knowledge. “Uh… Um… Well… The main thing about Christmas is getting together with people who you care about. Close friends and family, and like that. You have a party together with food and drinks. And you give each other gifts.”

“Gifts? Why is that?”

Fox paused. What was the least materialistic way to describe it to Krystal? “It’s to show how much you appreciate them. It… It doesn’t have to be a fancy or expensive gift though. Sometimes it means more to give someone something simple that they want or need. Or something that feels important to them.”

“Oh.”

“The fun part is always unwrapping the gifts,” Fox grinned. “We cover them up so that they’re a surprise when you give them to someone.”

“That sounds so different to what we celebrate here. The parties we have don’t involve giving gifts like that. It’s a nice idea,” Krystal said. “What else do your people do to celebrate Christmas?”

“Well, we also decorate a tree and put all the gifts under it before they’re opened.”

“You decorate a tree?” she blinked incredulously.

“Yeah! We get a tree and hang decorations on its branches, like lights, baubles, tinsel, and a star on the top.” Fox realised as he spoke that a few of the words he used had no Cerinian translation. It only made Krystal more confused. “Would you like to see what I mean?” he asked, tapping his head.

Her mind seeped into his. Fox brought up memories from his childhood: decorating the tree with his parents; building gingerbread houses with Lucy; walking through the city at night to see the streets awash in twinkling lights; listening to carollers sing like angels; the holiday specials that aired on television; drinking hot cocoa and roasting chestnuts; leaving milk and cookies in the living room; and waking up early on Christmas morning to scope out his presents before it was time to open them. Fox felt Krystal’s wonder as she waded through the visions and emotions bound to them.

 _“Amazing,”_ she whispered into his thoughts. _“It’s like a festival.”_

“I guess you could call it that,” Fox laughed. A shadow of past sorrows tainted his good mood though. “It wasn’t always that happy every year. The war didn’t stop just because it was Christmas on one planet. A couple of times, my dad was called away to fight. Then he died, and Mom and I never spent another Christmas with him again.”

Krystal’s hand came to rest at her bosom. “You must have missed him terribly.”

“I still do,” Fox nodded. “The first few years were the hardest. I was still just a kid. I was sad. And I was angry. I even wished that Dad survived the war and came home just in time for Christmas. Now Mom’s probably wishing the same thing for me.”

Suddenly, Krystal grasped Fox’s arm. He stopped when she pulled back, turning to ask what the matter was. Before he could open his mouth, Krystal wrapped her arms around him, pressing her cheek against his. Fox overcame his surprise and hugged her back. His arms crushed into her body. All the pain inside him flowed out through that physical pressure. It centred his soul on the here and now.

“Thank you,” he said softly. “You always seem to know what I need before I do.”

“Having the ability to sense emotions helps with that,” Krystal replied. “I know that one day we’ll find a way to get you home, Fox. Then you can celebrate Christmas with your mother again.”

Fox sniffed. “I’d like that.”

He held onto Krystal for a few minutes longer. She did not say a word or move until he felt ready to let go. When he did, Krystal gave him a warm smile. She took Fox’s hand and led him through the snowfields side by side.

After more than an hour, Fox puffed as the ground rose into a steep, rocky incline. “Is this place we’re going to much farther?” he asked.

“We’re almost there,” Krystal assured. She barely broke a sweat. “Just past that boulder.”

They could have made it in and out in less than five minutes if his Arwing was still whole and working, Fox thought bitterly. He climbed after Krystal and heaved for breath as soon as he cleared the ridge. Hopefully, the return journey wouldn’t be as tough. Walking all day since morning was killing Fox and his feet.

The soft gurgle of water tickled Fox’s ear. He looked ahead to see the spring stretched out before them. A modest grove of trees surrounded it, each slumbering as frost coated their branches where leaves once hung.

Krystal led Fox through the trees, stopping him briefly with excited cheer. “Fox, look!”

He followed her finger to the spring. A group of small animals sat over it. Fox rubbed his eyes when he realised that they weren’t resting on a sheet of ice. The pond’s surface was still fluid. He questioned his sanity again when he looked closer at the creatures. Shaped somewhat like rabbits, their bodies were entirely made of water! Long, gelatinous ears flicked above their heads.

“What are they?” Fox whispered in awe.

“Nias yan,” Krystal beamed.

Fox’s jaw hung low. That directly translated to water spirits. He barely believed Andross that they really existed. Nomar confirmed the truth when he asked her later. Cerinia was home to many incorporeal beings that took tangible form through merging with the elements. This was Fox’s first time seeing them with his own eyes.

Tearing his gaze away from the spirits, Fox scouted the rest of the surrounding area. A narrow waterfall fed the spring from higher atop the mountain. Around the rocky landscape, many clusters of translucent, blue crystals grew. Altogether, Fox began to sense something mystical in the air.

“What is this place?”

“This spring sits within a strong mana hotspot. The energy seeps into the water and earth, giving them special properties. Yan feed on mana, so the abundance of it attracts them.” Krystal crept forward, beckoning Fox. “Come on. Let’s get closer.”

The water spirits didn’t flee as the two foxes made their presence known. Instead, they stared at them with interest. Their ears flopped and twitched just like those of wild rabbits would. “See that?” Krystal gasped. “They’re freezing.”

Indeed, the spirits weren’t completely fluid like Fox thought from a distance. He could see ice forming in and around their bodies. “Is that normal?”

“During winter, nias yan will freeze into polis yan. The polis yan will then migrate across the snow to find new bodies of water, where they’ll melt and breed in spring. We’re just in time to see them change.”

Krystal pointed Fox to one spirit in particular. Its body had almost frozen through. Blocks of ice jiggled against each other as the spirit crept towards the spring’s stony shore. It pawed the ground tentatively. After half a minute, the spirit leaped clear from the water, landing all four legs on frozen ground. Krystal giggled as the spirit began playing in the snow. It hopped and rolled, bathing itself in powder. Fox realised that the spirit was likely trying to freeze the rest of its body as quickly as possible.

“This is incredible,” he remarked. “I’ve never seen anything like this back in Lylat.”

“I remember when my mother brought me out here for the first time,” Krystal replied. A soft sigh seeped through her smile. “I thought the spirits were so pretty. I wanted to play with them, but Mama didn’t want me getting wet in the spring.”

Closing her eyes, Krystal lifted her chin. She took a deep intake through her nose and released her breath slowly. “I love the ambiance of this place. It feels like Cerinia’s lifeforce is strong here, like I could reach out with my mind and touch her heart.”

Fox smiled. He didn’t believe in gods or the like, but he did feel something special about this place. “It’s beautiful. Thank you for showing me this.”

“It was my pleasure.” Slipping off her pack, Krystal opened it to extract a collection of waterskins. She handed one to Fox. “Here. Fill the spring water into this.”

“Am I supposed to drink it or just fetch it?”

“You could drink it. Water blessed by spirits has many health benefits. But I’d like to bring as much back to the shrine as possible before the spring freezes over.”

Fox took the skin and carried it to the shore. Taking his gloves off so as not to get them wet, he plunged the waterskin into the spring. Shock shot through his fingers from the cold. Fox gritted his teeth as he endured. Once the skin was full, Fox pulled it out and dried his hand hurriedly on his cloak. When he was just about to seal the bladder, a watery head popped out of its neck.

Startled, Fox dropped the waterskin and fell onto his backside. The skin hit the snow. Its contents spilled out, including the nias yan that had been hiding inside it. The spirit scrambled back out across the spring. Fox clutched his speeding heart. Krystal cackled behind him.

“I think I’ll pass on the spirit water today, thank you,” he said, causing Krystal to laugh harder. She had a beautiful peal, though Fox wished he didn’t need to have made a fool of himself to hear it. He tried filling the waterskin again. He shook it a few times. Once he was sure there were no more surprises, Fox corked the bladder and returned it to Krystal as she calmed down.

Krystal prepared a fire before helping Fox fill the rest of the waterskins. They warmed their hands over the flames. Heat prickled Fox’s numb fingers. He flexed them repeatedly, feeling his nerves slowly waken.

The long trek had left them hungry. Fox handed Krystal a parcel of dried fruits and spiced bread. He drank greedily from the water he brought from the city. No spirits contained within it whatsoever. Fox watched the nias yan frolic as they ate. The water bunnies danced and dived into the spring, popping up again to tussle with their kin over the surface.

Fox watched several more spirits change and leave the spring when something puny and cold landed on his nose. He rubbed the spot, feeling nothing but moisture. Small specks then drifted past his eyes. Fox looked around to notice snow falling around them. The lazy flecks danced in the light breeze.

Krystal smiled as she looked to the sky. Fox followed her gaze. Countless snowflakes fell from a thin cover of clouds. A beam of sunlight breached through them. It bathed the flakes in a soft, pink glow. Wonder flickered inside Fox’s chest. It was like a shower of cherry blossoms often seen in the eastern nations of Corneria.

“It’s rare to see Ilis shine his light when it snows,” Krystal commented. “Such a lovely sight.”

“It is,” Fox marvelled. “I’ve never seen it snow like this on any other planet.”

“They say that this happens when Ilis and Arethan briefly put aside their differences and make this gift together for Cerinia.”

“Can’t say I’m familiar with your gods yet,” Fox admitted. “What? Are those two rivals fighting over her or something?”

“Not quite. Arethan is Cerinia’s brother, who doesn’t trust Ilis not to hurt her. He is very protective of his sister and keeps Ilis away from embracing Cerinia.”

“Considering I know what happens to planets that get too close to a sun, I’d say Arethan’s got good reason to worry,” Fox remarked. “Do you think you could ask him to open up a little so I can fly home?”

“I could try praying to him,” Krystal said with a laugh. “But if Arethan refuses to listen to his sister’s pleas, I doubt he’ll answer to mine.” Fox couldn’t tell whether she knew he was joking or not. He decided that he didn’t want to risk offending her by asking if she was being serious.

Fox and Krystal extinguished their fire with snow and picked up their packs. Krystal murmured a soft prayer to the remaining spirits, which seemed to draw their attention to her. She and Fox then made their way back to Kezamat, hoping to reach the city before the weather worsened.

Despite it being cold enough to snap his tail in half, Fox felt grateful to Krystal for bringing him out here. If he ever did get off Cerinia, he looked forward to telling Slippy, Falco, and Peppy all about this. They’d never believe he had seen real-life spirits. They’d never believe anything that Fox told them about this world. He glanced over to Krystal. Well, they might believe him, especially if he brought along a witness who could share her memories with people.

A grin broke across Fox’s muzzle the more he thought about it. Even if Krystal used her telepathy, even if Fox took photographs, even if they brought a live spirit off-world with them to show, Falco would still never believe them. He’d admit himself to the nearest psychiatric hospital and die there of old age before he ever would. And Fox would visit him every week until that day just to wind the stubborn birdbrain up.

* * *

Peppy sat in his room aboard the _Great Fox_ with a fresh cup of coffee on his desk. The videoconferencing app was open on his personal computer. With a few clicks, Peppy navigated through his contact list and started a new call. The computer rang several times until Vixy’s face appeared onscreen.

“Good evening, Vixy,” Peppy greeted jovially, despite the _Great Fox_ crew having only just started their day.

“And good morning to you, Peppy.”

Although she smiled, Peppy could see the dark circles around her eyes. “How are you feeling? I hope that you’re not overworking yourself still.”

“I’m getting as much rest as I need to,” Vixy replied stiffly. Peppy expressed his concerns almost every time they spoke, leaving her with little patience lately.

“Any updates on your research?”

“No,” Vixy sighed desolately. “We’ve studied the quartz dust from every possible angle. The energy it emits doesn’t match any known radiation on the spectrum. The closest we’ve been able to compare it to is data taken from old studies of Sauria. Even then, there are key differences between those samples and the ones from Purgatory.”

Peppy rubbed his chin. Many people spoke rumours that parts of Sauria’s ecosystem were the products of magic. He, himself, didn’t put much stock into the stories. As a scientist, neither did Vixy. Peppy wondered if visiting Sauria would shed some light on the mystery but quickly discarded the idea. Even with Pepper’s support, they’d never get clearance to set foot on Sauria just to save one man stranded on a completely different planet. Galactic treaties against contacting primitive cultures could be a severe nuisance at times.

“Is there any way to shield us from the radiation?” Peppy asked.

Vixy shook her head. “We’ve tried all the methods we can think off. Lead plating doesn’t dampen it by any degree. Energy shields short-out instantly.” She paused to rub between her eyes. “We did manage to nullify the radiation by dissolving the crystals in solution, but that’s because the energy gets released all at once and explodes. Our last test knocked out every electrical device running within a 30-metre radius. That was from just a small sample.”

Peppy whistled. “Reminds me of my high school chemistry class.” Small wonder that Purgatory dust sold so highly on the Balven System’s arms market.

“We think that the effects can be measured logarithmically. The more dust that we break down, the wider and more powerful the energy pulse becomes. That could mean that trying to melt through Purgatory’s atmosphere would be extremely dangerous; even if we could get permission to do so.” Peppy heard Vixy tap her nail anxiously on the desk on her end. “I get the feeling that we’re wearing out Space Dynamics’s hospitality after our last near-disaster.”

“Maybe put the explosive experiments on hold for a while,” Peppy advised.

“Slippy and I have talked it over. We’re going to switch our focus to see if it’s possible to find Fox without flying through the planet’s atmosphere.”

Peppy nodded. “I wish you luck with that. If we can communicate with Fox, he might be able to do something to help us from his end.” Of course, that was assuming that Fox was still alive. Peppy pushed those thoughts away once again.

Vixy’s ears drooped. “I’ll be happy enough to find out if he’s okay,” her voice broke, reflecting the state of Peppy’s heart. “How are things with the team?” she then asked.

With a sigh, Peppy brushed a hand through his ears. “Still going through some teething issues. Katt likes to stir trouble with Falco when she’s bored, but I’m more worried about Dash. He hasn’t been quite himself since what happened in Sector X.”

Whatever he saw in the flicker of Vixy’s expression, Peppy dared not ask about it. “Have there been any other problems?”

“Not on missions, but things are still tense between him and Falco.” Peppy felt tired just thinking about it. “Falco’s been on Dash’s case ever since Katt got hurt. I do my best to support Dash where I can, but I can tell that his confidence is on the rocks.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“I was hoping that Falco would get over it and change his attitude,” Peppy frowned, “but at this rate, I feel like I’m going to have to smack some sense into him to make that happen.”

“Honestly, I never understood why Fox became friends with that man.”

“He told me it had something to do with seeing a bit of himself in the feathered punk. In any case, it’s not your problem for me to trouble you with. I’m sure things will smooth out. Eventually…”

They chatted about less bothersome topics for a while longer. Vixy gave a gaping yawn midway through speaking, prompting Peppy to wrap up the call so that she could go to bed. “It was good talking with you, Vixy. I hope you and Slippy have a breakthrough soon.”

“So do I, Peppy. Please take care of yourselves out there. Slippy has been telling me about some of the more… adventurous missions that you boys have taken over the years.”

Peppy flinched. “Um… Of course, we will.” He cleared his throat. “Uh… Well… I should let you go. Have a good night, Vixy.”

“Goodnight, Peppy.”

After terminating the call, Peppy leaned back on his chair. A nervous breath blew out from his lungs. He couldn’t say why women like Vixy could put the fear of death in him while speaking so calmly. It probably had to do with Peppy knowing that if another young pilot became lost under his watch, Vixy would almost certainly skin him alive.

“And that is why I’m glad I’m not the captain,” he muttered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I empathise with Fox in this chapter since I didn't get to spend time with my family on Christmas either. Between the pandemic, high traffic at airports, and soaring ticket prices, it just didn't seem worth it. I became glad about my decision when COVID outbreaks closed down three capital cities across eastern Australia around the new year. Hoping that 2021 becomes a lot better for me.


	15. Parasite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More unpleasant news sends Falco off on a manhunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative chapter title: Angry Bird

Rock music blasted from the stereo, barely drowning out the clanking of weighted metal as it rose and fell. Fire burned through Falco’s arms as he pressed the barbell overhead. He didn’t care to keep count of his reps. He just needed to lift the thing until he burned through all the frustration pent up inside him.

When his muscles threatened to give out, Falco finally set the bar down and let his arms drop. His chest heaved. His biceps throbbed. His shoulders burned. Yet it wasn’t enough to distract him from the ache deeper inside.

Vixy’s last report marked all the progress they had made to rescue Fox so far. None. Zilch. Absolute zero. It’s been over eight months now, and they still had nothing to show for it! That pissed him off!

Falco pried himself from the bench and grabbed the water bottle standing next to it. He squirted it over his head, fluffing his feathers to let it drip through to his skin. The cool liquid felt like a blessing. Drying himself and the equipment soon after, Falco then heard his phone ring from across the gym. Falco turned the stereo off on his way past.

 _‘Lucy Hare’_ displayed onscreen. This was a surprise. Falco brought the phone to his ear. “Hey, Lucy! How’s it going?”

“I’m okay. How are you?” She sounded quieter than usual, Falco thought. He couldn’t tell for sure. They didn’t talk all that much one-to-one.

“Just smashing it out at the gym,” he said casually. “Gotta keep in peak condition, you know?”

“That’s nice. Sorry if I’ve bothered you.”

“Eh, don’t worry about it. So, how’s the fundraiser coming along?”

“It’s fine. I’ve been trying to keep interest up since people aren’t talking about Fox as much anymore. Fara’s offered to plan something for Lylat Day in a couple of months.”

“Right, that’s coming up,” Falco rubbed his beak. Normally, Star Fox was invited to appear at various functions to commemorate the end of the Lylat Wars. He’d been so preoccupied with trying to rescue Fox and keep the team afloat that the date slipped his mind completely. “How is Fara, by the way? I haven’t seen her since she and Fox broke up.”

“Fara’s fine. She’s been a huge help with keeping the Foundation going.”

There it was again: the tapering edge in Lucy’s voice. Something didn’t feel right. “Is everything okay? You sound a little off.”

Lucy hummed anxiously. “It’s nothing… Sorry. I really shouldn’t have bothered you.”

“No, seriously. If something’s up, you can tell me. I’m listening.” Falco waited for Lucy to decide on her answer.

“Well…” she started. “Someone messaged me this morning about a fundraising page someone else made for the Foundation. I didn’t recognise who made it, and something felt off about the whole thing.”

Falco’s expression hardened. “You think it’s a scam or something?”

“I’m not sure. I mean… people have collected donations on our behalf before. But it looks like this page has raised a lot of money already. I haven’t seen any of it reach the Foundation.”

“Have you asked anyone else about this?”

“I tried calling Papa and Slippy, but I couldn’t reach them. Fara’s been in meetings all morning, so I can’t get her either. So, I called you instead.”

Ouch… Fourth choice. Falco swallowed his wounded pride for her sake. “Alright, Luce. Send me the link and I’ll check it out for ya.”

“Thanks, Falco. I really appreciate this.”

He chuckled as he heard her smile through the call. “Don’t worry about it.”

After they hung up, Falco went to shower and change while he waited. He found a new message from Lucy when he returned to his room. A hyperlink led Falco to a popular crowdfunding website. He frowned as he read the page. It seemed innocent enough, though Falco was surprised to see it had already collected over $20,000. Surely the person running this would have sent something to Lucy by now.

Falco carried his phone all the way to the bridge. “Hey, ROB. Lucy sent me a link to this page that she thinks is sus. What do you think?”

ROB turned from the control console. His visor flashed as he processed Falco’s question. “The Cornerian Cybersecurity Bureau recommends against opening hyperlinks or attachments of a suspicious nature. If you received any emails or messages containing dubious content, I suggest reporting the incident to the CCB immediately.”

“She’s not trying to infect my phone, tin head!”

“STAFF protocol initiated. Acknowledged. If I have misunderstood your query, please try phrasing it differently.”

Falco pinched between his eyes, releasing a slow, infuriated breath through his nostrils. The ‘ _Safeguards to Avoid Factchecking Falco’_ protocol was yet another part of ROB’s programming that was supposed to run silently. The last thing Falco cared about was whether ROB’s head was actually made of tin or not.

“Slippy, I swear to God I am going to wring your neck one of these days,” he murmured softly so that ROB wouldn’t take it as a response. Holding up his phone, Falco directed the dopey coffeemaker to read the text displayed on it. “Does this look like a legit crowdfunding page? It’s racked up a lot of cash, but none of it has gone to the _Fox McCloud Foundation._ ”

ROB ran a quiet analysis for several seconds. “I have identified five ‘red flags’ associated with online scams. I have also examined several other crowdfunding platforms and found identical pages on at least six more.”

“Identical?” Falco frowned. “You mean from the same person?”

“Creator usernames vary across all platforms. However, the content published on each site matches word for word. I can infer that it is highly likely that all pages identified were created by the same individual or group.”

Falco glared at his phone. The live total of donations jumped another $20 before his eyes. “Son of a bitch,” he snarled.

“I calculate the total amount of credits collected across all pages so far to be $231,380.”

“Over _200,000?!”_ Falco spluttered.

“Would you like me to lodge a report with the site administrators?” ROB offered.

“Fuck that! I’m going to find whoever’s behind this and break their fucking kneecaps!”

“Break whose kneecaps?” Falco turned to find Katt standing in the doorway. She took a few steps into the bridge, watching him worriedly. “What’s going on?”

Falco looked away. “Nothing.”

“We have identified possible scam activity using the _Bring Home Fox McCloud Foundation’s_ name to defraud members of the public,” ROB spilled the beans. “The current total now sits at $232,450.”

“Did that just go up by a thousand credits in one minute?!” Falco screamed. “Where is this guy, ROB! Give me his fucking name!”

“I do not have access to private user information from any of the suspect accounts,” ROB answered calmly.

“Then hack into the accounts!”

“That would be in violation of multiple laws pertaining to cybercrime and personal privacy.”

Falco threw up his arms. “Then I’ll just find the bastard without you!” He stormed out of the bridge angrily. “Useless bucket of bolts.”

“Falco, wait!” Katt called. Her footsteps hurried after him.

“Leave me alone, Katt,” Falco growled.

“I’m coming with you.”

“This doesn’t concern you.”

“Yes, it does! That money was promised to go to the Foundation, which we’re supposed to be using to rescue Fox. Since he’s a member of Star Fox and so am I, that makes this my concern. Now let me come with you!”

“Why should I?”

Katt glared back at him. “Because I know someone who might be able to help. You remember Isaac from our Hot Rodder days? I’m still in touch with him.”

Falco softened a little. That actually might be useful. “Give me his address and I’ll pay him a visit.”

Katt shook her head. “Nuh-uh. I’m coming with you and you’re not getting squat unless you let me.”

“Katt, I do not have time to argue about this!” His temper soared back to its starting point. However, Katt refused to budge.

“Then stop arguing about it and just let me come with. You’re the only one wasting time here.”

“You know what? Fine!” Falco cut the air with a wing. “If you can be ready to leave in five minutes, you can come. Just don’t get in my way.” He left her without waiting for a response.

On his way back to his room to grab a few things, Falco bumped into Dash. The kid flinched from him. “Oh! Sorry, Falco.”

Great! Now he had this to deal with. Falco pushed past Dash without answering. The little monkey followed him. “Um… Falco? Is everything okay?”

“I’m going out,” Falco grumbled. “Might be a few days.”

“Do you need help with something?”

“I’ve already got one tagalong I didn’t ask for. I don’t need another one.”

“Oh…” Dash slowed. “Sorry… Didn’t mean to bother you.”

Falco exhaled sharply. He did not have time for this. “Look. Just keep an eye on things here while we’re gone, okay? Katt and I will be back once we’ve taken care of some business.”

He then stepped into his room. The door closed behind Falco.

* * *

“Sure…”

Dash hung his head and sighed. He retreated to his own room. The space was decorated with posters and personal items, anything to make it feel like home. Sadly, it didn’t feel like home. The _Great Fox_ wasn’t home. Star Fox wasn’t home. Even though he had been onboard for months, Dash still didn’t feel like he belonged here. He simply hung off the team. Barely there. Barely included.

Dash dropped onto the bed. His palm swept across his sullen brow. Katt and Peppy always treated Dash kindly. So did Slippy on the occasions when he returned to the _Great Fox._ But they all seemed to share a kinship with each other that Dash didn’t have. He certainly didn’t have anything like that with Falco. Ever since Katt got hurt on that pirate hunt in Sector X, Dash always felt like he was walking on eggshells around him. Criticisms towards Dash were frequent. Outright dismissal of his existence was the norm.

The only person who spoke to Dash even less than Falco was Dr Reinard. Dash had no idea where he even stood with her; only that wherever that was, it was cold and distant. Dash could never meet her gaze when they exchanged rare, professional words.

Star Fox was a family that Dash wasn’t a part of. Two of their members didn’t want him. The rest didn’t need him. So, what good was he to them?

Dash curled into a ball. He tried to be useful. He took every opportunity that he could to help. Yet it never seemed enough to feel truly accepted. That was the story of Dash’s life whenever people learned about his heritage. It surprised Dash that the team tolerated him for this long, having that knowledge from the start. Why was that? He couldn’t tell if it was hope or morbid curiosity that kept Dash here long enough to find out.

Whatever he was doing in Star Fox, it wasn’t enough. He needed to do more. Something big. Something meaningful. Something important. Katt had once said that there were things that only he could do. Though what could he do that no one else was able to; except for being the cursed grandson of Andross?

Dash heard footfalls outside as Falco walked through the hall again. He didn’t stop to knock or say goodbye. That was fine. Dash didn’t want to talk to anyone right now anyway. Instead, he chose to sink deeper into his thoughts. For what reason would the pilots of Star Fox want to be around him anyway? To them, he might as well be an enemy lurking among their ranks.

* * *

Planet Zoness had once been Falco’s home. It was where he grew up, met Katt in kindergarten, and founded the Hot Rodders street gang during his teen years. Late in the Lylat Wars, Andross turned Zoness’s oceans into a dumping ground for his toxic waste. It mutated the marine life into supersized monsters. Fortunately for the nearby cities, Katt mustered up their old gang pals to repel the Venomian invaders long enough for help to arrive. The sad news was that the damage to the ecosystem was already done. Even with the government leading a global clean-up effort, scientists predicted that Zoness would likely never be the same again.

Falco took a bite from the goliath crab skewer he had just bought from a street vendor. The mutants were a huge problem while they were alive, but they sure did taste delicious. Their size and abundance also drove the price of seafood down to record lows. Of all the things the people of Zoness had to worry about since the war, hunger wasn’t one of them.

“So, Isaac’s living somewhere around this neighbourhood?” Falco asked, wiping the teriyaki sauce from his beak.

Katt munched on a squid ring as big as a dinner plate. “Yep. After we all split up, he started freelancing as a programmer. Isaac didn’t like how Venom bypassed Zoness’s defence systems during the war, though. So, once it was over, he started hacking government agencies to push them to get their acts together. Lucky for him, the military decided to give Isaac a job instead of prison time. He moved out here and now does penetration testing for their entire IT network.”

While not one of the Hot Rodders’ main group, Isaac had long since been a friend who they could count on. Between him and Slippy, Falco often wondered which of the two had more skill with a computer. “So, that’s why you thought he could help us?” Katt mumbled affirmation through a mouthful of squid. “Surprised he lives in a dump like this if he’s on that kind of payroll.”

Katt swallowed. “He likes the feel of the place. Says it reminds him of the old days running with us.”

“That, and I’m pretty sure the local law enforcement is lax over here.” Falco eyed a beat cop lazing on the hood of his cruiser. There was no way that he couldn’t see the group of kids drinking booze underage 10 feet away from him.

Isaac’s building came up around the next corner. Falco half-expected it to be derelict and choked with garbage. He was pleased to be wrong. Katt called Isaac over the intercom. One unlocked gate and six floors up the elevator later, she and Falco knocked on the door to be greeted by a squat penguin.

“Katty!” he greeted as though she was the life of the party. Isaac shifted his gaze and laughed heartily as he stepped up to Falco. “And Falco! My man! Brother best from another nest!” After a quick exchange of slapping wings together, Isaac invited them both inside. His air conditioner was on despite it being 15 degrees Celsius outside.

“It’s been way too long since I’ve seen you guys,” Isaac exclaimed. His hallway was littered with odd computer parts, mostly empty towers, keyboards, and dusty monitors.

“It has,” Katt smiled as she navigated through the junk. “Thanks for making time for us on short notice.”

“Don’t sweat it.” In the kitchen, Isaac opened the refrigerator. “Thirsty?” He pulled a couple of cola cans from a shelf full of them. Isaac handed them to Falco and Katt, offering a silicon beak-nozzle for Falco to slip over his drink. He then snapped one open for himself.

“So, Isaac,” Falco said, “Katt tells me you can help us with a little problem we’re having.”

She elbowed him in the ribs. “Really? You haven’t seen your friend in, what, how many years?” Katt scolded. “Can you at least wait until you’ve finished your drink before you bring that up?”

Falco glowered. “Katt, we don’t have time for catching up.”

“It’s all cool, Katt,” Isaac said easily. “I know how Falco is. He’s a man who knows what he wants and wants to get it fast. Ain’t no use slowing him down.” Taking a long swig of his drink, he waddled over to a desk laden with more hardware than a computer store. “So, what’s the sitch?”

Falco stepped behind Isaac’s red-striped gaming chair. “A friend of mine runs the _Bring Home Fox McCloud Foundation._ Our team’s using it to cover the cost of finding Fox and getting him off Purgatory.”

Isaac’s eyes popped as his triple monitors came to life. “Oh, yeah! I know about that. Been mining crypto for you guys for yonks.” He opened a bookmark on his web browser, taking them to the Foundation’s homepage. A hole gaped in Falco’s chest at seeing Fox’s grinning face onscreen. “By the way, how’s your buddy, Slippy, doing?”

“Huh?” Falco blinked. “I didn’t realise you guys knew each other.”

Isaac shrugged. “We play online a lot. He only knows me by my tag though. Kinda took a peek inside his profile a while back.” He stopped midway from taking another sip of soda. “Hey! You don’t think you could introduce us IRL, right? I’d reach out myself, but… you know. It’d be a bit awkward after how I got his info.”

This was not a topic of conversation that Falco wanted to take another step into. “Let’s see how things go with this. Then I’ll think about it.”

Isaac raised his flippers. “Right! Right! Sorry. Cut you off there for a second. Anyway, you were saying?”

“We’ve found out that someone’s taking donations and claiming they’ll go to the Foundation. They’re doing it on several sites, but we haven’t seen a single credit. We think this guy’s scamming people, and they’re using Fox’s name to do it.”

Falco appreciated Isaac’s immediate look of disgust. “For real? Man…” He shook his head. “That’s not just low-hanging fruit. That’s poor taste to boot.”

“Yeah, the guy’s a dick. Now do you mind helping us find him?”

“I could give it a shot. Got a link or something for me?” Falco gave Isaac the web address that Lucy sent him. Isaac hummed as he read the scam.

“Can you work out who this is?” Falco asked.

“You said they’re using multiple sites?” Falco nodded. Isaac rubbed his beak. “Yeah, I’m sure I can get into at least one of their profiles. Might take some time to get a location though. That’s going to depend on how much info I can find upfront.”

Falco clapped the penguin on the shoulder. “Isaac, you’re a godsend.”

“Are you sure you’re okay with doing this, Isaac?” Katt asked from across the room. Her arms were crossed against her chest. “You’re not going to risk your job, are you?”

“Ah, don’t worry about it,” he grinned. “I do this kind of stuff on the regular still. Helps me hone my craft. Besides, it’ll be just like old times.”

Katt looked unconvinced. “So long as you’re sure about it.”

Isaac turned back to the computer. “So, how soon do you need this?”

“As soon as possible,” Falco answered.

Isaac clicked his tongue. “Was hoping we’d get more time to catch up. If you insist though.” He glanced back at them. “Don’t mean to kill the vibe, but you might wanna find somewhere else to entertain yourselves. I’d let you hang here, though you can obviously see the issue with that.”

Falco did. The apartment was so full of junk that even the couch was buried in it. There wasn’t anywhere else to stand or sit down. “No worries,” he said. “We’ll let you focus. Give us a call when you’ve got something.”

“Cool, bro.”

After he and Katt left the apartment, Falco glared at her. “What the hell did you think you were doing in there? It sounded like you were trying to convince Isaac not to help us.”

Katt frowned back. “I was only asking Isaac that he was sure about getting involved in this. I don’t want him ruining his life just to impress you.”

“Then why did you suggest that we talk to him in the first place? In fact, you didn’t even need to get involved in this either.”

“Because I knew you would do something even more stupid if I let you go off on your own!” At the lift, Katt crossed her arms at him. “Falco, I honestly don’t want you to go through with this, but I know that I can’t stop you. So, I came along and reached out to Isaac so that we can at least keep you from taking things too far.”

“I know what I’m doing, Katt,” Falco growled. “Don’t forget that you came up with this plan to begin with. If you have a problem with it, then you can head back to the _Great Fox._ It doesn’t make a difference to me.”

Katt said nothing to him. Nor did she leave when they walked out onto the street. Instead, Katt merely sulked as she followed Falco. He didn’t care much for her feelings on the matter. All that he did care about was finding the scumbag who was using Fox’s name for their own benefit. He’d make sure that they regretted it for the rest of their life.

* * *

The flight from Corneria to Aquas took five hours in a typical starship. This was primarily due to most ships choosing to go around the Sector Y nebula instead of through it. If not for the various space stations dotted between the two planets, the journey would have been a nightmare inside a cramped cockpit. After their latest pitstop, Vixy followed Slippy’s Arwing in the old, second-hand ship that she flew in.

Jazz played from her stereo. Its vibrant tune filled Vixy’s ears, providing relief from the unyielding silence of space that invited one to think too deeply about things they’d rather not. The album once belonged to James. It was one of his favourites. For Vixy, listening to her beloved’s music made him feel close; like she could lay her hand to one side and feel his fingers curl around hers. What she wouldn’t give for the reassurance of his touch during these past eight months.

At last, the _Great Fox_ came into view _._ The ship drifted half an hour from Aquas’s orbit. A mix of feelings filled Vixy’s heart. It was the ship that took her mate and son far away from her. It was the closest tie that she had to either of them. And as of the past year, it was her home away from home. Her best hope of seeing Fox alive once again. If Space Dynamics hadn’t kicked her and Slippy out so they could take back their lab for a few weeks, Vixy wouldn’t have cared to fly out here. At the same time, she had missed the _Great Fox_ terribly _._

The two ships docked inside its hangar. Vixy climbed out of the cockpit and rubbed the stiffness from her legs. How James and Fox both fell in love with flying she’d never understand. She always preferred the mental stimulation from examining samples in a laboratory and running simulations on planet-wide weather patterns. Vixy hauled her suitcase to her stateroom. Afterwards, she accompanied Slippy to the mess hall for a long-awaited meal.

Alas, the kitchen was in use. A frozen pizza cooked in the oven. Next to it, Dash Bowman slouched against the counter with his hands in his pockets. He looked up to the sound of footsteps. His eyes widened in dull surprise. “Oh! Slippy… Doctor Reinard… Hello.”

“Hey, Dash!” Slippy greeted with cheer to spare. “What’s cooking?” He peered through the oven glass. “Nice! Got any more left in the freezer?”

Dash jabbed a thumb in invitation. Apparently, there was only one box left, for Slippy held it up for Vixy and asked if she wanted it instead. She shook her head. As Slippy tore open the pizza and shoved it under the one already baking, Vixy felt the unpleasant charge crackling between her and Dash. He did not meet her eye. Likewise, she could not bring herself to face him.

“How are you?” Dash finally asked in a weak voice.

“Well,” Vixy answered simply. “And you?”

“I’m fine.”

That was all there was to their conversation. Vixy suppressed a sigh as the conflict inside her sparked anew. Peppy spoke highly of Dash and confided in Vixy about the boy’s troubles on the team. She knew that the issue neither of them dared to speak of played a large factor in that. Yet as much as Vixy wanted to treat Dash kindlier than she was, she couldn’t look at him without seeing his grandfather. The sight drove a knife into the cracks around her heart.

Long ago, Andross had been a mentor during Vixy’s early years in her field. He represented the kind of scientist that she aspired to be. Then the Catalyst happened. The war began. Now Andross stood as the embodiment of her most grievous pain. He was the devil who tormented her life with the gaping holes he tore from it.

Unfortunately for Dash, his likeness affected Vixy that same way. When she looked at his face, she felt the death of her darling mate fresh in her heart. When she heard his voice, she felt the wound left from Fox’s disappearance open inside her chest. To escape that agony, Vixy sealed herself away from Dash. She held him at a distance. Her soul could only be cold towards him. Anything else threatened to shatter her into pieces. He deserved better than that. Yet Vixy did not know what else she could bear to do.

“Soooooooo,” Slippy drawled. He tapped his fingers together as his eyes darted between Vixy and Dash. “Where’s the rest of the crew?”

“That is what I would very much like to know,” Peppy answered as he charged into the hall. An ill-tempered frown rankled his whiskers.

Slippy gulped. He smiled nervously. “Hey, Peppy. What’s up?”

“Where are Falco and Katt?” Peppy asked, ignoring Slippy’s question.

The other three shared confused looks. “Slippy and I only just arrived,” Vixy replied. “Has something happened?”

Peppy’s lips parted. His eyes widened at her. Vixy learned that this expression meant there was something that he did not want to distress her with. “Peppy,” she said more sternly. “Has something happened?”

He released a weary sigh. “This might not be easy for you to hear, Vixy. Are you alright with that?” Whatever the matter was, Vixy felt that she needed to know. She nodded once and steeled herself. “Lucy told me that someone has been making suspicious fundraisers, claiming to be for the Foundation. I had ROB analyse the pages. He determined that they were likely scams.”

“Holy cow,” Slippy blanched.

“That’s awful,” Dash agreed.

A sickening ball of rage and disgust congealed inside Vixy’s stomach. It burned so horribly that she couldn’t speak. Someone out there was taking advantage of her son’s accident and stealing from innocent people who wanted to help Fox. An overwhelming desire to tear their eyes out surged through her.

“I’ve reported the scams, so hopefully the police can do something,” Peppy continued. “Unfortunately, Lucy also told Falco before she got a hold of me. ROB said that he took off with Katt after he found out. Neither of them is answering their phone or wrist comm. No doubt they’ve gone to deal with this themselves.”

“That must have been what Falco was talking about when I ran into him earlier,” Dash revealed. “He was pretty aggravated at the time.”

“Did he say anything about where he and Katt went?” Peppy asked.

“No. Falco wouldn’t tell me.”

Peppy huffed, disgruntled beyond measure. “And he ordered ROB not to track their fighters’ flight paths. Damn that fool.”

“At least Katt went with him, right?” Slippy offered.

“Honestly, I can’t tell if that makes it better or worse,” Peppy kneaded between his eyes.

Dash hung his head. “I’m sorry, Peppy. I should have stopped them.”

“None of this is your responsibility, Dash. I thought Falco had more sense than this, but clearly I expected too much from him.” Peppy pulled at his ears; something he only did when he was deeply frustrated. “Argh! When I get my hands on that punk…!”

The kitchen fell into unpleasant quiet. Unable to take much more, Vixy brushed past Peppy towards the exit. He turned as she went. “Vixy? Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” she lied flatly. “I’m going to turn in.”

“Do you want me to bring some food over for you?” Slippy asked.

“No, thank you. I’m not hungry.”

Vixy walked through a haze on her way back to her quarters. There, now alone, she sat atop the bed. Her face fell into her hands. The poison inside Vixy’s heart seeped through and beyond it. Agony shook her frame. Hot tears soaked into her palms. A sharp sob heaved through her chest. The world around Vixy threatened to crush her.

Why were there people in the universe who wanted to hurt her family? Wasn’t it enough that she had to suffer through losing the two tods she loved more than life itself? Why were there people who took them away from her? Why did people exist to pick at her wounds until nothing was left? And to what end? Power? Money? For the sick pleasure of it?!

Vixy surrendered all control as she cried. She hated this. She hated them! Why couldn’t they just leave her family alone? All that Vixy wanted was to find Fox safe and sound. All that she wanted was her little boy back. Was that too much to ask for? Couldn’t she have that and be left in peace?

Fennec ears were sensitive to sound. If not for them, Vixy would not have heard the soft knock at her unlocked door. It gave her time to dry her face before Peppy entered on his own. In his hands was a sandwich on a plate.

“How are you doing?” he asked softly. Peppy’s ears folded over his sullen face. Vixy didn’t have the heart to lie or answer at all. Peppy broke the silence and held up the plate. “I know you said you weren’t hungry… but I brought this in case you changed your mind.”

He placed it down atop the nightstand. Then Peppy sat beside Vixy. She sniffed deeply. “Why do people do things like this, Peppy?”

“Because it’s easy for them to ignore the pain they cause,” he sighed. “I don’t pretend to understand their exact reasons, but it takes an empty heart to hurt and trick people and keep on doing it.”

Peppy placed his hand onto her shoulder. “The police will find this person. They’ll make sure they get what’s coming to them. If we’re lucky, they’ll also be able to get the victims’ money back.”

“I don’t care about the money!” Vixy hissed. “I just want this to stop! I just want my family to be left alone.” She wiped her eyes once more. “I hope that Falco finds this monster first. I don’t care what he does, just so long as it brings justice for Fox.”

Vixy sensed Peppy prepare to argue; that what Falco was doing wasn’t the right way of resolving this. She was too angry to care and would stand by what she’d said until the end of time. However, Peppy sighed. He said nothing. Instead, he wrapped one arm around her shoulders and pulled Vixy close. She found comfort in his gentle hold. She felt safe enough to cry freely as Peppy promised that everything would be okay.


	16. Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falco learns where to find his scammer. At the eleventh hour, Katt coaxes him to reveal his true motives for seeking justice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative chapter title: Sad Bird.

Isaac was a genius. Within a few hours, he provided Falco and Katt all the information that they could ever need. The accounts, themselves, were full of bogus personal details. No surprise there. However, Isaac did succeed in tracing some of the data to more promising leads. Falco didn’t understand how Isaac did it, but they finally had a name and a location.

Unfortunately, the funds had already been transferred out of the accounts. Isaac couldn’t view the bank details to trace them without getting through the two-factor authentication safeguards. Falco didn’t want to tip the scammer off before they had them in their grasp, and Katt didn’t want Isaac getting into any more trouble than he was already risking. So, they took the intel, treated Isaac to a hot bowl of MacBethic noodles as thanks, and wished him happy trails.

Their scammer was Gerald Billson, a 30-year-old IT technician working at a public high school. As luck would have it, Billson lived on the other side of the country to Isaac, in a place called Corbal City. It made for a short flight to reach. Falco and Katt spent the night at a motel 20 minutes from Billson’s apartment complex. They surveyed the area the following morning.

All the entrances were locked with key scanners. There was no way to pick the locks open or climb the walls. Falco almost regretted not bringing Isaac along. Fortunately, an idea came to him. They spent another hour sitting in the unimpressive, white car that Katt had rented, watching the front door. At last, their perp made his appearance.

Falco recognised Billson from the profile pic that Isaac found on a social media account. The overweight gerbil didn’t even look like a criminal. Falco never would have looked twice at the guy’s faded blue hoodie and shorts. He snorted as Billson turned the other way down the street. This whole situation reeked of disappointment. That didn’t mean Billson was off the hook though.

“Let’s go.” Falco stepped out of the car and crossed the road. A set of headphones covered Billson’s ears. He had no idea that someone was tailing him. Falco pulled his cap lower over his sunglasses, hoping that no one, especially not Billson, would recognise his face. Being a war hero celebrity could be downright inconvenient at times.

Part of Falco wanted to grab the rodent right there and then. However, his secondary goal was to get back the money Billson stole, so Falco kept both his cool and distance. Katt followed from the other side of the street. She’d be ready to take over in case Falco lost their target.

Billson lived within walking distance of the local mall. It became harder to track his short stature in a crowd, though Falco kept up long enough to see him walk into an electronics store. Falco waited for Katt to catch up with him. “Guy’s gone into the _Galaxy Gizmo_. Think you can make your move?”

“I can work with that.” She brushed past him and entered the store.

* * *

Pop music played overhead as Katt strolled through the aisles. She was mindful of Billson’s location but did not approach him directly. Even when Katt did reach him, she did not engage. She stood in the corner of his vision, pretending to compare two external hard drives for a moment. A casual flick from her hot-pink tail caught Billson’s eye. He glanced at Katt briefly, saw that her attention was elsewhere, and moved on.

Katt lingered for another minute. She sighed slightly louder than necessary before returning both products to the shelf. Less blatantly, she wandered into the next aisle that Billson went to. Again, Katt stood away from him. She hummed at a set of small speakers. Her tail flicked again as Katt examined the price tag. She caught Billson glancing at her a second time. He quickly looked away but peeked at Katt again when he thought she wouldn’t notice. Good. She had his interest now.

Mumbling softly, Katt shelfed the speakers. She migrated towards Billson, passing him, and stopped at his opposite side. “Excuse me,” she muttered. He shuffled aside so that Katt could pick up another speaker. The price was lower than the previous.

Making a show of reading the box, Katt wore a reserved frown. She noticed Billson glimpsing at her. Time to make her move. “Excuse me?” Katt turned to him. “Do you know which of these speakers would be the best to buy?”

Billson paled for a second. A beautiful woman talking to him out of the blue caught him off guard. “Uh… That… depends… What do you plan to do with them?”

“I just need something that I can stream with,” Katt shrugged. “I used to have a good setup at home, but my asshole of an ex took it all when he left me.” She made a sad face at the box in her hands. “I thought I could get the same devices that I had, but none of the stores I’ve been to have them in stock anymore. I’m having trouble figuring out what to get instead.”

Meeting his eye with her pout, she chipped away at Billson’s defences. He swallowed. “I… I could… give you a hand.” Quickly, he sifted through the shelves. “What price range are you going for?”

Of course, Katt claimed that she was on a tight budget. There was no way she was blowing her savings for the sake of a ruse, even if she returned later to get a refund. Billson asked one question after another, narrowing down their search. Katt partially feigned interest in a red set of speakers.

As she decided whether she would keep it for real or not, Katt asked Billson about what he was looking for in the store. He was more than willing to tell her. Katt smiled and nodded as he bragged about the new computer setup he was building. Years of knowing Isaac taught Katt all the right things to say to keep Billson talking.

Next, Katt convinced Billson to also help her pick from the hard drives she had been looking at earlier, as well as a few other items for her ‘project.’ Soon, her arms were full of junk she didn’t want or need. “Thank you so much for helping me out, Gerald,” she beamed. “It was really sweet of you.”

A blush touched Billson’s cheek as he scratched it. “Uh… It was nothing. I was more than happy to.”

Katt bounced on her heels. Her tail flicked behind her shoulders. “Say… I know this sounds a bit sudden…” she said hesitantly, “but are you by any chance free tonight? There’s this party I’m going to with a few girlfriends. Maybe you’d like to come along? As my way of thanking you?”

His face turned beet red. “Uh… oh… uh… um… Sure,” he stammered. “That sounds… awesome!”

“Great!” Katt shuffled her burden to reach for her phone. “Let me give you my number. Is 6:30 a good time for you?”

Billson couldn’t fish out his own phone fast enough. “Absolutely!”

It was going to be a hassle to change her phone number after this was over. Regardless, Katt kept up her chipper façade. She asked Billson where he lived and gasped when he told her. “That’s just on the way for me! How about I meet you there and we’ll go together?”

“That sounds perfect,” Billson grinned. With that, the stage was set.

After Katt paid at the register, she waved goodbye to Billson and winked to ensure he thought about her for the rest of the day. When she left the store, Katt passed Falco standing next to the café in the middle of the hall. He casually walked alongside her while sipping an iced coffee.

“So?” he asked. “How did it go?”

Katt flourished her phone. “I got his number,” she touted. “And we’re meeting tonight at his place to go to a party. Wanna join us?”

“I’d rather stick to the plan,” he huffed. Katt sniffed. He was no fun at all.

“I hope that you appreciate this,” she told him. “Because I went through a lot to get that slimeball to invite me to his house.”

Falco tossed his empty cup into a trash can. “I do. And don’t worry. I’ll make sure it’s worth the hassle.”

* * *

They had the rest of the day before it became time to pay Billson a visit. Katt would have loved to have taken in the sights; maybe find a way to persuade Falco to give up on this endeavour. Sadly, he was having none of that. They spent the last two hours on the clock staking out Billson’s complex from their car.

It was cramped. It was boring. And the rental’s radio was shot. Sitting inside her _Catspaw_ in the depths of space for hours on end was bearable. This, however, was not. Katt eyed the dashboard clock. It would be another 45 minutes before they could wrap this up and go home.

Falco sat in the driver’s seat. He stared at the building’s entrance relentlessly. “Your date’s finally come home,” he spoke for the first time since they began waiting. “Looks like he’s gotten himself a haircut.”

Katt rolled her eyes. “At least he’s making the effort. Better than some dates I’ve had.” She watched Billson waddle inside. There didn’t seem to be any discernible difference about his appearance from where she sat. Granted, Falco’s eyesight was naturally sharper than hers.

“Are you really sure you want to go through with this?” Katt sighed. “We could just leave an anonymous tip with the cops and be done with it. Once they arrest Billson, they can give the money back to the people he stole from.”

Falco exhaled. His fist tightened against the car window. “Yes. I’m sure. This isn’t about the money, Katt. Or about Billson robbing people blind.”

“Then what is this about?” Silence was Katt’s first answer. “Falco, I’ve been playing along with this because you’re my friend and I want to help you. But you are now asking me to break into a guy’s apartment and shake him down without explaining why we’re doing it. I have followed you through a lot of crazy schemes over the years without ever questioning it, but I am seriously reaching my limit this time.”

Stubbornly, Falco continued ignoring her. Katt’s glare sharpened. “So, you can either tell me what’s really going on with you, or I can leave right now and let you try to nab Billson before the cops show up. It’s your choice, Falco.”

She gave him time to answer. He didn’t speak. Just as Katt was about to reach for the door, Falco sighed. “If this were any other circumstance, I wouldn’t even care.” Katt released the door handle and sat back, listening. “There’s always some deadbeat looking to scam someone out of their money. That’s just a fact of life. But this guy… he used Fox to play on peoples’ sympathies.”

“Is this about Fox then?” Katt asked gently.

Falco rubbed his face. He still didn’t look at her. “He’s been stranded on that damned planet for eight months. _Eight months!_ God only knows if Fox is still alive or how he’s getting by. He is in the worst kind of shit that you can possibly imagine, and all of a sudden _this prick_ decides it’s funny to make some fast cash off him!”

Furiously, Falco slammed his fist onto his thigh. He shook his head. “I can’t let him get away with this.”

“So, you’re trying to protect Fox’s honour? Is that what this is about?”

“Maybe?” Falco sighed again. “I don’t know.”

“Would Fox really care about this guy?” Katt asked. “I mean, sure he’d be pissed off. But would he be upset enough to hunt someone down like this?”

“I don’t know,” Falco hung his head. “All that I do know is that I have to do something about this.”

“Why is that?”

He became silent again. Katt considered pushing him once more but refrained. She had been waiting months for Falco to finally open up about Fox’s accident. She couldn’t risk jeopardising this chance.

After a minute, Falco turned to face the steering wheel. Katt could at last see his eye. The soul within it laid broken before her. She saw nothing of the spark that she admired.

“Back in Balven… I watched that nova bomb hit Fox. When I realised that he couldn’t control his Arwing anymore, I rushed after him.” He took a breath. It shuddered terribly. Falco held two fingers millimetres apart in front of him. “I was this close to him, Katt. _This close._ But when I was just about to catch him, my Arwing failed on me.”

Horror washed over Katt, leaving her feeling cold all over. _This_ was what Falco had been dealing with all this time?! “I missed my chance. I wasn’t fast enough.” His shoulders trembled. “If I had known what was going on sooner, I could have saved him… But instead, I let Fox fall into that death-trap!”

Katt could no longer contain herself. She took hold of Falco’s arm. “Falco… You did everything that you could. It’s not your fault.”

“Who’s else could it have been?!” he hissed, fighting back tears. “Peppy and Slippy were too far away. I was the only one who could have done something… and I choked!” Falco slammed his fist again. “Fox could be dead on that planet for all we know! And it’s all because I let him down…” A sob escaped him. It tore Katt’s heart apart.

Normally, Falco would never let her do what she was about to, but Katt felt that he needed this. She laid her arm around Falco and pulled him close. Katt then pressed her brow against his head. Her other hand took hold of his, completing the embrace.

“You did everything that you could,” she whispered again. “Fox wouldn’t blame you for what happened. What matters most is that you’re working hard to find a way to save him. And we will. So, please don’t beat yourself up.”

Falco hiccupped. “You don’t have to feel you have to fix everything on your own either,” Katt continued. “You have friends who want to help you. Just tell us what’s wrong and we’ll work together to make it better. That’s what we’re here for.” Her thumb brushed his wrist. “It’s what I’m here for.”

She allowed Falco to express his anguish how he needed to for as long as he needed to. Katt stroked his back soothingly without judgement. “Let’s just go back, Falco. He’s not worth it.”

Drying his face, Falco stared off to the complex. “If you go through with what you’re planning, you’ll only get yourself in trouble too,” Katt cautioned. “You could go to jail for breaking and entering if Billson decides to take you down with him. Then you won’t be able to keep searching for Fox, and it’ll ruin Star Fox’s reputation. No one will want to help us anymore.”

A lump hung in Katt’s throat. She hoped against hope that Falco wouldn’t be his usual stubborn self this time and walk away. After a few minutes, Falco finally sighed, defeated. “Alright,” he mumbled. “You win. Let’s get out of here.”

Katt smiled. “Thank you.” She gently squeezed his hand.

Listlessly, Falco started the engine. He pulled out onto the road. Billson’s apartment drifted further behind them until Katt could no longer see it in the mirror. They returned to the motel, checked out, and drove towards the airfield where they left their fighters. Falco was dreadfully quiet the entire time.

Katt’s phone rang. Billson’s number flashed on screen. It was past time for them to meet. She let the call ring out. “Say… If we had gone after Billson, what would you have done?”

Falco tapped his fingers over the wheel. “He’d have let you up to his floor. I’d follow you to his apartment. Then I’d hold him at gunpoint until he either gave back the money or sent it to the Foundation.”

A dry snicker shook through Katt. “Wow. We’d have gotten into bigger trouble than he’d have if Billson ratted us out. He might even have gotten off scot-free if the cash actually went where he promised it would go.”

Falco huffed. “Yeah…”

Katt’s face fell. “Do you want me to report him? We can still stop Billson from exploiting more people that way.”

Blue fingers continued to tap. “Do what you want.”

Nodding sullenly, Katt dialled a new number on her phone. She brought it to her ear. “Hello, police…?”

* * *

Falco’s heart was heavy the entire trip back to the _Great Fox._ He felt as empty as the black space surrounding him. His thoughts were fuzzy and incoherent. Did he regret leaving emptyhanded? Or did he regret almost sabotaging everything his team had been working towards over a score to settle? Falco couldn’t tell which it was, or whether it was both or neither.

When they landed in the _Great Fox’s_ hangar, Falco remained in his cockpit for a few minutes. He stared dejectedly at the controls. A tap on the glass brought Falco face-to-face with Katt. Concern painted her expression. At last, Falco opened the canopy. His boots hit the floor with a flat ring.

As they walked out from the hangar, Peppy charged from the other end of the hallway. “There you are!” he snapped. “Where in hell’s blazes have you two been?! Do you have any idea how worried we were?!”

“Hey, Pep,” Falco mumbled. His gaze remained drooped towards the floor. “Sorry… Katt and I just went to visit an old friend. Nothing to worry about.”

“Don’t give me that, son,” Peppy fumed. “I know about the scams and that you both ran off to…”

“Peppy!” Katt interjected, stepping between him and Falco. “Peppy, it’s okay. There really is nothing to worry about.”

Falco didn’t feel like sitting through this right now. “I’m tired,” he said. “I’m going to bed.”

Katt turned to him, looking sullen again. “Sure… Just call if you need anything.”

He merely lifted a wing to signal that he heard her. Then Falco thrusted it back into his pocket and continued down the hall as Katt and Peppy kept talking. Since he didn’t want to bump into anyone else in the lift, Falco took the fire stairs up to his quarters. He locked the door behind him, threw his bag to the wall, and fell face-first over the bed.

As he closed his eyes, the last 48 hours replayed themselves in Falco’s mind. He still felt the anger that flared when he first learned about the scams. However, it was little more than embers now. A smoke cloud of dejection filled his vision instead. It clogged up Falco’s ears and muted everything around him.

He imagined going up to Billson’s apartment and driving his foot through the door behind Katt. His blaster slipped out from inside his jacket. Its end pointed level between Billson’s terrified eyes. Falco steered him to the nearest computer, shouting and lashing out for the rotten gerbil to return what he stole. But the thought of Billson pissing his pants did not soothe Falco. The knowledge that the real Billson would soon get a visit from the police didn’t clean the sick feeling from Falco’s chest.

Katt had been right. Unless he killed the guy or scared him enough to keep quiet, Billson could have easily pointed the finger back at Falco for breaking into his house and threatening him. Billson might have still gone to jail for fraud, but the penalties for trespassing and assault were tougher on Zoness. Katt would have copped the same sentence as Falco, or at least been charged as an accomplice. He’d be fine with taking the fall on his own, but he could never drag her down with him like that.

And so, Falco had nothing to show for this whole ordeal. Maybe calling Billson out to the cops had been the proper way to deal with him. However, Falco only followed that path because Katt was there to talk him out of the alternative. His way could have landed him behind bars; Star Fox would have been without a leader again; and the solar system might have viewed the team as nothing but thugs, fallen hard from grace thanks to Fox’s second-rate replacement.

When Katt asked Falco how Fox would have felt, that’s what it all came back to: the divide between them. Fox wouldn’t have flown out to Zoness in a fit of rage. He wouldn’t have tracked Billson across the country to make him bleed. He wouldn’t have been as stupid as Falco, needing someone like Katt to talk him out of a bad idea. Fox usually chose right. Falco always chose wrong. As a substitute leader, Falco was a disgrace in comparison. He made nothing but mistakes and ended up with bugger-all to show for it.

Katt deserved better than the shit he put her through over the past two days. Finally letting out the guilt he harboured over Fox’s accident to her… It helped somewhat. It made it a little easier for Falco to think clearly.

What she also said about having friends to help him… Maybe there was something to that as well. God knew that Falco couldn’t do anything right on his own. In a dogfight? Sure, the answers were as clear as day. It was the stuff outside of the battlefield that was too messy for Falco to navigate. He couldn’t be trusted to make the right call. He needed someone to help him with that.

He just didn’t know how to ask for it.

* * *

“Falco, come back here!” Peppy hollered as Falco wandered off towards his room. He made to follow, but Katt stopped him. “Katt, get out of the way.”

“Peppy, I mean it,” she pleaded. “Please just let it go.”

His glower didn’t waver. “Then would you mind telling me where the hell you both ran off to?”

Katt hesitated as she thought about how to craft her story. Alas, Peppy was furious with Falco right now, and lying to him wouldn’t help that. “Okay. Falco _did_ try to hunt down that scammer. We did find him, but we reported him to the police. That’s all there is to it.”

Peppy folded his arms. “Really? You didn’t try to get the money back yourselves?” he asked sceptically.

“That was Falco’s initial plan. I talked him out of it at the last minute,” Katt admitted. “Peppy, please. Falco blames himself for failing to save Fox, and he saw taking this guy down as a way to make up for it. Nothing ended up happening, so please don’t make a big deal out of this.”

Sorrow flashed in Peppy’s eyes. It softened his glare a little. “And nothing else happened that I should know about, did it?”

“Like I said: nothing happened,” Katt answered. If Peppy dug any deeper, she could not drag Isaac back into this mess.

“Fine,” Peppy sighed. “I’ll let you both off with a warning this time. But Falco’s still getting a lecture over going AWOL. This is not to happen again. Do you understand, Katt?”

With a rigid spine, Katt nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“Good.” Peppy relaxed. “Will you be turning in as well?”

“Not yet. Haven’t eaten dinner. I’ll take something to Falco later.”

Peppy followed Katt as she walked down the hall. “Very well. Slippy and Vixy came back while you were gone. Be sure to say hi if you pass them.”

They took the lift towards the mess hall. When it opened, they bumped into Dash, who jolted in surprise. “Katt! You’re back.”

“Hey, short stuff,” Katt smiled affectionately. She stepped aside. “Sorry. You want to get through?”

“Actually, I wanted to ask Peppy something.” Dash turned to the old rabbit. His expression was anxious yet determined at the same time. Peppy’s ear perked with interest.

“Yes? What is it?”

“I… Well, I…” Dash bowed his head. He cleared his throat. “I want… I want to leave the team… and go find Andross’s army.”

_“What?!”_

“Dash, tell me you’re joking!” Katt exclaimed.

“I’m not joking,” Dash answered without the stammer. He sighed. “But that didn’t come out like I meant it. Sorry. What I mean is, I want to find my grandfather’s old supporters and sneak into their ranks. Like a spy.”

Peppy patted his startled heart with a huff. “Well, that clears it up a bit better. But still… Why?”

“I’ve been thinking about how I could be useful to the team,” Dash said. “Katt once told me there are things that only I can do. So, I started thinking: Who else could be Andross’s grandson other than me?”

Katt tore her claws into her hair. “I didn’t mean it like that!”

“But think about it! Doctor Reinard and Slippy are doing their best to find a way into Purgatory, but we still haven’t made any progress. If there’s something I could do to help them, I should try. Maybe Andross developed some kind of technology that we can use.”

It might be possible. The Balven System’s top scientists couldn’t figure out a way to get through Purgatory’s dust layer. Perhaps someone smarter than them could. “I get what you’re saying, Dash,” Katt said, “but it’s still dangerous.”

“If Andross’s followers find out that you’re spying on them, they’ll kill you,” Peppy warned gravely.

Dash nodded. “I know. But if anyone has a chance of gaining their trust, it might as well be me.”

Katt met Peppy’s eye. He looked no more certain about this idea than she did. He turned back to Dash and ran his fingers between his ears. “Give me some time to think about this.”

It wasn’t much of an answer, though Dash smiled. “Thank you.”

As Peppy walked off deep in thought, Katt lingered behind. “You don’t need to do this, Dash.”

“Maybe… Maybe not,” he replied. “But I want to try.”

Katt chewed her lip. “Please be careful. If you do this, don’t take any stupid risks.”

“I know. I’ll be careful.”

She hoped that he would. Katt’s family broke down during the early years of the Lylat Wars. She later left that shambled mess and found a new one with Falco in the Hot Rodders. Then she joined Star Fox, and her teammates became her family as well. Dash was like the little brother that she never had. Always wanted to be involved but felt awkward when he tried. He was goofy in a charming way. The thought of Dash putting himself in danger worried her worse than Falco’s thickheadedness did.

If Dash ever got hurt because of something that she let him do, Katt would never forgive herself.

* * *

Gerald Billson slurped on a slushie as he made his way back to his apartment. With a plastic retail bag in his other hand, Billson juggled his burdens so that he could pull the housekeys from his pocket. He successfully pushed the front door open, bolted it behind him, and made his way directly to the open space that served as his dining and living room.

Billson placed the bag over the table that he used more for card games than eating. Hard, plastic packages clattered together inside. The new parts that he purchased would make his home network even more powerful. Normally, he wouldn’t splurge like this so soon after having already been to _Galaxy Gizmo_ the other day. The itch needed to be scratched though. Billson felt he deserved this. Getting stood up by that cat chick still made his blood boil. Katherine, she said her name was.

She was the one who approached him in the first place! Billson never expected her to ask him out after helping her, but damn if he was going to say no! He even went and cleaned up his image for her. But nothing! An hour passed after Kathrine said she’d come over. Three separate calls. No answer. Not even a text to explain herself!

Billson inhaled the last dregs of slushie. He then released his irritation through a loud belch. Fine. Never mind that skank. She didn’t know what she was missing out on. If she knew that he was loaded, she’d have come crawling back, begging for a second chance. Not that he’d give her one. He’d kick her to the curb and laugh at her desperate ass. Just what she’d deserve.

There had been something familiar about Kathrine though. Billson tried to think how but didn’t recall knowing any pink cat girls before. Maybe he had seen her around town at some point? Thinking about her only made him angry again, so Billson gave up on the effort. Whatever. She was gone and ready to be forgotten.

Billson sat down at his computer, feeling the need to check his finances. Of course, there was nothing to be concerned about. The payout from that charity hoax Billson set up would keep him comfortable for a long time to come. Honestly, the hard part was getting a new bank account opened under a fake name. Idiots threw their spare credits into his hands like Halloween candy. And for what; some vain attempt to save a bigshot mercenary who was probably dead by now? Billson could have laughed.

Except he didn’t when he tried to login to the bank’s web portal. A red message box appeared after Billson entered his password. His eyes widened. The account was locked due to suspicious activity! Surely this had nothing to do with him, right? Billson’s heartrate quickened as he navigated to one of his crowdfunding accounts. It was locked as well! The rest were too!

“Shit!” Billson slammed his fist beside the keyboard. With the accounts locked, all the cash in them was frozen. He took a breath and tried to calm down. This was unfortunate but not a disaster. He still had the savings in his legitimate bank account. None of the others could be tied back to him. The best he could do was cut his losses and cut back on his creature comforts.

A knock then came at his door. “Gerald Billson?!” someone shouted. “This is the police! Open up!”

Billson now panicked. He prayed that this wasn’t about the scam. Hastily, Billson cleared his browsing history and deleted every bit of evidence he could think of that might incriminate him. The front door hammered again.

“Gerald Billson! Open the door or we will use force!”

“Just a minute!” he called. “I’m not decent!” Billson prayed that excuse would buy him enough time.

The cop knocked again, giving his final warning. Billson shut down the computer and hurried to unlock the door. A heavyset alligator in blue uniform towered over him. Just the sight of the brute terrified Billson. Yet he wore a wide grin, doing his best to act casual.

“Sorry to keep you waiting, officer,” he greeted. “What can I do for you?”

“We’ve received an anonymous tip accusing you of committing fraudulent activities.” The voice came from below Billson. It drew him to a tatty-eared rat who he completely missed due to the guy’s monstrously big friend. The rat held up a tablet with a text document displayed. “My partner and I have a warrant to search your premises and bring you in for questioning.”

An anonymous tip? Impossible! Billson never told anyone about the scams. “I… I-I-I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he stammered weakly. “Surely, this is a mistake.”

“We’ll see about that after we talk down at the station.” The rat adjusted his sunglasses. “Now, you can either come along with me; or Detective Bowser, here, can escort you to our cruiser instead.”

The alligator crossed his thick arms. He hissed in a manner that turned Billson’s blood cold. Swallowing fearfully, he complied as the rat bound his hands in cuffs. As they walked down the hall, Billson watched a team of forensic technicians carry crates past them to the apartment.

After he was pushed into the police cruiser parked on the street, Billson racked his brains for who might have tipped the cops off. Someone found out about his scheme. If the cops had traced him to the hoax accounts themselves, the rat would have said so. Instead, someone had given them his name. Someone who had discovered he was ripping off Star Fox.

Billson suddenly thought about that woman, Katherine. Horror claimed him. Now he remembered where he’d seen her from. That had been Katt Monroe! One of the new members of Star Fox! How had she found him out?

In the next moment, Billson realised that wasn’t his greatest worry right now. If Katt Monroe knew what he had done, that had to mean that the rest of her squad knew as well. Billson sweated all over. Fox McCloud was gone, but his teammates were still around. The frog and the rabbit, Billson wasn’t scared of. But Falco Lombardi… That guy was the deadliest pilot who Star Fox had. Rumours went around that he used to lead a street gang before becoming a mercenary. If Lombardi had found him instead…

Billson glanced through the cruiser’s windows fretfully. Whether or not the cops actually had any dirt on him no longer mattered. If Falco Lombardi was out there looking for blood, a prison cell was the safest place in the Lylat System for Billson to be in right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you finished this chapter and felt disappointed by the whole affair, that's pretty much the point. This was a fight that Falco was never supposed to pick. However, these events are a crucial stepping stone for his development. Fortunately, Katt was there to keep Falco from slipping.


	17. The Ape Emperor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through Thene's aid, Andross searches for a breakthrough with their dust problem. Across the cosmos, branches of his family tree meet for the first time.

Using careful precision, Thene poured the vegetable oil into a measuring flask. She watched its golden surface elevate to the desired volume. Satisfied, she mixed the oil with soap, which she likewise portioned meticulously, into a glass jar and sealed it. For the final touch, Thene brought the head of her staff in close. Its crystal shone as she harnessed the natural mana that permeated the oil. At her will, it churned throughout the jar, mixing the solution’s components together. Thene maintained her control for another 10 seconds. The liquid sloshed on its own momentum until it settled completely.

Thene raised the jar to eye level. The insecticide appeared to have mixed thoroughly. With it, she would eradicate the beetles that wormed their way into the laboratory’s greenhouse. The poqua stalks could then grow undisturbed. If she and Dr Andross could improve the plants’ yield before the next harvest, Kezamat’s citizens could enjoy more of a desired but otherwise scarce crop. The city would become indebted to them, granting another favour for Andross to call upon at his leisure. Once they overcame their current roadblock, she and Andross would soon need all the support they could garner.

Setting the insecticide down, Thene glanced across the room. Dr Andross hunched over his worktable. His head laid in his hands. Fingers dug through his silver hair like claws. Thene did not need to scratch deep to sense his frustration.

They had squeezed all the knowledge they could from the meagre amount of sky dust collected on Fox McCloud’s ship. There was so much more that they could learn, yet the quantity was insufficient for thorough testing. Alas, they could not find any more. For six months, Thene and Andross searched high and low for new sources around Kezamat. They used light bulbs and hand generators to scour the ground like metal detectors. Not even sites with strong magical power offered even a hint of dust.

Thene approached the worktable and stood behind Andross. “You are stressed.”

“Perhaps I am,” he grumbled. “That dust is the one thing standing between us and advanced civilisation. It is a solid substance in Cerinia’s outer atmosphere. It cannot be possible that there aren’t traces here on the surface!” He growled into his palms. “But where do we find them? _”_

Thene placed a hand over each of Andross’s shoulders, kneading gently. “We will figure it out eventually.” She transmitted tranquil, reassuring thoughts to him. “A clue will reveal itself to us. It is only a matter of time.”

After a minute, Andross leaned back and sighed. The tension within him melted under Thene’s ministrations. Smiling, she cleared away the irksome emotions that bedevilled his mind. Serenity filled Thene. She used it to soothe her teacher further. “Yes,” she cooed. “That’s it. Let your thoughts rest in this moment.”

Her hands roamed slowly down Andross’s chest until Thene draped over his shoulders. Nuzzling her cheek against him, she overlaid her consciousness with his. A grin of mirth pulled her lips. Even in this calm state, when she told him to rest, Andross’s thoughts continued to churn ideas the same as ever.

A magnificent mind resided within his cranium. Thene strolled through it. Concepts and memories surrounded her like books in a library. The fingers of her psyche brushed along their spines. Her inner vision glistened at the wonderous montage born from Andross’s meditation. The gem merchants. The Lythan Jad. Chief Gylis, himself. The seasoned travellers who ventured through Kezamat for a bowl of hot stew and a warm bed. Thene and Andross had approached each of them for any information related to their cause.

 _‘There has to be something I haven’t considered yet,’_ Andross mulled to himself. Doubtlessly aware of Thene’s presence, he ignored her intrusion completely.

She did not mind his indifference. Wading through his fountain of knowledge unobstructed was her favourite pastime. Thene revelled in the unfathomable expanse before her. The secrets of the mortal plane were revealed over a life dedicated to understanding the universe. In that time, Dr Andross had mastered powers that most people could only dream of. He had created new forms of life; laid waste to entire cities; shaped planets to his will; built bridges that crossed lightyears in an instant; and even cheated death itself.

Thene basked in the mind of a god. What other being could possibly demonstrate such knowledge? Bah to the temple priests and the fantasies they worshipped. Their deities were nothing compared to this one in Thene’s arms, who she could see, hear, touch, smell, and speak with his thoughts. He was the only being she deemed worthy to be her patron. Only he she would follow until her final days.

Feeling inspired by the irony of it, Thene sailed to the region of Andross’s mind that housed his studies of ancient cultures. A smirk grew across her muzzle as she flicked the pages to the roles that religion played in peoples’ early understanding of their worlds. It amused Thene that something as ordinary as the rain was revered as some god’s blessing. How foolish it was to believe that tributes and prayers had any influence over weather patterns. And yet, delight could be found in sifting through the myths for the nuggets of truth that birthed them. Every legend could be traced back to some natural phenomenon. Some event that primitive cultures had observed but could not yet comprehend.

Andross stirred as his mind latched onto those thoughts. He broke away from Thene’s embrace, sitting straight and rubbing his chin. Thene watched him map the concepts to their current pursuit. A bright light sparked within him. Andross turned to her as a bold grin broke across his face.

“Thene,” he said, “once again, you have aided me in the most unexpected of ways.”

She smiled sweetly to him. “It is a talent of mine, Doctor.”

“Indeed.” Andross turned back to the worktable and began scribbling across a fresh sheet of parchment. “We have been searching for the dust from the wrong perspective. The earth and sky are revered by your people as divine entities. Instead of seeking the dust with science, we should be tracing it through the myths that surround it.”

“And so, we should consult with the temple priests?” Thene deduced.

“Them and others, depending on what leads we can obtain.” Andross set his charcoal pencil aside and lifted the mind map he had drawn. Still tethered to his thoughts, the chaos strewn atop the page was as clear to Thene as the finest artwork.

“Prepare for an expedition,” he told her. “We may need to traverse the continent to find the answers we seek.”

“And what of the poqua stalk experiments?” Thene asked. “We won’t be able to raise the plants while away from the city. Abandoning them now would set that project back by half a year.”

“We will call on McCloud to tend to them,” Andross shrugged dismissively. “I doubt it’s beyond his abilities to keep a few plants alive for a month or two.”

Thene frowned dubiously. “Would he help us willingly though?”

“We can convince him to.” Andross turned a dark glare of his own to her. “If he wants to return home as soon as possible, it is in his best interest to cooperate and not waste our time.”

Thene nodded. “I will summon him shortly, then.” Turning away, she made her way back to her workstation and collected the insecticide. Once the poqua plants were treated, she would then tend to the bother of wrangling McCloud’s stubborn will.

As she worked, Thene looked forward to the journey ahead. She could end up walking the empty roads alone with Dr Andross for weeks without disruption. There would be plenty of opportunities for them to share warmth on cold, windy nights and huddle under shelter from heavy rains. Perhaps she could stage a few such opportunities in advance. Anything that would allow her to get as close as possible to the extraordinary man to whom she devoted her mind, body, and soul. Thene’s tail swished at the prospect. Just the thought of it set her heart aflutter.

* * *

“To our next story: a Corbal City man on Zoness has been charged with multiple counts of fraud. Gerald Billson, a 30-year-old IT technician, defrauded more than $250,000 worth of donations through various crowdfunding websites. His victims were falsely led to believe that the money would be directed to the _Bring Home Fox McCloud Foundation_.

Police were notified about Billson’s scam through an anonymous tip from a concerned member of the public. Forensic investigation into Billson’s online activity uncovered links between him and the fraud accounts, as well as illegal off-world bank accounts containing the stolen funds.

When reached out for comment, Head of the _Fox McCloud Foundation_ , Lucy Hare, had this to say:”

“The eight months since Fox went missing have been difficult for all of us. So far, we’ve been grateful to everyone who has supported our efforts to rescue him. What this person has done, however, has hurt Fox’s friends and family in the worst way I can imagine. We are disgusted. We are upset. And we are angry.

I want to thank the Corbal City Police Department for catching this horrible man, as well as the people who stepped forward to warn us about his actions. If there’s one thing to take away from this, it’s that we should all be careful when donating to causes online through third parties. For people who wish to continue helping us rescue Fox, I ask that you please donate directly to the Foundation through our website.”

“Billson is scheduled to appear before the Corbal City Magistrate in September, this Zonessian calendar year.”

The radio broadcast switched to a series of advertisements. Dash glanced at the navigator on his fighter’s console. Planet Fortuna was fast approaching. His throat tightened. His fingers squeezed around the controls. Dash swallowed but it stuck halfway down. He let out the breath pent inside his chest. _‘Get it together,’_ he ordered himself.

The _Monkey Arrow_ dipped through Fortuna’s ozone layer. Lush, untamed jungle sprawled across the continent below as far as the eye could see. It was beautiful. If not for the harsh tropical storms and gigantic insects that lived on the planet, Fortuna could have been colonised to closely resemble Corneria.

Dash’s appreciation of the scenery became cut short. His scanners alerted him to approaching starfighters. They burst through the cloud cover behind Dash. Three in total. Invader Class Vs. Venomian made. The fighters flew after Dash in a V-formation. Dash’s nerves buzzed throughout his body. He reached forward to his console and pressed a single button. It hailed the other fighters.

“Unidentified spacecraft,” one of their pilots answered. “You are flying within a restricted military zone. Turn your ship around and vacate the area immediately.”

Oh, this zone was certainly occupied by _someone’s_ military. “Who am I speaking with?” Dash asked evenly.

“That is classified information and none of your concern! Now ascend your ship or we will open fire.”

“Well, whoever you are, I request permission to land.”

There was a pause in the call. Dash had a funny feeling that the pilots might be laughing. “And who the hell do you think you are to ask that?”

“Dash Bowman, grandson of the great Doctor Simon Andross.” Dash threw in as much confidence and disdain in his tone as he could. It helped to imagine how Falco would handle this situation. “And I am requesting permission to land at your base and speak with my first-cousin, Andrew Oikonny.”

The second pause gave Dash some small hope. Not being blasted out of the sky then and there was also comforting. After a few minutes, the Venomian pilot responded at last. “We apologise for the confusion, Mister Bowman. Permission to land has been granted. General Oikonny will meet you shortly upon arrival. Please follow us to the airfield.”

“Thank you, soldier. I appreciate it.”

After the war, Corneria hounded the remnants of Andross’s empire relentlessly. Intense surveillance over Venom made it virtually impossible for his followers to rebuild their strength there. The solution they came up with was to abandon Venom. They established a new home base on Fortuna; built from the ground-up right under Corneria’s nose. It was how the Androssians, as they now went by, eluded discovery for the past nine years.

The base was concealed in the shadow of a mountain range. Several large, conjoined buildings stood within a cleared patch of forest. Dash’s escorts descended towards the airstrip. Steeling his nerves, Dash landed alongside them. He clung to a semblance of calm that felt fragile. Armed soldiers surrounded him the second that Dash stepped out of his ship.

He was frisked and found to be unarmed. The soldiers then marched Dash at gunpoint across the field. The further they got from the _Monkey Arrow,_ the more anxious he started to feel. More soldiers emerged from the base. Among them, clad in an officer’s coat, walked Andrew Oikonny: Dash’s first cousin once removed. When his group reached Dash, Oikonny turned his nose to gaze down upon him.

“Dash Bowman,” he drawled. “Son of Ashley. Andross’s own blood.” Oikonny puffed out his chest. “Our first meeting has been long overdue, little cousin.”

“Indeed, it has,” Dash replied. He kept his expression firm.

Years ago, the Cornerian Army learned that Oikonny had separated from his previous squadron, the outlaw mercenary team, Star Wolf. Rumours claimed that their leader, Wolf O’Donnell, kicked Oikonny off the team. His reasons why were unknown. After that, Oikonny rallied what remained of Andross’s supporters and effectively took his uncle’s place as their army’s new leader.

“Tell me, cousin. How did you manage to find our glorious stronghold?” Oikonny asked.

“One of Grandfather’s faithful followers guided me: Gibbon O’Sullivan.”

Oikonny pondered the name briefly. “Ah, yes. O’Sullivan and his crew were captured in the Balven System last year.”

“The last time I was there, I paid O’Sullivan a visit in prison,” Dash elaborated. “He recognised my bloodline and potential. He told me how to find you.”

In actuality, Dash and O’Sullivan had never met. The Cornerian Army finally received his dreadnaught’s data records from the Novellonians after months of waiting. As soon as the NSF retrieved the evidence needed for their own investigations, they passed the decrypted information to Corneria. The army then traced the ship’s flight records until they pointed to a base not previously known to them. Unless Oikonny travelled to Novellon and spoke to O’Sullivan inside a maximum-security prison, he’d never know that.

Oikonny’s hands unclasped from behind his back. They crossed over his chest as suspicion narrowed his gaze. “And why would he tell you that? Why is it that you’ve come here? I’ve heard that you now fly as a pilot for those wretched fools in Star Fox!”

Dash resisted the flinch that struck him. “Corneria hails Star Fox as heroes. But I’ve seen what they truly are. Their new leader is a prick who thinks he’s better than everyone. The rest of the team consists of an old fart, a useless frog, and a floozy who rides Lombardi’s lap better than she does a starfighter. Without Fox McCloud, Star Fox is nothing but a joke!”

_‘Sorry, Katt… Peppy and Slippy, too...’_

Dash laced his next words with anger. “Even though I’m their teammate, all they do is look down on me. They laugh at me; mock me; and keep me on the sidelines while they take a bigger cut of every pay. I’ve realised too late that I joined the wrong side. It’s high time that I accepted my heritage and followed in Grandfather’s footsteps!”

To conclude, Dash bowed his head. “Please, Cousin Andrew. Please let me help your cause. Give me a chance to prove I can be useful to you; so that I may serve Andross’s will.”

Dash tensed as he waited for a response. The intel reports told that Oikonny was a braggart and fiercely loyal to Andross. Show him a little reverence and pledge to the family name, and his walls would crumble. Dash’s intention was also to play on his cousin’s sympathies. Being dismissed as Star Wolf’s worst pilot during the Lylat Wars, Oikonny understood the torment of his teammates’ mockery well.

“Your plight touches me deeply,” he replied. “Yet I must ask: What do you have to offer us?”

Dash lifted his head. “My talents and my loyalty. As well as this.” A dozen guns centred on him as Dash reached into his pocket. His hand froze until Oikonny gestured for him to proceed. Moving slowly so not to excite itchy trigger fingers, Dash retrieved a flash drive to present. “On this drive are the schematics for all of Star Fox’s starfighters, as well as their carrier.”

Oikonny’s face lit up in astonishment. “Is… Is that for real?”

“For real,” Dash promised. “And I can offer more if you accept my humble request. With me inside Star Fox, every bit of knowledge about them will be at your fingertips.”

At Oikonny’s order, one of the soldiers took the flash drive from Dash and handed it to his liege. Oikonny cradled the thumb stick as though it were made of gold. Slipping it into his coat pocket, he cleared his throat and straightened. His earlier haughtiness returned.

“You have done your family a grand service. I accept your pledge and hereby welcome you to the Androssian Empire.” Oikonny then waved his hand. The guards lowered their weapons. Stepping forward, Oikonny clasped Dash’s shoulders and smiled. “Come. Let us speak further on this inside.”

A genuine grin flashed across Dash’s face. The scariest part was now behind him. He followed Oikonny and his entourage into the base. “Tell me, Dash: Do you know if Corneria is aware of our presence here on Fortuna?”

“They don’t. The Novellonians are holding onto the records from O’Sullivan’s ship in the Balven System. So far, I haven’t heard that they’ve shared the data with Corneria yet.”

Oikonny chuckled, clearly pleased. “Finally, bureaucracy works in someone’s favour. Ours in this case.”

“It helps that Novellon doesn’t trust Corneria after what Star Fox did in their system last year. General Pepper really pissed them off, so I don’t see them rushing to give him anything he wants.”

“Fate is certainly smiling upon us,” Oikonny nodded.

They walked through white-painted halls built more for service than to look pretty. Pipes and electrical wiring hung exposed along the ceiling. Boot prints trailed mud from the forest across the floor. Dash spied several posters promoting mantras to the passing soldiers. _‘All for the glory of a new Lylat. All hail Andross.’_

“Speaking of that incident,” he said. “While I was with Star Fox, I discovered why they were out in the Balven System in the first place. They weren’t just there to find Venomian soldiers. They were specifically looking for Andross.” He paused to gauge Oikonny’s reaction. His cousin remained stoic. “At first, I couldn’t believe it. But is it true? Is Grandfather still alive?”

“It is. Uncle Andross’s resurrection technology brought him back to us, but for only a short time.” Oikonny sighed sadly. “We lost contact with him after he left for the Balven System. To learn what became of Uncle Andross, we sent soldiers to find him. We tracked his last movements to the planet Purgatory. The trail went cold at that point.”

“Do you think he might have crashed on Purgatory, like McCloud did?” Dash asked.

“It’s possible. Unfortunately, since the only copy of Uncle’s mind was stolen by the Cornerians, that is the best scenario we can realistically hope for. If Uncle Andross is indeed trapped on Purgatory, it is our duty to rescue him.”

“Do you know how to fly a ship through the planet’s atmosphere?”

“No,” Oikonny almost snarled. “The local authorities have stepped up their patrols in the system since O’Sullivan’s crew was discovered. It’s become extraordinarily difficult for us to even study Purgatory.”

“Then it’s a good thing I’ve come to help you,” Dash smirked. “Star Fox can travel freely to Balven so they can rescue McCloud. If we wait for them to find a way to succeed, we can swoop in and save Grandfather instead.”

Oikonny’s teeth shone in a malevolent grin. “As well as destroy Star Fox and doom Fox McCloud to exile in one move. What a marvellous idea.”

“If it is alright with you, General,” Dash added, “I would like to continue flying with Star Fox as your spy. I want to see Lombardi’s face when he learns in his last moments that I’ve played him for a fool.”

His grin widened even further before Oikonny replaced it with a serious frown. “Will you be able to avoid being found out?”

Dash scoffed. “It’ll be easy. Unless we’re working on a contract, they don’t care what I do or where I go. Lombardi and Monroe disappeared together a few weeks ago. Nobody asked any questions when they finally came back. I could serve you here at this base between missions and Star Fox would be none the wiser. I can’t wait to teach them for ignoring me all the time.”

Once again, he appealed to his cousin’s thirst for recognition. Oikonny rubbed his chin for a moment. “Very well. I will permit you to continue working with Star Fox under the guise as their ally. And if you can slip away unnoticed, there are tasks that we are always looking for able bodies to carry out.”

“I look forward to it,” Dash replied dutifully.

After another few minutes, they stopped at an unremarkable door with a number painted on it. “This will be your quarters while you are here,” Oikonny explained. “I will make arrangements to grant you basic access rights throughout the facility.”

Dash bowed. “Thank you, General.”

“The data that you’ve provided us will serve us well.” Oikonny’s hand patted the coat pocket housing Dash’s flash drive. “I look forward to seeing what else you can contribute to the Empire. But know this: In order to gain my full trust, you will need to continue demonstrating your loyalty to our cause.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Splendid. I will leave you now to settle in. Should you need anything, this man here will be stationed outside your door.” Oikonny gestured to a stocky chameleon who looked less than thrilled about his new assignment. Dash avoided the soldier’s swivelling eyes and tried to be enthused.

“Thank you, sir.” Satisfied, Oikonny left with his original six guards and dismissed the rest. Only the chameleon remained by Dash’s side. At last, he looked to the lizard and offered a tight smile. “It’s a pleasure to be working with you.”

The chameleon grunted forcefully. His clear irritation gave Dash his cue to retire before he got his teeth knocked in. “Okay, then… I’ll just be in here. See you later.”

Closing the door behind him, Dash released the tensest breath he’d ever held in his life. The room was similar to the one he’d lived in during his Academy days. Spartan, consisting of only a bed, footlocker, and a small table and chair. “Well… Here we are,” he mumbled to himself. “Home sweet home.”

Dash lowered himself onto the bed’s thin mattress. He hung his head into his hands, taking time to finally process where he was and what he was doing there. He expected soldiers to burst through the door at any second with guns blazing. After 15 minutes of undisturbed silence, Dash began to relax.

He swept through the room, peeking into every nook and cranny he could find. Nothing suspicious was hidden under the bedframe. The footlocker was empty for the time being. Dash quietly moved the chair underneath the room’s single light. There were countless bugs inside the cover, though none were the kind that he was worried about.

The room revealed to be as clean as Dash needed it to be. Still, he was wary of the guard outside his door. Dash stood as far away from it as he could and switched on his wrist comm. He carefully established an encrypted connection. The call went through but no one answered on the other side. Not to begin with, at least.

“This is Dash,” he whispered. “I’m in.”

“Good work,” Peppy answered in kind. “Does anyone suspect you?”

“Oikonny doesn’t trust me quite yet, but I think I’ll be alright. I’ve at least convinced him that I can spy on the team for him.”

Giving Oikonny the blueprints to their ships had been a calculated risk. If he believed that keeping Star Fox alive would help rescue Andross, the team would be safe until they could upgrade their arsenal. Space Dynamics recently offered Star Fox a deal to test their next Arwing model in the field. If all went well, the schematics that Dash ‘stole’ would become obsolete within a few months.

“Just be careful down there,” Peppy cautioned. “Keep your head down while Oikonny’s men get used to you. Wait until you’ve made some friends before you start snooping around.”

Dash rolled his eyes; something he certainly wouldn’t do if Peppy was standing right in front of him. “I know. We’ve gone over all of this already.”

“Just making sure, Dash. Now, it’ll be best that we keep communication to a minimum. Don’t contact us unless you find something important or if you feel like you’re in danger.”

Peppy’s last words tightened Dash’s throat. “Understood, sir.”

“Stay safe, Dash. Don’t take any unnecessary risks.”

“I’ll be careful, Peppy. Dash out.”

Hanging up, Dash felt all alone again. He glanced around the barren room and swallowed, sensing enemies behind every wall. Dash looked to the bed and thought of lying down. If anyone wondered why he had spent so long in here, he could claim to be resting after a long flight. Dash kicked off his boots and slid underneath the thin blankets. The pillow crackled under his head. His thoughts raced too loudly for him to actually sleep. Yet for the pretence, Dash closed his eyes and listened to the hum of machinery throughout the base.

* * *

Peppy leaned back in his chair, away from the communicator. He combed his fingers between his ears. A worried sigh passed his lips. He spun his chair around to face Falco, who sat across the bridge staring dully through the window. “Do you think he’ll be okay down there?” Peppy asked.

“Who knows?” Falco murmured after a pause.

“I’m worried that we’re making a huge mistake,” Peppy admitted. “If something goes wrong, Dash’s life will be at risk.”

“But if it goes right, we might find something of Andross’s that can help us.” Even as he offered the more optimistic prospect, Falco’s tone was anything but that.

Peppy shook his head. “I just hope Dash will take care of himself.”

“There is one thing going for us though. Oikonny might have an army now, but he’s still an idiot. I’m not too worried.”

Silence permeated the space between them. Nagging thoughts continued to torture Peppy. “Do you think we’re doing the right thing?”

Falco leaned forward, bowing his head over clasped hands. “I don’t know what the right thing to do is anymore. All I know is that we’re running out of ideas. We need to try something new.”

“I just don’t want to sacrifice Dash so that we can save Fox.”

The longer that Falco went without answering, the more aware Peppy became of his recent behaviour over the last few weeks. Ever since he and Katt returned from their ‘uneventful’ trip to Zoness, Falco became more morose than Peppy could recall ever seeing him. The parent inside of Peppy grew concerned.

“Falco.” He roused the young bird’s attention. “Is everything okay? You’ve been a bit off lately.”

“I’m fine,” Falco said quietly.

Over the years, Peppy learned the quirks of the three boys whom he took under his wing, as well as the tricks around them. Fox needed a stern and supportive guide to show him the way forward, which he’d then race down like a bullet from a gun. Slippy responded best to soft words and warm encouragement. Peppy helped him grow slowly and steadily. Falco, however, was a lone soul. He fought back against authority and pushed away attempts to get close to him even harder. Sometimes, the only way to see into Falco’s mind was to wait for him to speak it on his own volition. Peppy merely needed to light the beacon for Falco to follow when he was ready to seek help.

After a few minutes, Falco sighed. “Why did you put me in charge, Peppy?”

So, this was what plagued his thoughts? “I’ve told you before. It’s what Fox would have wanted.”

“Except that doesn’t mean he’d be right,” Falco huffed. “I’m not cut out for this. Every time I think I’ve got a handle on being captain, I do something that everyone thinks is wrong. All I do is make bad decisions that no one agrees with.”

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Peppy interjected. “I’ll admit, there are times when you do let your temper get ahead of you. Recent events included. But your heart’s often in the right place. Nobody expects you to be perfect all the time. All I’d ask is that you think a little more before you act.”

Falco was quiet for a moment before sighing again. “I don’t know what I’m doing though. Between saving Fox; leading missions; sending Dash out to spy on Oikonny… I’ve got no idea what the right thing to do is.”

Peppy leaned back and exhaled. His ears dropped over his eyes. “To tell you the truth: Neither do I,” he confessed. “I don’t think any of us has the right answer. The best I’m able to do is take things one step at a time and rely on people I trust to help me along the way.”

Falco rubbed at his face. Peppy’s heart felt for him. “For what it’s worth, I haven’t regretted my decision to appoint you as squad leader. There are things you could stand to do differently, but I can see that you’re doing the best that you know how to.” Falco’s beak turned a margin towards Peppy. “Fox would say that you’re doing a fine job.”

At last, Peppy thought he saw something brighten in Falco’s eye. “Thanks, Pep,” he said. He stood and walked towards the exit with his hands in his pockets. “I’m going to take my Arwing for a spin. I need to get out for a bit.”

“Just don’t stray too far,” Peppy warned, ever anxious of what might happen if one of the team flew out on their own. Falco acknowledged him with a wave and left without another word.

Alone on the bridge, Peppy stared out into the stars. He felt the nerves that constantly crackled inside him, always directing his thoughts to the others aboard the _Great Fox._ Growing close to the people who you fought alongside was a double-edged sword. Trust and cooperation were essential on the battlefield, yet the fear and pain of losing a teammate was always there. These days, even letting Falco blow off steam on a joyride made Peppy feel like a mother duck. He would spend every day anxiously watching the youngsters swim further and further away from him. It made the worry harder for Peppy to shake, even though he knew Falco would be fine.

Perhaps he was simply getting too old and sentimental for this line of work.


	18. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fox discovers a surprise waiting for him on his way home from work. Across the lands, Andross and Thene learn more about the Sky God who imprisons them on Cerinia.

Fox hated guard duty. He hated standing still and having to stay vigilant for hours on end. Back with Star Fox, he loathed taking contracts that involved that sort of work. Unless there was nothing better on offer, he typically avoided them. Escort missions like the _Hawkhurst_ job were bearable. At least then Fox could move somewhat freely while protecting his client. Manning a stationary post only drove him stir-crazy.

His misery worsened through the winter. Without security drones or CCTV cameras, living guards like Fox had to bear the elements around the clock. Night shifts were torture. At those times, Fox always carried magic crystals in his clothes to keep warm, otherwise he’d feel like he was standing on the north pole of Fichina. Never had he cursed his mother’s genes so vehemently for stunting the growth of his winter coat.

The first few weeks of spring made Fox’s life a little easier. He still shivered whenever a crisp breeze tore through his clothes, but it bit less horribly as time went. Getting to see green grass sprout from the melting snow also lifted Fox’s mood. Birds were already flocking back to sing their songs. Children jumped in mud puddles as soon as the first rains of the season fell. His first winter on Cerinia had been harsh, but Fox smiled now that it was behind him.

He yawned as the sky began to darken over the Temple of Cerinia. His ear flicked as Fox heard armour clink over footsteps. A brown vixen approached him. She wore the same bronze and leather that Fox wore. It complemented her lithe, muscular build, as well as the petite feminine charms that nature gifted her with.

“Sheld,” Fox greeted with a grin.

“Fox,” she replied in kind.

“Here to finally relieve me?”

Sheld crossed her arms. “Are you bored? Most people would be honoured to guard a holy house of the Land Mother.”

“I’m sure they would,” Fox chuckled. “Though I’d prefer it if I didn’t have to stand in one place for so long.”

“Then Cerinia rewards your patience with my arrival.” Sheld glanced around them and frowned. “Is Sabre not here?”

Fox rested his back against the temple wall. “He took off an hour ago, saying that he needed to run an errand before the merchants closed shop. He made it sound important, so I said I’d cover for him.”

“He neglected his duties and ditched you?” Sheld huffed.

“I can’t read his mind, so I couldn’t tell if he was lying,” Fox shrugged. “It’s not a big deal though. I owed him a favour after he last charged my heat crystals for me.”

Usually, Krystal restored the gems after Fox depleted their mana. He couldn’t yet do it himself. Unfortunately, they had been so busy before the festival a few weeks ago that they’d both forgotten one day. That left Fox in the lurch when a snowstorm hit Kezamat before his shift started.

Sheld placed her fists on her hips, sighing. “An ungrateful outsider and an irresponsible fool, defending our sacred ground. Cerinia will punish us all for leaving her in your care.” She flashed a smirk to show that she didn’t mean it.

Fox clutched his chest, pretending to feel hurt. He grinned at how skilfully Sheld now wielded sarcasm. When Fox became more fluent in Cerinian, she used to take everything that he said at face value. That caused no shortage of confusion whenever Fox tried to joke with her. She quickly learned from experience though.

“I haven’t seen Hiumart either yet,” Fox told Sheld, thinking of her assigned partner for the evening. “I can stick around for you until he shows up.”

Sheld smiled as she waved the notion aside. “I can manage on my own. Thank you for the offer though.”

“If you say so.” Fox pushed off the wall and stretched. “Take care tonight. Make sure that you and Hiumart don’t spend too much time flirting.”

He grinned again as Sheld blushed hard enough to thaw a glacier. “We wouldn’t do anything of the sort!” she protested.

“Sure, you wouldn’t,” Fox chortled, knowing better. He made his exit before he earned himself a hard boot up the backside. A passing priest blessed Fox on the road, thanking him for his service.

On his way home, Fox watched children run to their parents’ arms on their doorsteps. Every show of love brought a smile to his face. He thought nothing of it as he waved to the families as he walked by. Fox’s heart grew warm with each greeting that he received in return. They made standing around on guard duty somewhat worth it in the end. If the people could end their day safe and happy, then he was doing his job right.

It amazed Fox to think about how long he had been living in Kezamat. Nine months now. In that time, the city no longer felt alien to him. He was familiar with nearly every street. He knew many of the faces he met by name. The people were kind to Fox, accepting him as one of their own. It probably helped that rumours circulating the city called him an angel of Ilis.

Folks often asked Fox when he would next guard the Temple of Cerinia, later flocking to pray in droves during his shift. They believed his presence blessed them with good fortune. Even the priests pleaded for Fox to man the post every day; for surely he was the Bright Father’s messenger, sent to relay Ilis’s eternal love to Cerinia. Fox declined as politely as he could. Fortunately, the priests accepted that he preferred to patrol the city than stay fixed to one place. Like his divine master, Fox was driven to be always moving across the land. Fox didn’t have the heart to tell them otherwise.

As he turned into the street that would lead him home, a pair of hands snatched Fox’s arm from behind. “Hey!” he cried. His hand instinctively went for his hunting knife.

Fox stayed it as soon as he recognised the blue vixen beaming at him. “Bloody hell, Krystal!” He then switched to Cerinian. “You gave me a fright.”

Without an apology, Krystal pulled him down the road. “I’ve been waiting for you. Come on! We have something to show you.”

“We?” Fox gleaned no more from her as Krystal guided him away.

Instead of going home, they walked down another street. Every house in the neighbourhood belonged to someone in Krystal’s extended family. Some of their bloodlines split as far back as six generations. Having lived a life in which families were often spread across multiple planets, Fox marvelled the close-knit community formed by Krystal’s clan.

Soon, he encountered a large crowd of her relatives standing outside of a single house. Dozens of faces turned to Fox and Krystal. They all wore bright smiles. “What’s going on?” he asked her.

Krystal finally released Fox and gestured through the gathering. “We all got together to get the house ready.” Her tail wagged as she dropped a small key into his palm. “It’s all yours now.”

It took Fox a moment to realise her meaning. He stared at the key, then looked up to the building. Two stories tall, its walls were freshly painted white over simple, clay brickwork. He looked back to Krystal in disbelief. “You’re… giving me a house?”

She placed her hands behind her back. “You’ve been with us for a while now. Mama, Papa, and I thought you would like a home to call your own.”

The key weighed heavier in Fox’s grasp than it looked. He shook his head. “Krystal… Thank you… But I can’t accept this. It’s too much to just give me like this.”

“Please do.” Krystal’s ears flattened as her face fell slightly. “We want you to have it. Everyone here worked hard for weeks to spruce it up.”

“Everyone…?” Fox gawped at the expectant stares around him. “You did all this for me?” Krystal nodded. A soft smile touched her muzzle. Now knowing that, Fox felt it wrong to refuse. He clutched the key to his chest. “Thank you. I… I don’t know what more I can say.”

Krystal smiled wider as she took Fox’s hand again. Gently this time, she led him through the yard. Nomar and Thalse guarded the front door. They, too, smiled warmly and stepped aside for Fox to pass. With butterflies in his stomach, Fox took hold of the doorknob. He turned it slowly and entered the house.

A fire already crackled inside the living room’s hearth. Fox could smell the new base paint on the interior walls. Simple furniture filled the space. Much of it, if not all, was second-hand, judging from the cushions’ faded casings. A feast was laden throughout the kitchen. Potted plants brought colour to what was currently a blank canvas; one that was all his to mark as he wished.

The significance of this gift finally came down upon Fox. This was his. All his. The friends he had made over the past year had worked together to give it to him. Gratitude surged through Fox. It welled tears in his eyes and caused him to clasp his mouth, holding back his emotions. A hand touched Fox’s shoulder. He turned to Krystal, who smiled and hugged him. Her tender hold unleashed a sharp sob from deep within Fox. He buried his face into her shoulder.

“Thank you,” he wept. “Everyone… Thank you.” Krystal gave him a gentle squeeze.

Fox regained his composure just before the rest of the clan funnelled inside. Nomar was the next to embrace Fox. After her, Thalse placed his hand on Fox’s shoulder. “Thank you so much for letting me stay with you this past year,” Fox told them.

“You’ll always be welcome at our home,” Thalse promised kindly.

“If you ever need anything, please don’t hesitate to ask us,” Nomar added.

Fox glanced around the room again. “I can’t believe you all kept this a surprise for me.”

“It was pretty easy since you can’t read minds,” another voice replied. Sabre walked past with a poultry leg already in his hand. He tore a greedy bite from it.

“So, this was where you ran off to,” Fox muttered. “Did you actually go shopping or was that just a ruse to get out of guard duty?”

Sabre glared with his mouth full. Fox couldn’t interpret his muffled response. “We did need Sabre’s help in the last hour,” Krystal answered instead. “Tyret dropped a wine cask on his way here and hurt his back. We asked Sabre to buy a replacement.”

“Is Tyret okay?” Fox frowned in concern.

“Randorn is tending to him,” Nomar reassured. She turned her gaze across the room. Nostalgia glowed in her smile. “This house used to belong to my Aunt Layana. Since she can’t live by herself anymore, she moved out with her granddaughter, Yensy, before winter.”

Fox recalled Nomar mention once that Yensy had moved in with her mate’s family a few months ago. Since Layana’s mate and both of Yensy’s parents had all passed away, the clan fretted how she would survive without her granddaughter’s care. “We asked them if they minded giving the house to you,” Nomar continued. “They were kind enough to agree.”

“I’ll have to thank them,” Fox replied. “I promise that I’ll take care of it.”

Before he knew it, a cup was thrust into Fox’s hand. Scarlet liquid sloshed inside. Fox met Sabre’s grinning face beside his. “Come on, buddy! This is your housewarming,” he said. “Get some wine down your gullet.”

Krystal chastised Sabre for his brashness, yet Fox only smirked as he sipped the sweet wine. In many ways, Sabre reminded him of Falco. It comforted Fox. He listened to the two cousins argue without a care until he spied Layana hobble by on her cane. He politely excused himself to greet the old woman and express his appreciation to her.

* * *

Speaking with Layana came with a price unfortunately. For almost two hours, she regaled Fox with her family’s history with the house. He coped with listening to long, one-sided conversations about as well as he did with guard duty. By the time Fox finally slipped away, many of the guests were up to their third cups of wine. Some laughed and sang, livening the ground floor and outer yards. The banquet was delicious. The piper’s music was festive. It wasn’t quite like the last housewarming that Fox threw for himself back on Corneria, but he was grateful to everyone who helped put this one together.

Later into the evening, Fox escaped to the house’s roof terrace. There, the revelry down below felt far away. It was quieter up here. More peaceful. The roof offered Fox a private space to sort through his emotions. He had been given a home. His very own place to live on Cerinia, one to have all to himself. Fox’s heart ached from the strain of trying to process everything. Here in solitude, he felt free to let his tears run over his wide smile.

“There you are.” Fox started, turning quickly to find Krystal climbing out onto the roof. “Are you tired of the party already?”

“Just needed a moment to take this all in,” Fox said easily.

Krystal sat down beside him. “How do you like the house?”

“It’s incredible. Thanks again for the surprise.” Fox stared out to the neighbouring buildings, noting how high he and Krystal were. “It’s a lot larger than the apartment I own on Corneria. I’m worried it might feel too lonely living here by myself.”

“You’ll always be welcome to visit us whenever you want,” Krystal told him. “It’s just like Papa said.”

Fox smiled. “I’ll be sure to. And I’d be happy to have you over as well. Both you and your parents.”

Krystal’s tail swished. It flicked briefly against Fox’s. “I’d like that.”

Gazing off towards the skyline, Fox let out a soft sigh. “Krystal… Thank you. For everything. Ever since you saved my life and took care of me, you’ve helped me feel at home here on your world. You helped me learn your language. You taught me how to hunt and fend for myself. And now your family has given me a house. There’s… There’s no possible way for me to pay you back for everything you’ve done for me.”

Her fingers intertwined with his. Fox felt Krystal lean against him. Her brow brushed his temple. “You don’t have to repay us for anything. My parents and I… It’s our job to help people who need us. I’m simply glad that we were able to help you. That’s all the reward that we need.”

His heart became as warm as a flame. Fox removed his hand from Krystal’s so that he could place his arm around her. “Even so, I’ll always be grateful to you. If there’s anything that I can do to repay you, I promise that I will.” He held Krystal closer as her own arm reached across his torso. Their tails overlapped behind them.

They stayed that way for longer than Fox kept track of. The party below faded completely from his notice. Caught up in their own enjoyment, none of the other Cerinians realised that he and Krystal had vanished, for no one else ventured up to the roof to find them. Fox preferred it this way. If there were only one person whom he wanted to share this moment with, it would be the best friend he had on Cerinia.

* * *

Far to the south of Kezamat, across the plains and mountains, laid the city of Galthumarata. Built alongside a desert, Galthumarata served as an essential stopping point for anyone who dared traverse the sands. Travellers also often passed through the city on their way between the east and west. Thus, Galthumarata became a nexus for trade. However, it was not the city’s wealth that captured Andross’s interest.

From what he learned over the last few years; many gods existed in Cerinian mythology. Each person worshipped the ones who mattered most in their lives, such as the Sea Goddess, the Wild Alpha, and the Forge Master. Expecting parents prayed to Meen, the Creator, for healthy children, while those near the end of their lives sought grace from Yul, the Keeper of the Void. In most large towns and cities though, their collective faith leaned heavily towards one specific god. Kezamat praised Cerinia above all others in their faith. In Galthumarata’s case, their favoured deity was Arethan, the Sky God. It was here that Andross hoped to learn more about the dust layer in Cerinia’s atmosphere. The Temple of Arethan would possess information that smaller shrines elsewhere might not have.

A fierce gust accompanied Andross and Thene to the temple. It blew from the desert, kicking up dust that made their eyes itch. The city’s denizens were accustomed to wearing scarves over their faces throughout the day. Andross did this as well. Thene held her hood firmly over her head to keep the flying sand out of her hair.

Aptly, the Temple of Arethan stood upon the tallest hill in Galthumarata. Much like a castle, its central tower rose above the square, stone wall perimeter. Pink patterns spread across the highest points of the architecture. Andross’s thoughts turned to the number of ancient structures he had come across in his lifetime, marking the remains of civilisations long since vanished from the universe.

One of the priests awaited their arrival at the temple’s entrance. He bowed low with his hands clasped together. Andross and Thene both paid the same respect. “Welcome, friends,” the priest greeted. “Arethan blesses our meeting.”

“We thank the High Priestess for making time to speak with us,” Andross replied cordially, inclined to avoid as much of this pious drivel as possible.

The priest beamed brightly. “Of course! Upon hearing that you hailed from beyond the heavens, her grace was all too eager to meet you. I must admit that I can barely contain my own excitement right now.” He beckoned them inside. “Please, come. Her grace awaits inside the tower.”

His recent remark gave Andross an idea of what to expect from the other faithful. People stopped and stared as he passed them, whispering keenly among themselves. Andross had grown used to the baffled and curious stares he constantly received since arriving on Cerinia. Apes were not known to these foxes. As far as they understood, he was a strange creature from another world. He was a mystery. An alien.

Andross studied the tower’s design as they climbed. A single staircase wrapped around the interior from base to spire. The stone steps were worn yet strong and stable. He estimated that the temple was several centuries old. Perhaps even older if the Cerinians refurbished sections as they deteriorated.

The seventh story was the temple’s highest, opening to a single, expansive chamber. A sandstone idol, five metres tall, stood in the centre of the room. Andross noted that the statue was carved in the shape of a fox. Many cultures designed their gods in their own image, choosing to then claim that it was those same gods who moulded the people who worshipped them. A ring of cushions surrounded the statue atop a winding, blush-pink carpet. There, believers would sit during the temple’s sermons.

A lone vixen prayed at the statue’s feet. She raised her head as the priest approached with their guests. The High Priestess laid her hands over her belly, which was heavy with child. Andross saw that the white fur of her bare arms and face was blemished with dark spots; a characteristic unseen on most Cerinians. She possessed a few other features that resembled a dog’s, possibly a dalmatian’s, yet more that clearly marked her as a fox. Andross speculated that at least one of her ancestors had crashed onto Cerinia from another planet. The woman’s alien genes would eventually fade from her bloodline, likely ending with either her or her offspring.

“Welcome,” she greeted. “You must be Simon Andross and Thene Avrenym.”

Andross bowed. “I prefer to go by ‘Doctor Andross’ if you don’t mind.” He did not earn seven PhDs just for people to call him by his first name.

“Please forgive me,” the priestess said easily. “I am Ovia Rodrigues.” She bowed in return. “Pray tell me, _Doctor_ Andross. You came from the world beyond Arethan, did you not?”

He and Thene took Ovia’s gestured invitation to sit. Her clan name hardened Andross’s theory about her lineage. “That is correct. I was not born on Cerinia’s lands. Instead, I am from another world called Corneria.”

Wonder glistened in Ovia’s hazel eyes. “How marvelous! My great-grandfather, Edward, also descended from the heavens. The world he came from was named Eulethra though.”

Andross nodded. “Yes. Eulethra would be the planet that neighbours this one.”

Ovia expressed a wistful smile. “I regret that I could not have known Edward before his passing. People always said that he had been sent to Galthumarata by Ilis as his agent. It is my family’s belief that our divine duty is to serve under Arethan, so that we may at last quell his feud with Ilis. Then the Bright Father would be permitted to wed Cerinia and bind his soul with hers forevermore.”

Thene made a snorting noise, which she quickly masked as a cough brought on by the dust storms outside. Andross threw a warning look at her. Fortunately, Ovia accepted the excuse in stride. “It is my deepest wish that our people can one day see Ilis’s light in all his glory,” she continued. “If not in my lifetime, then hopefully in my little one’s instead.” Her palm brushed over her belly.

“I have a similar wish to return to my world,” Andross replied. “However, I am not patient enough to wait for the gods to settle their differences. My goal is to ascend through Arethan’s realm through my own means, but first I must learn all that I can about him.”

“Then you have come to the right place,” Ovia laughed. “Arethan’s house is open to all who seek his teachings.”

“I’m afraid that we have precious little time to learn everything you have to offer, your grace,” Andross feigned disappointment. “We are most interested in what legends of him you can tell us though.”

Ovia nodded. “Very well.” The priest from earlier returned with a pot of tea. Andross had not noticed him leave during their conversation. “Shall I begin with the story of how Arethan’s rivalry with Ilis first started?”

“If you believe that is best, then please.”

“It was long ago in the Divine Realm. A god of bright, burning light wandered alone as free as the birds that fly. Ilis, be his name, wielded a power that could blind any who laid eyes upon his visage.”

The priestess spoke with well-practiced words. She did not so much as falter while her hands accepted the cup of red tea that her disciple provided. “Ilis’s path one day crossed with a maiden who stood as still as a statue. Her quiet will was steadier than a thousand mountains. Though dull in her appearance, the inner peace that she exuded fascinated Ilis. He watched her meditate until at last he asked for her name.

“‘ _Cerinia_ ,’ she replied with the gentlest of smiles. Though she did not open her eyes to look at Ilis, Cerinia could see the intensity of his light through the skin of her lids. It sparked something in her heart that she had not felt before. A vibrant emotion that fanned its own flames beyond her ability to quell.

“‘ _Why is it that you sit here by yourself so still?’_ Ilis asked. ‘ _Does not this time spent doing nothing bore you?’_ ” Andross sipped tentatively at his tea. He found that this story entertained him more than he anticipated.

“‘ _How could I be bored when there is an entire world to explore within myself?’_ Cerinia answered. ‘ _I will admit though, I do feel lonely at times. I would not mind so much if only there were someone whom I could share my world with.’_

“By then, Ilis felt his burning itch to be on his way. Yet a part of him could not turn his back to Cerinia. He began to run, but not away. Instead, Ilis raced around Cerinia. Always moving yet always at her side. ‘ _Then would you perhaps mind sharing your world with me?’_ Ilis asked her.”

A dreaming smile touched Ovia’s muzzle. For a tale that had yet to mention her patron, she seemed to love this part of it fondly. “As Ilis and Cerinia spent their time together, the love that he felt for her grew in the form of flowers and trees. Lush forests and meadows flourished across Cerinia’s body, turning her beautiful and green. Cerinia soon gave birth to the people and animals whom she and Ilis raised as their children. The pair of them could never have been happier together.”

Ovia’s expression then fell. “However, Cerinia had a brother who opposed their love. Arethan feared that Ilis’s light shone too brightly; that his fiery spirit would one day burn Cerinia. He tried to convince Ilis to tame his extraordinary power. Alas, Ilis’s desire to run wild was too much for him to contain. Seeing no other way to protect his sister from the danger that her lover posed, Arethan engulfed her within his cloak, sealing Cerinia away from Ilis’s reach.

“Enraged, Ilis sought to burn through Arethan to no avail. Cerinia cried out against her brother. Her tranquil heart felt hurt and unrest, and so she fought back furiously with lightning and mountain fire. Cerinia begged for Arethan to release her. Yet he would not. Tragically, she grew to resent him. Cerinia then shunned her brother and lashed out whenever her sorrow felt too great. His sister’s hatred caused Arethan terrible pain, though he knew what he must do to keep her safe. And so, helpless to do anything else, he wept. His tears fell upon Cerinia like pearls.

“Since then, Ilis longed to see his beloved again. He learned subtlety to slip his light through Arethan’s cloak, so that Cerinia would continue to feel the warmth of his love. Cerinia, in turn, used Ilis’s light to grow the food to nourish their children, and sang her songs to teach them about their estranged father. To this day, we watch their family feud, praying that they will one day find peace.”

As Ovia finished, she drank to quench her thirst. Andross mulled the tale over while nursing his own cup. His mind caught on something that the priestess had said. “Towards the end, you said that Arethan’s tears fell upon Cerinia like pearls,” he remarked. “Is that a reference to rain?”

“That is a common misconception people have when they hear the story for the first time,” Ovia shook her head. “The rain and storm gods, Boen and Inshedu, shower us with water from the sky. However, Arethan’s tears fall from much higher than their domain. They say that his sorrow matches his colour and falls from the heavens while bathed in flames.”

Like a sniper whose target entered their sight, every cell in Andross’s body sparked to life. “Has anyone ever seen these tears up close?”

“I’m afraid I’m unable to say. However, there were people who witnessed one of Arethan’s tears fall into the Cabbot Valley 100 years ago.”

A pearly rain that originated from higher than the clouds and burned as it fell. If Andross considered the science behind that, his guess was that there were times when the dust fell from the upper atmosphere. The heat absorbed from the sun’s light would melt the particles into larger clumps. Over time, the weight would pull them out of orbit, causing the clumps to crash onto the planet’s surface like meteorites. Then again, the falling objects could simply _be_ meteorites. Either way, they would have passed through the upper atmosphere and picked up some of the dust on the way down.

Excitement buzzed through Andross. He’d have preferred a more concrete lead, but a century-old testimony was better than he expected to get. He thanked the High Priestess for her tale and asked her to continue. Although they now knew where to continue their search, it wouldn’t hurt to obtain a little more information while they were here.

The sky outside the window darkened before Andross realised it. “I thank you again for your time, your grace.” He rose to his feet. “Sadly, Thene and I must return to our inn. We will reflect on everything that you have told us today.”

“One moment please, Doctor,” Ovia stopped him. “If I may be bold, would you please allow me to see into your memories of the world beyond ours? If you have met with Ilis, I would like to see him through your eyes.”

He could have shown her that and more, forever shattering the priestess’s view on reality with the truth that he knew. However, at seeing the childlike desire in Ovia’s expression, Andross could instead only hang his head. “What you’d see in my mind might not be what you hope to,” he cautioned her.

“I understand,” Ovia nodded. “Still, I wish to know what our gods look like. Please. This one thing is all that I ask from you.”

Andross realised that she could not be dissuaded. He sighed softly. “Very well. If that is what you wish.”

He felt the touch of the High Priestess’s telepathy. Andross conjured the old memories he had of viewing Cerinia from her orbit. The planet’s sun, Balven, shone to one side. The filter on his starship’s windows blocked out its harsh light. With his physical eyes, Andross watched Ovia weep. Genuine remorse panged his heart.

“They are magnificent,” she surprised him by saying. “The scriptures state that Ilis’s might is unfathomable, but he dwarfs Arethan so greatly. How sad it is that he must stand so far from Cerinia. If Ilis unleashed everything he had against Arethan, he would surely destroy Cerinia as well. I cannot imagine the heartache that must come with such restraint.”

“It is unfortunate,” Andross sympathised. Ovia left his mind. He bowed in farewell. “If there is nothing else, your grace, we will take our leave.”

“Travel safe,” Ovia mirrored him. “Thank you for showing me the gods’ true forms. I will pray that Arethan will show mercy and aid you in your quest.”

The priestess’s disciple escorted them back to the temple’s gate. The wind had died down, allowing Andross and Thene to walk back to the city with their faces uncovered. “The High Priestess took learning the truth quite well.” Andross smirked. “Much better than you did at first.”

Thene scoffed. “Seeing the truth and learning it are not the same. I, at least, accepted that the temples understand far less about the universe than they claim they do.” Andross chuckled, earning a frown from her. “She twisted what you showed her to reinforce her false ideas. Why did you not correct her?”

“I’ve learned not to waste time sharing knowledge with those who won’t heed it. Whether she understands what she saw correctly or not makes no difference to me. Let her spend the rest of her life believing what she wishes to. This planet’s people will learn better in their own time.”

Thene made another curt noise, unconvinced. She reminded Andross of his own headstrong youth. When you had the answers to the greatest questions, how could you not shout them to the less educated masses? “Shall we continue our search into the Cabbot Valley tomorrow?” Thene asked.

Andross considered the idea. “Let us gather information about the place first. We should learn what to expect before acting.”

Contrary to his words, Andross felt the drive to traverse the valley post-haste. He blamed his impetuousness on the youth of his clone body. His wiser mind fought to contain it. The deposit of sky dust was out there waiting. Andross could almost feel it in his hands. The thrill of discovery burned through his veins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have my most fun writing lore and developing character relationships, so this chapter was a treat to make.
> 
> I'm sure that some people reading this are wondering when I'll finally get Fox and Krystal together.


	19. Venomous Relations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As he integrates within the Androssian Empire, Dash is assigned to an important mission that may prove more than what he bargained for.

It was late morning on Fortuna when Dash landed the _Monkey Arrow_ in front of the Androssian fortress. The weather was fair, though signs of a storm days-passed showed in toppled trees and flooded rivers. The fortress remained intact with a clear runway to land. Upon driving into the hangar to dock, Dash saluted to two salamanders who approached to greet him.

“Yo, Bowman,” the first soldier hollered. “Back again, I see.”

Dash smiled in good nature. “Miss me much, Newton?”

“He’s been writing love songs the entire time you’ve been gone,” the second man joked on Newton’s behalf, earning himself a hard smack upside his helmet.

“Shut your gob, Axel!” Newton snarled. He turned back to Dash. “How’s your mission going?”

“Well enough. I’m on my way to report to the General now,” Dash told them, revealing no more than that. He was only obligated to report the details of his work to Oikonny.

Still, his answer pleased the men. “You need an escort to his office?” Axel offered.

Dash leaped out from his cockpit. “Nah. I know the way by now. Thanks.”

Saluting once more, he left the soldiers to return to their posts. Dash crossed an engineer on his way through _._ “Hey, Dash. Welcome back,” the tortoise greeted. “Want me to check over your starfighter for you?”

“If you wouldn’t mind,” Dash nodded. His cheer was forced. It made Dash’s skin crawl to let these people touch his _Monkey Arrow_. Alas, he needed to show the Androssians that he trusted them as much as he wanted them to trust him.

Whenever he visited the fortress, Dash made a point of learning its layout. He noted where security was strongest and how many guards were on duty at any time. There weren’t as many inside the fortress. The Androssians seemed more concerned about enemies coming from the outside than one that was already strolling through their halls.

Dash did not allow that to make him lax though. Almost everyone on site was armed. Even the scientists. They could pull the trigger on an intruder at any time. Thus, Dash considered what he would do in the event he was ever found out as a spy.

A pair of guards stood outside of Oikonny’s office. “I’ve come to report to the General,” Dash told them. The pig on the left called Oikonny on his wrist comm. At his reply, the pig nodded to his wolf partner. They allowed Dash to enter.

“Dash, welcome.” Oikonny swivelled slowly on his chair to face him. “What do you have to report?”

“Everything is going normally among Star Fox. They still don’t suspect a thing.”

“Good. Is there anything else?”

“I was able to get a hold of Doctor Reinard’s research notes about the dust from Purgatory,” Dash replied. “I’ve sent the data to you as I arrived.”

Oikonny spent a moment to consult his computer. He smiled at the screen. “Marvellous. I will have our analysts go over it shortly. You have done well, Dash.”

“Thank you, sir,” Dash bowed low. Oikonny enjoyed that more than any salute.

This was the typical nature of their exchanges over the past couple of months. Whenever Dash returned from ‘spying’ on Star Fox, he delivered new information for the Androssian Empire. Sometimes that was something as meagre as the team’s latest activities, including contracts they had taken. A few dull gifts helped to prune Oikonny’s expectations. Anything too grand risked putting innocent lives in danger. A delicate balance needed to be maintained. Fortunately for Dash, Peppy bore the burden of choosing what to feed the Empire instead of him.

Oikonny leaned back into his chair. “Your efforts are appreciated, Dash. I can see that your commitment to the Empire shines brightly.”

“I’m pleased to hear you say that,” Dash said.

“There is a mission that needs urgent attention. I require people whom I trust to handle it.”

“Is it serious?” Dash feigned concern.

“There is no threat to our operations,” Oikonny waved his hand. “However, this task must be dealt with swiftly. Otherwise, we risk missing a valuable opportunity.”

“And that is?”

“Our spies on Corneria informed us that the army is developing a new artificial intelligence for their starship fleet. There are claims that it surpasses the combat AI that Uncle Andross developed during the Lylat Wars.”

Dash made a note to get the names of those spies later. “Are you referring to the war machine that Star Fox fought in Sector X?” he interrupted. “I heard from them that the AI went rogue and destroyed Venom’s base there.”

Displeasure creased Oikonny’s brow. “The Spyborg malfunctioned, yes. Corneria’s prototype supposedly doesn’t have the same problems that we suffered. I am sending a team to obtain this AI and would like for you to be a part of it.”

“You want me to steal from the Cornerian Army?” Dash exclaimed. Realising that his shock looked suspicious, Dash hastened for an excuse to save him. “Sir, if the Cornerians see me flying with the Empire’s soldiers, my mission with Star Fox would be thrown out the window.”

“There’s no need to worry about that,” Oikonny said evenly. “The AI, fortunately, is no longer in the Cornerians’ hands. Pirates attacked them a few hours ago during a field test and likely stole everything they had. We don’t know if the pirates knew about the AI ahead of time. All that we do know is that they have it and are hiding out somewhere on Katina.”

Learning that he would be stealing from pirates instead of his allies made Dash feel a bit better. He worked to keep his expression neutral from then on. “I imagine the Cornerians are searching for the pirates too?”

“They are. It’s only a matter of time until they find them, or the pirates sell the AI off. We need to retrieve it before either of those things happen.”

If the pirates succeeded in getting away, the combat AI could end up in anyone’s hands. The best-case scenario was that the Cornerians recovered it first. However, this was Dash’s chance to earn more of Oikonny’s favour. At least if the Empire seized the AI, General Pepper would know where it is. “How soon do we head out?”

“Immediately,” Oikonny answered. “The rest of the team should be assembling in the hangar as we speak. Lieutenant Argus is leading the mission. I will let him know that you’ll be joining them.”

Inside, Dash balked. He quickly saluted. “I’ll head over there straight away.”

Oikonny nodded. “Good. Do your family proud, Dash.”

As soon as he left the office, Dash hurried back to the hangar. He was out of breath as he stopped in front of a group of seven soldiers. “Dash Bowman… Reporting for… duty…”

A hulking silverback regarded Dash. “Ah, yes. Our last-minute addition. I am Lieutenant Argus. You’ll be following my orders on this mission.”

“Yes, sir,” Dash panted. “I’m honoured, sir.” This felt like meeting his drill sergeant at the Academy again, and Dash did not miss that guy for even a second.

Argus turned to the rest of the team. “All of you get into your fighters. We’re running against the clock. If you fall behind, you get left behind.”

“Yes, sir!”

* * *

Throughout the flight to Katina, Dash tried not to freak out over his situation. He was flying alongside Androssian rebels across the Lylat System. He was going to help them track down pirates and steal an experimental combat AI made by the Cornerian military. Dash’s nerves crackled. His heart pounded in his chest. His short, rapid breaths were too loud in his ears. He hoped that none of the other pilots could see Dash sweat through his canopy.

There wasn’t any time to contact his team before leaving Fortuna. Dash could have used Peppy’s advice right now. Unfortunately, he didn’t dare try to call out. The ship that Dash flew in wasn’t his. Oikonny arranged for him to fly one of the Androssians’ for this mission. That would protect his cover if the Cornerians showed up at a bad time. Although that relieved Dash, he still didn’t trust the ship. It could be bugged for all he knew. Dash couldn’t take the chance. He realised he was completely on his own. It scared the hell out of him.

Intel from Oikonny’s spies led the team to a vast stretch of desert on Katina’s southern hemisphere. They soon found the site where the pirates attacked. The Cornerians had taken heavy casualties. Dash could see bodies strewn about the camp site. Brown stains showed where the blood had dried over the sand. There was no sign of reinforcements sent to reclaim the fallen soldiers or the AI yet.

Argus dispatched two ships to investigate the camp. Cornerian starfighters laid wrecked past the nearby dunes. If there were survivors, they weren’t with their ships anymore. Dash followed Argus to land.

As Dash dreaded, the fighter they approached still had its pilot in the cockpit. The bloodhound slumped in his seat. His chest was torn through by a laser blast. The placement of the wound was consistent with the hole in the ship’s canopy. Dash swallowed painfully. This was his first time seeing a corpse. Was this what the end result of a dogfight looked like up close? Dash’s thoughts flashed back to his previous missions. How many people had he killed already? How many bodies had he made like this? Did anyone they know come to collect their remains, or were they left to rot like this soldier was? Dash suddenly felt sick.

Argus’s radio crackled to life. “This is Holland. No sign of the package around the camp.”

“Any leads to where the pirates went?” Argus growled.

“Negative, sir.”

“Get back to your ships and search the area. Let me know if you find anything.” Argus turned to the men examining the wrecked starfighter. “And what about you lot?”

A crow pulled his head out of the cockpit. “Nothing here to go on. It’s not like this guy wrote down what happened before he died.”

“What about the black box?” Dash spoke up. Baffled sets of eyes locked onto him. “We might get some clues from the CVR.”

“CVR?” the crow tilted his head.

“The cockpit voice recorder,” Dash explained. “It records everything that the pilot says and hears inside the ship.”

“Which would include everything that the Cornerians told each other over the radio,” Argus realised. He gestured for Dash to approach the starfighter. “Check it out,” he ordered.

Cornerian military starfighters carried their black boxes inside a compartment behind the cockpit. The crow helped Dash lift the device out onto the sand. Dash then removed its solid-state drive and plugged it into his ship’s console.

“Well?” Argus prompted impatiently.

“Just need to roll back to the last few minutes of audio,” Dash replied. He played the recording through the ship’s speakers. They heard chatter between the Cornerians during the test. There was nothing worth their interest for a while. Then the bloodhound’s radio screeched. Lasers struck metal in the background.

“Hostiles attacking from the west! All units engage!”

“Where the hell did these guys come from?!”

“I’ve got a lock on one.”

Another laser struck a starfighter. “I’m hit!”

“One down! Shit!!!” An explosion roared over the radio.

“Marsh! Shit!”

“All units! Fall back and…”

A shatter of glass cut off the bloodhound’s order. The wet patter of lasers tearing through flesh silenced his voice forever. Wind howled and sirens blared. A heavy crash brought an end to the recording.

Dash felt cold. His body trembled as a man’s last words played over in his ears again. Dash’s chest felt tight until he realised that he was holding his breath for too long.

The crow cackled next to him. “Looks like those Cornerians got what they deserved.” A few other soldiers laughed as well.

Argus grumbled. “That still wasn’t enough to give us a location.”

“They said west,” Dash said. His voice sounded faint and distant. “The pirates attacked from the west. That might be where their hideout is.”

Argus clicked his tongue irritably. “Better than nothing, I suppose.”

Dash started to regain his composure. “I also heard that they took down one of the pirates’ ships. Maybe we can get more data from it.”

Although they found the ship blown to pieces a few minutes later, there was no sign of its black box. Three possibilities existed. Either the black box was buried under the sand from the crash, the surviving pirates reclaimed it before leaving, or the ship never had one to begin with. The third option could be the most likely. The last thing that a gang of bandits would want is to leave the authorities a trail to follow if one of their members went down in a dogfight. Dash and his team were left with the only vague hint they had.

“We don’t have long before the Cornerians show up to collect the bodies,” Argus told his men when they assembled away from the camp site. “I want everyone to spread out and find those pirates.”

“But they could be anywhere on this planet by now,” a chimp complained.

Argus threw him a dangerous sneer. The smaller man reeled away in terror. No one debated against their leader further. However, it was obvious that they shared the same lack of faith. As much as he preferred that they didn’t, Dash needed them to succeed for his mission. He considered the problem carefully. There had to be a way to narrow down the search. If he were a pirate lurking on Katina, where would he hide?

“Maybe not anywhere,” Dash thought aloud. “If the pirates’ base is on this planet, they’d need food, water, and shelter to survive. Katina is only covered 8% in water. Even less than that would be safe to drink. If we start by looking for the closest sources of freshwater, we might find the pirates nearby.”

Around Dash, he met with incredulous stares. Argus looked across each of them impassively. Hearing no better suggestions, he nodded to Dash. “Look through a map of the area. Mark any lakes or rivers that you find on it.”

Dash returned to his ship and ran an analysis through the onboard computer. Data taken from the Cornerian starfighter included a detailed map of Katina, which included the locations of all known bodies of water. The squadron had camped next to the only one within 1,000 square kilometres. If Dash filtered the possibilities to those westward, there were only a few lakes and narrow rivers from here to the tiny Dizen Sea. Dash thought it unlikely that the pirates would hide out somewhere easy to find in a starfighter. So, he focused his search again to smaller freshwater sources.

“There’s an oasis about 200 clicks west of here,” Dash advised. “I think we should start there and work our way through.”

“What are our chances that the AI is there?” Argus growled.

Dash tinkered with the map for several seconds before answering. “I’m looking at a satellite view. It looks like there’s nothing but shrubland and a few trees there. We can probably check it out with a quick fly-over. But there’s another oasis further along that’s surrounded by rocks and cliffs. There could be caves that the pirates might use.”

“Any other options?”

“There’s also a small lake near there, but it seems a bit too out in the open for a hideout.”

Argus hummed for a moment. He turned to the other soldiers. “We’ll split up and search each location. Look for any place where a crew of pirates might stash their starships. Report to me immediately if you find something.”

As the soldiers climbed into their cockpits, Argus approached Dash. His burly arms crossed his chest. “I did not know at first what possessed Oikonny to put you on this mission. Nepotism was my best guess. But now I see that you have a decent head on your shoulders. Let’s see how well this bright idea of yours plays out for you.”

Dash swallowed. He maintained eye contact. “I’m just making an educated guess.” Argus leered for a little longer without saying anything. When he finally returned to his starship, Dash felt his body shiver all over again.

With eight fighters in the air, they covered ground quickly. The first possible locations were dead ends. Dash crossed them off the map before assigning the soldiers their next destinations. He kept an eye on his radar for signs of the Cornerians arriving behind them. So far, things were proceeding smoothly. Dash felt confident that they would find the pirates in no time. He leaned back in his seat. A slight grin broke across his face. He had this situation all under control.

“Boss, this is Briggs. I’m flying over the canyon river. I can make out a fighter’s wing underneath the ridge at the bottom.”

“That’s _Lieutenant_ to you, maggot,” Argus growled. “Stay out of sight until we rendezvous. Everyone else, make your way to Briggs’s coordinates.”

Dash’s throat became dry. This was it. If that was a pirate’s starship, then a fight was about to break out. He hoped that he could handle whatever went down in the next few minutes.

By the time the team congregated over the canyon, they found Briggs already shooting down it. “What the hell, Briggs!” Argus roared. “I told you to stay out of sight!”

“Yeah, and these pricks heard me flying around!” Briggs protested. “I’m now trying to keep them from getting into the air. You’re welcome, by the way!”

Argus snarled. “Forget it then! Move in and blow up every ship you can!”

In such a narrow space, the pirates had no hope of avoiding the swooping Androssians long enough to fight back. Lasers rained on the line of starships parked under the cliffs. They exploded on impact. Superheated shrapnel tore through the poor souls who had run too close at the wrong time. The surviving pirates soon realised that getting into the air was a death sentence. They fell back into a cave next to their wrecked fighters. Dash watched as the Androssians kept shooting until not a single ship was left standing.

“No way for them to run now!” Argus laughed. “Let’s finish these bastards off!”

All eight starfighters landed outside the cave. Argus then ordered for everyone to assemble outside. “Fletcher and Robins, stay out here and guard the ships. Make sure those pirates don’t try to sneak around us. The rest of you, put your helmets on and seal them tight.”

Everyone checked that their weapons were fully loaded. Dash held a pistol in clammy hands. Something about Argus’s gleeful tone unsettled him. Why did they need to wear their oxygen helmets inside a cave? Argus caught Dash shaking in his boots. “Something the matter, Bowman?”

“Never been in a firefight like this,” Dash replied anxiously. That was the truth. Although he had flown with Star Fox for almost a year, he still had no experience fighting on the ground. There simply hadn’t been any contracts that required it.

Argus’s mouth turned up into a grin. “Don’t worry about it. The other four and I are more than enough to weed out some lowly cockroaches.” He emphasised with a hearty pump of his large shotgun. “You just hang back and take whatever pot-shots you can.”

“Maybe Robins and I should trade places?” Dash suggested. He immediately knew from Argus’s expression that he’d get nowhere with that idea.

“I want you with us in case there’s anything in that cave that requires brainwork,” the gorilla grumbled. He turned away from Dash. “You did good in leading us here. Now hang back while the boys and I do what we do best.”

Strangely, Dash found that comforting. He finally placed his helmet over his head. Air hissed around his neck as the base sealed against Dash’s flight suit. His hand didn’t tremble so much as he gripped his gun. Dash took a breath and followed his five teammates into the cave.

Uneven walls confined them. The space was made even tighter by supply crates thrown up all over the place. Barely 10 paces through the entrance, metal bullets shot past Dash’s ear. He and the Androssians ducked under the nearest cover. A couple of pirates hid behind a rough barricade up ahead. The weasel, Briggs, took one out with his rifle. Another soldier, a spiny lizard, lifted his own. He shot the second pirate clean through his head. Dash didn’t dare look down as his team advanced further into the tunnel.

They destroyed 16 fighters outside. That meant that there were at least 16 pirates. Five were dead by the river. Add the two the Androssians just took down and that left nine to go. The pirates still had a numbers advantage. They were also familiar with the cave. Dash felt blind and pitted against the odds. “Are we going to be okay bunched up like this?”

“Keep your eyes open for an ambush and you’ll be fine,” Argus replied, leading the group slowly.

“What if they use grenades though?”

“They’d be damned stupid to try that in here. The blast could bring the whole ceiling down on all of us, them included.”

Unless the pirates had another way out that they could escape through. Dash refrained from pointing that out though. He didn’t want to push the lieutenant’s patience. Instead, he kept his eyes peeled and his pistol primed to shoot.

The passage widened 30 metres ahead. The lizard, Morris, scanned for heat signatures, counting nine warm bodies throughout the chamber. It appeared this was the pirates’ last stand. Morris warned that they were spread out. The second that the Androssians walked in, they’d be shot through like cheese. Argus acknowledged the danger but was unworried. He even grinned at the situation.

“Make sure your helmets are sealed.” Dash double-checked his, not liking the gorilla’s tone. “Get your gas ready.”

 _Gas?!_ Five hands held up metal cylinders.

“Say goodnight, you bastards!” Argus shouted. He pulled the pin on his can and threw it. Four others followed close behind. They bounced noisily across the cavern floor.

Fumes hissed like venomous snakes. The pirates panicked. They screamed at each other to hold their breaths; to cover their faces; to find a way out before they all died. But there was no way out, one answered shrilly. The only exit was blocked by their enemies.

Horror seized Dash as he heard the pirates suffer. They choked on the gas. Wheezed for breath. Wailed as their comrades fell. Begged for mercy. Then they cried hopelessly as none was offered to them. These sounds burned into Dash’s ears, chilling him to the bone. Soon, all he heard was his own hurried breathing as the cavern became silent.

“That should do it,” Argus said. “Keep your masks on and stay vigilant. Never know if one of these lowlifes might still be alive.”

Dash felt rooted in place as the soldiers walked slowly into the chamber. His throat tightened with a dry swallow. His feet moved forward on their own. Inside the cavern, Dash saw the bodies. Hands clutched over lifeless necks. Blood and foam ran from gaping mouths. Glassy eyes were red and swollen. Dash’s stomach lurched. _Poison!_ They had used poison to kill these people!

He barely held the bile passing his lips. Dash swallowed it down forcefully. His eyes watered and the acid burned his throat. _‘Not here, Bowman. Not now!’_ Fortunately, the Androssians were more focused on confirming kills than Dash struggling to hold himself together. _‘Remember the mission!’_

Slowly, Dash stood straighter. It took every ounce of his will to quell the shaking throughout his body. Only when he felt he had a tight hold over his emotions, Dash made his way towards Argus. The man stood over a stash of crates. They each had the Cornerian Army’s emblem painted on their sides. The one at Argus’s feet was open. A bulky, white device sat inside it. The prototype combat AI.

“Is that it?” Dash asked. His earlier sickness weakened his voice.

“I assume so,” Argus crossed his arms. “We’ll take it all back to base anyway. Oikonny should be pleased with this haul. Might even give us a raise.”

Dash remembered that many of Oikonny’s forces were mercenaries and pirates like the ones they had just slaughtered. They only followed Oikonny so long as he paid them. From what Argus had said, he was probably another hired gun; more concerned about his next paycheque than the cause he was risking his life for.

“Do you know if the device has a tracker on it?” Dash asked. “The last thing I’d want is to lead the Cornerians to our front door.”

“Good point,” Argus replied. “Since you’re our Cornerian expert, why don’t you give it a once-over?”

“Sure…” Dash said quietly. He could have easily kept his mouth shut about the tracker, which Dash would bet his _Monkey Arrow_ that the Cornerian Army installed one. But saving the Empire from discovery would win him brownie points with Oikonny.

Argus clapped Dash on the shoulder as he walked past. “Good job today, Bowman. If you ever get tired of working for Oikonny and Star Fox, you should come join my crew. We could use an egghead behind the scenes.”

Dash tensed, not sure how to feel about that. “Thanks…”

While Argus and the other soldiers carried the other crates out of the cave, Dash knelt over the AI computer and inspected its casing. The dead pirates behind him didn’t leave his thoughts. Dash hadn’t lifted a finger against them, yet he felt their blood on his hands. Tainted blood shed through cruel methods. He was complicit. All for the sake of his mission.

_‘Just focus on the mission, Dash… Just focus on the mission…’_

* * *

The flight back to Fortuna was quiet. For Dash it was, at least. He cut himself off from the boasts and laughter grating over the comm link. His teammates’ voices were like knives. They sliced into his core. The pain manifested in visions of the cave that Dash pushed down until he was free from the threat of judging eyes.

Seeing the base again brought a strange sense of relief. It signalled that the horrors of this day were over. Yet more could be in store. That realisation rippled through Dash. It pushed at his limit. As soon as the team parked their ships into the hangar, Dash took off towards the facility quickly.

“Oi, Bowman!” one of them called. Robins, the crow, jabbed his thumb back to the team. “The boys and I are gonna celebrate with a few beers. You coming?”

Dash forced a smile. “No thanks. I’m gonna lie down for a while. Might catch you later.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. I’m knackered.” That wasn’t quite a lie.

Robins shrugged. “Suit yourself.” No one else pressured Dash to stay.

First retreating to his room, he locked the door behind him. Dash dropped onto the bed and laid still. He thought and felt nothing. Then everything that Dash suppressed hit him at full force. The visions returned. His body shook. Hot tears flowed into the linen. Dash screamed into the pillow. He didn’t stop until his throat burned raw.

God… What the hell had he gotten himself into? Of course, Dash knew pretending to join Oikonny’s army wasn’t going to be pleasant. He knew he’d have to get his hands dirty. He thought he was prepared for it. But what he saw in that cave… the screams that he heard… Dash came close to throwing up into his wastebin.

Nothing could have prepared him for _that._ Not even the knowledge of his grandfather’s atrocities; that shame that Dash was forced to live with; could have steeled him against what Oikonny’s people were capable of. A strong voice in Dash’s heart wanted out. He wanted to get away from this planet. He wanted to take back ever coming here in the first place.

Dash’s thoughts were interrupted as his wrist comm beeped. Caught in a stupor, he read Oikonny’s name on the touchscreen. Dash the Mercenary stepped back into the pilot’s seat. He hit the receive button. “Hello?”

“Dash, report to my office right away. I would like to have a word with you.”

Oikonny’s tone wasn’t at all threatening, yet his phrasing caused Dash to tense. “I’ll be right there, sir.”

Before he went over, Dash took a minute to tidy his appearance in the bathroom. He straightened his hair and washed his face, looking somewhat brighter than how Dash looked coming in. He then hurried over to Oikonny’s office. The guards let Dash in without any hassle. It was dark outside the window. Oikonny sat in his chair with a grin on his features. “Welcome, Dash.”

Ever maintaining the loyal soldier image, Dash bowed. “Sir. Good evening.”

“Please, be at ease. For this is a night to celebrate.” Atop Oikonny’s desk were two glasses and a bottle of spirits. “Would you care for a drink?”

“I’m still underage.” Dash shifted uneasily.

Oikonny filled both glasses anyway. “On Zoness, yes. Quite senseless how the drinking age is 21 on most parts of the planet. But here on Fortuna, the law is whatever a man in power makes it. And I decree that a man may have a drink if he has earned one.” He offered one of the glasses. Hesitantly, Dash accepted it.

“Lieutenant Argus informed me that you played a crucial part in locating the stolen AI,” Oikonny said. It surprised and somewhat touched Dash that the silver brute didn’t hog all the credit for himself. “With this technology, our empire will make leaps and bounds towards conquering the Lylat System. I am proud of you, Dash.”

“Th-thank you, sir,” Dash stammered.

Oikonny raised his own glass high. “To the Empire. And to the glory of Andross.” Dash copied the motion and drank as Oikonny did. The hard liquor burned Dash’s unprepared throat. He spluttered it over his sleeve. Oikonny cackled as Dash attempted to finish the rest of his drink without choking on it again.

“Your performance during the mission has exceeded my expectations,” he told Dash. “I believe it is time for you to rise among our ranks.”

“So soon?” Dash exclaimed. He corrected himself, lest Oikonny changed his mind. “I’m honoured, sir.”

“Sadly, many of our soldiers lack the intellect to do more than shoot a living target. I also lack confidence in their loyalty. Any one of them could turn against us if they are given too much authority. You, however, have proven today that both your mind and faith are dependable.” Oikonny sipped at his drink. “Therefore, I hereby grant you the rank of lieutenant, as well as all the privileges that go with it.”

“A lieu… A lieutenant?!” Dash nearly dropped his glass. “I… I don’t know what to say.”

“All that I require is your continued service.”

“But what about the others on the team?” Dash knew he was shooting himself in the foot as he spoke. “Won’t they think promoting me is showing favouritism? After all, they did all the fighting.”

Oikonny huffed dismissively. “Argus will be satisfied enough with his promotion to captain. The rest will receive a bonus in their pay, but no more than that. They only achieved the bare minimum of what I expected from them. Their feelings on the matter do not concern me.”

Dash straightened. Resolution etched onto his face. “Then thank you, Cousin Andrew. I promise that you won’t regret this.”

“I am sure that I won’t,” Oikonny smiled. “Keep up the good work, Dash. The Empire is counting on you.”

“I understand, sir. I will.”

“Good.” Oikonny shooed Dash off with a hand. “Now, go. Celebrate tonight. Because starting tomorrow, we shall work even harder to build our strength.”

As Dash left the room, his spirit began to float from the mire it sunk into. Maybe the alcohol had some influence over that. In any case, Oikonny was warming up to him. Dash was gaining the man’s trust. With that, Dash could push forward with his mission. He still felt at odds with what he now understood he’d need to tolerate; but if the risks that Dash took brought Star Fox one step closer to finding Fox McCloud, then it might become worth it all in the end.


End file.
